Brothers part two Sasuke
by Arigamiokura
Summary: This is a continuation of the story of Itachi and his daughter but, also it tells of Sasuke and the long prcess of healing his broken soul


Part Two

Sasuke

Chapter 8

He watched her with the eyes of a predator she had come out here all alone. Why?

Was she trying to rescue him? What a joke. She stopped and her hand went to her arm. What were those markings? What was on her arm? That hadn't been there the last time he'd seen her.

She was a fool. Where was that idiot Naruto at he couldn't even watch her. Was he even good for anything at all he couldn't even keep her safe? She was dead out her by herself.

He was finally alone no more Karin and her rambling. The others he hadn't seen them since the summit. Madara had disappeared. He shadowed her for half a day. She stopped and fell to a rock, her face in her hands. What was she doing? That arm again. She looked at it almost as if it was an enemy. Then she looked away clenching her fists she stood and leapt away. He matched her movements. Why was he following her he didn't come here for her? He came for the Kemei. Maybe that was what she was after as well. No what would she do with it good sweet Sakura. He mentally sneered.

She stopped at a stream and knelt by the water. She scooped up great handfuls and washed her face. The water pouring down over the soft lines of her face. Old feelings crept up on him. She was beautiful. He growled at himself. He didn't care. She stood and looked at the sun filtering through the trees. Now he could end it and that would be one less he had to murder when he got…home. He smiled slowly. She moved forward and he slipped behind her. "Sakura."

She froze. His breath on her neck. She shivered and whimpered. His hand had reached for his blade and slid it free she watched him and blocked with her arm as the blade swung….

He watched her with the eyes of a predator she had come out here all alone. Why?

Was she trying to rescue him? What a joke. She stopped and her hand went to her arm. What were those markings? What was on her arm that hadn't been there the last time he'd seen her.

She was a fool. Where was that idiot Naruto he couldn't even watch her. Was he even good for anything at all he couldn't even keep her safe? She was dead out her by herself.

Why was he following her he didn't come here for her? He came for the Kemei. Maybe that was what she was after as well. No what would she do with it good sweet Sakura.

She stopped at a stream and knelt by the water. She scooped up great handfuls and washed her face. The water pouring down. Old feelings crept up on him. She was beautiful. He growled at himself. He didn't care. She stood and looked at the sun filtering through the trees. Now he could end it and that would be one less he had to murder when he got…home. He smiled slowly. She moved forward and he slipped behind her. "Sakura."

She froze. His breath on her neck. She shivered and whimpered. His hand had reached for his blade but, he stopped. Something in him said stop. She stood frozen shaking vulnerable was he truly going to murder her. Her whimper made him want to touch her. He snarled. "What are you doing?"

She turned slowly. So close, she was so close to him. "Sasuke." Her words were barely a whisper. He looked in her eyes and saw the same thing he had always seen love. Then pain covered it and she stepped away. "Don't come any closer." She stepped into the water and moved away. He cocked his head.

"Are you afraid of me Sakura?" He asked her softly as he stalked her slowly across the small stream. He stepped on the water and matched her slow progress. "If you were afraid why come out here all alone?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She hit a tree and stopped. "I just don't want you to stand so close to me." She faltered.

"Oh," He stopped and watched her carefully. "I thought you wanted to be very close to me." He moved with inhuman speed and stopped his lips by her ear. "In fact there was a time when you would have done anything to be this close to me. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Her scent was sweet and it plagued him. His own senses were now so acute he could smell the ink in the markings on her arm. He met her eyes and she shivered. He smiled lazily. He had her boxed in she couldn't go anywhere. He picked up her arm. "What is this?" His thumb traced the lines and she closed her eyes and looked away painfully. He raised a brow. "Hmm."

"Leave me alone Sasuke I don't want you." He looked at her.

"Really?" He purposely set his nose at her chin and ran a line sliding over the skin from her chin to her ear taking her scent. She moaned and leaned away. "Some how I don't believe you." He laughed bitterly and pulled away. He pulled her arm up and looked at it. "What is this?"

His angry laughter had cut her. She pulled her arm back and pushed at him. He let her as she stomped away far enough to give herself what she believed was a safe distance. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "What the hell are you doing? You attacked the summit." She shook her head. "You killed your brother…Don't you feel better."

He didn't think he just reacted. He had her in his hands and she was pinned again this time to the rock wall behind them. "Don't you dare to mention my brother to me?" His eyes spun and he pulled her in. "Here would you like to see what my brother died for."

She was afraid now. He smiled at her reveling in her fear. "You killed my brother, you and your precious leaf." His eyes burned. "I hate you. All of you." She looked at him in terrified confusion. "I haven't used this properly yet." He smiled at her the colors changed to the world of the Tsukyomi. She gasped and looked around. "Now see what my brother died for and then join him….."

He watched her as she moved through the forest. She was alone. Why? He felt like he was missing something. He shook it off and focused on his prey.

Was she trying to rescue him? What a joke. She stopped and her hand went to her arm. What were those markings? What was on her arm that hadn't been there the last time he'd seen her.

She was a fool. Where was that idiot Naruto at he couldn't even watch her. Was he even good for anything at all he couldn't even keep her safe? She was dead out her by herself. Why did he feel like he'd had these very thoughts before…

She stopped at a stream and knelt by the water. She scooped up great handfuls and washed her face. The water pouring down. Old feelings crept up on him. She was beautiful he could imagine himself by her side. What the hell was he doing? He growled at himself. He didn't care. She stood and looked at the sun filtering through the trees. Now he could end it and that would be one less he had to murder when he got…home. He smiled slowly. She moved forward and he slipped behind her. "Sakura."

She froze. His breath on her neck. She shivered and whimpered. His hand had reached for his blade but, he stopped. She stood frozen shaking vulnerable. Her whimper made him want to touch her. He snarled. "What are you doing?"

She turned slowly. There he stood less than a foot away but his eyes were cold and filled with hatred. "Sasuke." Her words were barely a whisper. He looked in her eyes and saw the same love he had seen the night he left the village. Then pain covered it and she stepped away. "Don't come any closer." She stepped into the water her fear making her chakra control that usually came second nature to her useless. He cocked his head. This was so strange it just made him angrier.

"Are you afraid of me Sakura?" He asked her softly as he stalked her slowly across the small stream. He stepped on the water and matched her slow progress. "If you were afraid why come out here all alone?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She hit a tree and stopped. Her eyes never leaving his. "I just don't want you to stand so close to me." She faltered.

"Oh," He stopped and watched her carefully. "I thought you wanted to be very close to me." He moved with inhuman speed and stopped his lips by her ear. "In fact there was a time when you would have done anything to be this close to me. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Her scent filled him and he frowned his senses were now so acute he could smell the ink in the markings on her arm. He met her eyes and she shivered. He smiled lazily. He had her boxed in she couldn't go anywhere. He picked up her arm. "What is this?" His thumb traced the lines and she closed her eyes and looked away painfully. He raised a brow. "Hmm."

"Leave me alone Sasuke I don't want you." He looked at her.

"Really?" He purposely set his nose at her chin and ran a line sliding over the skin from her chin to her ear taking her scent he wanted more suddenly and he knew that wasn't something he cared about at all. She moaned and leaned away. "Some how I don't believe you." He laughed bitterly and pulled away. He pulled her arm up and looked at it. "What is this?"

His angry laughter had cut her. She pulled her arm away and pushed at him. He let her and she stomped away far enough to give herself what she believed was a safe distance. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "What the hell are you doing? You attacked the summit." She shook her head. "You killed your brother…Don't you feel better."

He didn't think he just reacted. He had her in his hands and she was pinned again this time to the rock wall behind them. "Don't you dare to mention my brother to me?" His eyes spun and he pulled her in. "Here would you like to see what my brother died for." He closed his eye pulling on the power and considered putting her in a nightmare.

He frowned. No he wouldn't do that to Sakura would he…?

"What are you talking about?" She searched his eyes. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand." He threw her to the ground. "My brother killed my family yes and he ripped his own heart out to do it. He was ordered to do it, by the man that you…" His eyes met hers and she cringed at what she saw there. Suddenly his calm returned and he knelt down he looked in her face his eyes cold and emotionless this was even more frightening than the anger. "Danzo ordered my family dead…told my brother either he could do it or the An Bu would." He reached out and slid his hand deep into her hair and forcefully made her stand. He didn't hurt her but he was scaring the hell out of her. Now she was frozen in shock he had to be wrong there was no way the Leaf would order something like that.

"No." She whispered. "It's not possible. Why would they want your family dead? I don't understand." She met his eyes and something flashed. "Oh…Oh God no it can't be they couldn't. Naruto knew, this was what he meant. He told me I didn't understand, he told me I was wrong that you had a reason." She went limp and he let her fall.

His eyes were guarded. "Naruto how does he know?" She shook her head.

"I don't know but he does, so does Kakashi? I went and tried to convince him to come home to stop trying to find you. I told him I loved him. He got angry with me. He saw right through me. I didn't fool him at all." She looked at Sasuke and stood.

"Damn you…why can't I hate you." She screamed. "I want to hate you. This love is killing me." She ran at him and he caught her. He slammed her against the wall. His fingers biting in to her arms she looked at him in anger but, she suddenly froze. Her eyes rolled to the marking on her arm his nails biting into her skin. "No let me go…Damn you let me go." He smiled and his nail broke the skin she gasped and light surrounded them both.

"What the hell is happening?" She let the tears fall.

"I love you. I'm so sorry." He gasped as everything froze….

He watched her with the eyes of a predator she had come out here all alone. Why? What the hell was that feeling? Something was going on. He tried to remember what he was doing his head felt fuzzy.

He shadowed her for half a day. She stopped and fell to a rock. Her face in her hands. What was she doing? That arm again. She looked at it almost as if it was an enemy he knew there was something going on with that arm and him and he felt so strange like he'd had these thoughts and these moments soon he would touch her and it would affect him more than he wanted. She looked away and clenched her fists and continued on. He matched her movements. Why was he following her he didn't come here for her? He came for the Kemei. Why did he want to follow her at all?

She stopped at a stream and knelt by the water. She scooped up great handfuls and washed her face. The water pouring down. Old feelings crept up on him. She was beautiful. And, he wanted to be closer to her. He growled at himself. He didn't care. He could kill her that was what he should do. She was just another person that didn't understand his hatred.

She froze. His breath on her neck. She shivered and whimpered. His hand had reached for his blade but, he stopped knowing that was something he couldn't do not to her. She stood frozen shaking vulnerable. Her whimper made him want to touch her. He snarled. "What are you doing?"

She turned slowly. So close, she was so close to him. "Sasuke." Her words were soft and filled with pain. "Don't come any closer." She stepped into the water and moved away.

"Are you afraid of me Sakura?" He asked her softly as he stalked her across the small stream. He stepped on the water and matched her slow progress. "If you were afraid why come out here all alone?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She hit a tree and stopped. "I just don't want you to stand so close to me." She faltered.

"Oh," He stopped and watched her carefully. "I thought you wanted to be very close to me. In fact there was a time when you would have done anything to be this close to me. Isn't that right Sakura?" He didn't know what he was doing. He smiled lazily. He had her boxed in she couldn't go anywhere. He picked up her arm. "What is this?" His thumb traced the lines and she closed her eyes and looked away painfully. He raised a brow. "Hmm."

"Leave me alone Sasuke I don't want you." He looked at her.

"Really?" He purposely set his nose at her chin and ran a line slid over the skin from her chin to her ear taking her scent. She moaned and leaned away but, it was hard what he wanted was to kiss her. That angered him further. "Some how I don't believe you." He laughed bitterly and pulled away. He pulled her arm up and looked at it. "What is this?"

She pulled her arm away and pushed at him. He let her as she stomped away far enough to give herself what she believed was a safe distance. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "What the hell are you doing? You attacked the summit." She shook her head. "You killed your brother…Don't you feel better."

He didn't think he just reacted. He had her in his hands and she was pinned again this time to the rock wall behind them. "Don't you dare to mention my brother to me?"

"The Leaf killed my brother."

"What are you talking about?" She searched his eyes. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand." He threw her to the ground. "My brother killed my family yes and he ripped his own heart out to do it. He was ordered to do it, by the man that you…" His eyes met hers and she cringed at what she saw there. Suddenly his calm returned and he knelt down he looked in her face his eyes cold and emotionless this was even more frightening than the anger. "Danzo ordered my family dead…told my brother either he could do it or the An Bu would." He reached out and slid his hand deep into her hair and forcefully made her stand. He didn't hurt her but he was scaring the hell out of her. Now she was frozen in shock he had to be wrong there was no way the Leaf would order something like that.

"No." She whispered. "It's not possible. Why would they want your family dead? I don't understand." She met his eyes and something flashed. "Oh…Oh God no it can't be they couldn't. Naruto knew this was what he meant. He told me I didn't understand, he told me I was wrong that you had a reason." She went limp and he let her fall.

He knew how the hell did he find out. "Naruto how does he know?" She shook her head.

"I don't know but he does, so does Kakashi? I went and tried to convince him to come home to stop trying to find you. I told him I loved him. He got angry with me. He saw right through me. I didn't fool him at all." She looked at Sasuke and stood.

"Damn you…why can't I hate you." She screamed. "I want to hate you. This love is killing me." She ran at him and he caught her. He slammed her against the wall. His fingers biting in to her arms she looked at him in anger but, she suddenly froze. Her eyes rolled to the marking on her arm his nails biting into her skin. "No let me go…Damn you let me go." He frowned at her what the hell was going on why did he feel such a strange feeling of Déjà vu.

"Why?" His fingers loosened but, she just watched the arm.

"Please," She whimpered. Her eyes closed painfully. "Please let go of my arm."

"Why?" She met his eyes.

She looked desperate. "Because I do love you and I don't want you to die." He pulled back and looked at her.

"What the hell are you talking about? He moved his fingers the indentions very close to breaking the skin. He looked at the markings and what they were finally hit him his eyes widened. "Sakura what did you do?" She closed her eyes he let go and she slid to the ground. "Why…?"

He backed away and watched her. "You came here to kill me." He was so surprised he didn't know what to say.

She curled into a ball and moaned painfully. "I didn't know what else to do." Her words were laced with horror. "You had done so many horrible things. And, now you joined the Akatski. It was too much now the Leaf wants you dead. Danzo gave the order that you were to be eliminated. They gave the cloud village permission everyone wants you dead." She wouldn't look at him. "I love you. I can't seem to stop no matter what you do, no matter what I hear I can't stop it's like my heart is burning to ash but it never dies just burns and burns."

She stood and looked at him. Her eyes were warm with love. She smiled sadly. "So I gave up trying to stop. I just decided to love you. Then I realized that if you get your way you won't just loose you life."

She stepped forward and slid her shaking hand up his face. He looked down at her. "You would loose your soul as well." She sighed. "I couldn't bare that. It doesn't matter though. I still couldn't do it." She dropped her hand and turned away. "I just can't."

"What would happen to you?" He was pretty sure he knew but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I would die too." She said simply. "Just go…I can't do it even if you are going home to kill everyone I just can't hurt you." He watched her and didn't know what to do.

"You would kill yourself to save my soul?" He looked at her and felt something. He closed his eyes and refused to feel it.

Gaara's words came back to him. "For those of us that have been in the darkness it is possible to see the smallest sliver of light."

And his own. "I have long since closed my eyes my only goal is the darkness." He growled and yanked her on her feet. She gasped as he spun her and threw her against a tree. He was at her his face inches from hers. "Now you'll just let me go, let me kill all you hold dear."

She looked in his eyes. "You are what I hold dear." She whispered. He pulled her arm up and held it over her head. She met his eyes. "I can't help it you mean more to me than anything Sasuke more than my own life more than the village you are the most important thing to me."

"Why?" He searched her. "Why am I so important Sakura?"

"Because I love you." She said softly.

He glared at her. "What do you love do you see what I am?" She closed her eyes. He snarled at her stupidity. Love…Ridiculous. "Do you even know me?"

"I know you." She sighed. "I know that you loved your brother and you never understood why he would change so much. And, it was hard for you to hate him but, you did it. Then you met me and Naruto and you realized there could be something other than hate but, you still left us to go and learn how to kill your brother. For what?"

"Shut up Sakura." His eyes met hers dangerously.

"Why…you don't hate the leaf…you hate yourself. Because you killed your brother who was only trying to keep you safe." He reached for his sword. She just stared at him her eyes dead. "He loved you just as much as I do and you killed him." He screamed at her. His eyes spinning.

"Shut Up! Damn you shut up." She watched him.

"You can't do it can you. Just one lone girl and you can't even kill me. Why not; is it because you know you'll die too and you won't be able to have your revenge?" His fist slammed into the tree next to her head.

"No Dammit it's because." He whispered his head down.

She froze. "What?" His eyes met hers and there were unshed tears in them. Her eyes widened. His eyes closed over his emotions. His hand gentled on her arm and he let his fingers slide over her skin she shivered how could she still want his touch even now. He opened his eyes and they were black and soft.

"Sakura…" His fingers slid to her face and he wiped the tears away. His eyes were fathomless. She watched in shock as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

No he would not give up. He pulled away from her roughly. "Leave Sakura you can not kill me so leave." He looked at her and she fell to the ground. "Just stay the hell away from me." He was gone and she lay there curled into a ball. She was no good to anyone at all.

The man watched the scene and smiled. So he left her alone did he? He laughed softly. The young man had been following her most of the day. What was he to her? She was in love with him. He had heard their conversation. He could smell her desire and his. He lifted his head and took her scent. She was pure unsullied so they were not lovers at least not truly. He had kissed her.

The man frowned. He didn't like that. He had caught her scent as she had come close to the forest. He had followed her lovely scent for a very long time. Over two days now as she wandered through here she had been trying to find the boy. He saw now why the young girl was here.

He would not be as foolish as the boy taste her and then just leave her here all alone. Ripe with sorrow and fear. Lust boiled in him. He smiled.

He leapt down instantly his form changed. He landed softly beside her. "Sakura." She looked up at him.

"What humiliating me wasn't enough you came back to gloat." He sighed and smiled sadly.

He held out his hand. She frowned. "Let me help you."

"What are you playing at…"

Sasuke leapt through the trees. A scream pierced the dark and he froze and slid to a stop. That was Sakura why was she screaming. That was a scream of fear. He considered just going on then he remembered the curse dammit.

"Brother are you sure about this? Honestly we have had to reset him several times now are you sure about this?"

"He is so very hurt brother but, I have a good feeling about this. Just watch."

He turned and his movements became so fast that he seemed invisible to the forest around him only the wind told of his progress he leapt to a branch nearby and stopped. What the hell?

Sakura was lying on the forest floor and _he_ was ripping at her clothes. His eyes spun and he looked at the imposter. It was some kind of creature. He leapt down and landed a few meters away. "Get off of her." He smiled and looked slowly at Sasuke.

"Oh are you sure. I can feel it this is what you wanted. Why not let me finish since you decided not to." Sasuke pulled his blade.

"Get away from her." Sakura lay there her eyes filled with crippling fear. She crawled away her eyes unseeing, she was catatonic. She curled into a ball. "No." She kept saying, "No he wouldn't…

"I will kill you for that." The thing laughed and stood. It mimicked him and reached for its blade. "You will never be able to beat me whatever you are. Why would you try to rape her?"

"Her scent can't you smell it. It's…" His nose lifted and he took the air deeply. "So pure and clean. Her heart is so very pure. But, the real beauty comes from the sullying of that clean pure heart." He smiled his teeth lengthening. Sasuke narrowed his gaze. So this thing fed off of fear.

"You are some kind of demon aren't you? Hiding in this forest like, a vampire." Sasuke moved forward slowly. He glanced at Sakura she had several bruises but he must not have broken the skin anywhere or most likely both of them would be dead. "I'll kill you."

"You think a lot of yourself kid." Sasuke smiled.

"No I am simply making a statement." The thing snarled and ran at him. Sasuke put his head down and smiled. The Susanoo snatched him.

"What the hell are you?" Sasuke pulled the hand down to him.

"Maybe I am a demon too." He simply squeezed his hand. The scream was deafening. He dropped the remains and looked at Sakura then his eyes widened and he moved at lightning speed placing his arm in front of her kunai that was aimed at the curse. He felt the Kunai enter his arm but nothing happened. As he figured it was her blood being spilled that was the key to the curse. She met his eyes and screamed backing away. "Please Sasuke no."

She had truly believed that was him. "Sakura that wasn't me it was some kind of creature." She just looked at him and shook. Her clothes were in tatters there were bruises every where he looked including her chest he snarled that thing had done more than just rip at her clothing he must have been very fast and very good at pretending for her to let him get so close.

He had to stop her or she would hurt herself and kill them both. She was determined now. She reached for another Kunai. He grabbed her arms. She screamed. "Look at me." She shook her head. "Dammit Sakura look at me…" She refused. What would he do she had to look at him. He wasn't his brother yet he needed eye contact. He looked at her and his heart clenched. "Look at me or I'll finish what I started." She opened her eyes filled with fear and horror and he put her out. Her eyes closed and she collapsed. He let her go and turned and wretched violently. He had just told her he would rape her.

Maybe he was a demon. What the hell was he supposed to do with her now? They were miles from anything. He had no way of stopping her if she tried to cut herself again when she woke unless he took her with him. Dammit. He reached down and picked her up. He would have to get her to tell him how to take the curse off. Then he could safely dump her somewhere and be damned what she thought of him.

He held her close and leapt into the canopy. They flew until he saw steam; a spring. He stopped and lay her down. He would just have to wait until she woke and talk some sense into her. He looked at her clothing and sighed. There was no hope for it. He took off his pack and pulled out a spare set of clothing. It would swallow her. She was still very small. He detached himself and took her clothing off. She was very battered what the hell did that thing do to her? He knew it had taken him less than ten minutes to get to her from the time she screamed. No they weren't just bruises they were…there was something strange about them almost like leech marks. He washed the dirt away and then he slipped the shirt over her shoulders and zipped it up. He pulled the pants on they were way too big. He sighed and tied the belt around her trying to keep it all on. Then he wrapped her in his cloak and turned to take off again He looked at the pile of tattered clothing. He pulled up one hand, made the fire and set the pile burning. He didn't really know why he did it.

He moved through the trees closer to his destination. The Kemei it was somewhere in here and he would find it.

"What is he doing brother?"

"He's just finished caring for the girl and he's headed our way."

"Well I suppose you are right he is not completely hopeless he was very careful with her."

"Brother he is the one we've been waiting for."

"He is filled with anger though."

"Well he has had a hard life."

They watched as he moved silently his eyes forward. They stopped finally he was too tired to move anymore, carrying the added weight even if it was slight was still making it harder.

He sighed and landed near a cavern that looked like a reasonable place to stop.

He went in and laid her down. She was cold. He built a fire and waited for her to wake. She was going into shock when he finally got her to look at him.

Her face was hollow. She was desperately thin. Thinner than him and, he was too thin. He hadn't really been able to eat since he found out that his brother had died because he wanted to. He felt sick just thinking of it.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. He needed to sleep but, he opened his eyes and frowned. What if she woke up and he was sleeping. He looked at her and sighed. He didn't want to but he would have to.

He pulled out a small piece of rope and tied her hands and feet. He hated this but, he needed sleep. He made sure they weren't too tight. He had to put her hands down though so she couldn't make hand signs.

He sighed and sat back down. "I'm sorry Sakura." He sighed again and closed his eyes.

He heard weeping and blinked the dream away. It was still dark. He looked at her and she lay facing the opposite direction her body shaking. He stood and walked to her slowly. "Sakura." She froze.

"Please Sasuke, please don't…" He hated hearing her pleas it was horrible Sakura was strong she didn't plead for anything.

"Sakura that wasn't me. It was this thing and it made itself look like me. I would never do that to you."

"Why didn't you just kill me? Are you just not done yet?" He snarled at her.

"Dammit Sakura that wasn't me." She just curled tighter and tried to hide herself. He sighed and sat down beside her. "I wouldn't do that you have to believe me."

"Why? Why do I have to?"

"Because you know I wouldn't do _that_." She finally rolled over and looked at him. Her face a mask of torment.

"You were so sweet you came back and you told me you cared. You stayed and you spoke to me tried to make me understand. You told me you needed me that we were going home…." She closed her eyes and shook.

"Sakura I left I had no intention of coming back for you. I heard you scream and I came back that is all; this thing was hurting you and it looked like me but it wasn't me. It was some kind of vampire or leech or something it was feeding off of you. It hurt you." She closed her eyes.

"You kissed me and it was sweet just like the first time." Her face fell and she shook again. "I was a fool I waited my whole life for that kiss."

That pain hit him and he looked away. "Dammit Sakura that wasn't me."

"Why do you bother, you have me all tied up I can't even use the curse just do it I know you want to. You told me so, you would finish what you started you said." He glared at her.

"Sakura I do not intend on raping you. I never did." She looked at him. "I just needed you to look at me so I could make you go to sleep I didn't know what to do with you and you kept trying to stab yourself." He sighed. "I am a lot of things Sakura but, I am not that."

She just looked at him with those dead eyes. "If I untie you will you try to hurt yourself?"

"I don't think your soul is there anymore." She just fell down to her side and trembled. How could he make her believe that wasn't him? He reached out to touch her she whimpered and edged away. He hated seeing that fear. He pulled his hand back. She was still in shock her lips were white her cheeks were red in fact they were really red. He touched her face she was burning. "Oh no Sakura you have a fever."

She looked at him and cringed away from his touch but it was slow. "What?"

"You have a fever you have to tell me what to do that thing must have poisoned you." She moaned and lost consciousness. He had to know what to do. Oh God she could die. He paused.

Hadn't he thought when he found her that she would be one less person he'd have to kill later? He could just let her parish. Or put her out of misery. She was sick she was in shock he could end it she would never know.

His stomach lurched at the idea. No he couldn't do that. And, that damn curse would probably take him too. He stood and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do. He had learned to kill really well. Never in his training was there anything about how to fix someone. That wasn't really his thing. It was her thing dammit.

He took a cloth and put cold water on it then he untied her and laid her closer to the fire she was shaking violently. He put his blanket and cloak around her.

"Brother she is going to die if we do nothing."

"What do you suggest?"

"Two birds with one stone you could say."

They nodded.

Sasuke had been watching her and she was getting paler. He sighed. What should he do?

"Hello…Hello in there." He froze his hand on his sword.

"Who goes?" His eyes spun and he saw a person at the opening in the darkness.

"Hello; can I share your fire young man?" An ancient woman walked in slowly dragging one leg behind her. "Oh you're not alone." She looked at Sakura and frowned. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know she was attacked by this thing that tried to…It hurt her." The woman nodded.

"The Onibah I know this sickness I've seen it before." Sasuke watched her carefully as she knelt slowly her bones creaking. "Go and get me some fresh water." He frowned. She looked at him. "Do you want to sit and watch your woman die?"

"She is not my woman." She sighed.

"She is not mine either but, I don't want to watch her die when I can save her I wager you move faster than me boy, now go." He wasn't used to being spoken to that way he didn't like it but, he moved out into the night. He found the stream he had passed over and gathered water.

She took it from him and pulled out a pouch. "Why are you here?"

"That is not your concern."

"You are after the Kemei, I can see that look of greed on your face." She shook her head.

"If you value your existence then you will just help her and leave." She laughed…

"You think to kill me a helpless old woman. You are an angry one. Why do you need the Kemei? To take revenge on your village for something they had no knowledge of. Very irresponsible." He snarled at her.

"How do you know me and how do you know about my brother." She never even looked at him. He had his blade at her neck.

"I know many things. I know this girl loves you." His hand dropped slowly. "And, you love her as well." He turned away and the blade slipped back into place with a soft hiss.

"Just help her." He left and leapt away. He didn't want to listen to this.

How the hell did she know about him at all? Now he couldn't leave because of Sakura and her curse and this woman knew about the Kemei.

He walked in the cave and she was spreading a poultice of some kind over her chest he quickly turned away. "Now you are modest you must have been the one that dressed her."

"That was different. I didn't have a choice I am not a voyeur." She laughed softly.

"No that I suppose is not one of your sins is it." He frowned and sat down.

"What do you know of the Kemei?"

"Ah now you want me to give you information." He was silent. "Okay I'll make you a deal. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." He frowned.

"What do you want to know?"

"Just some things I am curious about. As I said I see many things but, I don't always know what they mean." He frowned.

"Alright you first what do you know of the Kemei." She smiled.

"Well the Kemei has been around since the ninja has been around. Two brothers used the Kemei…the Dawn to rule the whole world and keep peace. It was meant for someone pure of heart." She looked at him and raised a brow. "I'm not sure you fit the bill. My turn what is this girl to you?"

"She was my team mate when I graduated from the ninja academy." The woman just looked at him. "She was my friend."

"That's better. Now the Kemei is said to be able to make the wielder unstoppable. He would never loose. He could destroy an army with a thought" Sasuke's eyes sparkled. "Now you told me what she was I want to know how you feel about her. Remember if you lie all bets are off. I won't tell you anything else."

"Then I simply refuse to answer it not your business to know my feelings."

"Very well then I will not answer any more of your questions." He snarled.

"Dammit fine, I care for her." She nodded.

"That must have hurt." His eyes turned to slits. "Okay the Kemei can only be wielded by someone who understands the price of war and the price of peace." His eyes were hard glittering with anger.

"I know the price of peace my family and my brother died for Peace." She shook her head.

"Your family died for the greed of one man. Your brother died for you." Sasuke wanted to scream to kill her. His chidori was sparking around him. She sighed. She looked at Sakura and pulled his clothing back into place and covered her. "I think she will be alright. Now I have told you all you are to know before you are tested. I will give you one more piece of advice not about the Kemei. I can not tell you more of that. But, when she wakes do not try to tell her it was not you. Show her. She loves you Sasuke Uchiha be worthy of that feeling." He was about to tell her to go to hell but she vanished.

He roared in frustration and let his head fall back. Stupid old fossil.

He must have fallen to sleep again because when his eyes opened it was light outside. He walked to her and she was awake she was looking around numbly. "What happened to me?"

"You were attacked by something that made itself look like me and it tried to…hurt you." She met his eyes.

"You said that before and I didn't believe you." She sat up slowly. "Why didn't I believe you?"

Because you're an idiot, He thought in frustration. His eyes closed. "Because you were scared and apparently the thing must have listened to us or it could sense what was the right thing to say to you. And, it used some kind of illusion to make you believe it was me. Sakura you have to realize I would never do that. Not that." His eyes were dark and full of frustration.

She watched him and wondered. She didn't know what he'd been doing for the last three and a half years but, she just couldn't see her Sasuke doing that. She sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right. I don't think you could change that much."

He sighed and dropped his head. Well the old woman had been right.

"Brother I think it helped but, I still don't know if I think he's good enough."

"You'll see."

He stood and walked to her he pulled at his pack. "Are you hungry?" She cringed away when he knelt down. He frowned.

"I'm sorry…" She looked away her face reddening. "It just…I." She sighed and met his eyes. "It felt so real."

"It was real. When I landed he was hurting you he hadn't done what he wanted but, you are covered in bruises." She frowned.

"I am." He nodded.

"Your clothes were ruined." She looked at herself.

"These are yours aren't they?" He nodded again. She stood and wobbled. He reached out to steady her but she shook. "No please I just I know now that it wasn't you, that it couldn't have been but, still I just I need to…just don't touch me okay I'll make it."

He sighed. "I'm afraid you'll fall."

"You almost make it sound like you care. Watch out Mr. Uchiha. Some one might think you have a heart." He glared at her. She walked slowly out the door.

When she came back. She sat down as far away from him as she could. "After you came to me and you wanted me to look at you. That was you." He frowned.

"Yes it was."

"You said that to me didn't you? I'll finish what I started." His eyes closed painfully.

"I needed to stop you from trying to hurt yourself." She looked at him and her eyes narrowed on his arm.

"I did that I stabbed you." He looked at it and shrugged.

"I didn't want you to stab yourself."

"You mean my arm." He sighed.

"There is that. Sakura I didn't want to die is that what you want me to say. Well there you go. I didn't want you to activate the curse and kill us both for nothing." He ran his hands through his hair. "Tell me how to remove that curse."

"I have to remove it."

"So remove it." She sighed.

"I can't."

He growled in frustration. "You just said that you had to why can't you?"

She reddened. "I had to think of the thing that would break the curse when it was sealed. It's not possible."

"Why not? Whatever it is just do it."

She suddenly looked appalled and turned red. "Go to hell Sasuke."

He looked at her with shock. "What the hell did you think of?"

She closed her eyes and turned away. He frowned and cocked his head. What in the world could she have been thinking of? What would she want to have happen? Something that would make her angry at him for it? She was now sobbing. He just couldn't think of anything that would embarrass her enough that she wouldn't want to say it and it would make…her….cry. "Sakura?" Surely not? She wouldn't think about that and him and, good lord what the hell was he suppose to do with that? No wonder she told him to go to hell. He sighed and his head hit his chest. "That…why would you think of that?"

"It was the most unlikely thing to happen. It wasn't on purpose. I didn't mean to but, I just…leave me alone." He didn't really know what to say.

He closed his eyes. No wonder she was willing to let that thing get so close. She thought she was getting her…Oh god what a horrible joke this was his life; just some horrible joke and, he was the punch line. He stood up and walked to her. He sat beside her. "Sakura…" She wouldn't look at him. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you now?"

How could she have thought of that? Anything but that. "I don't know Sasuke I didn't plan on chickening out okay. I thought of that because it was something I wanted. Something I wanted to share with you and no one else. I wanted to know what that felt like. I put that curse on my arm thinking I was taking my life and saving your soul. I guess it just hurt because that was something else I would never know."

She finally met his eyes. The pain was there so thick he could feel it. He sighed and laughed softly. "Leave it to you to even do this thoroughly. You couldn't simply leave it at a kiss. The damn thing would be gone already." She sighed miserably.

"I'm sorry." He smiled and shook his head.

"Oh well. There's nothing for it I suppose we'll just have to…" She looked at him her eyes widening. He frowned. "Think of something else." She sighed. "You really don't think much of me anymore do you?"

"Well you haven't exactly been a pillar lately." He shrugged. "What will you do now?"

"I want the Kemei I suppose I'm going to look for it." She nodded.

"So you can destroy the Leaf." He frowned.

"They ordered my clan murdered." She sighed unhappily.

"I don't understand what happened I'm sure that bastard Danzo had a hand in it. He's the one that sent Sai to assassinate you. He's as low as they come but, I can't imagine that the third Hokage would have…." He shook his head.

"He didn't they gave my brother an ultimatum. I guess my brother knew that he could do it with the least amount of pain. The third never knew until Itachi went and begged for him to keep me safe." She looked at him and sorrow filled her face.

"I'm so sorry but, I don't understand wanting to kill everyone. I didn't know anything about it neither did your class mates. But, I can't really understand your pain maybe. Naruto understands he told me so and he knew what you intended. He looks at you like a brother. He'll never stop fighting for you." Sasuke sighed.

"Then he will have to learn with the others the extent of my pain."

She looked at him and frowned. "You sound like Pain."

"Did you meet Pain I was under the impression that most people didn't meet him and live?"

"He brought everyone back to life after Naruto talked with him." Sasuke shook his head.

"Another rescue huh?" She stood.

"I know he can be goofy sometimes but he's really wonderful and he saved us. I had to watch everyone I love die he saved them. And, he loves you more than any of them more than me. You are his brother to him in every way that matters. Now that he knows about Itachi it must be even more important to him that you're safe." Sasuke stood.

"Come on I can't leave you until _you're_ safe." She laughed.

"You mean until you can do it without you dying too." He rolled his eyes.

"Just come on." He stood. "Do you think you can travel or do I need to carry you?" Her eyes flashed with fear. He frowned.

"No I can do it."

"Sakura I would never hurt you." She raised a brow.

"Did you intend to kill everyone but me?" He looked away.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." She nodded.

"Right so killing me is okay just not raping me." He growled. "Just checking?"

"I may stab you just to get you to shut up." He snapped.

"Well that would solve our problems wouldn't it?" He just leapt away.

"Either come with me or I'll put you in a tsukiyomi and you can spend the next three days…" He needed to think of something properly horrible. "Training with Guy sensei and I'll make sure you're wearing the green jump suit."

She was beside him frowning after a moment. He smiled and she did too. If he wasn't careful this could start feeling very comfortable. He didn't need this. It would just make what he needed to do harder in the end.

Ch 9

He needed to get rid of that curse. There had to be another way to do it surely. They moved through the forest and he felt something. The air seemed to be getting heavier almost. He stopped. "What is it?" She stood beside him. "I can feel something but, I don't know what it is." He nodded.

"It feels like a genjutsu but it can't be. I don't get caught in those anymore. You shouldn't either but, the air feels heavier here like it does in a nightmare." She looked at him.

"Oh Sasuke it's just all so awful. I never really knew what happened to you. I didn't understand at all. I'm so sorry." He frowned.

"Come on, I don't need your pity Sakura." She glared at his back.

She flew to catch up with him. "I wasn't pitying you. I care about you. That means that I share your pain even if I don't understand it." She threw him a withering glare and then jumped ahead. He frowned and then he saw it just before she did. He leaped and grabbed her turning away and using his Susanoo. He landed and skidded to a halt the shadow surrounding both of them just as the barrage of spears hit and bounced off. She looked at him and gasped. He turned and looked as the group of small men walked out. They were yelling at them in some strange language that Sasuke didn't understand.

Sakura pulled away from him slowly and gave herself what space she could. She pulled up her hands and made several signs he didn't recognize at all. Then she looked at them. "They want to know why we're here."

"You can understand them that's what that jutsu is for isn't it." She smiled.

"Lady Tsunade taught me that." Her eyes were suddenly sad. "She was a good teacher. She was a good friend. I miss her." Sasuke wondered what in the world had happened to her. Hadn't she said that Pain had restored the lives that he had taken that day? So why not her?

She looked at the small tribe and smiled. She spoke in their language and then she pointed to Sasuke and smiled. They all looked at him and then they fell to the ground. "What are they doing?" He asked incredulously.

"This jutsu allows me to know a language and some of their culture as well just by seeing inside their hearts. They have a prophesy that speaks of a man with black eyes and a pure heart that will come and bring order and peace to the world through the Kemei isn't that what your after." She smiled ruefully. "You have black eyes…so I told them that you were the prophesy. They now worship you like a god." She raised a brow.

He groaned. "Oh for crying out loud Sakura you didn't." She looked up and around him.

"To be honest I was only confirming their thoughts when they saw you. Look at you." She waved around him. "How many people do you know that can do whatever the hell this is?"

He sighed. "Oh fine at least they'll stop throwing spears right?" She nodded.

They stood up and motioned for them to come with him. "They want us to follow them." He glared at her.

"I can figure that out." He let his eyes spin back into place and the Susanoo and the soft cry it made were gone. She smiled at him and reached up to touch his temple. He pulled back.

"Oh would you relax I'm certainly not going to hurt you." She touched him and he felt something. Then the weird gibberish being spouted by the small men was making sense. "There now you can understand them too."

"Thank you." He said softly. Why was she so good to him? She knew what he intended and she was still kind. "You think I'll change my mind and won't go to the Leaf don't you."

She sighed and looked at him. "Sasuke I would love it if you came to the Leaf. But I want it to be to come home. I hope you'll change your mind. Sasuke they are ready for you. If you go to the leaf you may take a lot of them down but you will die."

"That's why I want the Kemei." She nodded.

"Yes I can get a feel for what it is from these people," She shook her head. "Sasuke I don't want you to do this. I love you. But, if you go to the leaf to destroy it I will find the courage to stop you. I can't let you do that to them or yourself."

"We could just get rid of that curse mark." He was strangely intrigued at the idea now that he knew what it would take.

"That wouldn't do it." She glared at him. "I thought of making love to you not you using me."

He just watched her and she stomped ahead. He wondered, he could seduce her he had no doubts. He had never even attempted it before but, he was sure it was something he could do. She was beautiful he had always cared for her. He could do that. But, if she was right would it matter. He had no intention of falling in love with anyone. That old woman was a fool he was no more in love with her than the man in the moon.

But he needed the Kemei and he needed that curse gone. He smiled. First he would gain the Kemei then for her.

They walked into a camp and there were tiny huts everywhere.

The leader of the band that had stopped them came to him. "Most honored Lord you must come and meet the chief he will be most excited to see you." Sasuke nodded and followed.

He walked behind the small man and they reached a larger hut and a very small but very round man walked out in an ornate head dress they wore animal skins and carried spears. They were in a land that had been left to flourish wild and untamed for many centuries. It was like stepping back in time. The chief smiled. "You have come. I am so pleased to think that I will be chief during the great time of the Dawn. We have waited many generations for you to come."

Sasuke nodded. "What do you have to tell me?"

"We are to lead you to the Dawn." Well that would certainly help. "What happens after that is up to you." He nodded. "First though you look tired and hungry we will have a feast in honor of your arrival."

Sasuke sighed. "Very well."

A woman came forward and tugged at him. "Come you must prepare."

He frowned but followed her. She led him to a spring. "Here you must bathe and here these are for you." She handed him a kimono of white. He hadn't seen Sakura since they arrived. Where was she? There were bamboo screens to separate what he assumed was the men's bath as apposed to the women's.

"Alright I'm coming." Sakura's voice sounded frustrated.

"Please my lady we must prepare you and your Lord." Sakura groaned.

"He is not my anything." The woman giggled.

"He is very handsome." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes he is but, that doesn't make him mine." The woman giggled again.

"Oh well then maybe you will let one of us have him we don't mind sharing there is enough of him for all of us." Sasuke paled. Oh God help him.

"Leave him alone." Sakura's voice was low and menacing.

"But, you said…" The woman sounded confused.

"Oh damn it never mind. Whatever; he's not mine." She sighed and he heard the water splash. The girl giggled and ran away.

Oh God if he didn't do something he was going to be bombarded by women very small women apparently a lot of them. He had visions in his head of ants on a bird smothering him. Then he thought of Sakura her warmth and soft skin. Her lips had been warm when he had touched them. What would that be like? He groaned inwardly and let himself slide into the water.

He stood up and two women ran forward and tried to help him dress. He let them awkwardly and with a blush that he was sure reached to his toes. But, if he threw a fit she would know he had been here and he really didn't want her to know. He was forming a plan to save himself from the rampant affections of a herd of tiny women. Pretty but tiny and certainly not something he wanted to deal with. Romance wasn't really high on his list of priorities right now. He would rather simply start his plans with her sooner than have to worry about all those women. He had never even really considered this as a danger. But, now it felt like life and death. He shuddered just thinking about it as he walked through the camp; where were the men he had seen earlier? All he could see now was hungry eyes everywhere he looked. This was not something he knew how to deal with. He was better when the situation could be solved with a blade.

Once again he was reminded of being in a terrible joke. Or perhaps a play a tragedy. Or maybe a comedy, he wasn't really sure anymore. He was just sure somewhere, someone was laughing at his problems. They led him to a chair that had obviously been made for someone much taller than the people of this village. "Sit and watch. Your young lady friend will arrive soon." He nodded and sat.

A group of tiny children came out and danced and sang to the music of a pipe. It was hauntingly beautiful. They brought food and drink. He took a bite and it was very good. "What is this?"

"Well it is a Peka a small animal with tusks and hooves they are very tasty but very mean." That sounded like a pig Hmm.

He nodded. "Very good." They handed him a drink and he took a sip. It was strong with a very vivid fruit flavor. "Thank you." The chief smiled. He drank it all and smiled feeling very mellow. There must be some kind of alcohol in it. He didn't drink. He never had.

"Ah your young lady comes." He wasn't going to correct him. He wanted them to think she was his that way maybe the tiny women would leave him alone. His eyes found her and he almost gasped keeping his cool was very hard she was beautiful they had dressed her in something that he didn't really think would be legal any where else the skirt was long but split up the sides all the way to the hip. The top was loose and billowing it moved with the breeze offering small hints of what was underneath.

She looked at him and she felt herself flush. He was beautiful there just wasn't any other word for it. His hair shone in the evening sun His dark eyes were soft when he looked at her, they had dressed him in a white Kimono. In fact he looked more relaxed than she'd ever seen. He took a drink and smiled slowly at her. She frowned and smiled back at him.

"Come My Lady and sit down. They placed large pillows at Sasuke's feet and she frowned at them.

She took a deep breath this was their culture she could do this. The chief had a small group of women at his feet they were laughing and talking together.

She sat down and they handed her a plate of some kind of roasted meat. She sniffed it. "It's pork it's very good." He glanced at her. She took a tentative bite. They handed her a cup and she sniffed. "That's good to but be very careful it's alcohol." She looked at him and frowned.

"You found out the hard way right." He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes I believe so. It is very good though." He sighed and watched the children dancing. She raised a brow and took a small sip. It was good.

They ate and watched and drank. After a small time the women started to dance they were beautiful really even as small as they were. Sakura smiled and swayed with the music she was half intoxicated and she knew it. She looked at him and he smiled softly. He was too. This was bad they really shouldn't drink. The chief stood. "Come Lord Sasuke let us dance."

Sasuke shook his head. "Oh I don't think so I'm not really…"

"Yes you must it is part of the celebration. Tomorrow we will lead you to the Dawn but tonight we celebrate life the journey is fraught with danger. We dance to show that we live." Sasuke frowned.

Sakura stood. "Come on it's an insult not to." She grabbed his hand and he stood.

"Alright but, I'm not a dancer." She smiled.

'You're good at anything that involves movement I doubt this will be any different." He felt a warmth at her words; he watched her as she drug him out to the middle of the camp where the fire was. She looked at the chief. "We don't know the steps." He nodded.

"Of course it is most simple just watch." He took one of his many wives and they moved in sync and swirled slowly to the time. It looked very suggestive. Sasuke watched them and then looked at Sakura and knew his cheeks were red.

"You sure about this? That doesn't exactly look like dancing to me." She blushed and looked away.

"We have to just come on; unless, you want to give up and go home?" She smiled sweetly at him. The drink had taken its full effect he was still very mellow.

He looked at the chief and grabbed her arms yanking her against him. "Just try to follow what they do."

They watched and moved slowly learning the steps to this very interesting dance. They swayed and turned. The chief never took his eyes off his partner. His hands moved down her back and pulled her closer as they turned. Then there were couples everywhere doing the same dance. The woman pulled away and swayed and twirled enticingly.

She watched the women and tried to imitate what they did she met eyes with Sasuke and he watched her. Oh God this was a bad idea. He pulled her close and slid his hands up her arms pulling them over her head as the other's did. She met his eyes and he watched her with heated interest. "This is a very bad idea." She nodded.

"Yes it is. I'm starting to think that this whole thing was a bad idea and maybe I should have just told you to kill them." She frowned but, when he pulled her close and his body slid against hers she shook and gasped. "Oh."

He smiled at her and whispered. "Sakura." It sounded like a caress. He moved and spun slowly they still watched the other couples to mimic their movements. The music slowly came to a stop. They watched as the other couples embraced and both were painfully aware that they were the only pair that wasn't fervently kissing their partner. He looked at her and searched her eyes. He slipped his fingers in her hair and leaned in…

The alcohol was making her reactions slow and fuzzy at best. He was going to kiss her. She didn't want that right. Why? She couldn't seem to remember then his lips touched hers and it was just like that first moment when his lips brushed hers all of her thoughts were gone just this man this moment. It was sweet and tender and all the things she had dreamed of a kiss could be. Her eyes slid closed and her arms slid around his neck. Then she froze as visions of him his face twisted his teeth long him ripping at her clothing. She jerked away and stood panting and shaking.

"Sakura what's wrong?" He looked genuinely worried. It wasn't really him she told herself it wasn't him.

"I just…I think I want to get some sleep now." She turned and headed away. The chief smiled and led them to a small hut. "This is yours for the night."

He looked at Sasuke. "Would you like some more company?" Sasuke blanched and the vision of ants overtaking a bird hit him again.

"No thank you I'm sure I've got all I can handle already." The chief laughed and slapped him on the back then walked away a woman on each arm. "Oh God we have got to get away from here." He crawled into the tent and Sakura was chugging a cup of something and shaking.

"Sakura what are you doing?" She looked at him.

"I'm so sorry. I…when you kissed me I saw that other you and it oh man this is really horrible." She took another drink. "Why did he have to make himself look like you? Anything else would have been something I would have handled." He sighed and sat down.

"Anything else would have just gotten him killed. He knew you wouldn't fight me." He reached for the jug he could use another drink too. "This isn't the same as the other stuff what is this?"

"Who cares I already feel better." She sat there and her eyes were almost as black as his, her pupils were so dilated what the hell was that stuff? She smiled at him and took a piece of fruit she ate it slowly and watched him. "Sasuke, why did you kiss me?"

"I guess because everyone else was doing it." She shook her head and crawled slowly to him. He watched her and wondered what the hell she was doing. She was the one that had run from him.

"No not just now. I know why you kissed me then, watching all of them it made me want the same thing. I mean the other day. Why did you kiss me then?" She was sitting next to him now leaning against him. She handed him a piece of fruit. "Here it tastes even better with the wine." She turned her head and ran her nose over his throat. "Did I ever tell you, you smell like heaven?" She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He could feel it too this had to be some kind of aphrodisiac it had to be. Oh this was not good. Or he smiled maybe it was. Didn't he plan to seduce her so he could get rid of that curse? His mind was warm and filled with thoughts of her. He turned and met her soft drug infused gaze with his own.

He touched her face and she purred and rubbed against him. He felt something flowing through him. Something very strong. He had felt desire for vengeance but, never had he truly felt anything like this before. He reached down and pulled her into his arms. She straddled his knees and looked at him. "Why did you kiss me?" She touched his face. "You are still the most beautiful thing I've ever set my eyes on. I've never wanted anyone but you." He frowned.

"Never…" He mumbled to himself and, watched her eyes. "I was so close to you. You were looking at me. I had wanted to kiss you. I don't know why, I fought it but, I gave in just for a moment. I just needed to kiss you." His fingers traced down her arms making her shiver. "I just can't seem to help myself with you. I've never wanted to kiss anyone else."

"Oh that's good." She smiled and leaned down her lips were at his ear. "Me either." She sighed and he leaned away the sensations were too much. She took her nose and slid it down his jaw. "You did this to me and I couldn't breath. It felt better than anything I've ever felt." She nibbled his chin and he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her face and his mouth slammed into hers. She groaned and moved closer. He nipped at her lip and she gasped. He swept into her mouth and tasted her. Oh what was he going to do?

She leaned up into him her body molding to his. He felt the shock of her rubbing against him and he shook with want. In a flash he was over her looking down into her face. "Sakura. There's something in this damn drink." He kissed her deeply and pulled away gasping. "I don't know what it is but, it's making this happen."

She smiled. "I know I can feel it too." She slid her hands inside the loose robe they had dressed him in and touched his chest. "I like it. I'm not seeing anyone but you the real you, it's very nice."

"If we aren't careful." His hands slid over her ribs. "We could do something rash." Her skin was so soft. He kissed her shoulder. "You taste like vanilla." He moaned and kissed his way up her neck and nibbled her ear.

She turned her head to offer him more. Her hands slid over his skin touching him reveling in the hardness of him. He was all angles and strength.

She was so soft and warm. He had never held or touched anyone like this ever. He touched her face this was bad he should stop. He wanted her he didn't realize it but, he had always wanted her. Beyond the fighting and the revenge he wanted her. Right now, no it was the drugs. She arched against him and he slid his hand down over her thigh so soft. Her lips touched his chest. And he moaned. Oh this was wrong.

"Sakura we have to stop this." She kissed her way up his chest and nipped his shoulder.

"I don't want to…" She whispered. "I've waited so long for this. Please."

"Oh God me too." He met her lips and kissed her desperately. "I want you Sakura, right now." He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He needed to stop this, her hands were moving slowly over his shoulders and down his chest. If she… "Sakura please we have to stop."

She shivered as his lips moved to her collarbone. He didn't want to stop this anymore than she did. He slid his finger over the swell of her breast and he saw a bruise from that thing. He shivered. He had never even considered the things he was thinking of with her. He kissed the bruise and she whimpered and mumbled his name her head was back and she arched into his lips. He shook as he forced himself to pull away. If he had not had so much time forcing the curse mark back forcing Orochimaru back he would have never been able to do this. But, he made himself pull away. He sat and pulled her with him. "Sakura." She looked at him her eyes were soft and hazy with passion. "Sakura I…" He shook his head. What the hell was he doing? He let his eyes spin.

She touched his cheek. "That is so beautiful. Like there are stars in your eyes. I love you Sasuke." He didn't know why that felt so wonderful but it did. He leaned forward and kissed her pulling her tight against him. No damn it no! He pulled her back and grabbed her face. He looked at her and used his powers to make her sleepy. She smiled and went limp. He shook with the effort to do that. It would have been so easy to just give in… What the hell was he about to say to her? He just pulled her close and laid down. He kissed her hair and ran his fingers through it as he tried to fall asleep. When all he really wanted to do was wake her up and…No stop thinking about that. He was a better man than that. Wasn't he? If he was willing to go and destroy and entire village just so they would know his hate what was one night going to matter.

He just sighed and pulled her against him. He could hear the couples or groups whatever it may be around them, the noises of what they were doing just made it harder. He tried to block it out and concentrated on her breathing.

He drifted away then he felt something. He was dreaming he supposed. A kiss on his cheek, he smiled. The kiss fell to his lips and he kissed back. A tongue darted out and licked at him he let the kiss deepen. He opened his eyes slowly as the lips moved away to other interesting places. She was kissing his ear. "Hello." He realized it was still dark.

"You were supposed to sleep till morning." She smiled at him and rolled him on his back landing on his chest.

"Genjutsu doesn't work well on me." She smiled and slid her fingers over his chest.

That stuff should have worn off by now. She was looking at him her eyes dark as the forest at night. "Sakura that was a drug that made us act differently than we would normally."

She nodded. "Yes I know it wore off hours ago the sun will be up soon."

He watched her as she leaned down and kissed him sliding her body over his as she slowly lowered herself to kiss him. "Then may I ask what you're doing?" He rasped. Her lips touched his and she smiled.

"I didn't need a drug." She whispered and kissed him again. "I want you." He rolled them over and looked in her eyes.

"Sakura, I don't want to take advantage of you." She smiled and slid her hands down his ribs.

"Oh well too bad because I do want to take advantage of you." He watched her and felt his desire growing at an alarming rate.

"What made you so aggressive all the sudden." She smiled at him her nails scraping lightly up his spine his eyes closed and he shivered.

"I've always been aggressive and annoying." She kissed his heart. "Remember." Her fingers threaded through his hair. "Please Sasuke I asked you last night in a drug crazed moment. Now I am lucid and sober and I still want you." She looked in his eyes. "And, you want me too. Just for a little while forget about everything but you and me. Let the world take care of itself."

He watched her eyes and he felt this overwhelming sense that this was right. This was what he'd been waiting for. He leaned down and kissed her in earnest.

She sighed and he slid the hand that had been on her thigh up and his thumb slid over the soft skin of her leg they weren't wearing much at this point anyway because they had gotten very close to something last night. He suddenly felt like this moment was something he needed to be very careful with because it was going to define the rest of his life. He Kissed her eyes and her forehead. He looked at her and he needed her to know something. "I had considered this…"

"Yes…" She smiled. "To take the curse away." She nodded. "I know."

"I need you to know that is not why I am doing this." He touched her face. "I am doing this for the same reason I kissed you. I need you." She smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I can't tell you I love you." She traced his lips with her thumb to silence him.

"I know its okay." She whispered. "This is enough."

He closed his eyes at the love he saw in her face. How could she still feel this way about him?

He sat up and pulled her with him. This was all so new to him he wasn't sure what to do he'd never even kissed anyone until the other day but, everything just seemed to be natural. He slid her clothing free. The blouse they had her in clasped at the shoulders. He slid them free and it fell. He felt his heart clench at her beauty the bruises from the other day were almost gone. He kissed her shoulder.

She leaned back and arched her body into his. He trembled. He moved against her and felt like he was finally alive.

*******

Imari blushed. "Well that was interesting."

Tenchi frowned. "That isn't really appropriate for you."

"Mom I can't exactly edit. You know that. I only see it as it happens." She frowned a blush on her cheeks.

"He is handsome isn't he." Imari snickered.

"He looks like your father sometimes." She sighed.

She looked at her mother and smiled. "I'll tell you more later you need to sleep." She reached up and touched her then she let her eyes darken.

Tenchi smiled. "You're father used to do that to me. Your Uncle is so handsome he looks more like your father all the time." She drifted off and Imari sighed.

She could feel Hako and he was getting ready to set the explosives she went to him and watched….

Hako crept around the house and set the trap at the door as soon as the Lord Kankuro stepped outside his door in the morning he would die. He stood and smiled. He turned and froze.

"What are you doing?" Hako froze. It was him the Kazekage the One tail monster.

He turned to run but the sand already had him. He screamed. Kankuro heard it and ran to the door but the sand was there and caught him. "Don't brother." Kankuro watched Gaara and frowned. "Don't step outside I think he just planted a bomb there." Kankuro's eyes widened. The police heard the cry and came running. "My Lord Kazekage what's going on?"

"This man set an explosive in front of my brother's door please disarm it so he can come out." He looked at the man.

"Why would you do this?" At that moment down the street an explosion rocked them and Gaara froze. He looked at Kankuro. "Temari." He turned and ran as fast as he could to his sister. Imari watched and her heart clenched but then she felt it and sighed. Thank goodness.

Gaara reached the house and his sister was standing several meters from the house. She looked at Gaara and he ran to her. She was breathing hard and dirty but she was okay. "What happened?"

"Well I opened the door for the cat and the whole doorway just exploded." He took a deep breath and turned.

"Come Kankuro is worried for you." They ran back to Kankuro just as he ran out the door the bomb disarmed.

"Temari are you alright?" She nodded.

"Yes but, I don't understand what happened." Gaara looked at the man that still stood in the sand and frowned.

"I think he will tell me. You two stay close I'm going to go and have a talk with our friend." He used his sand and headed for the Kage's mansion.

Temari looked at Kankuro and they both shook their heads. "That guy's toast." Kankuro looked at her and frowned. "Are you alright."

"I'm fine but I think my cat's dead." She frowned.

"Well come on I was making dinner. You can eat with me. I don't think you have a kitchen anymore." She rolled her eyes and followed him in.

Gaara stood on the roof of the mansion and looked at the dead man. "Why would you try to kill my brother and sister?"

"I was sent here to do it." Hako looked at him. "That damn girl. She saw this I don't know how but she saw this."

"What girl? What are you talking about?" Gaara was very calm. It was a detriment to this man he wasn't as unpredictable as he used to be. This wouldn't be painless as it would have been years ago. He wanted to know who sent him so he could get him too.

"A girl she's small and she has black hair. She wears a leaf headband with a scratch through it but, she's too small to be a ninja much less a rogue." Gaara didn't really care about that.

"What do you mean she saw this; what did she see?" The man watched him warily.

"She saw you kill me." He met eyes with Gaara and he nodded.

"Yes that is what will happen to you. Trying to murder my siblings was a mistake." Gaara took the sand away all except his hands and feet. He used the sand like shackles. "Have you ever seen what sandpaper does to wood?" He pulled the sand around the man's wrists letting it tighten and spin. The man screamed. The wind carried the sound away.

"Who sent you?"

"Danzo." The man gasped his face white with pain, Gaara looked at him and narrowed his gaze.

"That's impossible Sasuke killed Danzo." The man shook his head.

"He has a jutsu that will keep a person in a transformation even after death. He was a copy." Gaara's eyes widened. "I should have run, that girl she tried to show me. I shouldn't have come here."

"Who was this girl?" He was curious this girl might be some captive from the leaf. Naruto would want to know of this.

"Danzo called her Imari, Imari Uchiha he said her father was a man named Itachi. Her eyes are red and evil." Gaara took a breath and watched the man he was telling the truth but how was that possible. It sounded like the sharingan. Perhaps it was true he must go to Naruto.

He called for Temari and Kankuro. They came in and looked at the man still in the corner still alive. Temari raised a brow. "Well he must be feeling very generous if you're still alive."

"He has information that needs to go to Naruto and Sasuke." Kankuro frowned.

"I guess that means a trip to the leaf." Gaara nodded.

"Yes but with our little friend that isn't nearly as involved as it used to be." He smiled at the amphibian.

Imari let the vision go and smiled. Everything was going according to plan. She walked out and went to Danzo before he could send for her and wake her mother. She stood before him. "Good I have to go to the Leaf and I want to know if the trip will be dangerous?"

"Everything you do is dangerous for you. Your death is unavoidable."

"Just tell me."

"No there will be no danger for the sick thing you are about to do." She closed her eyes. "Everything you do makes me want to kill you more." She turned and walked away.

She went back to her mother. Her mother had woken up she wanted to hear more of the story. It was the only thing that kept her sane anymore. She sat down with her mother. "Okay I know you want to hear what happens next." Tenchi smiled.

Ch 10

He opened his eyes. He frowned. Was that a dream? He was breathing hard he gasped and sat up. Sakura lay beside him sleeping deeply it was still very dark. He shook his head. My God that was one hell of a dream.

He laid back down and stared at the thatch roof of the hut. She rolled over and slid her arm across his chest her nose nuzzled into his neck. "I love you." She mumbled. He smiled no one would see.

He never could go back to sleep after that. He sat there and watched the sun rise. She stirred and her fingers flexed on his chest he felt the urge to roll her over and take over where the dream had left off but, he knew that wasn't something he could do.

She groaned and sat up holding her head. "What the hell happened to me? I feel like I just had to go another hundred rounds with that fucking puppet."

"Puppet?" She sighed and looked at him.

"Oh God so you were real. I thought that was just a dream too. Wait did I dream the little people." He raised a brow.

"No; Sakura what puppet?" She sighed and looked at herself. "God what the hell am I wearing or not wearing." She blushed and snatched his cloak that hung not far away. "Sasori he was a member of the Akatski I killed him while you were still with Orochimaru. Granny Chiyo helped me."

Okay he had heard the name Sasori. A puppet master that worked with Deidara after Orochimaru left the Akatski. She defeated him. My God she was strong. "Why does my head feel like this?"

"You got intoxicated." She sighed.

"Why don't you look like you feel the same?" He shrugged.

"I have no idea but my head doesn't hurt at all." She sighed.

"Figures no matter what happens you come out without a problem." He laughed at her.

"Right because my life is peachy." She suddenly looked very solemn.

"Well we better go. I guess since the little people are real so is the Kemei. Let's go get your great power so you can kill the world." He sighed. Why did she have to make it sound so awful? He frowned darkly.

"I wouldn't want it if it weren't for people like Danzo." She sighed.

"Well then take it out on him. I don't see why the rest of us have to die. I didn't know anything about your family."

His eyes narrowed. "You're still breathing aren't you?"

"You can't kill me unless you want to die too."

He looked at her and his eyes were very dark and suddenly very dangerous. He was on her and she was pinned beneath him. "If I wanted you dead, you would be dead Sakura this isn't the first time you've seen me." He watched her as that sunk in. "Yes you get it now. I didn't kill you because like Naruto I chose not to and you raised your fist at me. Remember that mercy before you condemn me." She pushed at him angrily and he let her. She grabbed her clothes that he had given her and crawled out in a huff and, stomped away once she could stand.

"Well that went well." He sighed. So much for their sweet comradery. This way he could focus on the Kemei. This was the reason he didn't want her around he couldn't focus on what was important with her around distracting him. He could worry about her later. He had seen how easy it was to seduce her. He could do it any time he liked….

"Brother he seems to be going backwards."

"Baby steps."

"Right."

They met the chief for breakfast. They ate and talked of the journey….

Naruto stood the pain passing. "I'm going."

"You are going to the Leaf I will get Sakura." Naruto looked at him his eyes changing.

"You can go to hell Kakashi. I am going after my friends the Leaf be damned. Don't try to stop me." His eyes were red and angry his teeth long. "I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

He was gone in a gust of wind and Kakashi frowned.

Sai watched him and looked at Kakashi. "What do we do now?"

"We go after him." Sai nodded. They leapt after the half crazed Naruto….

"We will need to travel a long way there will be many dangers. We must prepare." Sasuke nodded at him and then it was time to go.

He walked out and she stood a smile on her face laughing with one of the tiny women they had resized his clothing to fit her. She looked magnificent. The white collar fluttered in the warm breeze. The woman saw him and giggled asking a question that made her blush prettily and then she saw him and her eyes glittered and the blush was gone. She said something curt and then left. The woman frowned and looked at him. She raised a brow and studied him in a very disconcerting way.

He turned away and wandered to the group of men. "Lord Sasuke we will be ready to leave within the hour." He nodded and looked at the sunrise.

He saw it and wondered about the Dawn and what it really was. Unimaginable power but, would it be enough. Would he be able to avenge his brother, his family?

She watched him and his eyes turned infinitely sad. What was he thinking about? Was he still thinking about his lost family? She sighed. It still wasn't right what he wanted to do but, if her family had been murdered, worse, executed because of why, for Danzo. She didn't know what she would do perhaps she would want the death of the village too.

She had never considered herself at Orochimaru's but, she wasn't stupid either he could have hurt them at least and he didn't. In fact the only one he hurt at all was the one that attacked him. She remembered his words and she sat down heavily. At the time she was just angry she believed Orochimaru had brain washed him.

She was naïve she knew how impossible that was now. No one would ever tell Sasuke how to think. She remembered his face. His words. She smiled and then she giggled. Before she knew it she was laughing.

He looked at her and frowned what was she laughing about? He looked at her and she met his gaze. She stood and wandered away still laughing softly to herself. He growled what did she have to be so happy about? His eyes hardened with his anger. They left and started heading into the sun.

They moved quickly considering how small they were. Of course it wasn't as quickly as he and Sakura could have gone by themselves but, he was glad to have the buffer of the men in between them. Her scent was still there. It would waft past him and the memories of her lips and her skin would roll through him nearly crippling him with want. This was why Shin obi didn't get involved with teammates or women at all unless it was simply a moment. You never let your heart get involved. Before he'd kissed her it had been the furthest thing from his mind. Now he couldn't seem to think of anything else.

"You look like you are in pain my lord can I help you with something?" He looked at the man beside him a young man not more than fifteen.

"No I'm fine. I was just thinking of something frustrating." The man nodded and kept moving. She was behind him he was in front so he didn't have to see her. That would be too much. They were moving silently for the most part.

He could hear the animals traveling through the forest. He wasn't worried. Two scouts had gone ahead a small time before he felt a prickle and his eyes spun. The man beside him met his eyes and gasped. He leapt forward. Sakura saw him and frowned. What was he doing? She took a leap after him. The villagers watched in amazement as they flew like birds then moved through the trees like the prime mates that lived here.

Sasuke landed in front of the two scouts just as the lizard was about to eat them. He pulled his sword and it was over. It fell heavily. The small men stood and looked at him. "Thank you Lord Sasuke you saved us." He nodded silently and they took off back to the group.

"You know for a premeditated murderer you seem to be awfully heroic." He frowned darkly and met her eyes his still blazing.

"It would be harder to retrieve my weapon for my premeditated murder without them." She raised a brow but, nodded.

"Of course." She leapt away and he followed.

Damn that woman. They traveled until it was dark then they made camp the group was already full of Tales of the brave Lord Sasuke. She smiled this was funny. She wondered if he realized how impossible it would be for him to kill everyone. Women children the ninja's yes she could see him being willing to do that but, helpless villagers. Ha!

He looked at her and she was smiling again. "What's so damn funny you've been doing that all day?" She met his eyes and just looked away. He growled. She stood. "I'll take first watch." She was gone into the trees.

He really hated being ignored. He leapt after her. The group of men smiled at each other and laughed.

He was at her the instant they were out of ear shot. "What have you been smiling about all day? She raised a brow at him.

"You know I'm not going to call you Lord Sasuke and you can't push me around. I know you. I remember when you got your ass handed to you by Lee. I'm not a member of the worship the chosen one fan club so you can take your haughty demanding crap somewhere else."

He snarled at her. "I could just make you tell me." His eyes spun. She rolled her eyes.

"God you are a jerk." She sat down. "I was laughing because I figured out what you did at Orochimaru's you weren't trying to hurt anyone you were testing them the two you didn't know. You wanted to know if they could keep us safe. Me and Naruto…And, I think it's funny that someone who saved two virtual strangers. Thinks they can go and murder an entire village for something most of them didn't know happened at all." She met his eyes and sighed. "Satisfied."

She frowned because he was watching her but his eyes were predatory. Uh oh maybe she should have just kept that to herself. He looked like he did the other day before he had decided not to kill her. Then she could see the gleam wasn't murderous it was…too late. He was there his nose was sliding over her ear. "I am loosing my mind." His voice rasped. "This is why I couldn't stay near you. You are all I can think of. Sakura…" She whimpered. Oh man what was he doing?

"Sasuke Umm. What?" He kissed her ear she shuddered vague drug hazy images of him swirled in her head and she had a feeling the night before had been a lot more exciting than she had imagined. She had assumed that was a dream.

He was intoxicating, more than any wine could ever be she had never been able to deny him anything. She had never even tried. She closed her eyes and sighed as his lips moved slowly down her throat he pulled her under him they lay there the night sounds surrounding them. His lips brushed her chin then he finally settled over her lips. She moaned and he gladly took advantage. Her fingers slid into his hair and she held him close. He broke away and looked down at her. "This is bad," He kissed her again. "You distract me."

She smiled her passion like some kind of sedative. "Okay." He groaned and kissed her again. He nipped her throat and she giggled. "I'm still not calling you Lord Sasuke." He laughed low and sighed.

He sat up and his eyes were soft. "You are impossible."

"And, annoying." He rolled his eyes.

"You will never let me live that down will you." She shook her head.

"No probably not. I deserved it the first time." She shrugged.

He looked in her eyes. "The second time was an endearment." She smiled a little.

"I know then of course you hit me and knocked me out." She leaned back against the tree. "I was so hurt. I've never felt so horrible. I loved you so much even then. I thought it would fade after we never saw you again. Just fading pictures of something you didn't want anymore. Then at Orochimaru's you were there and it hit me and I realized I would never stop loving you."

"That is a very self destructive thing to do." She nodded and held up her arm.

"Really? I hadn't figured that out." He sighed.

"I will not give up Sakura, they murdered my family whether it was because my family was angry or not makes no difference to me and they killed my brother just as much as if Danzo had swung the blade himself." She frowned.

"Angry why was your family angry?" His eyes were still dark but there was an edge in them like obsidian all the softness from moments ago was gone.

"I don't want to discuss it. I don't believe it." He was gone and she sighed.

She watched half the night and went to get him but, he wasn't there he was probably up there somewhere.

If it weren't for that damn curse he could leave her somewhere anywhere. She was making his mind think along lines that didn't fit with the plan damn it. He didn't need her making him feel something other than his hate.

Her words about the village and the innocents, he didn't want to hear of innocents. His mother was innocent. His Aunt and Uncle, even if Father had been planning to fight why kill his whole family. It was Genocide. Danzo and the rest of them wanted his bloodline gone because they were too powerful.

Naruto flew through the night. "Naruto stop you need to rest and I will send the hounds to find their sent."

He stopped reluctantly but he knew Kakashi was right. His eyes still red in his agitation he looked at his old sensei. "I'm sorry for what I said but, I will not allow my friends to come to harm. I didn't spend all this time training and becoming who I am now to go home and sit at the Leaf waiting for someone else to save my comrades." He leapt into a tree and sat looking at the moon.

Sai watched him and met eyes with Kakashi. He nodded and Sai sat on a rock and closed his eyes thankful they had stopped he was capable of a great deal but, Naruto had a lot more energy than the rest of them.

"I was thinking and I think I figured something out." Kakashi looked at the young man and listened. "My messenger frog that was supposed to summon me. I found him. He was stabbed to death."

Sai nodded. "Yes we had heard that."

"Pain didn't use a blade he didn't have to and he wouldn't have done that. He wanted me to come." Kakashi frowned.

"Well yes Naruto that's true but, isn't it possible that he was stabbed by accident."

"It shouldn't have mattered everyone Pain killed that day came back. Accident or no even the ones that were killed in the blast they all came back. Someone didn't want me coming back." Sai sat up and frowned.

"Who wouldn't want you to come back and save the village?" He asked but, he had a good idea and it just made him feel more like a traitor to his friends he had gained.

"I may be an idiot, I hear it often enough but, I can only think of one person that would do that. The same one that had a link to Orochimaru. And the one behind the death of Sasuke's family. It was Danzo." Kakashi closed his eyes. It fit; was he right?

How did he not see it? "But, why would he want the end of the Leaf he's always wanted to protect the leaf he's a hard liner but, he's always been loyal."

Naruto looked at the ground his red eyes filling with angry tears. "It makes perfect sense when you think about it. He wants to protect the Leaf but, someone as arrogant as he is, would think no one could do it but, him." Kakashi and Sai looked at one another and listened to this with wonder. "He wanted to be Hokage you see all this time that's what he was looking for. So what's in the way of that? Well first you need to look at the village. The police force would see through him if they investigated. We all know who that was. The Uchiha was trusted above the other clans favored of the Hokage as protectors how do you sully that? Well they knew the only one that could have controlled the nine tails would be an Uchiha. Whether he worked with Madara or not I don't know but, it definitely would have upset the village. Well that took care of one Hokage. My father was powerful I don't believe anyone could have beaten him in battle so he had to make it impossible to defeat the creature unless he sacrificed himself. Then everyone is wary of the Uchiha and it breeds bad feelings. I was just a baby so I don't know maybe that's not right. But, it feels right."

He jumped down and grabbed some food then he jumped back into the tree facing away from them again. He took a bite and sighed. "Now Danzo knew he didn't have a chance against the Uchiha, he's not stupid. So he recruited Itachi young and impressionable. In six months I don't think so I'll bet he started a lot earlier but, I can't prove it. Either way that get's the Uchiha out of the way. The other elders agree with Danzo they think that the Uchiha is a nuisance too strong to allow to stay. So they order poor Itachi to kill them and he has no choice. The third Hokage tried to stop it. I knew that old man and there was no way he would have let that happen if he had known.

Then he has to get rid of the third Hokage I can just bet he helped Orochimaru." His voice got husky with his tears. "He might have gotten his way then but Master Jaraiya and I found Granny Tsunade so he must have been really angry. But, he's not one to give up or he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble." He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

"I'll bet that pissed him off." He smiled. "Anyway here he is and there is still an Uchiha out there he needed to worry about that's where you came in Sai." Sai put his head down. "You know everyone is so mad at Sasuke but, I don't blame him I'm mad as hell too. I saw Nagato's memories. There on that hill right next to Hanzo as his friend sacrificed himself; there smiling was Danzo. He was the one that caused Pain's existence at all." He frowned. "Okay now he has to get rid of another person in his way. The Akatski makes their move and he knows their coming for me. He knew Granny would never let the villagers be hurt. So all he had to do was make sure I didn't come back. So he killed my messenger. You may think I'm wrong and I don't have any proof but, I feel it in my heart. I'm right. Danzo and his friends are the cause of this." He smiled. "None of it matters now though because I'm going to find Sasuke and I'm going to help him and we're going to end this together. Then I'll be the Hokage and I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

He was quiet and after a few minutes they could hear his soft breathing as he slept. "Do you think he's right?"

"You know more about Danzo than I do." Kakashi sighed. "But, I can see the wisdom in his words."

Sai looked away and sighed. "I don't know what to think as I said he doesn't really talk to me."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and sighed. "I think it makes sense and I'll tell you something else Sai if Sakura hurts herself and takes Sasuke with her we'll have a lot more to deal with than a sad young man." Sai looked up at him.

"What do you think he'd do?" Kakashi just shook his head. He knew in his heart he knew. Naruto would finally loose his pure heart and his mind. That could be the end of everything….

"Lord Sasuke tonight we will rest in our sister village tomorrow we will have to continue by river." Sasuke nodded.

They got close and children started popping out of the trees. They crowded around he and Sakura. "The prophesy he's the prophesy." Sakura grinned at his discomfort.

"Why did you have to tell them that?" She shrugged.

"It's better than having spears thrown at you and you do fit the bill you know at least in looks the whole pure of heart thing is a little hazy but, close enough." She sighed. He frowned at her.

She smiled. That night they had a feast in their honor but both steered away from anything other than water. "Come and dance with us." Sasuke frowned. Sakura sighed and touched her head.

"I don't think I feel very well. Could we just rest perhaps?" The chief smiled and took them to another tiny hut. "Here and you can rest…." He laughed and clapped Sasuke on the back. Sasuke frowned.

Sakura had already disappeared. He followed her in. "Thank you." She sighed.

"I didn't do it for you. I don't think I want to dance like that with you again." She blushed and looked away. "I'm just not that kind of person."

He remembered her two nights before and smiled. "You'd be surprised."

She gave him a withering look. "That was the drugs and that stupid dance it wasn't me."

He shrugged and laid down. She laid down on the other side of the hut. He lay there and listened to her sleep. He drifted into slumber. He heard the villagers starting to move around and he cracked an eye. He was warm and something soft was next to him. He smiled. His arms were wrapped around her. At some point in her sleep she had ended up in his arms. She stirred and he slid her hair gently out of her face. "Good morning."

She smiled and met his eyes. Hers still warm from sleep. Then awareness hit her and she jumped away. She looked around and frowned. "How did I…Oh never mind?" She scrubbed her face and crawled out. He laughed softly at her and followed her out. They moved to the river and climbed in boats to start the second leg of this long journey. They said it took over two weeks to get to the forest of the Kemei. They still had a long way to go.

These people were honest and hard working. He was tolerant of them even when they were a little too nosy. "Why is your woman on a dangerous journey with you? We do not allow our women to be in danger like this."

Sasuke looked at the young man Tuni was his name. "She is not my woman and we allow our women to do as they choose. She is a fighter like me."

"A fighter; a woman." The men laughed. "You sure you are capable of wielding the Kemei you sound soft if you have women that fight as well as you." Sasuke frowned at the man and he quieted. "I mean no dishonor my Lord."

Just as he said it a serpent pulled out of the water and made to attack the Lead boat. Sasuke was out of the boat on the water but, Sakura was closer she leapt into the air and slammed her fist into the things face. It froze and then fell limply into the river. She nodded smartly and leapt back into the boat and continued the conversation she was having. Sasuke let a small smile play at his lips as he landed lightly back into the boat. The men were silent after that. She had proved his point without even meaning to….

"Where the hell did he go?" Suiguetsu sighed. "He left us at the damn summit we're lucky to be alive. I don't know why we're even going after him."

"He's out here somewhere Madara said we needed to find him and that he was after something that would make attacking the Leaf easier." Jugo looked at the trees. "The birds say he's been here and a girl too."

"What girl?" Karin snarled. "What the hell girl would he find out here?"

Jugo shrugged. "The birds don't exactly know names."

Suiguetsu stepped and looked at the ground there was a stream and then and a rock wall. He knelt down to fill his water bottle. Karin looked at a burned spot on the ground. "What is this?"

Jugo wasn't far away. "I found the remains of something here too."

They all gathered around what was left of something. "Well I think it was a person."

"The animals say he was the Onibah a creature that feeds off of fear." Karin picked at the ash pile. "I think this used to be clothing I can see a zipper. "Wait." She poked around. "It's a leaf member I see the symbol on the zipper."

They stood there and tried to figure out what was going on. "Do you think Sasuke killed some girl from the Leaf?"

"No the animals say he took her not that he killed her." Karin frowned darkly.

"Maybe he just wanted to savor the moment." Jugo sighed and Suiguetsu frowned at her.

"Why do you care so much about that? We need to find Sasuke. " Jugo sat down.

"I think we should rest here we've been going a long time and at least we know we're on the right track." He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. "I like it here it's peaceful."

"Okay let's get going." Kakashi stood. Pakun raced up and sat down.

"Kakashi I found Sakura's scent and Sasuke's but, there are others I think they're Sasuke's team but, their not with him. It's a woman and two men. Their only about ten kilometers to the east of here; they nodded and leapt in that direction.

They moved with lightning speed and Naruto as usual moved ahead. "Naruto you can't rush ahead like that. You don't know what his companions are doing if they are part of the Akatski this could be a trap."

"Then you had better keep up with me." He looked over head to Sai he nodded on his bird. "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei but, I can't stop I can feel him he's this way."

Kakashi just leapt faster and stayed with him.

"Whoa there are three people coming fast one of them is the nine tails." Karin jumped up. "What should we do?"

They stood and waited not sure what to do. It wasn't like they really had a beef with the Leaf that was Sasuke. But, the Leaf might not feel the same. And, that nine tails wasn't anything to mess with considering that they had seen the eight tails and this guy was stronger.

By the time Naruto landed his eyes were red his claws were long and his teeth were sharp. "Where are Sasuke and Sakura?" He snapped when he landed.

They looked at him and then at each other. Suiguetsu shrugged. "We don't know." He smiled. "I don't know who Sakura is but, Sasuke was here but, he's gone now and he took a girl with him. So maybe that's her." He sat back down and took another drink.

Naruto looked at them and glared but, he could tell he was being honest so he calmed down. "What happened here?"

"There are what's left of some clothes over there they are from the leaf and then a body over there of some kind of animal that was called the Onibah apparently it attacked the girl and Sasuke stopped it. At least that's what the animals say." Jugo didn't mind these people he felt like they were good people. He felt like they wouldn't push his urges.

The white bird landed and was gone Sai stood there. "You are Jugo and Suiguetsu and Karin." They nodded.

"I'm Sai this is Kakashi and of course Naruto." They all nodded to each other.

Kakashi looked at the body. "What the hell did that kind of damage?" The thing looked like it had been squeezed to death. "I've never seen anything like that before."

Karin looked at it and shrugged. "Sasuke did it. He has this thing that appears around him and he uses it like a second self. It's some kind of shield. It attacks too. He just picked him up and squished him. I watched him do it to Danzo."

Kakashi gasped. "What do you mean?" Naruto and Sai were watching avidly.

"Yes it didn't kill him but he did it."

"So is Danzo already dead." She shrugged. "I don't know Madara left and took me with him he dropped me with these two and then left when he came back he told us to go and look for Sasuke."

Naruto smiled. And jumped to a tree he looked east to where they were headed. "I can feel him he went this way with Sakura." He looked at Kakashi and smiled. "He saved her." Kakashi nodded. He turned away. "Come on we need to get going if we're ever going to catch up to him." He was gone and everyone looked after him.

"Is he in charge? I was under the impression that he was kind of an idiot." Karin frowned.

No one bothered to answer her they just took off after Naruto. Jugo smiled he liked Naruto already, he had a good heart. Jugo did much better around people like that. He had been a little worried being separated from Sasuke but, now he felt like he would be alright Naruto wouldn't let him hurt anyone.

Suiguetsu looked at the dark haired boy. "Does anyone know what happened to the eight tailed Jinchuriki?"

Sai frowned. "Didn't you take him?" He shook his head.

"No he got away from us then we went to the summit." Kakashi frowned.

"So the eight tails is fine." Suiguetsu shrugged.

"I have no clue but, if he's not it isn't because of us. Sasuke didn't really care about that anyway. He just wanted to know what Madara was up to." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. What were you really up to Sasuke? He had no doubt in his mind that Sasuke wanted to hurt the Leaf but, he never would have imagined him wanting to kill his friends he was starting to think he might have been right.

Him saving Sakura was a definite push in the right direction.

Ch 11

He watched her and felt his body tighten. Damn curse. He should just seduce her and get rid of it then he could leave her at the next village and not worry about it anymore. She was too damned distracting. He couldn't think with her there. She looked at him and her face flushed and she looked away. He nearly growled.

"Kakashi there's one thing I can't figure out…" Naruto flew through the trees. "If Sakura thought she was going to come out here to kill Sasuke. How in the world did she expect to do it?"

Sai frowned.

"Kill Sasuke who the hell is this girl?" Karin snapped.

They all ignored her. "Well Naruto I don't really know." He frowned.

They moved forward. Karin was fuming. "Who the hell does this girl think she is trying to kill Sasuke?"

Sai looked at her and frowned. "Someone that loved him enough to try to stop him before he destroys himself."

Karin watched the stupid man and scowled. "Loved him." Her eyes narrowed to slits.

Her two companions shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Pakun stopped and everyone else did as well. "He stopped here at this spring. I can smell both of them here too. Sakura scent is strange mingled with some kind of toxin and there is a thick scent of fear coming from that way. They leapt to a cave not too far away. "They spent the night here There's another scent too."

"What do you think the scent of fear comes from Pakun?" Sai asked warily.

"She was attacked right. Well I would say it must have been pretty scary." He sat down.

Karin jumped up. "There's someone here." They all looked at the mouth of the cave as an ancient woman walked in dragging a leg.

"Hello Naruto…"

"Hey old lady how do you know me?" She smiled a toothless grin.

"Well I know many things. Could I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Granny." He walked to her. She grabbed his hand and everyone gasped as they disappeared.

"What the hell do we do now?" Suiguetsu frowned.

Kakashi sighed. "We wait I guess." They sat and waited for Naruto to come back or some sign that he wasn't.

"This must happen to you people a lot." He and Sai looked at each other.

"Just Naruto."

"Alright Granny what did you want?" He looked around a white room everything was white.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay what?" He sat on a bed and shrugged. "I don't have all day."

"I need to know how you feel about Sasuke." He smiled.

"He's my best friend."

"But, he hasn't truly been that in a long time."

Naruto frowned. "You don't stop being a best friend. He's my best friend and my brother. Now I'm the only one he has." He shook his head sadly.

"He wants to destroy your village." Naruto frowned.

"He wants to avenge his lost family. His brother's pain, I don't blame him."

"Does that mean that you'll let him kill innocent people?" She asked her bones cracking as she sat beside him.

"Of course not but, Sasuke would never do that. He saved Sakura. He's hurt and angry and if he comes and tries to hurt the Leaf I will stop him but, I won't hurt him. I'll make him understand." She smiled.

"I like you Naruto." He smiled at her. "I hope you're right." She was gone and Naruto was in the cave.

"Okay that was weird." He frowned. "I wonder why she wanted to ask me that?"

"What did she ask you?" Jugo pulled the squirrel down and scratched it. Naruto looked at him and frowned.

"You have a thing for animals don't you…anyway she just wanted to know some stuff about Sasuke." Karin stood and glared.

"Then why would she ask you?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Because he and I have a bond. I know him better than anyone." He stood. "Come on they went east."

Everyone followed. Jugo smiled. He could understand that. He and Kimimaru had that kind of bond.

Suiguetsu frowned. "Bond what the hell was he talking about?" Karin shrugged and scowled. That girl had better stay the hell away from her Sasuke. There was no way she was loosing out to some goodie, goodie leaf ninja. Of course Sasuke had stabbed her with chidori just to get Danzo. She sighed.

They camped for the night on a small island. The villagers said it was safest since there were bigger predators on the mainland.

Sasuke and Sakura were in a small tent that they had to share. She lay down and looked out at the night. He was on watch and hadn't really spoken to her. Not that she really cared he had never been much of a talker anyway. She sighed. She felt bad that Naruto was probably worried sick. She knew Sai would never keep his mouth shut. They were probably looking for her.

"Do you think they'll find us?" He asked softly and she looked at him and frowned.

"Did you learn how to read minds at Orochimaru's." He sat and looked away.

"No you just had that faraway look that says your thinking." She frowned.

"I don't but, if he found out what I came here to do I'm sure the idiot is coming."

"Yes he would want to save you." She laughed but, he just watched the night. "He loves you he always has it was part of the reason he was always so angry with me."

She looked at him and frowned. "I know that. But, he would come to save you. He loves me but, his bond with you means more than anything even me."

"Idiot." He sighed and laid down. She glanced at him and saw the hint of something. "I think I feel him coming." He frowned. "I don't know why but, I do." He sat up and frowned out at the night.

"What will you do?" She just watched him.

"I will worry about that if it happens." He was gone and she closed her eyes. She drifted away and slept soundly.

He entered the tent very late Tuni had relieved him from watch and he had slid into the tiny tent it was even smaller than the hut. He watched her sleep and smiled. He could let himself relax since no one could see. Even though she was asleep he watched in amusement as she crept to him and, snuggled into his side. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of her sweet scent. He slid her hair away so he could peer at her peaceful face. She turned into his hand. "Sasuke." She whispered.

His throat closed her voice was husky. Was she dreaming of him? He closed his eyes and tucked his head into her neck and sighed at the comfort that brought. He shouldn't let this happen. He should stay the hell away from her sleep in a tree. He just couldn't seem to help himself.

She woke and sighed at the warmth at her back. He was curled around her and she could feel his soft breath over her cheek. She smiled. She didn't want to wake him. This was too nice. She should pull away but, she just couldn't make herself do it. His breath changed. He groaned softly. "No." He whispered. "Brother why?" He pulled her closer. He jerked and his eyes opened.

"Sakura." He said softly. She leaned back and he let her lay on her back. She looked at him questioningly. He sighed sadly and watched her. She touched his cheek, his face was so sad.

"Sasuke I know you won't believe me but, it is not your fault what happened to your brother. I know you think it was somehow but, he did what he felt he had to do." He looked away.

"Sakura please don't try to speak about something you don't understand." He pulled away but, she kept his hand.

"I'm sorry…Please don't be angry with me you were having a nightmare I heard you and I just wanted to make you feel better. I know I don't know what happened. But, I can feel your pain in here." She took his hand and covered her heart with both of their hands.

He watched her eyes and felt her heartbeat. He felt something trying to pour out of him. "We need to get going." He pulled away gently and, was gone. She sighed.

"Oh well." She sat up and gathered their things.

They moved down the river everything had been very quiet. They had been traveling now for four days. They still had a ways to go but, she was kind of wondering where all this danger was. They hadn't seen anything but one giant water snake.

It was like she asked for it. She felt the air as something brushed her hair. She immediately ducked and yelled. "Get down."

Sasuke watched in horror as a dart flew at her but, it missed and she was down. She was fast. Thank God.

He stood and stepped out the boat. He walked towards where the darts were coming from. He pulled his blade and blocked them. She frowned and watched him she was healing the few people that had been hit while the attackers focused on the lone adversary.

He slid his sword back and pulled up his hands. She watched as he was covered in chidori and then he reached down and touched the water. Chidori Nagashi; a ripple over the water and then you heard the screams. The attack stopped. She leapt after him. She slid to a stop and watched him. He looked at the small tribesmen that he had just stopped. "Will they be alright?"

"They'll be out for a few hours." He frowned. "I don't know if this stuff is poisonous or not do you?" She sighed.

"I hope not a couple of the villagers were hit." He turned and raised his arm. "Oh no Sasuke." He raised a brow.

"I can't believe one got through." He swayed. "Sakura I think…" He fell to a knee. "I think they are."

"Oh God Sasuke." She grabbed him before he could fall in the water. "Oh no I don't have my medicines." She scowled. "That doesn't matter I will save you." She firmed up and helped him back to the boat. The men saw her and ran to help they laid him in the boat. She took Tuni and they grabbed one of the assailants and took him too.

"We need to get somewhere safe." Tuni nodded. There were three others that were hit and they were moaning. Sasuke just cringed. She changed the rag on his forehead. "Damn you always having to be the hero."

"Will they be okay?" She looked at Tuni his little brother was hit too.

She smiled at him. "Of course he will I won't let them die I promise." She sounded like Naruto…

Naruto was flying through the trees and he moaned and fell Kakashi caught him before he could hit the ground. "Naruto what's wrong?"

"I feel so weak." He slid away and stood. "I have to go." He collapsed.

"I think you should rest." They all stopped.

"Okay but, just for a little while." They were all panting and sweating.

Naruto was out his breathing shallow and harsh. "What the hell happened to him?" Karin looked at him and frowned. "His chakra's all messed up."

Kakashi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It looks like he's been poisoned. I've seen it often enough." She shrugged.

Suiguetsu frowned. "I'll bet."

Jugo looked at him his worry deepening. "How could he have been poisoned?"

Sai looked at them suspiciously. "I don't know."

"I know you're not blaming us." Suiguetsu frowned. He pulled his sword. "You know we didn't do anything."

Naruto moaned. "Sasuke….it's Sasuke." Kakashi looked at him and his gaze narrowed.

"What about Sasuke." Jugo asked his mouth a thin line. Kakashi blinked a few times.

"I think the one poisoned wasn't Naruto it was Sasuke." They all froze.

"What…it was that girl wasn't it she's trying to kill him." Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't know what Sakura had in mind but, she would never do anything that would cause him pain. Most likely Sakura would use a curse quick and painless. And…" He touched Naruto's feverish head. "Something that would take her with it."

Sai paled. "Why would she do that?"

Jugo sighed and sat down. "Because she wouldn't want to live without the person she loves so much."

They watched as Naruto cringed and lived through a pain that wasn't even happening to him….

They arrived at a waterside village that was allied with theirs and took the injured into a larger tent at least Sakura didn't have to duck to get in.

She took out a couple of scrolls. "I need someone to get me some of the poison." She frowned. She didn't want to have to do what she had done with Kankuro it was crude and painful but, if she had to she would. She'd never let Sasuke die.

She took one of the darts and had them bring in the man that had attacked them. They were in a separate room. "I want to know what's in this."

"Go to hell giant lady. I won't tell you anything." She cracked her knuckles.

"Listen to me you little bastard. The man I love is in there and he's dying from whatever is in that poison and you are going to tell me what is in it so I can save him or I'm going to break every single bone in your tiny body."

Tuni sat by his brother. Baku walked up and sat down beside him. "Do you think she'll get him to tell her?" A scream echoed through the forest.

"Wouldn't you tell her?" He shuddered. "No wonder they let their women be warriors too. She's more frightening than he is."

Baku nodded and looked at the other side of the camp nervously.

Sakura walked out and washed her hands. She smiled. "Tuni."

He ran to her side. "Okay I made a list of the things I need can you get these I need them as soon as possible."

"Yes my lady right away…"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and he was finally sleeping peacefully. "I think it's over."

Everyone looked at him. "I don't know but, since he is sleeping peacefully it must mean that he's going to be okay." They all took the breath they'd been holding. Kakashi just watched him sleep. Never in his life had he known someone like Naruto.

Everyone rested they had all stayed up with him it had been two days now. Jugo sat beside Kakashi. "Why do you think he can feel what happens to Sasuke?"

"I don't really know. They were best friends. But, Sasuke was so bent on his revenge. He never really saw Naruto I thought. But, I don't know. It would explain why he refuses to give up on him but, Naruto doesn't give up. It's just not his nature.

"He has always looked at Sasuke differently though. I think because they were both alone. That matters to him. That Sasuke never feel like he doesn't have someone. He really does look at him like a brother." Jugo nodded.

"I didn't know Sasuke had a friend like that?"

"I don't think Sasuke knows he has a friend like that." Kakashi sighed.

Jugo shook his head. "He knows. Sasuke doesn't talk to us he doesn't explain things to us it isn't his nature but, I think he knows. He may try to hide it and block it away from himself because of his pain."

"Stop talking about Sasuke to the enemy." Karin snapped. "Whose side are you on?"

Jugo frowned. "He is not our enemy can't you see he is out here to save Sasuke."

"Yeah like the snotty girl that came out here to kill him." Suiguetsu glared at her.

"Would you shut up Karin you're just jealous because you know this girl is somewhere all alone with Sasuke, I don't know why you even care he could have killed you with that business with the chidori." She huffed. Kakashi raised his brows well, some things never change….What was he talking about, what did Sasuke do.

"You know some things never change you were grumpy the last time I had to save you." He sat up and growled.

"I wasn't grumpy at you." She smiled.

"No but, you did try to rip some guy's arms off." He sighed.

"My head is killing me." She pushed him gently back down.

"You need to rest. You almost died it was very touch and go." He looked at her and saw the circles under her eyes. He noticed the three other people in the room all sleeping. "They were sick too did you really save them?"

"I was so worried." She looked around. "They're all so young."

He let his eyes close slowly. She smiled and touched his face. The fever was gone. She made to stand but, he took her hand. She looked at him. "Thank you Sakura." She smiled and before she thought about it she kissed his forehead. Then she was gone. He let himself drift. She had saved him knowing what he had in mind. Knowing what he wanted to do.

That night he walked slowly out of the large medical hut. Well large compared to the rest of the village. "Where is Sakura?"

Tuni smiled. "She was tired so we put her in there." He nodded and walked to the hut they had pointed to. He crawled in and looked at her. She lay sleeping soundly. She didn't even wake when he pulled her into his arms. He had taken a bath and felt much better she must have too she smelled of exotic soap and her hair was still damp. She smelled wonderful. She turned in his arms and smiled. "You should still be in bed." She mumbled.

"I am now." He smiled at her. She snuggled into his shoulder and he sighed.

He felt himself drifting he was still very tired. He slid his arms around her and slept. He didn't think he would ever sleep soundly again by himself and, tomorrow in the daylight that would make him angry but, right now he just accepted it and let the warmth of her infuse him.

They slept until the next evening. Then they woke and ate a good meal and got ready to set out the next morning. They had heard that the neighboring villages wouldn't be attacking anymore. They were too frightened of the man that could wield the lighting from the sky. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. They weren't tired since they had slept the day away. He stood. "I'm going into the forest for a while." He was gone.

She sighed. "He's still so angry."

"He wants to hold on to his pain. You make that hard." She looked at the older man that was the medicine user here. She looked at the darkness where he disappeared.

He flew through the trees. He wanted to forget. Forget her face and her touch. He moved faster as if he could outrun the memories. Her lips her smile. Damn it. He needed something to kill. He leapt faster his eyes scanning the forest.

He landed feeling something what was that? He let his eyes spin. "Come out of there."

"Why should I come out of my warm bed for a child like you?" Sasuke smiled.

"You kill a lot of humans don't you? I can smell the blood on you." A rumbling laugh came from inside the cave.

"I kill a lot of everything." Sasuke listened to the thing slide around in its cave. "I'll kill you if you don't leave."

"Well you'd better get on with it then." He reached for his sword.

He saw the beast peak out. His large misshapen head was gray and his yellow teeth dripping. "You will regret bothering me boy. I haven't eaten a ninja in a long time. The villagers appease me with their young women or I kill their children." He smiled and laughed. "And now, little ninja I will kill you."

"Hmpf." Sasuke's mouth lifted a little this was what he needed. The creature raged forward and he leapt out of the way. It was very old it looked like something from another time. Its chakra was strong. It stood to its full height. It was big.

Sasuke watched him. "What did you loose something?"

"You're a fast little pest." He swung and Sasuke leapt out of the way. They moved through the forest. "I'm getting tired of you." Sasuke smiled.

"Too bad, I'm just getting started." Sasuke landed on his back and then leapt away. "You don't seem to be worthy of sacrifice. I wonder how much power you actually have and how much is posturing."

A roar and a ball of light flew from the things mouth. Sasuke jumped an avoided it…He smiled that's better.

Sakura frowned. Another blast a good distance away but, it was definitely a blast. "What is he doing?" She looked at the horizon and saw a light.

"I think he is fighting the Tsuchinoki. It's a terrible monster that demands the lives of the women of the village or it rampages and kills everyone." She stood up.

"For crying out loud what does he think he's doing?" The light stopped… "Great now I don't even know where to go to find him."

"He will return my lady he is the prophesy, he can not die." She sighed.

"Right." She sat down and waited impatiently for him to come back.

Naruto had felt better and they were moving ahead. He sighed as they moved forward.

He sensed it before it hit. He pulled on his sage powers and looked people a lot of them small people. He stopped and put his arm out. "There's a village up ahead."

"Okay why don't you and I go Naruto and we'll see if we can try not to be threatening." Naruto nodded and let his eyes slide back into place and he sighed. Kakashi nodded and they jumped forward.

They landed in the small village. A tiny child looked at them and smiled then ran to a hut. A man came out and looked at them he was obviously in charge. He smiled at them and waved away the guards. "Hello you must be the Lady's friends. She said you would come she did something with her hands and gave me the power to talk to you."

Naruto smiled. "That was Sakura."

"Yes. She is a very fine young woman she is a fine wife." That made them both stop dead.

"A fine what?" The man smiled.

"Perhaps I have not said the correct word mate, maybe is better." They just stared incredulous. "She was with the Lord Sasuke the bringer of the Dawn."

Kakashi smiled. "Naruto why don't you go and get the others I think they are tired and would like to rest." Naruto nodded still very astounded.

They all got there in time to see Kakashi crawl out of the man's hut. "It seems Sasuke and Sakura were here and she wants us to know that they are fine and we should stay here and wait." He looked at Naruto. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know I need to think about it." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright we'll stay for the night at least and then decide in the morning…

Sakura was sitting on a small dock and waiting. She felt him. "Well did you have fun?"

"Yes I did. And, they won't have to sacrifice anymore to him." She smiled and shook her head.

"How did you know it was there I haven't heard them say one word until you were fighting it?" He sighed.

"I could smell the blood and the foul chakra." She looked at him.

"You are so strong." He just looked out at the night sky. "I thought you were strong when we were kids but, you didn't even break a sweat with that thing did you?"

"He wasn't that powerful he just liked to scare these people." She looked at him and sighed. She wanted to lean against him but, she didn't know if she should he hadn't shown any affection for her except lying beside her since that kiss that had, had her reeling. So she just sat there. He looked at her. "I saw something interesting you want to see it?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He stood and took off. She followed and he slowed to match her speed they moved through the night and she thought she heard something. What was that?

He slowed her and covered her lips to silence her question. The sound was small mewling and then soft growls. He moved forward silently. She moved up beside him. A clearing and in it were several white cats. Byakko she had believed they were extinct. But, here they were.

They were very special they could shape shift. She watched them spell bound. A mother walked in to the clearing and called to them. She felt the tears but ignored them, this was beautiful.

A soft growl and a huge male padded in and lay down. The cubs ran to him and he played with them. She reached for Sasuke's hand unconsciously. He smiled at her. Finally when they were all sleeping he squeezed her hand and they left as silently as they had come. He took off and she followed it was still a few hours before dawn they should try to rest. They crawled into their hut and she lay down. She hadn't made a sound she didn't want to break the magic. The night had been so perfect. He looked at her as her eyes closed and he smiled softly at her.

He drifted away and dreamed of his parents being slaughtered and his brother's smile as he died. He opened his eyes and she was touching his face. "Are you alright you were screaming." He wanted to lean into her hand. Better yet kiss her and make the pain go away but, he needed this pain. It was his driving force. "I'm fine. We should go." She sighed and nodded….

Naruto woke feeling very angry. "What's wrong Naruto?"

Sai saw his face and frowned. "I don't know I just feel like I'm angry and I don't know why."

"Perhaps Sasuke is angry this morning." Karin scoffed at Suiguetsu.

"Sasuke's angry every morning and noon and night he stays angry." Naruto shook his head.

"No that's not true last night he went to sleep happy." They all looked at him and he shrugged. "Sorry but, it's true he felt very relaxed and happy when he went to sleep." Karin stomped away growling and muttering. "Man talk about grumpy she's grumpy." Suiguetsu laughed.

"That's just because she figures she knows why he's happy. We heard about the whole wife thing. She's been pretty ticked ever since." He snickered.

Kakashi frowned. Sasuke had danced with her and then they had slept in the same hut on the night of the feast. They had had a feast and had scared Naruto out of his mind because the women really liked him. With his big blue eyes and blond hair they had swarmed him. Poor man. Kakashi had felt sorry for him. But, he laughed. He was certain that if Sasuke was faced with the same situation he would have been more than willing to use her as a shield.

At least they were alive. That was the main thing. And if Naruto was right and Sasuke was happy at least sometimes.

"So Naruto what do you think do you want to wait or go after them?" Naruto frowned. A very small woman looked at him and winked.

His eyes grew large with fear. "Go; we should go." Kakashi laughed and nodded.

"Alright then we'll leave within the hour."

Karin snarled. "Why the hell should we listen to you?"

"You are criminals in the bingo book we have not tried to capture you I would not push it Karin. Aren't you the one that was the warden of Orochimaru's prison and helped him?" She frowned.

"Point taken." Jugo answered for her. "We will be traveling with you." Suiguetsu nodded smiling.

"Yeah I'm not really sure I want to be here once Naruto's gone some of these women look hungry." He looked around smiling nervously.

They left and headed east….

Ch 12

Sasuke stood on the front of the boat and watched the world. He could feel something. He was sure that Naruto was coming. Last night when he had been fighting the Tsuchinoki he could have sworn he heard a plea from him. He couldn't be sure he had been a little busy. He was no where near but, he still heard it.

"Lord Sasuke this will be the last day we are on the river after this we go through the forest." Sasuke nodded.

It had been ten days since he had found Sakura in the forest and it had been five days since they had left the village of the Yama Bito people. They were miles from anything either he or she had ever seen far from the five nations of their home land.

It felt very freeing somehow. He took a deep breath and smelled vanilla. She was there ahead of them. She laughed and spoke with a young warrior that had seemed to become very fond of her. He was Tuni's younger brother one of the lives she had saved.

He was half in love with her. Sasuke smiled. It felt strange to smile so often. Unfortunately that brought his brother's smile to his mind and his mother's so similar. His teeth ground. Dammit. He would avenge his family his sweet mother how it must have killed Itachi to do that.

Sakura looked back and saw his face it was hard and his eyes were red. She frowned. He'd been off and on like that…So much pain. She couldn't imagine what that must feel like. If she could take it from him she would. She sighed and turned back to Sani Tuni's little brother he was such a sweet kid.

They ended their water journey at a dock in a very large village. It was as big as the village back home. Tuni stopped and smiled. "We will spend the next day gathering supplies to go on to the mountains. She nodded and watched him walk away.

Sasuke fell into step beside her. "I am going to find an Inn." She nodded and watched him disappear. Here there were all kinds of people. She was amazed. She had seen many different clans at home but, never anything like this. The first thing that shocked her were this tall couple that had to be well over two and a half meters and they had large black eyes and they seemed to almost float and then there was a group of women that wore clothing that covered everything but their eyes and they wore pounds of jewelry. She just wandered and watched.

She felt them and turned to glare. She had wandered into a quieter part of town. She knew her way back she wasn't lost. She had felt them following her and she was pretty sure she knew why so she decided not to disappoint them she still wore Sasuke's clothes she hoped to get some of her own while here she liked these because they smelled like him but still. She should have her own clothes.

She smiled. "Well what are you waiting for I know what you wanted." The men spread out.

"Well that makes it easier boys we don't have to sneak up on her." She smiled and her fist glowed.

"No I won't make you do that." She stepped forward and the ground fell out beneath her. "Shit."

She landed in a pit of some kind. "This must have been different from what you were thinking huh girly?" She frowned and just leapt up but a barrier stopped her.

"What are you doing let me out of here. What the hell are you doing?" He looked over the edge.

"Well you'll fetch a good price in the slave market once we get rid of that mouth of yours. A little time in the box should fix that." She didn't like the sound of that.

"You just wait." She gathered her chakra and flew slamming

Her fist into the shield it rippled but didn't break. She glared. It would take chakra like Naruto's or Sasuke's to stop her. What the hell was going on?

"Is that all?" He smiled. "Alright girlie time to go." The ground rumbled and she was in a chakra cage floating above the ground.

She snarled at them. "SASUKE!!!" She screamed knowing he would never hear her.

Sasuke saw Tuni and nodded. "Where is Sakura I have a room at the Inn."

Tuni frowned. "She is not with you?" Sasuke stilled.

"No…"

"My Lord she went into the village she wanted to look around." Sani smiled.

"By herself." His teeth ground.

"Well My Lord she is a warrior." Sasuke was already heading away he had a bad feeling about this. She was so damn stubborn if she did get into trouble she would want to handle it.

"Shit where are you?" Sani was with him.

"My Lord I'm sorry I should have gone with her." Sasuke ignored him and leapt away he stood on a light pole. He could see most of the village. His eyes spun and he looked for her. The longer he looked and couldn't see her the more fear curled around in him. He landed beside Sani.

"What would be the biggest danger here for a woman like her."

"Well sir I suppose the same danger for any woman. The slave traders would probably be the biggest threat My Lord." He took that in and tried to think past it.

"Slave traders."

"Yes my Lord she is most beautiful she would fetch a very nice price at the market of course as your wife she would not bring as high a price as if she were…." He reddened. Sasuke didn't need him to finish.

"Thank you Sani I will return. I got rooms at the Inn, The Red Fox inn you can take everyone there." Sani looked after him as he disappeared.

He had never felt so much rage from one human being. He sent a small prayer for Lady Sakura but, he sent up another for the unfortunate person he found with her….

Sasuke flew threw the air he looked and looked until he saw what he wanted. A seedy tavern that looked like it held the lowest of humanity. He walked in slowly and silently.

He watched and listened. His eyes were working so he could read the lips of the ones he couldn't hear. A man in the corner a fat man with a bald head and ear rings. He saw the word slave. No he was speaking of having to slave for his wife around the house.

Market on another. No he was speaking of the fruit market. He was ready to leave when he heard what he wanted. "Tomorrow there will be some new girls at the market I heard of one that had been captured was a real beauty." He smiled and watched his prey.

"Oh yeah they always say that."

"No this one must be true it's one of Brando's finds. You know he never sells anything but the best. I hear she's real exotic and she's a ninja." Yes this had to be her.

"A ninja that sounds like a story to me and if she is, she'd be more trouble than she was worth." He had no idea. Sasuke frowned.

"Well even so she won't be for the likes of us you know anything like that the Lord Darko would buy up he loves his concubines he could make her submit no matter how feisty she is." The skinny fellow was dangerously close to death. His words brought to the surface a very real fear that had nothing to do with the curse on her arm. He could loose her.

He watched them and when the man that had the information he needed left he followed him. He shadowed the man silently until he broke off into an alley. He turned and pulled a knife. "Alright buddy I don't know what you're after but you picked the wrong guy."

Sasuke smiled and lowered his head. "I don't think so."

His eyes spun into the star and the phantom arm picked him up bringing him down to Sasuke's level. His eyes rolled slowly to the man. "I want to know where Brando would have his new acquisitions."

"What are you?"

"Your death if you don't tell me what I want to know." He spoke softly no emotion. Just cold authority.

"The center of town a big place called the Golden Ox. Now please spare me." Sasuke smiled.

"You go and you tell him that Sasuke Uchiha is coming for Sakura Harano and he should be ready because I'm going to kill him." He let the man go. "GO!" The man ran for his life.

"Will you shut up?"

"Go to hell you piece of shit. Let me out of here and face me like a man you coward." Brando frowned.

He walked forward to where she stood behind the bars of the chakra cage. "If you don't shut up. I'll take you anyway pure or not. You'll sell just as well especially when I cut out your tongue." She glared at him.

"You just try it buddy. I'll beat the shit out of you." She slammed her fist into the side of the cage next to his head. He actually flinched. He stormed off and slammed the door. "Damn that woman."

"Sir?"

"She is the meanest thing I've ever met besides my mother. She may be meaner than my mother." He shook his head. "I'll be glad to be rid of her."

"She is very beautiful."

"I don't think it's worth it." He frowned. Then he smiled. "Darko will shut her up. He'll teach her what that mouth is good for…"

Naruto flew through the trees at light speed. "Damn it."

"What's the matter Naruto you have to slow down?" He shook his head.

"I can't he's scared I've never seen him scared not since we were little kids." Kakashi frowned. Sasuke was afraid what the hell would make that happen. "He's so scared and angry."

"Maybe it's Sakura she scares me." Sai offered. Naruto frowned.

"I think it's for her." Naruto just moved faster.

Kakashi leapt beside him. They were making good time because they didn't follow the river the way the others had done they were cutting across country. A straight line.

"Brando Sir there's a man here." Brando frowned and turned who the hell would bother him at this time of night.

"Let him in."

He opened the door and a man walked in white as a sheet and shaking. "Lord Brando Sir I bring a message. He told me he'd kill me."

"Who what message?"

"He said…" He paled further and went mute.

"He said… speak man what's the matter with you?" A soft deadly voice behind him had him frozen.

"He said that Sasuke Uchiha was coming for Sakura Harano and that he would kill you." Brando turned and looked at the young man that had spoken the quiet deadly words. He raised a brow.

"And where is this Sasuke Uchiha." He looked back at the pasty fellow who pointed a shaky finger at the young man with the dark hair. "This is him this kid…He's the reason you're so afraid?"

He laughed and looked at Sasuke who still stood silently watching. "I'm supposed to believe you are going to kill me."

"Whether you believe it is irrelevant it is a fact." He reached for his sword. The man smiled.

"With that?" Sasuke smiled.

"I had considered it." He took his hand down. "Maybe not. First things first where is Sakura."

"YOU SON Of A BITCH LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Sasuke smiled.

"Never mind." He was just gone. Brando ran into the room and saw him looking at the cage.

"Get away from her." Sasuke raised a brow.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you."

Sakura smiled. "Hey."

"I can't leave you alone at all can I." She shrugged.

"I could have handled it." He shook his head but, he smiled. She was alright. He stepped forward and reached for the cage.

"You'll never break that chakra you're just a kid." Sasuke met eyes with Sakura and she smiled.

She stepped to the middle and used her chakra to float. He used the chidori and touched the cage with both hands and it shattered. She stood and smiled. Then before he could stop her she ran and hit the man he flew into the wall and took it with him. She snarled.

"That's what you get." Brando's eyes rolled back in his head. Sasuke smiled shaking his head.

She turned and smiled then she ran to him and didn't care what he thought. He caught her and pulled her into his arms. He held her for a moment then he pulled her back and glared at her. "Don't ever do that again."

"I didn't do anything." He growled at her.

"Come on." He acted like a bear all the way to the inn. By the time they got in their room she was fuming.

"What the hell is your problem?" He slammed the door. He still had her by the hand. He met her eyes and his were red and angry. He slammed her into the door and kissed her brutally. She gasped and he deepened it then it gentled and his hands slid into her hair and anchored her to him. He slid his arms around her and pulled her close he held her for a long time. She was still trying to catch her breath when his lips were at her ear. "I could have lost you." He took a ragged breath and picked her up pulling her into his arms.

He walked to the bed and pulled her against him he held her and kissed her hair. She didn't speak she didn't know what to say. So she just tucked her head into his shoulder and cried. She could have lost him too. They fell asleep like that.

Naruto stopped and sat down heavily. "It's okay now."

"What makes you so sure?" He laughed.

"He got angry again and now he's just relieved." He sighed. "We can rest here."

They fell over all of them had been trying to keep up with him and it was not an easy thing to do.

Suiguetsu went to look around he wanted to find some water. "Hey come and look at this?" Kakashi could smell it.

He frowned and walked into a clearing. It was huge a beast that looked like a giant snake but it was slimy and a mottled gray in color. It was dead. It had been sliced to pieces. Jugo frowned and his face started to change. Naruto clapped him on the shoulder. He looked at him and sighed smiling.

"This is definitely his work. Why do you think he killed it?" Kakashi frowned.

"I smell the scent of human blood and there are lost of bones in that cave I think this thing preyed on the villages around here." Alright let's get away from here. The chief said that there was another village not far from here I think we should go ahead till we get there I don't really want to have to smell that." They all moved on and stopped at the village.

Another feast though not nearly as frightening. Naruto just pushed them off on Sai. He smiled as he leapt into a tree to sleep. He could feel him he was already asleep.

He closed his eyes and drifted away….

Sakura sighed as she felt the hands that slid over her shoulders. "Sasuke."

"Hmm." He smiled and kissed her skin. She still wore his clothes loose and soft.

"What are you doing?" He raised a brow at her.

"That should be self explanatory." His lips slid over her throat. She shivered.

"Uh huh." She mumbled. "Why?" He smiled.

"Because I'm tired of fighting it. That's why. I almost lost you last night and I realized that I don't want that to happen. I want you Sakura." He slid his hands down her sides. She closed her eyes and sighed. This was wonderful and the words were like a balm to her heart.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love you Sasuke."

"I know and I don't mind anymore." She grinned well it was a start.

She reached up and touched his face. "Oh so many times I dreamt of this moment."

He blushed a little. He leaned down and his lips found her ear. "I'll tell you a secret." She shook at his soft breath in her ear. "I never thought of you not even once. I was glad to be rid of you and I'm glad I'm going to kill everyone in the leaf. All of them will know my hate." She screamed just as his faced twisted and she sat up shaking and sweating.

"Oh God…" She gasped. Sasuke was up reaching for a weapon when he realized she must have had a bad dream.

"Sakura what is it." She fell back.

"It was just a dream." She shivered. "Thank God it was just a dream."

"What dream? Sakura are you alright?" She met his eyes and hers were pained. "What did you dream?"

She turned away. "I don't really want to talk about it." He frowned.

"It was about me wasn't it? I heard you say you loved me." She cried.

"It was just a dream Sasuke it doesn't matter." Her tears became sobs. "Oh Dammit Sasuke I can't do this. I can't go with you so you can get a weapon to kill my home." She shivered.

He watched her and he looked away. "I can't leave you here its too dangerous. You could get hurt and with that thing on your arm you wouldn't just be hurt. I can't even let you make a summoning spell until that things gone. You'll die Sakura."

She looked at him. "Do it then I know you want to I can feel it sometimes; you at least wouldn't hate it. Do it take the curse away. Then you'll be free of me. I couldn't hurt you anyway I would just have to hope for a miracle."

He watched her face and knew that he couldn't not to her. He probably couldn't kill Naruto either. Damn knuckle head. "Damn it Sakura why would you just give up like that. I thought you were tough you're just going to give up."

"No never." He held her face and watched her eyes.

"Then don't say things like that offering yourself over like that; I haven't earned the right to do that." She just watched him as he stood up and moved to the window and looked at the moon light. She closed her eyes no matter what he believed he was one of the most honorable men she had ever known that hadn't changed. She stood and went to him and slid her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. It was a terrible dream. It was wonderful then you told me you didn't care you never did. That you never thought of me at all it hurt so badly. Then your face changed into the other you face." She sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

He sighed and turned around. He slid his arms around her and kissed her hair. "I know I have nightmares too. I understand." He smiled. "And I thought of you. How could I forget you you're so annoying." He pulled her chin up and kissed her lips softly. "Come on let's get some sleep."

She nodded and they went back to bed and slept soundly. They woke the next morning feeling much better. They got up and both took showers and she found a new set of clothes on the bed when she walked out. She smiled it was much more her style and it even had her crest embroidered on it. Those bastards had taken her head band but somehow there it was.

She walked out and met him in the hallway. He raised a brow. "Feel better."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you." He raised his brows and blushed because they were in a public hallway.

She just smiled and trotted away. "My God what have I done?" Their group headed through the village together…

Ch 13

"Yes My Lord that's them. That man was the one that came and got her." Brando stood his face in very bad shape.

Darko watched she was beautiful. She laughed with the villager she stood with. "And, you say she is pure."

"Yes My Lord I assure you. Perhaps he and the girl are family." Darko looked at him and doubted that they looked nothing alike. She glanced at him and her eyes softened. No they were not related but, they were young perhaps the man was too young to care of such things or perhaps he preferred boys. He could care less but, he would have that girl. She was promised to him and he would get her. "And, their ninja." Hmm. She wore a Leaf Headband and they both wore clan crests. The young man turned away and Darko smiled. "Uchiha that's right you said that was his name. I didn't realize anyone had survived that. Well, well that is interesting."

He looked at Brando and frowned. "And she did that?"

"Yes My Lord." He laughed heartily.

"Yes I think this is going to be a lot of fun. Oster get the men ready we'll be following the group and get me my blades." Oster didn't hide his surprise. Darko didn't need his blades. He hadn't in years. "Is there a problem?"

"No My Lord." He disappeared.

They were traveling and it was beautiful they had started heading up. Sakura leapt ahead and looked down. Sasuke joined her. "This is so beautiful."

"Yes it is." He looked out over the wild countryside and then his eyes narrowed and spun.

"What is it?"

"We're being followed." She looked and saw nothing.

"I can't see them." He nodded.

"They're there. Come we need to prepare. I saw a blade I have a feeling this isn't some fool trader that wanted a slave." He met her eyes and she frowned.

"Tuni we're being followed. We need you to go on like nothing is happening." Tuni nodded.

"Of course Lord Sasuke what will you do?"

Sasuke picked up his hands as did Sakura. Poof and there clones of each. Sasuke smiled at his clone. "We're going to do the same. The villagers were astounded. The clone looked at Tuni. "Come on we need to make it look like we haven't spotted them. And, this clone can't take too many hits before he's gone but, I'll know if something happens." He met eyes with Sakura and they were gone.

"What do you want me to do?" She watched him.

"I want you to back me up and take down anyone that might try to get in the way the one with the blade is most likely the one to worry about." She made to protest. He stopped and turned on her. "Do not fight me on this. If it weren't for the curse I still wouldn't want you in the middle of a fight. I get distracted. I could make a mistake." She looked in his eyes and sighed.

"Alright." He turned away but, he closed his eyes and he turned back to her and slid his fingers in her hair he pulled her up tight and kissed her roughly then he pulled back his eyes still closed.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "If I had known what it would feel like kissing you we never would have completed a single mission I would have spent my entire time trying to be alone with you." She smiled as he turned and they moved through the trees. They got behind the enemy and crept forward.

"Lord Darko we are coming up on them now." He nodded.

"Yes I can feel them. I'll engage the rest of you worry about the woman and if you put one scratch on her I'll kill the man that does she's mine if anyone gets the pleasure of cutting her it should be me." A low growl from nearby had them all looking but, they blew it off as an animal and moved forward.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and watched his face. He had growled at the man's words, growled. She just watched he was right if she ended up getting hurt it would be the end of both of them.

He moved forward she didn't know the plan she just followed his lead.

The group jumped and landed amongst the villagers and their clones put themselves in between the villagers and the danger.

"Well look what I found nin all the way out here. And an Uchiha what a pleasure that will be." The clone Sasuke smiled.

"The pleasure's all yours. I don't care who you are."

"Your clan always was arrogant." Sasuke's clone narrowed his gaze.

"I assure you I'm one of a kind." The words were tainted with bitterness. Sakura frowned.

"Oh well no matter you are still a boy you don't worry me. I see you have a blade why not test it." Sasuke smiled and stood. He looked at Sakura and nodded. He knew what was coming next.

"Men after her and remember what I said." Sakura's clone smiled and made ready.

They attacked and Sakura looked at him and he nodded she leapt over the group and landed among them. "Now there's two of them."

Darko looked and smiled. "Shadow clones very good."

"You may not feel that way soon." Darko turned and Sasuke stood before him.

"Ah is this the real you?" Sasuke smiled.

"Oh yes because I honestly don't have time for you. I have much more important things to do than fight off old has-beens." Darko glared at him and pulled his blade it was big, not like Suigeutsu's, it curled with chakra.

"You will see I am not so easily beaten by a mere child either boy." Sasuke cocked his head.

"I wish I had more time to wipe that look off your face old man but, I honestly don't have time for you." He could feel Naruto and he was getting closer. "I have somewhere to be and I can't be late."

"You are an arrogant brat I'll teach you some manners." Sasuke smiled a little.

"All you're doing is talking." The man watched as Sasuke disappeared. "I told you I don't have time for has-beens or perhaps you're a never-was."

The man spun and sliced at Sasuke but all he hit was the Susanoo. He stopped and looked up. "What the hell is that?"

"I told you I'm one of a kind." He picked him up. "Now what to do with you." The man screamed. Sakura stood behind him.

"Who is he?"

"I believe he is the Lord of that village. But, since he threatened to hurt you I was thinking more along the lines of dead Lord." Sakura looked at him and frowned.

"No Sasuke don't, we don't need that." Sasuke met her eyes and his flared. "We don't, you still want to get there right. We don't have time to try to outrun a group after your head for killing the Feudal Lord."

He watched her and frowned. He looked back at the Lord. "Alright I'll just show you something then." He met eyes with the man and let him down. The Susanoo disappeared.

Sasuke stepped forward and looked down at him. "Where am I?" Sasuke smiled. "I've been in several of these they're fun. Let's see; what to do? She told me I couldn't kill you. So it can't be what I'd like.

Look, this is your life. Wow originally from the land of rivers. Ah I see you were a ninja as well. Too bad you didn't have a very good teacher. I had excellent teachers. You might not have been half bad. She'll be upset if I torture you too much since you didn't actually hurt us of course your threat against her was enough for me to kill you."

"How could you care what happens to her she's not your lover." Sasuke didn't see any reason to explain himself to this idiot.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He picked him up and looked in his eyes. "I think for the next twenty four hours you can be treated the way you treat others that should be fitting enough." He threw him and he watched him be beaten and terrified and other things he'd rather not see but, by the time it was done and Sasuke closed his eyes the man sat there on the ground drool running out of his mouth. "What did you do to him?"

Sasuke turned and smiled at her. "Nothing he won't recover from. Come on let's get going." She nodded and they moved out.

Naruto smiled. "What are you smiling about Naruto?"

"My friend." He just leapt forward. They didn't know him at all if they really believed he could go and kill everyone in the village he wasn't capable of that. He just wasn't.

Suiguetsu sighed. They arrived at a large village two days later. They were moving fast but based on the time frame they were still two days behind Sasuke and Sakura.

"Okay we'll stay here for the day and leave out into the mountains in the morning."

Sai frowned. "Isn't it a little strange that he isn't even hiding his trail from us?"

"Not really." Kakashi sighed. "If everyone is right about the Kemei and he gets it before we get there. There'll be nothing we can do anyway."

"Hey You!" Kakashi frowned.

"Yes?" The men were guards of some kind.

"You're ninja from the Leaf village right." Kakashi was starting to not like the sound of that.

"Yes, what is this about?" The men surrounded them.

"You're under arrest by the orders of Lord Darko." Kakashi looked at his companions and knew that they could get away if they really wanted to. But, they would be causing problems that may not be necessary.

"Okay we'll come with you." Suiguetsu glared. "Just till we figure this out."

They were led through the village to a place called the Golden Ox. The guards took them to a big assembly room. A man sat in a chair his eyes sunken in. "So this is the party of Leaf ninja."

"Yes. We are but, I'm not sure why you've stopped us. We didn't do anything illegal I'm sure." The man smiled.

"No I'll just bet you didn't. Oh it's not you I'm after." Kakashi frowned.

"Then why stop us."

"I want the other Leaf ninja. The two that were already here and if he was that protective of her and he's not even sleeping with her I'm sure he'll be just as protective of you." Sai frowned.

"Wait so you're keeping us because you think Sasuke will come and save us." He smiled. The rest of them all but Naruto and Kakashi laughed. They giggled until the other two glared at them.

Kakashi met eyes with the man. "We are actually pursuing Sasuke he is a criminal in our land."

"A criminal." He frowned. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes he attacked a Summit held for the five Kage's of our lands." Naruto glared at Kakashi but, he held his tongue. His eyes turned red and his claws grew but, he kept his mouth shut. He was pretty sure this was a ploy and he didn't want to ruin it if it got them closer to Sasuke.

"You see we have already captured the other criminals that were with him."

"They don't look like they're captured to me." Kakashi looked at the three and smiled.

"They know we would find them and it would be worse than if they just came with us." The man looked at Naruto and frowned.

"What are you?" Kakashi glanced at Naruto. Damn it.

"He is a Leaf ninja as well but, not someone to mess with." Kakashi smiled sweetly behind his mask.

"We will check your story and if what you say is true we will allow you to continue. We will be sending my fastest hawk to the Leaf." They sighed. That would take at least four days to reach the Leaf even flying.

Naruto paced the room like a caged tiger. "Stop Naruto you can't do anything about it."

"I don't like being stuck here. I want to go after them." He sighed and flopped. His head back. He was asleep in minutes.

"Kakashi have you noticed something?"

Kakashi looked at Sai. "You mean the fact that Naruto isn't really acting like Naruto. Yes, he is and he isn't. The Naruto I know would have never stood there and listened to me talk poorly of Sasuke whether it was part of the plan or not he just wouldn't have been able to stand it. Then again he's still a knuckle head and refuses to believe anything he doesn't want to. I don't know but, fighting Pain gave him some wisdom he didn't have before. He hated that man for killing someone so close to him but, he managed to forgive him in the end most people wouldn't have done that."

Suiguetsu listened and watched the boy sleep. "He is really different isn't he? If Sasuke had treated me the way he treated him there's no way I'd care one way or the other what happened to him."

"Right that's why you're here now." Karin scoffed. "He left you at the summit to die."

Jugo looked at her and his eyes narrowed. "If it weren't you he needed to find Danzo he would have left you too he was really upset to think that the man that was responsible for the order to murder his family becoming the leader of the village was just too much for him. I don't blame him. I would have been angry too."

Kakashi sighed. "We didn't choose Danzo we still haven't chosen a Hokage yet. Danzo chose himself."

"Oh, well that's different I guess." Suiguetsu shook his head. "Still how could you people not know what was happening."

Sai looked at him and raised a brow. "Did your village know that Zabuza was going to attack the Mizukage?"

"No I guess not." They were silent for a while.

Sasuke moved through the mountain pass and looked ahead. The villagers said that there was a tribe of people here that liked to kill travelers and eat them. That was certainly something he didn't want to have to deal with.

Sakura stayed to protect the villagers.

He summoned Garuda and flew over the ridge. "Do you see anything?"

"No but, that doesn't mean they aren't hiding." He nodded. "Do you want to go back?" They had been flying for an hour.

"Yes I think we've done all we can if we come upon them we'll just have to deal with them." Garuda nodded and took him back.

They landed and Garuda was a much smaller version of himself. He leapt to Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura smiled.

"He's beautiful." She reached up and stroked the soft head of the hawk.

"Yes he came to me when I tried the summoning and we have been together for a while now." She sighed.

"I have Katsuya." He nodded.

"She is really powerful. I am sorry about Lady Tsunade you must have been very fond of her." Sakura nodded.

"She was like a second mother. She is so strong. She's probably never going to wake up. She gave everything she had to save us." He frowned. To save the Leaf.

"Where was Naruto why did she have to do that alone?" Sakura sighed.

"Well there was a frog that was supposed to summon him but, we found it later stabbed. We didn't know what happened but, Naruto came back on his own. He had finished his sage training. We were lucky he had seen that the frog was missing from the lists and came back to check on us." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Who would kill his frog?" She shook her head.

"I don't know maybe it was an accident." He just looked ahead. He didn't think so it sounded like someone wanted the village destroyed or they wanted the Hokage out of the way. His eyes spun without him even meaning for them too and he saw it an instant before it hit them. He threw up his hand and the needles fell harmlessly to the ground. He felt it and leapt back and pulled his blade he blocked the needles from behind. "Sakura stay out of the way if they hit you we're all finished." She nodded if she died it wouldn't just be the two of them it would be the kind villagers as well. She pulled up her hands and made the signs it took a lot of chakra but, it was worth it. She pushed out and shielded herself and the villagers with chakra the needles bounced off. He looked at her and nodded then he went into the trees. They were painted with stripes to camouflage themselves but his eyes could see them it didn't matter. He swept through them and landed back beside her. "You can stop now we're safe." She nodded and let the shield down then she fell and he had to grab her. "Sakura are you alright?"

"I'm just tired. I'll be fine." She passed out in his arms. He pulled her up close.

"Alright come on I saw a cave a couple of Kilometers from here we'll stop there and let her rest we can start again in the morning." The villagers all looked at her with awe as Sasuke leapt ahead of them.

"She is very brave." Garuda commented.

"Yes she is." He smiled. Garuda looked at him and wondered, he had been with Sasuke well over two years and had never seen such a soft look on his face. This girl was changing him. Garuda like the rest of the summoned animals lived in a different realm and they come to the one that calls to their heart he had not been sure when he had been summoned to Sasuke he was angry and full of pain and hate.

Naruto looked out the window and took a deep breath. "Well they were attacked again but, their fine now."

"I wonder what he did to be in trouble here." Kakashi shook his head.

"He didn't say anything about Sasuke directly he said a Leaf Ninja that means that Sakura may have been the one that caused the issue." Naruto frowned.

"Maybe she hit someone she has a tendency to do that." He smiled. "I get the feeling that this has to do with him being so afraid the other day. I'll bet that Lord or someone else like him tried to hurt Sakura."

"I don't see why he'd give a damn about that." Karin muttered.

Naruto looked at her and shook his head. "You don't know him at all do you. Sasuke may not talk about it but, he's always saving someone. He's just like that. It used to drive me crazy." He laughed. "I wanted to be the hero too."

Suiguetsu smiled. "You know when I first started to hang around Sasuke I didn't care about anyone but, he made me defeat a huge bunch of ninja and he made a bet that I couldn't do it without killing anyone. Then when we went to get Jugo again he refused to kill anyone."

"That's because Sasuke isn't a murderer." Naruto said softly.

"He wants to destroy the Leaf. Don't forget that it's what we're out here for." Sai said softly.

"He wants to avenge his family." Kakashi sighed. "He's hurt, the people he trusted suddenly became his enemy. He feels betrayed especially since he found out Danzo was running around as the Hokage."

Naruto snarled. "That bastard hurt so many people he needs to die. I can't forgive what he's done. Kakashi, I'll stay here for one more day then I will leave here if I have to take this building with me." He sat on the window sill and stared out at the night.

Sasuke felt agitated. Like he was in a cage. He paced back and forth.

"Sasuke what's the matter?" Sakura stood and walked to him.

"I feel like I'm going to loose it." He looked at her and his eyes were crazed. "Like I'm imprisoned." He tried to calm himself. It just didn't work. "Damn it this is driving me crazy."

"Just breathe." He closed his eyes and he could see bars and the moon.

He frowned as he looked down and his fingers were long nails sharp. He turned slowly and saw Kakashi. He opened his eyes. "It's Naruto. He's in a cell somewhere."

"How in the world do you know that?" She looked at him in wonder.

"I don't know but, I just saw it." He closed his eyes. It was gone but, he knew that was what was going on. "I'm feeling his agitation. What the hell is going on?" Tuni looked at him and frowned.

"This Naruto, who is he to you?"

"A nuisance." Sasuke muttered. Sakura sighed.

"They were friends we were all on the same team when we graduated from the academy but, they haven't seen each other much lately." Tuni nodded.

"The bond between brothers is usually the most affected. So I am not sure perhaps it is not the Kemei." Sasuke looked at him and listened. He sat down and took a fish from the fire and handed it to each of them. "You see the Kemei was created by two brothers that were so close they could feel each other's pains and happiness. They could find each other over great distances. It is said that if one has that kind of bond it strengthens the closer you are to the Kemei."

"Then we are that close." Sasuke asked.

"We are still a few days away from the mountain top forest but, perhaps it is the strength of the bond that is the factor even though you may not truly be brothers you may be bonded through something else." Sakura looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Like loneliness and loss." He frowned at her.

"Well that is the story." He smiled and laid down to sleep.

"Sakura get some sleep." She sighed unhappily.

"Back to telling me what to do. I knew it couldn't last." She curled up on a blanket.

"I'm going to watch." She nodded. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He wanted to kiss her and…he growled and left the cave.

He leaned back and watched the moon. He felt himself slowly relax. The agitation ebbed away slowly. Did that mean something, was Naruto calming down? How could Tuni be right? He had felt Naruto a few times. He had assumed it was just his instincts. His memories rolled back to another time.

"Naruto why would you go so far for me." Naruto had smiled sadly. His eyes were red that day.

"Because I've never had a bond like this. That's why I'll do anything I can to stop you." Sasuke had stood and made sure Naruto understood that he would break that bond. He tried, Naruto lay there unconscious but, he couldn't do it not like that. At the time he wanted to defy his brother but, there was more to it he didn't want to kill his friend. He didn't want to kill him later either. He avoided him to avoid a confrontation. He could have killed him at Orochimaru's he didn't even defend himself, idiot. He sighed and closed his eyes the agitation gone. Perhaps he had fallen asleep.

Why was he in a cell locked up and what in the world would keep him anyway. There was no way a regular cell would hold Naruto. He saw Kakashi he must be keeping him under control.

Could he tap into that and find out what was going on? He wondered and he closed his eyes and let his mind pull away from him and slide over the night like a bird flying through the sky. He smiled it felt wonderful free. His chakra fueled the flight. He saw the village they had been in. He felt himself pulled to the building where he had found Sakura. He slid around the large building till he came to a roof and then he was there and it was such a surprise he almost lost his hold on it.

Naruto sat his eyes now blue and filled with peace. He looked around the room. His companions as well so they had teamed up to find him. Hmm that was interesting.

"Well that hawk returned so I guess we'll get to leave tomorrow. They won't keep us once they get confirmation that we were tracking Sasuke." Sai offered softly.

Naruto slid his eyes to Sai and they lit with controlled anger. "We are not tracking him. I kept my mouth shut because I knew what Kakashi was doing. But, that doesn't mean I will agree to what he said. Sasuke didn't kill the eight tails so there is no reason for him to be in trouble at all."

"He attacked the summit."

"And, no one got hurt so who cares. Like we haven't all done something stupid. I've messed up no one condemns me and I won't stand for them to do it to him either. It's that bastard Danzo and when I find him. I'll show him exactly how I feel about what he's done to my village and my friends. He was never a member of the Akatski so they can't even use that. Suiguetsu already said he was just using the Akatski to gain information." He looked back out at the night. "Tomorrow we're leaving but this is a rescue mission not a hunting party and if you don't feel that way then you can go back home I don't remember inviting you." Sasuke could have said those words himself. He didn't sound like Naruto at all. Sasuke looked at him and saw something in him what was that. It was something familiar about his eyes.

He felt the hold slipping and it was gone he pulled back into himself and sighed. That was tiring.

But, he now knew what he needed to know. Somehow this was happening. He wasn't very happy about it but, he couldn't deny it.

Naruto smiled as he felt the bond slowly slip away. He felt it too now. He knew he did. He didn't know what was causing it but, it felt relaxing to know that he was safe. So many years he had worried terrified for him. Now he could feel it. He was alright. It made the wait easier he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let himself sleep.

Sasuke leapt down from the rocks and walked in, Sakura lay by the fire. He smiled and sat beside her. She instantly knew he was there and she turned and her head rested on his thigh. She mumbled. He touched her hair. What the hell was he doing?

"Well brother how is he doing."

"Fabulous brother he has saved her again and he has yet to take a human life."

"Very good well perhaps you are right about him. What of the other. He seems volatile."

"He is but, he is the bond and he is also absolutely pure of heart. They are like opposites.

Like us then brother.

Yes I think so…..

Ch 14

Sakura woke and looked up. She blushed. "You didn't sleep did you?"

"I couldn't." She nodded and sat up. "We should get going Naruto and the others will be on their way after us and they're only a day and a half behind us I don't want to have to see them until this is over." He stood and pulled her with him.

She met his eyes and saw something that didn't frighten her. She smiled and nodded. "Alright."

She trusts me. He sighed. He wasn't sure she should. He sat there and watched her sleep and he wanted her. It was all he could do to let her sleep.

He walked out and helped them get the packs ready. They moved out and now it was hard going. Because they were going straight up. He frowned. The villagers had to use ropes to climb. This was going to take too long.

There were eight villagers with them. "Alright there is no point to this." He sighed. "Here Sakura and I will simply carry you."

Tuni frowned and looked at the cliff. "We can climb."

"Yes but, it will take too long." He summoned Garuda.

"Taka will carry you Tuni and Sani and choose two others. Sakura you will go with them I will take the other four. Taka nodded and held out a wing.

"Come along little ones." They looked at the bird apprehensively. Sasuke frowned. They climbed on his back. Sasuke grabbed two of the men and leapt. It took three good leaps to get to the top. Garuda had already dropped his load and stood waiting. Sasuke jumped back down and grabbed the other two.

Garuda disappeared and landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

Tuni looked down at the ground several hundred meters below and shook his head. "That would have taken a day for us. You are truly the prophesy." Sasuke just shrugged it was chakra control actually Sakura was better than he was.

He turned and a forest lay nestled in the sky. "So that's it."

"Yes my Lord we will take you as far as the village here and then we will wait for your return it is our duty." He nodded.

"Very well let's go." They moved forward and headed into the trees that were larger than anything they had ever seen.

Sakura matched his pace. "This is amazing."

He nodded and stayed silent. They were close. He could feel it the power of it. He was still determined to get it but, he was starting to have a hard time considering what he would use it for.

He would kill Danzo if he was still alive then he would fulfill the promise he made to his brother and he would kill Madara. That bastard had wanted to kill his family he wasn't ordered. He believed what he said about his brother but, he didn't believe his family was going to betray the Leaf. His father took pride in his position. They may have been angry but, there was no way he was willing to attack the third Hokage they had been friends.

He knew his own family better than Madara who just wanted an excuse to kill them for betraying him.

For wanting peace. He took his own brother's eyes. Eyes made him think of Danzo's arm. His family's eyes in his arm. His anger was palpable. Sakura looked at him in alarm.

"Are you alright." His eyes were red and angry.

"No but, it isn't you. I was just thinking of something." He shook it off and his eyes softened. "How did you find out about Danzo sending Sai to assassinate me?"

"We found a bingo book. And, we knew there was something fishy about Danzo Lady Tsunade suspected he had an arrangement with Orochimaru." She frowned. "We met with Kabuto based on some information I gained from Sasori and wanted to find you. And, of course Orochimaru had killed the third Hokage he deserved anything he got." Sasuke couldn't argue with that.

"You don't have the curse mark anymore did that go away when you beat him." Sasuke shook his head.

"No it wasn't gone until my brother took him out of me." She frowned.

"Out of you?" He nodded.

"Yes he tried to take me over. It didn't work." A small smile played across his lips. "I took him over instead."

"Oh…well I'm really glad he's gone. That's a little icky though." He laughed.

"You have no idea but, it worked." He sighed. "Anyway he's gone and now it's just me. But, Tsunade knew there was something going on. Why didn't she arrest him?"

"You know the answer to that she needed evidence. It's what we were trying to gather and in the process Naruto won Sai over. Of course Naruto also lost it and turned into the nine tails only he only had four tails but, he was really crazy out of it. Orochimaru had to leave because he knew he was about to get eaten. Naruto was really in a bad place though and it took Yamato you know the one you stabbed to control him. He has the first Hokage's DNA. One of Orochimaru's experiments.

He can control the tailed beasts. He had to bring Naruto back to his senses. He was so upset though because he hurt my arm. He never wanted that power again." Sasuke nodded.

"I saw; he was telling it to go away when I saw you at Orochimaru's I suppressed it but, he was already telling it that he wasn't going to use its power. Now he's a sage like Jaraiya huh?"

"He's powerful." She smiled. "He's still an idiot." She laughed softly.

He looked at her and felt a warmth that he couldn't push away. Was this part of Naruto? He would like to think he could blame it on him but, he had always felt this way about her it was why he pushed her away.

They reached the village by evening. It was wonderful there were lights in the trees hanging everywhere. She gasped. "It's so beautiful." The light was dimmed and blue. She looked at him and almost gasped again. He was so beautiful the lights glittered in his eyes. She blushed and looked away.

The village was in the trees small houses with walkways all the way to the tree tops the villagers came out. "Tuni told me they call this village the village of light. Tomoshibi Shuuraku."

It looked like thousands of fireflies were everywhere. She just watched.

They were greeted warmly and a feast gathered. They sat side by side and ate the excellent food. He saw the cups and sighed. She took one and looked at him. "We might as well tomorrow we'll be setting off on our own." He didn't tell her that he wasn't taking her. It could be dangerous he would not take that chance; almost loosing her in the village by the water was enough for him. He let her drink. He smiled at her and took one as well but he was very careful not to drink too much.

The village danced and they danced as well it was not nearly as interesting as the first dance more like the western waltz. She danced with Sani as well. He watched her and felt his heart beating strong in his chest. There was a time when he had believed it was dead. She was beautiful.

Naruto ran forward and a small man in striped paint stepped out. He nodded to Naruto and then set down a large tray of food. Everyone else gathered. "What is that?"

"I don't know this little person with stripes left it." They shrugged and took it. "I guess we'll camp at the base of the mountain and go on in the morning."

He could feel him he was close and he was happy. He smiled to himself and ate the wonderful food. He didn't know why they left it but, it was good.

Sasuke looked down at her soft face. She wasn't drunk but she was very relaxed. He had stopped her not wanting her to be sick. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "I know." He spun around with her.

"I think I'm getting tired." He smiled at her and took her to the tree house they had been given. He carried her in and laid her down on the soft bed it was more modern than most of the places they had been. He smiled at her and turned to walk away. A hand on his stopped him. "Sasuke." He looked at her and she was smiling at him. One kiss couldn't hurt. He wouldn't get another chance he may never get another chance.

He sat down and touched her face. "What is it?"

"I trust you." She smiled. He watched her face and he sagged. He slid into the bed beside her and looked at her. She touched his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his lips. He couldn't stop. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She sighed and her fingers threaded through his hair. He rolled them until he settled over her and the kissed started to change into something…

Naruto frowned and looked around. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he was pretty sure it was private. He closed his eyes and pushed the bond away glad that it worked a little. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Thank God."

"What is it?" He blushed and looked away.

"Nothing. I just…Sasuke's feeling very happy. So Suiguetsu why don't you tell me a little about yourself." Please anything to distract him.

Kakashi watched him and frowned. That was odd. Sasuke was happy. Oh…. well that probably would make Naruto uncomfortable. They pulled out a game and started to play shoughi it was perfect because it took all of his concentration. Naruto was grateful.

Sasuke looked at her and knew what he wanted but, did she? He kissed her and touched her skin. "Sasuke." He felt the words more than heard them. She smiled and kissed his chest. They lay there nothing between them but, he wasn't sure if this was what she wanted.

She pulled his face to hers. "I've never wanted anything more than I want this right here right now. I love you." He closed his eyes. He kissed her and slowly joined their bodies until they were one. It was like nothing he had ever felt. She gasped at the pain and then she moaned. He saw a golden light and they watched as the curse flashed and was gone.

She smiled at him and tears slid over her cheeks. "I love you Sasuke."

He kissed her and never felt his tears. He moved and groaned. He slid away and moved again. She gasped and they started to feel the magic together as it pulled them higher and higher he slid his hands over her and she arched against him. She felt like she was floating higher and higher then just as she thought she might just die she fell back to the earth with a crash and wave after wave of bliss rolled over her. He moaned and swallowed her cry as he crashed back down as well. They lay shuddering and gasping then, he lay beside her and pulled her into his chest. "I think I love you Sakura."

She felt her heart climb right into her throat. She kissed his fingers still clasped with hers. She was happier than anyone had a right to be.

She slipped into sleep but, woke with his lips on her shoulder. "Umm that's a very nice way to wake up." He smiled at her as she rolled over. He slid their bodies together and she hissed. He slid his hands to her hips and rolled onto his back and pulled her down to kiss him. She moved and he shook with the pleasure of it.

They made love until both were sated and then he let himself sleep for a small time. He stood over her and looked down. She was safe now. He didn't have to worry. He loved her. That would be something he could take with him. He smiled and disappeared.

Tuni stopped him. "Are you leaving my Lord?"

"Yes and I want you to keep Sakura here and safe. My village members will be here soon. I will return but, please keep her safe for me." Tuni nodded solemnly.

"My Lord I will guard her with my life." He smiled at the brave little man.

"I am glad to have met you Tuni." Tuni smiled and then Sasuke was gone in search of the Kemei.

"Well brother that was interesting."

"I certainly hope you gave them some privacy."

"Of course though that is as close as I come to the love of a woman anymore you can't begrudge me a moment can you?"

"Yes you letch. What a disgrace you are."

"You weren't watching at all."

"No of course not."

"Liar anyway he is coming so I suppose we agree he can be tested."

"Yes I think you may be right about him. I feel badly though the poor man is very new to his love it may be hard for him." He sighed.

"He must be tested we can not simply hand it over."

"No I suppose not."

"It's settled then." They nodded and watched the young man come closer.

Sakura sighed and rolled and realized she was alone. Her mind faltered and she jumped up. Oh no. She looked at her arm and sagged. He didn't have to worry about her anymore so he was gone.

She stood up and saw a small piece of paper on the other pillow.

Sakura, I can't take you with me. I'm afraid for you. Please believe me I am not abandoning you. Not again. I will return. Naruto and the others will be here soon. I need you to keep them away for me; I need to do this on my own. We'll discuss what will happen then.

I love you Sakura Harano, I think I always did.

Sasuke

She sat there and the tears fell unheeded. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha. I'll wait for you forever if that's what it takes."

She stood and got dressed and smiled then she went out to wait for her friends.

Ch 15

Naruto looked up the rock face. "Alright everybody let's go." He leapt up the side of the mountain and waited for everyone else. They ran and ran by late afternoon they arrived at a village built in the trees.

"Lord Naruto we have been waiting for you." Naruto smiled and followed. Sakura sat in a garden and was talking to a tiny child.

"Sakura." She looked over her shoulder and smiled. He walked to her and sat down. "Hey Sakura."

"Hello Naruto…He's not here."

"I know." He sighed. "We're supposed to stay here with you."

"The bond must be stronger." Her voice was soft.

"Yes, I'm happy for you Sakura." She looked away and blushed. "Don't worry no one else knows." She looked at him and made to get angry but, she softened.

"It's this place or the Kemei but, I just can't seem to get angry here." He stopped cringing and looked at her.

"Maybe you should stay here." He snickered. "My face would thank you."

"Don't push it idiot." She sighed. "Where are the rest of them?"

"Settling in." She nodded.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He smiled.

"Yeah it is. So what do you think really?" She smiled a little.

"We have to trust him. We love him and he knows that. We just have to trust that he'll do the right thing." Naruto smiled.

"I like his friends you should come and meet them. Well Karin is kind of a crab but, the other two are pretty cool." She stood.

"Who's with you?" She wore a gown they had made for her it was soft and pale pink. It swayed and rippled with her movements.

"Kakashi and Sai. Geez you look really pretty how did your hair grow so fast. I guess I can't ask you out anymore." He sighed.

"You should be asking Hinata and, I don't really know, I think its this place." She raised a brow. He blushed and turned away. "You only asked me because it was safe. Naruto how can you be so blindly brave about everything else and terrified of that."

"I don't know but, I really do…love you." She smiled and took his arm. He blushed again.

"Yes I know…" They stepped forward and Kakashi stood and looked at her. She was beautiful. She didn't even look like Sakura anymore. Her hair was long down her back it hadn't been that long and he was almost positive that she was…He knew that was impossible but, she looked with child. She smiled at him. "Hello Kakashi." He nodded.

Sai looked at her and frowned. "You have long hair and you are gaining weight."

"I know but thank you for pointing that out." She raised a brow and frowned. She looked past them and saw them she knew by descriptions who they would be. Jugo stepped forward first. "Hello."

She smiled. "Hello Jugo."

She looked at the other two who were in an argument but, it wasn't heated it couldn't be this place defused any argument to soft words. Soon they both just looked at each other. "Suiguetsu."

He nodded and smiled. She looked at Karin. "Hello Karin." She just looked at her and then she really looked at her and her eyes hardened which was very hard here. Sakura was glad for this place because the look on her face would have gotten her the beating of her life anywhere else.

"Where is Sasuke?" Karin asked her tone meant to be nasty but, she failed.

"He left yesterday morning." She smiled. "He'll be back and then we can leave. Until then you are to remain guests with us here." Sakura waved her arm.

"Our guests you act like you own the place."

"Lady Sakura where would you like them to stay?" She turned and smiled at little Sani.

"Give them the house by the hot spring they would like that." He smiled.

"Yes my Lady." He ran to do her bidding.

"My Lady." Naruto snickered. She pinched him. "Ouch."

"Don't push your luck mister." He laughed.

"Go and rest Naruto you're exhausted. There's nothing to do but wait." He nodded and when the small men came he wandered with them.

Kakashi stayed. "So My Lady…what's this all about?"

"There is a prophesy surrounding the Kemei for the people of this Land. They were told of a black eyed man that would come and save the people from many dangers and then bring peace with the Kemei. This country looks peaceful outwardly but, they are constantly fighting the land next to them. It is bitter and it keeps this land in a state of constant upheaval. Sasuke fit the description of the man and I wanted them to stop throwing spears. So I told them he was The Prophesy but, the more we traveled and the more happened I started to believe. I trust him Kakashi I think he is The Prophesy." They walked to the edge of the village. She pointed to the peak that was shrouded in snow and mist. "It's up there. It will take him another two days to reach by the way they move so he will be there tomorrow morning."

"Sakura you are sure about him?" He asked very solemnly.

"I don't think I've ever been so sure of anything in my life but, Naruto is more bonded with him than I am." She smiled. "I'm actually a little jealous of that."

Kakashi smiled but, then he frowned. "Watch that girl Karin she is going to be a problem for you if you are as close to him as I think you've become." He made a pointed glance at her growing waist line. Sakura nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. I can handle one woman Kakashi. You know I realize what this looks like but, time is different here." She slid her hands over herself and smiled she was glowing with joy. Kakashi didn't realize she was so pretty. He didn't really know how to feel. She turned. "Come you should want to rest too. I'm sure Naruto drove you till you fell down." He nodded and followed. He glanced at her. "Does he know about you?" She looked at the ground and smiled.

"What do you think it's been two days if we weren't here where our fear and anger is numbed I would probably be really upset but, right now all I can think of is how this is what I've wanted since I was six years old." She smiled and stopped. "Here you are."

"Thanks." She deposited him at the rooms and decided to go to the bath area. She stopped as she heard the voice of the girl Karin.

"What the hell does that mean Lady Sakura?" She raised a brow.

"Well…" It was Jugo. "I would assume it has to do with him being called Lord Sasuke. They are together."

"If they're together then why did he leave her here? I don't know what he sees in her she's fat." She snapped.

"Karin you are just upsetting yourself over nothing Sasuke never felt anything for you beyond friendship. You are over reacting. And, I do not believe she is fat." She snarled.

"That stupid bitch is just playing this up so she can be close to him. I'll bet he doesn't care about her at all." Sakura smiled. She decided she'd heard enough she might not be able to get angry while here but, she didn't want to have too many ill thoughts of her for when they left or the girl might not survive.

"Hello, Karin is it?" She slipped the gown free and stepped into the women's side of the bath and smiled as the hot water enveloped her.

"Yes my name is Karin." She frowned.

Sakura had learned a lot from Lady Tsunade and as Sai learned one of them was how to kill with kindness. "Jugo is that you over there."

"Yes My Lady." Karin snarled at him.

"Jugo you don't have to call me that. I'm just Sakura. I want you both to know how important it is to me that you kept Sasuke safe while you were with him. Thank you both so much. I intend to thank Suiguetsu as well. It means more to me than you know."

"You're very welcome but, he kept us safe too. We were a team." Sakura smiled.

"I understand." She closed her eyes and laid back. She listened as Karin disappeared.

"I'm sorry about her Sakura." Jugo's voice was soft.

"It's okay Jugo she is hurt. I assume she had feelings for Sasuke."

"Yes."

"Well if I was her I can promise you I would be just as angry." She smiled. "He's fine Jugo. I can feel your worry it's part of being here you will notice that you feel other's more acutely here. He's fine and you have no reason to worry your urges will never happen here." She heard him sigh.

"I'm glad. Sakura I don't mean to be nosy but, are you…?"

"Yes Jugo I am and yes it is. I know, Go to bed Jugo…" He stood.

"I am happy he has you." She heard him leave.

"I think they're over here Kakashi."

"Yes Naruto I can see them." She felt the splash.

"Naruto you are an idiot."

"Sakura is that you." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes of course it is and don't be stupid enough to look."

"Of course not. I've got more honor than that."

"No you don't."

"Well that was before…" She knew what he meant. Before she became Sasuke's she liked that. Normally the idea of belonging to someone would have made a woman like her angry but, she wanted to belong to him.

"How is he?" She asked quietly.

"He's just moving forward not a whole lot to think about. It's stronger, the bond I can actually hear him now." She smiled.

"That must make it better for you." He sighed happily.

"It's good knowing he's safe."

"We will still have to deal with this when he get's back." Sakura nodded to herself more than to Kakashi.

"He plans on it. He left me a note before he snuck off so I couldn't go with him. He said that we would discuss everything when he returned. I think he meant you and Naruto and me."

"Well that is comforting."

"He trusts you Kakashi. He always did and he respects you." Kakashi smiled.

"Well that's good to know since you two seem to be less than impressed with me anymore. Naruto even threatened me." He sighed.

"I apologized."

Sasuke listened to their conversation through Naruto. He wasn't sure how he felt about Naruto knowing about he and Sakura, he had been thinking of their time together heedless of the fact that the closer he got to the Kemei the stronger the bond would become, he had felt Naruto desperately trying to block it out.

He couldn't hold onto his anger here. Sakura was right it was the Kemei it was supposed to keep peace after all. Even not being wielded it had an affect. It would have a permanent effect on the mountain.

He leapt and landed on a ridge. He could see something he was pretty sure it was the temple for the Kemei. A storm had hit and it was snowing heavily the wind was bitter. He needed a place to rest that was warm. His cloak just wasn't getting it. He found a cavern.

He crawled inside. It was small but, after the huts of the villagers he wasn't so bothered by small places. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His thoughts were sliding. "Naruto you might want to find something to do." He offered quietly then he let his mind drift to her soft eyes and how his heart was softening.

Naruto laughed and walked out to the garden where she sat and worked. "You really like it here don't you?"

"It's so peaceful. But, I think we both know that's not the reason I'm so content. Naruto I feel like things are finally like they should have been all along." He smiled at her.

"I know. I feel that way too." He smiled. "He misses you."

She smiled and blushed a little. "You know it's a little disconcerting knowing that you know about that. I think Kakashi knows too but, not in the same kind of detail that you probably do."

Naruto blushed to his toes. "No I don't I have done everything to try to avoid that and, the bond wasn't this strong till we got here. I played Shougi to make sure I was somewhere else completely. I like us being close but, not that close." She laughed and hit him. But, it wasn't painful.

Sasuke stood and stretched. He walked outside and looked up at the white temple he could see hidden in the clouds. He leapt to it and stood on the steps. He was here he had only traveled for a short time to get here but, for some reason it felt like a long time.

He walked to the door and looked at it. It was huge at least three times his height. He wondered what he should do he could slash the door but, this was about keeping peace. He knew that because of that there should be some kind of peaceful solution.

God this was really not his thing. Once again he had been taught to kill not to do things peacefully. He sighed. "Well it would be nice if there was just someone here to open the door."

"Well brother he didn't attack that's good he is thinking it through."

"Yes I am surprised brother I had truly thought you were wrong about him but, it seems he is the one that we were looking for; no reason to wait let's begin."

"Very good."

The door creaked open and he looked to the side. "Okay well that was easy." He walked in and it was dark but, he could still see.

He sighed and saw the expanse of a hallway and then the bells that marked Buddha he had not worshipped in years. He decided to do it even though it wasn't really something he was familiar with. He knelt and closed his eyes and let his mind quiet. Perhaps this was part of it.

He stayed like that quietly just trying to be one with the world then he slowly stood and rung the bells.

"Hello Sasuke." That voice had him frozen. His peace shattered.

He turned slowly. Danzo stood there watching him. "Well if it isn't the one that got away."

"Danzo."

Naruto frowned. Kakashi looked at him and frowned. "What's wrong."

"I can't feel him at all anymore. He went into the temple and then he was gone."

Kakashi sighed. "Well Naruto he is supposed to do this on his own."

"I know but, I don't like it." Suiguetsu had been around these people for a while now and he really liked them. He didn't think he would but they were good people and they didn't look at him differently at all. They accepted him. Even the annoying one that took everything seriously.

Jugo watched some children play with a ball. It was nice here he never felt like he was the least bit worried he would hurt someone.

Karin watched her and frowned. She hated her even though she couldn't properly feel that in this stupid place she hated her. Nasty bitch she just knew she was pregnant. She was going to have his baby. She frowned and turned away. Stupid bitch.

Sakura felt her leave and smiled. She really should realize that she couldn't do anything without Sakura being able to hear her. She felt badly for the girl a little she could feel that she really did like him.

"She wasn't meant for him Sakura that was always you." She raised a brow at Kakashi.

"You are nosy."

"You are loud." He said softly.

She smiled. "Well sensei I'm not sure how you know that but, I like the sound of it."

"I see a lot. Just because I don't talk about it doesn't mean I don't see it. He was very careful with you. No matter what. He pushed you away a little too hard." He smiled.

"You know a ninja never gets involved with a teammate." She said softly.

"Well it's just your luck he's not a Leaf ninja anymore." She rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do when we get home? Everyone is gunning for him." He sighed.

"I know but, if he passes this test it won't matter will it."

"I'm afraid for him. If they try to hurt him Kakashi he would feel awful if he hurt a friend.

"I know but, he is the one that chose this."

"That's not fair and you know it." He sighed.

"We can't let him just do whatever he wants Sakura there has to consequences to his actions." He stopped at the animosity he felt.

"What kind of consequences?"

"I don't know Naruto. We'll have to see when we get home." Naruto frowned darkly. His anger was diffused so what would he be like if he were not on this mountain? Kakashi didn't think he wanted to know….

Sasuke met eyes with Danzo and frowned. This was him not an illusion he could see him. "What are you doing here you're dead?"

"This is part of your test." A voice from his left had him looking but he didn't take his senses away from Danzo.

"Who are you?"

"I am Atso and this is Sota." Two men were there tall with long white hair and soft green eyes. Sakura's eyes. He frowned.

"What do you mean he is part of the test?"

"We mean that he is the test." Sato said simply.

"Do I have to defeat him?"

"No you just have to make a choice." Sasuke looked at Danzo.

"What kind of choice."

"His death…" Sasuke reached for his blade. "Or…" He narrowed his gaze. Danzo smiled. "A life of peace with her." Sakura suddenly stood in the room next to Danzo. He smiled and reached for her. Sakura looked confused. Sasuke put himself in between them.

"Sasuke what's going on?" She saw Danzo. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Quiet Sakura." She frowned and looked around trying to assess the situation. "What's going on?"

"It is a simple choice." Atso smiled. "To earn the Kemei you must know the cost of peace. So you must choose what is more important to you a life of peace with the woman you love or the death of the man that murdered your family."

"I won't have peace with her if he's alive it's not a fair choice." Sato sighed.

"Life is not fair young Sasuke or you would have a family and Danzo would not exist at all." Sasuke was shaking with rage.

He felt the hand on his arm and he closed his eyes in pain. He looked at her and she smiled softly. "I will love you no matter what you choose I understand."

He didn't know what to do. Dammit no he couldn't let go that would mean letting his family's death go. He shook and pulled his blade. What would he do?

He screamed his frustration and fell to his knees. "My mother and father. My brother." He felt he tears and let them come. "All for his greed."

Sakura looked at him. "But, what would it solve? Will your family come back if he's dead? Are they haunting you do they want you to avenge them or are they watching you and wishing for your happiness?"

"You need to kill me. It's your life's goal me and then the Leaf. Destroy it all." He looked at Danzo and his eyes spun.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took shallow ragged breaths. Then he calmed himself closing off his mind. "I will not play your games anymore." He let his chakra flow out of him in one big wave. The voices stopped.

He took big gulps of air then he stood.

"How did you know? Our illusions are perfection there is no visual way to tell that they are false." He smiled and looked at the men.

"Sakura, She would have never stood still while Danzo sat there she knows what he did to me and the village she would have went after him." He laughed softly. "She doesn't have the sense to stay out of danger."

They laughed. "Well brother I believe we made a mistake on that one. "But, Sasuke the fact remains that you must make a choice. You see this is what the world is about. Sometimes we must give up what we love the most to keep it safe. Could you give her up to have her safe from Danzo?

"Yes." He answered. "I do love her but, I know Danzo and there is no way he would let us live happily."

"We can not give you the Kemei if you intend to use it to destroy the world with your hate. So this time no illusions you will have to decide." Atso smiled sadly.

They suddenly stood in the small village with Sakura. Then the rest of them were there too. They stood around him. "What is this?"

"This is the test. Now you must choose who will live and who will die the wielder of the Kemei must be able to decide what is best for all." Sato stepped forward.

"I am sorry but, this is the test after this you will either earn the Kemei or it will be lost to you forever." Sasuke watched him with glittering eyes.

They were in a white room everything was white. The floors the ceilings everything. He was surrounded his friends stood around him. He looked from one face to the other. Naruto was just as agitated at he was. His eyes were red. His teeth long.

"Now you must choose who lives and who dies." He growled at the men.

Sai's eyes grew large. "Well I'm doomed."

"Shut up Sai." Sakura moved forward. "Sasuke you don't have to do this." He watched her as she moved towards him. Her hair had grown long it was to her waist. It rippled like water and she looked like she was…He was pretty sure he paled. He looked at the rest of them and they all watched him in various levels of interest or shock. Karin was the only one not looking at him she was looking at Sakura with murder in her eyes. She touched his face. "Don't let them push you into this."

"Sakura…" He closed his eyes at her soft fingers and sighed. "I have to do this."

"I know." She smiled softly. "Don't worry I trust you."

"I'm sorry my dear but, you must come away from him this is his choice." Sakura glared at the men but, moved away. She could feel the power in them they could end all the people in this room and never lift a finger.

"Okay now you must choose." Sakura was suddenly in the arms of Danzo. "I assure, though he is an illusion he is most capable of killing her." Sasuke shook with rage at the scene in front of him his biggest fear he had seen this before with Karin but, this wasn't a friend this was Sakura and what he had done with Karin was impossible. She was already growing with his child. He knew in his head that wasn't possible but, there she was. He knew that they had only shared that night less than three days before. "You must decide what is best for all who's life would bring the stability, you must choose or she dies." He looked at him sadly.

Sakura struggled and snapped at the Danzo imposter. "How dare you this isn't fair you can't do that."

"I assure you we can and we must the Kemei is meant to keep the world at peace and you must know the cost of peace."

Sasuke finished for him. "Sacrifice." He met the eyes of the faces of his friends.

"Kill me do it you can't loose her Sasuke you can't." Naruto struggled against invisible bonds the red enveloped him as he lost control. "Dammit Sasuke what are you waiting for?"

"Stop Naruto." Sasuke was quiet but, the affect was immediate. Naruto's eyes were blue and his face was normal but filled with agony. He met his eyes. "Thank you Naruto you trully are my closest friend you always were."

He walked to Sakura and smiled. "I love you Sakura Harano you saved me and you…" His eyes closed and he took the blade from the Danzo illusion. It disappeared He smiled down at her. "You are my only love."

She smiled even in the situation she was in. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

He turned and moved back. "Kakashi."

He met his eyes. "What is it Sasuke?"

"When you get back tell them that he's ready, nominate Naruto." He looked at his companions. "I wasn't very good to you. But, I am glad to have had you." He turned and looked at Sakura and held her gaze. He could hear Naruto's frantic thoughts as he smiled and took the kunai and stabbed himself….

He never felt the pain but, he heard the anguished screams. He sighed. "Well that was great." He sighed.

"You made the right choice. Sometimes we must realize we are the one that must die." Sasuke looked at them. "You have earned the right to wield the Kemei."

"Great…does that mean I get to spend my eternity with you?" He sighed. "That would make it official that my life really has been some sad joke." He shook his head. "Was Sakura truly pregnant?"

"Yes she is and, you only assume that you are dead."

Well that was true a Kunai to the heart, death was a fairly good assumption. "What do you mean? That was the test?"

"Yes and you passed. You have earned the Kemei what you do with it now is up to you."

He sighed. "That's not all though is it?"

"No I'm afraid not." Atso sighed.

"We must tell you all." Sasuke was afraid this wasn't something he wanted to know at all.

"Very well."

Ch 16

Sakura looked around what was happening. What was she doing. She couldn't be here in these woods trying to kill the only man she ever loved its not possible. She looked at her arm. Why had she done that?

She sighed and steeled herself. It was the only way. She leapt away.

Sasuke fought the sorrow of what had to happen it was killing him. He moved towards her at light speed so he could stop that thing from hurting her. The power of the Kemei allowed him to move at speeds he couldn't have imagined before.

He could feel Naruto coming. It would all happen now. He sighed. He could feel his companions as well. "I love you Sakura Harano." He whispered to himself.

He had to give up this time and start over it was part of the price. He had almost told them to go to hell but, he had agreed. He would just have to start over and this time he wouldn't make the same mistakes. The pain hit him.

Naruto dropped to the ground and slammed down on his knees. "Oh." He moaned.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi touched his shoulder.

"Pain there's so much pain."

He heard the scream Damn it. He flew as fast as he could and landed. She was there they had reset it to after he had left her. Why couldn't they have set it so he didn't have to see that fear in her face. He sighed.

He jumped down and snarled. "Die." The thing disintegrated.

He moved to her side. "Sakura." He touched her face and she cringed away from him. He smiled sadly.

He touched her forehead and pushed she sighed and fell to sleep. He pulled her into his arms wrapping her in his cloak. He didn't want anyone to see her like this her clothing in tatters.

"Sasuke what have you done?" He frowned. He felt it and looked at the snakes that slid over the ground he narrowed his eyes and they fizzled away.

"That didn't work last time what makes you think it will work now?"

He turned and looked at Sai. Naruto looked at her and his eyes filled with pain. Sasuke showed him what happened. He certainly wasn't going to let him think he would do this. Naruto stiffened and then he sighed.

"You did that didn't you. You just showed me that." Sasuke nodded slowly.

"I certainly wasn't going to let you think I was that much of a fiend. Now I need to take her somewhere to help her." He turned and jumped away. He stopped. "Are you coming?" He was gone and Naruto took off after him.

"What the hell was that about?" Sai watched them disappear.

"We wont find out here." They leapt after the pair.

Sasuke stopped at the spring. "Naruto wait here." He took Sakura and changed her clothes the same anger filled him at the marks on her." He wished he could kill it again. Seeing her beautiful form bruised and bitten hurt him.

He pulled her back into his arms gently and took her to the cave. He laid her down. "Alright woman get in here."

She laughed and walked in. "So you have done it have you?"

"I would have thought you would have seen it already."

"I see what I am meant to see." She sighed. He handed her the water. "It's nice to see you are doing better as well. And, Naruto how good to see you again."

"Again, Granny I've never seen you before in my life." Sasuke smiled and shared a look with her.

"Okay you can both go wait outside while I do this." Sasuke raised a brow. "Yes you too." He sighed and walked out.

The other's arrived soon after. "What the hell is going on."

Sai frowned. "What did he do to her. She looked like she'd been."

Naruto shook his head and looked at Sai with contempt. "No she was attacked by some kind of vampire thing Sasuke killed it but, it was there. Sasuke would never do that."

Kakashi took a deep breath that was a relief. "How did you show him that?"

"That should be obvious." Sasuke looked at him.

"You didn't use your eyes. I would have seen." Sasuke smiled at him.

"Yes I think you would Kakashi. You might as well know you are too late I have the Kemei." They paled and looked at him all but, Naruto who could share his mind with him. He just smiled.

Sai stood and pulled a scroll. Sasuke looked at him and raised an imperious brow. "You know Sai I was never very fond of you and now I know you worked for Danzo. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I won't let you destroy the Leaf." His mouth firmed.

"You couldn't stop me." He looked at Kakashi. "Neither could you."

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke sat down and sighed.

"Right now I'm going to wait for Sakura to wake and try to convince her that that thing that attacked her wasn't me. I would like you to go and wait for my companions." Sasuke watched them.

"We can't just leave you here." Sasuke.

"I have no reason to run. I never did. I will meet you where you found me in the morning. Go and rest and feed Naruto he's starving." The man in question stood and his stomach growled.

"Come on he's right. We'll see you tomorrow." He leapt away.

Kakashi and Sai followed him in shock. Kakashi raised a brow at Sasuke but, went.

Naruto sighed as he saw the memories of everything no one would ever know happened. He cringed at a part. Ah…

"Sorry about that. I'll edit." Sasuke snickered at Naruto's discomfort.

"Thank you."

"Who are you talking to." Sai looked at him and frowned.

"I was talking to Sasuke."

Sasuke watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. His heart ached for her. He loved her with all he was the love was painful but to understand her love he needed to know it. Now he would be the one that had to win her. He sighed. She was going to wake up and think he was a monster.

He sat with her in his arms. He cherished those tiny moments before she woke. He touched her face and kissed her hair.

She started to move. He set her down and moved away; he wanted her to have space so she felt safer. She sat up and blinked her eyes open.

She looked at him. Her eyes were hazy. "What happened to me."

"You were attacked by a creature that lives here and preys on fear. He made himself look like me and tried to rape you." She frowned and then the memories hit her and she looked at him with fear.

"You…you came back…"

"No Sakura that wasn't me." He watched her and prayed for her to believe. "I would never do that to you."

She furrowed her brow and pulled her clothes his clothes tight around her. "These are yours."

"Yes your clothes were ruined." She touched the soft sleeve.

"I don't understand. Why would that thing want to look like you."

"Because it wanted to frighten you as much as possible and for me to hurt you like that would be the worst thing you could imagine." His eyes were soft and she didn't understand this at all.

"You have to know that I would never hurt you. Sakura I couldn't hurt you." She stood up and went out.

"I used to know that." She met his eyes with so much pain it hurt him to see it.

When she came back she sat down as far away as she could get. He had been here before. He smiled at her and sat beside her. "We need to get rid of that curse before something happens to you. I would never forgive myself if you were hurt because of me."

"We can't." He held in the smile that wanted to flash he knew that wasn't true.

"Yes we can." He took her arm. "Sakura I have the Kemei." She shook and cringed and looked at him again.

"What are you going to do?"

"That I don't know yet but, right now I'm going to get rid of that curse." She looked in his eyes and she knew that he knew she blushed and pulled her arm away hiding her face.

"How could you know what I thought of when I put, the curse on my arm." She wouldn't look at him. She was too embarrassed.

He took her face gently and made her look at him. "Sakura I understand. But, I won't do that. Not because of a curse. That should be something that we share because you love me and I have earned it. I have never done one thing to earn the love you give me." He slid his thumb over her cheek softly. Then he gently took her arm and slid his fingers over the markings. He pulled the curse from her gently and it fizzled away in a golden light.

"I'm so sorry I ever made you do this." He let her arm go and watched her eyes. "Sakura." His heart clenched. Then he sighed and stood. "Come the others are waiting."

She stood and watched him in wonder. "Sasuke what happened to you, you aren't the same."

He smiled softly and couldn't stop himself from touching her face. "No I'm not."

He leapt away and she followed he moved slowly enough that she could keep up. "I don't understand yesterday you were so angry and you wanted to hurt me and then you, you kissed me and then that thing came."

"Yes and I never should have left you." He looked away. "I'm sorry for that. There is so much I have to be sorry about with you."

He met her eyes and he couldn't take it he had to kiss her he shouldn't.

He took her arm he just wanted one moment one chance to have a taste of what he had. She looked at him and her eyes were searching his. They stood on a tree limb and he touched her face. "I'm sorry I can't seem to help myself.."

He tipped her chin up and looked into her shocked eyes. He kissed her softly and moaned. "I love you Sakura." She shuddered and clung to him in heated confusion. He kissed her deeply and they fell against the tree. They stayed there for a incomparable moment. Then he pulled away sadly and touched her face. She watched his eyes with wonder.

She blinked. "I wish I could let you remember." He sighed softly and his eyes spun. She watched him still dazed and then he backed away and she frowned shaking her head.

"What just happened?" He smiled at her serenely.

"I have no idea. You just stopped and passed out. Perhaps it's because of the toxin that thing put in you." He shrugged.

She frowned and watched him. Her heart was hammering. She felt flushed. Maybe he was right. She knew about Toxins and poisons.

He took her arm and helped her up she closed her eyes and shook. His eyes were pained but, he let her go. "Sorry I just wanted to help you up."

She watched him warily. He sighed. "Come on they're only on the other side of those trees over there." She nodded and leapt.

He followed her smiling to himself. He shouldn't have done that it was wrong. He wouldn't do it again. He had more honor than that but, he wanted that moment for himself.

He landed beside her and Naruto looked at him and raised a brow. He just shrugged. Nobody's perfect he thought.

Naruto laughed. Sakura frowned.

"What's going on why do you two look like you're guilty?" Sasuke frowned.

"Why in the world would you think that I haven't even seen him until yesterday." Sasuke smiled.

"You know you don't really seem like the horrible crazed hate filled man we were sent out here to stop." Sai frowned. "In fact you don't even seem as agitated as you were when you were with Orochimaru." Sasuke met his gaze.

"Would you like me to loose my temper with you." He asked and looked at Sai a brow raised.

"No, it just doesn't fit what I was told." Sasuke lowered his head.

"And who did you hear from." His eyes glittered.

"Never mind."

Kakashi sighed. "Okay we need to know what you intend to do now."

"Well first I want to make sure Sakura is alright she was poisoned and, I would like another medical ninja to look at her." They nodded.

"Okay first things first then what?" Sasuke pulled his hands up and summoned Taka.

"Yes Master Sasuke." He smiled at the bird and touched his beak. "They are going to the Leaf."

"Very well." Everyone stood and looked at him apprehensively.

"Alright Sai I assume you can make a bird to carry you." Sai nodded. "Good Garuda please carry Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi." Taka nodded.

"And you My Lord?" Sasuke smiled and let his arms slip free of his shirt, he let his head fall back and let the power surround him. Golden wings spread behind him and his hair changed. He didn't really mind it was almost like his curse mark it didn't hurt so that was an improvement. The golden light faded. Sakura gasped.

"My God you look like an angel."

He shrugged. "Thank you." The bird nodded and looked at his old friends. He tensed. "My companions have arrived."

They leaped through the trees and stopped dead. "Sasuke?"

He nodded. "What is that?" He smiled.

"This is the power I came for." They watched him and looked at the Leaf villagers.

"What are we going to do to them."

"Nothing. They are going home Garuda will take them. You are going with them." He narrowed his eyes.

They frowned.. "You're going after Madara and Danzo aren't you?"

Naruto leapt down. "Not without me."

"Naruto…" Kakashi frowned.

"No damn it I won't do this again, Sasuke if you want me to stay behind you'll have to kill me." Sasuke raised a brow.

He could feel his anguish. And he could feel something else. He looked at him with the eyes of the Kemei.

"Naruto why do I see my brother in you." Naruto raised his brows then he smiled.

"You can see that. Actually your guess is as good as mine he stopped me right before his fight with you. Actually, I was really worried at first…he put a piece of himself in me in case I needed it he said he hoped I didn't need it." He shrugged. "He was worried about you."

Sasuke looked at the ground. "I see this is why you look so familiar to me more so than normal." He smiled and walked to Naruto he held out his hand and touched him the golden light surrounded him and he gasped. "Sorry about this it hurts." He pushed his power into Naruto and watched the red and gold of the Kemei and the fox pull out of him and form wings more like a butterfly. Sasuke backed away and looked at the rest of them. "Taka take them and go."

"Naruto…" Kakashi was not happy.

"Go Garuda." The bird lifted off. Sakura was still weak he knew. She slid and Kakashi had to grab her.

"Stay safe." Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"You go and nominate Naruto for Hokage." Kakashi nodded and they were out of sight. "Well Naruto you wanted to go with me what now?"

"Well actually I had this great speech I had been working on to make you listen to reason but, you don't seem to be all that unreasonable. So I guess I'll just follow your lead." Sasuke nodded.

"Alright I have a plan if you trust me."

"Of course I trust you." Sasuke sighed.

"You really are an idiot you shouldn't blindly trust me I haven't exactly been good to you." Naruto laughed.

"I can feel your heart I don't need to trust you." There was that. "Okay let's get going we have to make up time. Madara will be trying to capture you and the eight tails."

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm going to give it to him. I'm going to hand the nine tails to him." Naruto smiled.

"Alright. That sounds like fun." Sasuke nodded. They lifted off and Naruto had a little trouble. He unlike Sasuke had not lived with wings before.

"It's just like running on the water you don't really do anything you just feel it." Naruto nodded and flapped the chakra wings. He didn't have feathers like Sasuke but, it was still interesting.

Naruto got the hang of it and Sasuke nodded. "Alright loser let's see if you can keep up with me yet." Naruto laughed and they raced across the sky.

Sakura frowned. "Why did you let them go like that." She glared at Kakashi.

"How exactly did you expect me to stop them." She growled in frustration.

"Umm. You could just let us off anywhere Garuda we really don't want to go to the Leaf." Suiguetsu said offhandedly.

"Lord Sasuke wants you to go to the leaf and go you will." Taka just continued to fly. Karin glared at Sakura.

"What is your problem with me, you keep glaring at me and I'm going to put your eyes out." Sakura was already angry.

"What happened between you and Sasuke." Kakashi was trying to distract her.

"Well he was really angry. Kakashi sensei you should have let Naruto tell me about Danzo." She shook her head her eyes became sad. "He was so hurt and I don't blame him. I still don't want him to come home and attack the Leaf but, I don't blame him for being angry." She sighed. "What are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know but, I don't think he's coming back to kill the Leaf. He's not angry. He isn't what they told us it's hard to believe he attacked the summit. He seems so calm." Jugo frowned.

"He was acting really calmly and we had believed he was really angry at all of you but, he seemed really worried about you especially her. Sakura." She looked out over the sky and wondered. He had kissed her. It had been brief but, it had been the most wonderful moment of her life. She loved him.

She smiled. "He kissed me." She said softly more to herself than anything of course everyone else heard. Karin looked at her and her eyes narrowed to slits. "He what?" Sakura looked at her.

"Oh never mind I was thinking out loud." She blushed and looked away.

"You're lying." Sakura slowly looked at her.

"No I'm not." She was ready to lunge at the girl but, she felt a peace steel over her and she sighed. "It's okay you can be angry I don't care."

Kakashi looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

Sasuke smiled as he felt Sakura calm down. He could feel her too. That was nice. He didn't want her to hate his friends even if Karin deserved it.

"She's kind of nasty." Naruto offered. "Unless you gave her a reason to…"

"Of course not…She is delusional." He offered. He had never felt anything for her besides comradery. Nothing like the love he felt for Sakura. He was hit by the emotion and he didn't know if he had ever felt anything that strong.

"Okay change the subject. Where are we going?"

"Madara's hideout but, we'll stop out a ways and I'll take you in I don't want him to know the power you have. You are really going to have to trust me because I'm going to have to use my eyes on you." Naruto nodded.

"I trust you and it's not like I haven't been there before." He sighed.

"My brother…you know it could have been a lot worse he was actually very kind to you." Naruto nodded.

"I know…" They traveled for a time in silence. Naruto could see some of the memories of him with his brother and he didn't comment but, it hurt because he had never had that. He wasn't jealous he was glad happy for his friend that he could now hold those memories dear and know that they were the real brother not the part he had, been forced into playing.

Sasuke landed after less than two hours travel. "Okay here we are."

"Are you serious how far did we have to travel?"

"We are about sixty five kilometers from the Uchiha hide out where my brother and I fought." Naruto shook his head.

"That is incredible." Sasuke smiled.

He closed his eyes and the power pulled back in. The golden wings disappeared and his hair went back to normal. He pulled his shirt on and opened his eyes. "I wonder why you have wings you had wings before too."

"My spirit animal is a bird perhaps that has something to do with it." He shrugged. Naruto looked away.

"So if I turned into my spirit animal I would end up with warts. Great."

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke walked to him and touched his chest. "I'm sorry but, this is going to hurt again." Naruto nodded.

"I don't think you'll have to use your eyes. I think I'm going to pass out." Sasuke nodded and pulled the power away.

Naruto sagged and Sasuke caught him. His skin was usually burned but, that had not happened. Sasuke picked him up and carried him. He knew he was out of sight of the Akatski hide out so he should be fine.

He leapt and moved as quickly as he could to reach Madara and give him Naruto….

Ch 17

"You did what?" Shikamaru looked at Sakura and Sai and Kakashi as if they had all gone mad.

"It wasn't something we could exactly control." Garuda watched them. "In case we didn't tell you he has the Kemei."

"So you just let Naruto go off with him after all he's done like it was nothing. Yeah back to squad seven. Are you out of your mind. What makes you think he's not taking Naruto to hand him over to Madara." Shikamaru paced back and forth.

Kakashi held up a hand. "Listen. Something happened out there we can't explain. You said we've been gone almost a month. But, we left after Sakura by my calculations less than a week ago." He frowned. "I have scattered memories of something that doesn't make sense. I think the Kemei reset time for us anyway and I think there is a lot more going on here. My sharingan may not be as powerful as Sasuke's but, I can see anomalies.

"You are not allowed to know what happened. It is part of the sacrifice." They turned to Garuda. "He had to give up the time he had spent with all of you. It was part of gaining the Kemei. With a power to keep peace in the world you must know the pain of peace and the pain of war. He knows that very well because of his loss. But, what he had to learn is that, pain is not something you can avoid or fight. You must accept it and find the joy behind the pain. He now knows that joy and he knows the sacrifice of giving it up in the name of peace." His wings spread and he looked at them all. "Lord Sasuke will return. I must go now."

With that the giant hawk was gone. Sakura frowned. She knew there was something going on. She had felt it she just didn't know what. Now a small memory hit her and she nearly fell to the ground from the impact.

His eyes filled with tenderness and love. He kissed her and it made her blood boil. Then he had whispered that he was sorry and that he loved her. 'I'm sorry I wish I could let you remember.' Then his eyes had spun. "Huh?"

She felt that kiss all the way to her toes that hadn't been like that first one that brush of his lips against hers a moment of softness. That had been passionate and mind blowing; the kind of kiss that she had dreamed of after watching too many romantic movies. She smiled. He loved her. "I trust him…he'll keep Naruto safe. It isn't like he didn't do it enough before." Realizations started to hit her. She looked at the others. His companions were looking around a little apprehensively. "Think about it. What would have happened if Orochimaru had ever thought for one second that Sasuke didn't hate the Leaf. Especially Naruto. I was there and I saw; he pushed Naruto to see how strong he was he wanted to pit them against each other already. If he had known that Sasuke cared at all that would have become his sole goal. Trying to find a way to make them fight."

"He stabbed Captain Yamato in the shoulder." Choji offered.

Kakashi shrugged. "It was hardly a vital spot."

"It hurt like hell though." Yamato came up. "Why are we discussing Sasuke stabbing me."

"He never would have done it if you hadn't attacked him." Sakura shook her head. "I know you thought he was going to hurt me but, he wasn't he might have knocked me out or scared me but he wouldn't have actually hurt me."

"We're discussing the insanity of them coming back without Naruto." Shikamaru threw at them.

"Where is Naruto?"

"He's with Sasuke." Yamato's eyes widened.

"How; don't we have to go after them."

"Yes I think we should definitely go after them." Kakashi said. "Sasuke is going to get Madara and Danzo. Madara wants a war and Danzo is a criminal that we now know was responsible for the murder of the Uchiha clan. So yes I think we should amass a force and join them."

They all froze at that. "What do you mean he was responsible?" Shikamaru was trying to put this together. "Itachi was in the black ops, he was ordered to kill them. Why?"

"Because they were angry is what we were told but, I don't know about that. I remember Fugaku very well he was a friend and he was a friend of the Hokage as well. I don't think he would have ever betrayed the Leaf." They all stood and wondered. Shikamaru sat and pulled his hands together.

"Who killed the messenger frog?" He said quietly. "Most likely that would have been Danzo as well. The fox too. If the Uchiha had let the thing loose it would have been controlled it wasn't it was just running wild I've heard enough stories from the other Jonin. Ever since you left chasing after him I've been researching trying to figure out what the hell had happened to make this scenario and it took me a long time but, I was missing the key information. I just couldn't figure out what would make Itachi do what he did." He stood and looked at them all. "It makes perfect sense now."

"Madara and Danzo were working together." Everyone stopped.

"No that's not possible."

"Why not? He worked with Orochimaru we know he did. No one knew about Sasuke. The third Hokage made sure of it only the Leaf village knew of him but somehow Orochimaru finds out. Kabuto was here I realize that but, he was here because Orochimaru recruited him from here he already knew about Sasuke by then. Danzo must have been worried about him. He had to watch him get stronger all the time by the time the chunin rolled around he had already amassed a pretty good reputation here as a very strong rookie. If he ever amassed any real power he could become the Hokage himself if he wanted. The Sasuke of our childhood before Orochimaru would have been voted in easily. He was strong and always saving someone just the kind of person you would want as Hokage." His face hardened.

"If he killed Naruto's messenger there is only one reason he would do that." Everyone listened with baited breath. "He wanted to be the Hokage. He had to get Lady Tsunade out of the way."

They all froze. Lee was the first to speak. "That is the most low and underhanded thing I have ever heard. And Sasuke had to loose his whole family and his brother had to be hated all for that. Why kill his family."

"That part is the easiest to figure out." Neji nodded.

"Yes it is quite obvious. They were the police force here for generations they were strong and loyal to the Hokage. Danzo would have to go through them to get to him." He frowned darkly. "He must have known he wasn't powerful enough to beat them so he sent a young and impressionable Itachi after them. Telling him he had no choice."

Lee shook his head. "The fiend."

Sakura smiled sadly. "And, you were all so ready to exterminate him. I'm no better." She sighed sadly it hurt even worse that she was willing to do that now that she knew he loved her. "Naruto was the only one that had faith in him." She felt the tears. "I think I want to go home I still don't feel very good." She walked away and Lee went with her.

"Sakura you look weak I will help you." She nodded and wandered away.

"What happened to her?" Shikamaru had just noticed her clothing. "And what is she wearing."

"Their his clothes." Kakashi glanced at her. Ino's eyes went wide and Karin looked like her teeth may grind down to nubs. "She was attacked by some animal and her clothes were ruined and she got poisoned. He saved her."

They all looked at each other. "Did he know what she was out there for?" Kiba asked. Kakashi nodded.

"He knew." They all felt guilty for that. They had driven her to it unintentionally. Ino shook her head.

"See I tried to tell you people no one listens." She stomped off.

"She didn't say anything all she did was cry." Choji muttered.

Shikamaru sighed. "No we went on the information we had at the time. Based on that we made the logical choice to keep peace. He won't blame us for that. Naruto will though."

"No he won't." Sai shook his head. "He's just happy, I saw him. He's just glad that he has his friend back and it's more than that they have some kind of bond that goes farther than normal friendship. He hears Sasuke's thoughts and feels his emotions."

"That has to be the Kemei." Shikamaru looked thoughtful. "And Naruto sworn they had a bond all along anyway so maybe that's just stronger now. Either way we need to figure out what we're going to do. Did Sasuke say anything that would give us a hint to where he's going?"

Kakashi looked at his companions and smiled. "I think he did better than that."

Shikamaru nodded. "Okay well it looks like we need to go on another let's find Sasuke mission. We should be used to that by now." Kiba chuckled.

"Only now it's a mission to find Naruto as well." Neji sighed.

"Yes but, this time Sasuke wants to be found." Choji smiled.

Kakashi and Yamato shared a look. "Well that will help."

Sasuke walked in and laid Naruto on a bench. He stepped forward and sat down.

Madara looked at him and frowned. Then he looked at the bench and his eye widened. "You got the nine tails."

"It's the one you should have sent me after in the first place he is foolish and would do anything I asked."

"What did you do to him?"

"I put him out with my eyes." Madara nodded.

"Well that will make things much easier."

"Did someone retrieve the eight tails." Madara sighed.

"I don't know but, I think Kisame would have returned by now if he had. Perhaps you should go again." Sasuke glared at him.

"I retrieved the nine that is sufficient. Do not presume to control me Madara I am not your pawn. I do not wear your cloak." He stood. "I leave him to you. I am going after Danzo."

"Wait what am I suppose to do with him when he wakes."

"I wouldn't let him wake if I was you." Sasuke offered as he walked out the door.

Madara looked at the young man he couldn't put him in the totem not without the eight it would unbalance and he didn't have Pain anymore to help keep the balance damn it. "Sasuke wait."

He walked back in. "What of the power that I told you about did you find it."

"It was there." Sasuke offered quietly.

"And, did you get it." Sasuke smiled.

"It is not what you think. You need me to control Naruto until you can get him sealed don't you."

"How do you know of the seal?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Come now surely you do not think me so stupid I realize you think of me as a child but, don't insult my intelligence. Naruto already heard of your speech Gaara is a friend of his." Madara nodded.

"I see. Well I didn't realize you would go along with the plan your brother didn't like it." Sasuke looked at him and shrugged.

"I could care less. I fulfilled my part of getting you a Jinchuriki. That is all I intended what you do now is up to you. Moons eye or no you will never control me." He looked at Naruto. "Do you need me to control him."

"Yes it would be easier for you." Sasuke nodded.

"I will do this then I am done."

"Where are you companions. I sent them after you." Sasuke shrugged.

"They were no longer necessary."

"You are cold." Madara shook his head.

"I am a realist."

"I have to go and check on Kisame I will return." He was gone. Sasuke sighed. It was all he could do not to kill him where he stood. He turned and walked to Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto but, this is unavoidable." He picked him up and carried him to a room. He laid him on the bed and waited for him to wake. He hoped he trusted him. If not then this could be a lot more difficult.

He slid down the wall and waited….

Madara walked into the cavern. "Damn, I was afraid of that."

Kisame lay dead his headband and the sword were gone. "Well you were a good man Kisame."

He shook his head and left so now the eight was still loose and he would be with the Raikage. Sasuke wouldn't do it he was not controllable. Dammit he had thought the brat would die chasing after the Kemei Madara didn't even know if it existed.

Now he had brought him the nine tails as some kind of payment and he had apparently disposed of his own companions. He wasn't anything like Itachi. He had hated him for not embracing his ideas but, this was just cold and bitter he knew as soon as he saw him pierce Karin that he had fallen completely. He was beginning to think it might have been better to not tell him and let him go home. Of course he now had the nine tails so all was still alright. He would just have to get the eight himself.

Then he would seal the nine and kill Sasuke….

Naruto woke and sat up. "What are we doing?"

"Just sit there."

_That bastard Zetsu can be anywhere he wants to be so don't speak out loud about anything important._

_But, what are we doing?_

_We're waiting. Madara went to check on Kisame he sent him after the eight tail since I failed._

_That galls you doesn't it._

_Only because he tricked me. I don't care about Madara getting him. They said they had all but, two they sent me after the eight and Pain went after you. _

_What do you want me to do?_

_Pretend you are my prisoner._

_How do I do that we both know that I won't stay in a normal cell so how do we make that convincing? _

_I suppose you can try to reason with me. If Madara asks tell him that you don't believe that I would do anything to hurt you._

_And what will you do?_

_Convince him you're wrong. _

_I'm not much of an actor._

_I am I'll make up for what you lack._

_Alright. How are the Leaf doing?_

_Taka delivered them safely then he left after telling them something he shouldn't have he's too soft._

_Well it's not that bad but, Sakura now remembers that you love her. I don't think that's bad._

_No it's not, Naruto it's so hard to have those memories she was pregnant. I can't explain what that means to me._

_I know I can feel it. We'll just have to end this quickly so we can get back to our lives._

_Yes that would be nice. I haven't been home in so long._

_You didn't really look at it as home for a while._

_I know. He's coming I can feel him. _

_Okay._

He just sat there and stared at Naruto. "Well did he wake up?"

Naruto looked at him and snarled. "Madara." He made to stand.

"Sit Naruto." He frowned and sat back down.

"Well he is well trained." That got Naruto's back up and his eyes changed.

"He's convinced that he can save me." Sasuke said softly. "He is under the impression that if he talks long enough I will change my mind and care about his village."

Madara looked at Sasuke and raised his brows. "Well that is interesting."

"I'm more than willing to knock some sense into you Sasuke. It's your village too." Naruto snapped.

"If you attack me I'll just use my eyes. Just sit there and prattle on about our bond some more." Naruto's eyes glittered. He was a better actor than he had thought. "I find your inane ideas of friendship amusing."

"Inane." He bristled. "I have tried to save you for over three years and it's inane."

"I didn't need to be saved. You do though." He smiled menacingly. "You won't like what they have in mind for you."

"I've already seen." Naruto threw at him. "Gaara already had his soul ripped away from him."

"Yes I was surprised to see him alive." Sasuke smiled. "I suppose you had a hand in that."

"I don't give up on my friends." Naruto added softly.

"We're not friends." Sasuke looked at him and smiled. "Now you are just a means to an end and it's not even my end."

Naruto flared and jumped but, Sasuke looked at him and he fell back down and his eyes closed. He looked at Madara. "It's been like this ever since I found him." He sighed. "It's amusing really."

"You are a cold man Sasuke."

"Yes I realized that emotions are simply a hindrance. They get in the way of your goals. My goal is the death of the Leaf but they are beaten and down I want them to repair themselves so my revenge will be more satisfying." Madara frowned.

"Okay well I have to go and capture the eight tails just keep him quiet." He walked out and Sasuke sighed.

He hated this. He wanted to be with Sakura. He wanted to be starting his life but, he couldn't do that while Madara and Danzo breathed. Like Shikamaru he had already decided that Madara and Danzo had some kind of arrangement. He could feel it in his bones.

Naruto was in a deep sleep. He could leave him for a little while. He wandered and looked around. "Sasuke I didn't realize you had returned."

"Yes I brought Naruto." He said simply. "Madara has gone to retrieve the eight."

"Well it will be hard to retrieve the eight he already got away from me and killed Kisame." Sasuke said casually. "And, now I would just bet he is with his brother the Raikage." He walked on to find the kitchen in this mammoth place. He needed to feed Naruto.

Zetsu frowned. "He caught his own team mate."

_He killed his own brother who killed his entire family they are a cold bunch._

"It's kind of creepy his eyes are completely cold." They wandered away. It was quiet here now without all the other Akatski. Zetsu sighed.

Sasuke wandered into the kitchen and made some food. He carried it back to Naruto. "Here you need to eat something."

"I'd rather wait till we go home."

"Ha! You will starve."

Naruto took the food and frowned.

_This is really hard I hate acting like I'm angry. I'm so relieved I just want to laugh or cry or something but, I can't._

_I know but, if we want to stop him we need to know the plan. We can't just kill him or someone else could come up with the same Idea and just finish what he started._

_Okay but, I'm already sick of Madara and his mouth. I'd like to rip out his other eye._

Sasuke just shook his head. "Just eat something."

Ch 18

The village council sat around all but the elders that had not been invited. This meeting was being held in the Uchiha clan area because no one went there.

Shikamaru looked at them and wondered what they would decide. He had told them everything he knew and what he had figured out based on the facts. He watched them as they digested everything. He had already told his father. He had been appalled but, it had made sense to him too.

Hiashi the head of the Hyuga stood. "My clan has been in this village since it was founded. Never had I imagined there would have been such deceit and treachery here among our own people. Fugaku Uchiha was a good man." He shook his head angrily. "You are sure young Itachi was ordered to do this."

Kakashi stood. "Yes it looks that way. I knew Itachi and I was always shocked that he had committed the atrocity but, I understand following orders. And, he wanted his brother to think his clan was loyal. He believed they were angry. I don't know though. I still don't believe that part of it."

Ebiki stood up. "No I can not believe that either Fugaku Uchiha was a good friend of the Hokage he would have never agreed to a coup."

"We know the Uchiha would need the sharingan to control the nine tails if they let it loose but, it wasn't being controlled it was just running wild." Choji's father stood. "I never believed it was the Uchiha."

They all sat there and discussed quietly as the young nin that wanted to help their friends sat there anxiously waiting.

Lee frowned. "To think all this time we have believed the worst of Sasuke and his brother and they are both heroes I feel very poorly about myself." Guy patted his shoulder.

"We didn't know the facts Lee. Now we do." He smiled. "Now we know who the real villain was and now we can form a plan to stop him." Neji was very upset. His mind was reeling. That could have been his family.

"What is the meaning of this?" Two chunin ran in.

"Shikamaru sir I'm sorry they wouldn't listen." The elders walked in and glared at the group.

"What is this some kind of secret meeting and we were not invited." Hiashi stood.

"That is right you were not and we request that you leave." He met their eyes. "This discussion is being held between the loyal members of the Leaf." He enunciated each word slowly.

"What is that supposed to mean. Are you suggesting we are not loyal." Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Lord Hiashi wasn't suggesting anything. He was telling you." He looked at Choji. "Choji you and Kiba and Ino watch them and make sure they don't leave. We don't want them getting a message to Danzo."

"What are you saying now you are defying the Hokage. That is treason." Shikamaru stood and frowned darkly at them.

"My son is saying that we did not vote for Danzo and considering it looks like he is responsible for the death of two Hokages the fourth and the third and the death of the fourth Kazekage and may have contributed to the coma that Lady Tsunade is in.

The two elders looked at Shikamaru nervously. "That is ludicrous."

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a few questions for Ino and her father." Hinata said sweetly from her spot behind her father. Neji raised a brow.

"We will do nothing of the kind we don't owe you an explanation. We are the elders of this village." They turned to leave but, Kiba and Choji stood in front of the door arms crossed over their chests. Akamaru put his head down and bared his teeth.

"Akamaru doesn't like the way you smell. He can tell a liar when he smells one."

Hiashi smiled. "Why don't you have a seat."

They sat beside the table that the Uchiha's had used for clan discussions and looked around uncomfortably.

Hiashi sighed. "I think it is time we chose a Hokage."

Kakashi raised a hand. "I would ask that we wait. Naruto we now know is the only living member of the real Senju clan the blood of the first Hokage runs through his veins he has the right to vote He is also the son of the fourth. And, I think that since Sasuke Uchiha has yet to truly be found guilty of anything truly criminal we need to consider him as the last living member of the Uchiha clan.

"Nothing criminal…How about attacking the summit. Kidnapping the brother of the Raikage." Kakashi shook his head.

"We received word yesterday evening that Killer Bee is safe with his brother." Kakashi sighed. "He did attack the summit to get Danzo."

"Very well perhaps you are right we will discuss this further when the rest of the village can join." The elders scoffed but, had sense enough to not comment. "But, we do need a temporary Hokage."

They all nodded. Shikamaru's father looked at Kakashi. "I know you have no wish to be Hokage but, until all this is settled I nominate you Kakashi." They all nodded.

"Okay as long as it's temporary." He looked around the room. "In that case I don't want to waist time." He looked at Hiashi and the other's. "I would appreciate it if the Hyuga and Nara family would see that the elders are comfortable and secure until we can figure this out.

"It would be our pleasure." Hiashi smiled.

"Alright the main group of Jonin and chunin will stay but, I want you Shikamaru to gather together anyone you think might help and meet me at the Hokage's mansion in an hour and someone find Sakura I need her too. Kiba Choji Neji and Lee come with me now."

_What's happening at home._

_I don't know the bond is with Sakura and she's sleeping._

She was dreaming of him. He smiled. Her dreams were of the village in the mountains the memories he couldn't share with her. He sighed unhappily.

"Naruto, I won't go back to the Leaf and you will be sealed into the jutsu Madara has planned for you but, we both hate Danzo I suggest that we leave and go find him and if you make yourself useful then you can live longer." Naruto glared at him.

"You know Sasuke I won't give up on you." He stood. "I don't intend to die."

"You dying is inevitable but, you could be of use until it comes to pass. So come with me to find Danzo." He stood. "Or I can put you in a nightmare and leave you a vegetable for Madara."

"I won't let you do that I need you to come home. You're my best friend and these people destroyed the village." Sasuke smiled.

"The only thing about that I don't like is that it wasn't my hands." Naruto snarled.

"Just come or stay choose." Naruto sighed angrily.

"I'll go." They headed down the hallway Madara stopped them.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for Danzo." Madara frowned.

"With him."

"He could prove useful. He is a sage I can use his powers." Naruto glared openly at Madara.

"And you the king of nice are just going to go along with this."

"I want Danzo dead just as much as he does. He stopped me from saving my village before it was destroyed. I wonder who helped him all these years." Sasuke frowned and walked away.

"Go or stay loser pick one." Naruto snarled at him and followed.

Madara sighed. "That kid is more trouble than he's worth if it weren't for him bringing me the nine tails I would just kill him now."

"You don't trust him."

"Would you Zetsu. He's colder than me and he only thinks of himself and his own design he doesn't even care about his brother anymore just the death of everyone else." Zetsu watched after them.

"What will you do you can not seal the eight I am afraid is too well guarded. It would take forever to seal the nine with just you and I." Madara sighed.

"Well we will just have to think of another way to have my war."

Zetsu frowned. "You know we have seven tailed beasts eight if you count Naruto. If you were to attack the other lands with them and they believed it was the land of fire you could possibly have your war anyway."

"Yes that might just work. We will have to come up with a sealing spell for each but, that might be perfect." He smiled that sounded like just exactly what he wanted.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed. "You can't provoke him like that."

"What, I can't help it. God it pisses me off. That bastard helped kill your family." Sasuke sighed.

"It was my family."

"It was my village." He looked away. "So how do you want to do this?"

He summoned Garuda. "My Lord."

"You are soft Garuda." He sighed.

"They need to know." He looked away. "I have a mind and heart of my own."

"Yes, I know. Carry Naruto." He let the wings out and flexed them. "I'm going to hopefully channel your sage powers and try to find him that way."

They lifted off and flew through the sky. "Okay Naruto let your sage powers out and I'll try to tap into them."

Naruto let the powers slide into place and he sat calmly on Garuda his eyes closed. Sasuke pushed out and felt the power of the sage and touched it he pulled at it and it enveloped him. He looked out at the world and he could feel the heart the soul of all of them.

"Naruto can you feel that?"

"Yeah it's incredible but, I don't know what it will do as far as finding Danzo I can tell the people I know in this but, I don't really know him." Naruto focused on human flashpoints.

"It would be easier to distinguish away from him, exclude to get to him he has the life force of some of my family in his arm, that should make his life force different."

"That might work." They moved over the night looking for him they traveled around the Leaf hoping he would be there but, after hours they became exhausted and had to stop.

"Do you want to go home we are close." Naruto yawned.

"You are exhausted and need to rest sleep Garuda will watch over us." Sasuke looked at the sky.

He wanted this to be over. He wanted to go home and find Sakura. He wanted…He severed the bond and looked at Naruto. His eyes were closed he was sleeping soundly.

Sasuke sighed. He needed to teach Naruto something in the morning and it would be a hard lesson to learn. He didn't know what other powers Madara's eye had but, he didn't want to take the chance. He hadn't seen her in days. They had been gone for four days searching and hadn't found anything. They had been at Madara's for another four days. If he continued to think of this. He smiled and stood. "Garuda watch Naruto keep him safe."

He slipped through the shadows to the village. He stood on the Hokage's faces and smiled. He had listened off and on, Sakura would leave in the morning to come and protect Naruto. He smiled. He slipped through the village unseen. The typical shin obi wouldn't see him he'd spent too many years learning to be invisible. Being hunted helps.

He saw her window and leapt to the sill. It was warm. The window was open. She wasn't sleeping she was standing looking at a map of the land of fire planning her route.

He slipped behind her. "We're only an hour out of the village." His voice made her freeze and she instantly shivered.

She started to turn. He put his hands on her shoulders. "No not yet if I look at you I will not be able to stop myself and there is something I want you to see." He smiled and made himself stand there. "Sakura you and I have a bond." He whispered. "You have an inkling of it but, I want you to learn to use it." She glanced back. "Close your eyes."

She did and shivered. He was having a hard time he wanted to kiss her but, he was determined to do this it was important. "Feel me, in your heart. Feel it." She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself, then she opened her mind. He smiled and felt her slide inside his heart. "Can you feel that?"

He could feel her tears. "Sasuke…" She whispered. He couldn't stand it anymore. His arm slid around her waist and pulled her tight against him. His hand slid up her face and turned her mouth to his. He kissed her tenderly his eyes closed. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"You really hurt me." She sighed as she leaned against him.

"I know I did." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close his head tucked into her shoulder. He kissed her throat softly. "I want so many things right now."

"Like what?" She rasped her heart hammering in her chest.

He laughed and it moved through her. "If I were to tell you that." He nipped her ear. "I would have to do them." He sighed and pulled away slowly. "And, I don't deserve that. I hurt you. I broke your heart and pushed you to put a curse on your arm to save me. That was wrong. No matter how badly I want…" He looked down into her beautiful face. He had a memory of her, round with his child her hair long. Her face beautiful and soft. He groaned and stepped away. "I should go."

She looked away sadly. "I don't want you to go."

"I left Naruto sleeping to come to you I don't like leaving him alone." She nodded and sighed.

"I wish this could be over." He smiled.

"Me too." He was turning away but, his heart and hers screamed at him. Before he knew it she was against the map on the wall. He looked down at her. "Tell me to leave Sakura. Tell me to go."

She was panting. She looked up at him and searched his eyes. "I don't want you to go." She whispered. "I dream about you. About your hands touching me. Places where no one has ever touched me. I dream of you and I…." He closed his eyes and groaned. His lips fell on hers demanding forceful. She sighed and kissed him just as fervently.

"You can't say things like that…" He rasped heatedly. "It makes me want you all the more." His lips were on her throat. "I want you so desperately already Sakura." His words were strained.

"I…I want you too. I can't help it." She slid her hands down his sides and gripped his hips. He shook and broke away. "I have to go."

She leaned against the wall, hands on her knees panting. "What the hell just happened?"

"I think the fact that we're bonded like this makes everything stronger." He was really glad it hadn't been there in that village he would have taken her then. It was all he could do to pull away.

"I have to go Sakura. If I don't then we are going to do something we shouldn't." She frowned.

"Why do I feel like we already have?" She stepped forward and looked in his eyes. "I can feel it when you kiss me it's like I've already been here before. I know that's not possible."

His eyes looked at her sadly. He closed his eyes and smiled. When they opened they were warm and filled with emotion. "We will have our time but, right now we need to focus on closing the door of the past." He sighed and touched her face careful to keep distance between them. "Then our future will be all we have. I don't want to come to you like this desperate and wanting I want to come to you when I don't have to run away again. I just needed to see you. And now you know that you can feel me and find me. We will wait for you. But, you can not stay with us. We will need to leave. Madara watches me. I can't let him know that I am not gunning for the Leaf." He turned to leave.

Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her roughly. "I love you no matter what I have to say to you I love you remember that."

She smiled. "I understand."

He was gone and she stood there her legs shaking. She felt like she was made of jello.

She sagged and sat heavily on the bed. "You are going to kill me." She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest.

He laughed softy. She was so wonderful. Soon this would be over and he could start his life. He wanted that scene he had seen for such a small moment. He wanted her to bare his children and be his wife. He smiled at that.

"Well what in the world do we have here." Damn he hadn't been paying attention.

"Hello Shikamaru." He turned slowly. He made no move hostile or otherwise he didn't come here for a confrontation and he had heard through Sakura that Shikamaru had done an honorable thing for him. "I do not wish to fight."

"I didn't think you did."

"I do not have time to chat either."

"I understand that too." He just watched him. "I will be holding the elders until this is figured out then they will be tried for their part in the crime against your family."

He had not heard that. He nodded his eyes on the ground. "Where are they?" Sasuke's words were soft belying the threat beneath them.

"No Sasuke, I can't do that. The village is very close to forgiving you and as long as you keep Naruto safe through this we will but, I can't let you do that. Danzo is yours if you find him. We are going to start to hunt for him too but, I can't let you kill two people that we aren't sure did anything. I understand vengeance better than you think but, I won't contribute to your vendetta." Sasuke nodded.

"Very well. Shikamaru?" He looked at him with quiet curiosity but there was an underlying sense that Shikamaru should be careful with his words. "Were you the one that decided to kill me?" He never wavered.

"Yes, I was." Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura could have been killed." He kept his gaze. "You are very lucky she did not die." With that he was gone.

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Well that was fun."

"He wasn't talking about himself you know." Kakashi walked up slowly. "Naruto would most likely have lost his mind. He wouldn't have been able to stop it he loves her as much as Sasuke does; you would have killed the two things in the world that mean the most to him. That was stupid to even mention it to her. You could have gotten her killed." Shikamaru sighed.

"I didn't think she'd go off by herself like that."

"I know but, she's loved him since they were children. She wouldn't let anyone else hurt him. Like Naruto she loves him more than her own life and more than this village. She didn't go out there to save the Leaf she went out there to save him." Shikamaru frowned.

"I don't understand women." Kakashi smiled.

"No neither do I." He patted him. They turned and headed for their houses to go to bed they had a long day tomorrow.

Sasuke landed beside Garuda and sighed. "Well you look happier."

"You are supposed to be sleeping."

"I just woke up, You shouldn't threaten Shikamaru like that." Sasuke sighed. "But, I still can't believe someone as smart as him was stupid enough to ask Sakura if it was alright to kill you." He shook his head. "And, they call me an idiot."

"It wasn't a threat exactly. And, I do not care that he wanted me dead in the least that would be unfair of me since I wanted them all dead. I do understand his reasoning. Shikarmaru wanted permission." He sat down. "They'll be here tomorrow. We will have to be very careful. If at any point they think that we are together we will be done our charade will be finished."

Naruto nodded. "I can handle it."

"Alright, if not I'll just put you out and let Garuda carry you." Naruto sighed.

"I'm not a kid."

"No but, you don't like hurting the people you care about either." Naruto sighed.

"I can do what I have to do." He said softly. "I need to get more sleep and so do you."

"Yes…" He sat down and leaned against Garuda's side. The giant bird sighed and curled around him.

"Master, why do you think you have this bond with these two?" Sasuke looked at the stars and sighed.

"I think it's because of how close we are, we were always close we worked well together and became even closer. Now the Kemei allows that to be even stronger." He closed his eyes.

He liked it…that had really surprised him. He had been all alone for so long. Then for a short time with these two people and Kakashi he had found a closeness he had lacked. For his revenge he had given that up, where had that gotten him. He had killed his own brother. That hollow victory hurt him. He fought the tears that tried to spill over. Damn it. He was not going to cry over this anymore.

He looked to Naruto who slept soundly his heart was so pure it helped him when he was awake. He was so upbeat Sasuke couldn't hold on to his pain. He sighed.

_Good night Sakura._

_Oh god I love you. Hearing your voice in my mind is so odd and wonderful all at once._

_I know but, you get used to it._

_Good night Sasuke, you'll never be lonely again. Neither will we._

_I love you…._

He still didn't understand why they wouldn't give up on him why they loved him so deeply. His friends he sighed and tried to sleep. His dreams were sweet but, changed when Danzo came and killed everyone he loved again. He sat up gasping. Sweat rolling down his face. "Damn it."

"Bad dreams." Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Always." He sighed. "Wake up quickly I want to show you something I learned fighting the eight tails. You need to know."

"Okay." He stood up. "You shut off the bond didn't you?" He yawned.

"I wanted to try to control it so I am learning. It is important if we are fighting but, our private thoughts can be our own sometimes." Naruto smiled.

"That would be appreciated. Those moments are sweet for you and I'll really happy for both of you that you have them but, I don't want to share that." He frowned.

"I don't deserve her Naruto." Sasuke shook his head. "You've loved her much better than I have."

"She's never loved anyone but, you." He walked away. Sasuke just watched him.

"You should really talk to Hinata." He said softly when Naruto returned.

"I don't know what to say." He looked away. "I've never even had a clue. Yes I realize how stupid that is but, it's true."

"It's not stupid and you've been really busy. I have seen your memories of the last few years. You did a lot more than chase after me. You have saved countless people."

"You were there once." Naruto smiled. "That meant more to me than you know having that memory."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright enough tenderness let's do something useful." He didn't really want to think of lost time with his friends. It was painful. "I'm going to use genjutsu on you and I want you to break it."

"I can't break genjutsu as strong as yours I tried with Itachi it never worked. Not by myself."

"I tried to put the eight tails in a Tsukiyomi and it didn't work." Naruto frowned.

"Why not."

"Because Naruto you are never alone." Naruto frowned.

"You're talking about the fox aren't you? He doesn't listen to me." Sasuke sighed.

"I know but, he needs to learn to work with you." Sasuke met eyes with him and let his change. Naruto flinched. He pulled him in and stood beside him at the gate. The fox snarling.

"You…"

"Yes me…now I am going to use genjutsu and you are going to help Naruto break it." The fox laughed.

"Why do you think I would do that?" Sasuke sighed.

"You know it is amazing you can be so kind with this angry bitter creature inside you." He looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the fox and frowned. "I don't really know, I don't blame him I guess. He's locked up sealed away can't affect his world at all unless something happens to me." He touched the bars that held him fast. "I'd be angry too."

"Then set me free." The fox said almost wistfully.

"I can't." Naruto looked sad. "You aren't safe I love my village and you destroyed it twice."

"I'm going to show you something now, Kyubi." The fox glared out at Sasuke as the world changed and he showed them the fight with the eight tailed jinchiriki. They fought and became one the jinchiriki completely free and moving not a cloak but, the actual animal.

After the fight. They stood there. "Now he got away from me but, you can see what I wanted you to see."

Naruto was looking at Sasuke and he frowned. "That was incredible."

"He got away Naruto I didn't even get him."

"Yeah but, you really have changed." He sighed.

"Naruto I saw your fight with Pain you are different too. We grew up everyone does. That isn't the point of this." Naruto nodded his brow furrowed.

"I know, Okay so you think that the fox and I can do that too."

"I don't see why not." The fox laughed.

"I have no intention of letting him control me like that weak beast has." Sasuke sighed.

"Then you will be behind there forever." The fox snarled. "This way you could be free and work together. At least sometimes." The fox glared.

"It is something to think about." Sasuke sighed and let them go. "When he decides to come around I'll work with you now we have to be ready. The Leaf is here.

Naruto and Sasuke leapt to the rocks and looked down. Sakura and Sai and Kiba jumped out. "Naruto what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." Naruto really didn't want to fight them.

"We have to take you home whether he wants to go or not."

Sasuke met eyes with Sakura. _Sorry we were planning on leading away from you but the cloud has somehow found out and they are coming. They will attack both of you._

Sasuke frowned and glanced at Naruto. "Sorry but, we have to go."

"Not this time Sasuke." Sakura leapt at him. He raised a brow. She slammed into him but, he caught her. "You are going home to the Leaf."

He slammed her into the rocks while Kiba and Sai stalked Naruto. "Naruto you are the Jinchuriki for the leaf we can't let you run loose."

"I don't care what you do. I'm not coming home until Sasuke comes with me."

"Don't you get it he's not working with you he's keeping you until they kill you like they did Gaara?" Naruto frowned that was really low. He glared at them.

"Gaara doesn't have anything to do with this."

"You're helping the organization that almost killed him." Naruto hit both of them with his chakra and sent them flying.

"I'm helping Sasuke find Danzo he's the real criminal maybe you should look for him too."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. "This is a very dangerous game your playing Sakura."

"I'm tired of just standing around while you get farther and farther away from me." Sasuke laughed and watched her face.

"How could I get father away from something I was never a part of." His acting was flawless he knew if they had not had that moment the night before she would be very hurt right now. She glared at him and slapped him hard. He closed his eyes and wiped the blood from his mouth that hurt.

"You'll regret that." He opened his eyes and they spun.

"Sasuke no…" A hand on his shoulder. "No you can't do that to her." Sasuke hit him and sent Naruto flying. He slammed into a tree and hit the ground.

Sasuke focused back on her and snarled. "You're not worth it." He threw her away. "Naruto come we're leaving we have company." The cloud was coming.

"You're not going anywhere." They looked above the rocks and saw the ninja that had beaten Naruto up. He saw the memory. Sasuke had to hold in the pain of that he had taken that beating for him and then had fallen on his knees in front of the Raikage for him. Idiot.

"Really and who will stop me." He summoned Garuda and leapt to his back. "Come Naruto it's too crowded. Don't worry _friends_ I haven't forgotten I'll see all of you soon." His starburst eyes glittered.

Sakura watched him angry tears streaming.

_You did very well._

_I hate this._

_Me too._

They lifted high in the air. And took off away from them all. Zetsu watched and wondered.

"They seemed very angry. Perhaps he is really going to kill his village. He almost put that girl in a nightmare and she loves him."

_He is very cold. Let's go tell Madara what we've found and he needs to know that the cloud is still after Sasuke._

They left and Naruto let his eyes fall back. "Aloe vera is gone."

"I like that I think I'll call him that." Naruto sighed.

"Do you think it was safe to leave the cloud ninja with them."

"We didn't have any choice we can't risk a war between Leaf and Cloud you were right about that." Sasuke snarled. "I would have liked to hurt them though. I can't believe you let them do that to you for me."

"I would never sell out a friend. Never I'm a better man than that." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes Naruto I know." They moved through the sky.

Taka landed. "Madara is here."

"What does he want?" Naruto snapped.

"Just shut up." Sasuke stepped forward.

"I hear the cloud ninja are still after you and you had another confrontation with your friends. I'm surprised you didn't kill them.

"We were interrupted and the main goal is to keep Naruto in my possession that might not have been possible." He looked out over the mountains. "I still have not found Danzo, I will not stop until I have found him."

"Danzo is dead."

"I don't believe you." Sasuke looked at him. "If he was dead you would have already thrown it in my face."

"You injured him I am telling you that he would have died from those injuries."

"He is not dead." Sasuke turned. "I will believe he is dead when he lies at my feet. And then, Madara you will lie next to him." He leapt onto Garuda. "Do not forget I promised my brother you would die. I will keep my promise."

They lifted off and headed away from him.

"He is volatile." Zetsu sighed. "He didn't believe you."

"He's smart and he can feel him out there somewhere breathing. That's what fuels his hate." He watched the bird disappear.

"Are you worried he might kill you some day?" Madara shrugged.

"We all die Zetsu it's just a matter of when and how. If I die by someone more powerful than me then I'll die." He turned away.

"Come we need to go I want to make sure all is in place. I want to make sure that I can have my plan ready by the end of the month…

Sakura glared at the cloud ninja. "This is a leaf matter…stay out of it."

"You can't seem to handle it at all and, now that idiot Naruto that had the audacity to stop our Raikage to beg for that criminal's life is working with him." Sakura just continued to glare and tried not to give away the fact that she wasn't really angry at all. In fact she was still reeling from him pinning her against that wall. Her heart was still racing.

He had told her that he would kill her and smiled when he said it. She just thought of the night before and remembered his words. He had closed the bond so they wouldn't be affected by the emotions as badly. But, his body was so close. She wanted to rub against him. She shivered and he let his eyes spin. Naruto had come and stopped him but, she knew that it was a way to get him away from her. His eyes were hot and he needed to get away or he wouldn't keep his cool façade.

The ninja jumped down. "Now you're Jinchuriki is lost to you. He'll be done away with just like the rest."

"We have no intention of letting them get Naruto."

"Are you blind they already have him? Sasuke Uchiha has him and he is part of the Akatski." The cloud ninja smiled nastily. "Your jinchuriki is weak he didn't even defend himself when I beat him to a bloody pulp." Sakura flared and ran to hit him. Sai snatched her. He laughed and smiled. "Ah little girl did I hurt your friend. Too bad."

"You have the eight tails your sensei back so what the hell are you doing out here anyway." Kiba snapped.

"We are after the Akatski remember the alliance. We are hunting them. Sasuke is one of the last members. He tried to kill our sensei. We love our teacher we will avenge him."

Sai frowned. "You are not capable of defeating him and Naruto there's no way."

"We didn't know they were working together. Now we just have two to follow just don't get in our way." They were gone.

"Damn it," Sakura snapped and spun. "Don't ever stop me like that again." She walked away.

"Sakura you can not let your personal feelings for Naruto or Sasuke lead you down the wrong path if we fight with the cloud ninja we will start a war." She snarled.

"I know that." She growled. "Bring them out Shino."

"What the hell are we hiding for?" Karin glared and walked out. She sighed.

"Because Madara is under the impression you are dead. That Sasuke killed you because you were of no further use. Zetsu was here so I wanted you out of sight." Suiguetsu raised his brows.

"So he convinced him that he killed us so easily." Sakura smiled.

"I don't really think he told him. Madara just assumed. He knows if Sasuke wanted you dead you would be. I think you know that too." They just glanced at each other. "Okay well we did our part now we are going to start for the hideout. Let's go. Karin keep an eye out for anything unusual." She watched her as she glared at Sakura with murderous eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I have a problem taking orders from you." She hissed.

"Well since your with us you have betrayed the Akatski and you are leading us to their hideout. I would suggest you not get separated or piss me off enough that I leave you because they will most likely exterminate you for knowing too much."

"She has a point Karin we are dead if they decide to attack us we can't hold off the Akatski not without Sasuke." Jugo said softly. "We will come with you."

They moved out and headed toward the hideout.

Ch 19

"You did really well." He looked at Naruto.

"You almost kissed her." He snickered. "I think I did better than you."

"Shut up loser." He smiled. "We'll go back to the hide out for a while that's where Madara is headed too we need to see if we figure out what his plan is now because he won't be able to do what ever it is he wanted without the eight tails he must have something in mind."

"I have a request."

"What is that?"

"I want to go and see Gaara we can trust him you know we can and I want him to know that I'm not working with the Akatski it would really hurt him." Sasuke raised a brow and frowned.

"You know considering the way we met that man I am surprised at how that has changed." Naruto shrugged.

"He was a lot more alone than you and I ever were his own father tried to kill him. Everyone hated him even his own sister and brother." He smiled. "He's my friend."

Sasuke watched him and thought of his words. Hated by everyone. It sounded like his brother. "Alright."

They moved to the Sand and landed. It was late. "Come we can't be seen." Sasuke let his power surround him. "You'll have to keep up with me."

Naruto frowned. "You know that is really annoying."

"I know…" He smiled. "Funny too." They took off Sasuke flew and Naruto leaped beneath him and landed silently on the roof. Gaara stood there in his robes. They billowed around him.

"Gaara." Naruto smiled. "I need to speak with you." Sasuke landed and his wings flared for a moment then slipped away. "We need to speak with you."

"Sasuke Uchiha. I see you have added flying to your many talents." Sasuke just watched him. He was unarmed but, he knew they were coming he really trusted Naruto. "Come in." He turned and walked slowly back into the mansion.

He sat down. "Okay what do I have to hear? You must be pleased." He looked at Naruto.

He smiled.

"I would love to know exactly how this came to be. The last time I saw you though you did not attack me you seemed very unstable." Sasuke never looked away. "You're eyes have changed."

"I suppose." Sasuke didn't really want to discuss the status of his heart with this man. The last time he was actually engaged with this man he had been nearly killed along with Sakura. Unlike Gaara he couldn't so easily forgive and he was having mixed feelings because of the reference that Naruto had made earlier.

"Yes well to what do I owe this visit, not a social call I'm sure." Naruto smiled.

"No I just really wanted you to know that I am helping Sasuke find Danzo and he is not working with the Akatski. He never was he wanted Danzo because he ordered his family murdered. He did try to kidnap the eight tails but, he wanted to know what Madara was up to."

"I see." Gaara wasn't much of a talker either. The door flew open and Temari and Kankuro came in and froze.

"What the hell?" They both honed in on Sasuke. "What are you doing here? We just received a message that you had been kidnapped Naruto, for the Akatski. By Sasuke."

"That was greatly exaggerated." Gaara said softly.

"Well I would love an explanation." Temari frowned.

"Yeah that would be nice." They stood and folded their arms.

"I was not kidnapped. We need to know what the Akatski is doing." Gaara looked at his siblings.

"Do you know of the moons eye?" He met eyes with Sasuke.

"The moon's eye?" Sasuke frowned. "No, I've never heard that term not that I remember. But, I do know that's what you were told but, I only know what Naruto heard."

"Madara intended to combine the tailed beasts into one and use it to control the world. He could put everyone into a genjutsu and make them all do his bidding. He wants war. All out war between the five nations." Gaara's soft voice made Naruto's heart freeze.

"War, why would he want that."

"War breeds power and he wants power he wants the destruction of the leaf." Sasuke frowned.

"Isn't that what you wanted too." Sasuke glanced at Kankuro.

"I want Danzo he ordered my family dead. He was also collaborating with Orochimaru in the death of your father." Kankuro looked at Gaara.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't talk about this to anyone besides my closest friends but, Danzo ordered my brother to kill my family and told him if he didn't then the rest of the black ops would. So do not presume to know my anger."

They were quiet. Sasuke stood. "Naruto we must go. We can not be seen here we will be found out."

Naruto nodded and stood. "Bye Gaara, Kankuro Temari." Sasuke stood and headed for the door.

They followed them out to the roof. "Where are you going?"

"To the Akatski if we find anything out you will be informed by the Leaf." Gaara nodded. Sasuke pulled his arms out of his shirt. Temari watched with mild fasnination he was still really incredible to look at. What was he doing?

Sasuke's wings unfurled and she gasped. He walked to Naruto. "We need to travel fast."

He touched him and the power poured into Naruto he took a breath and let the power slide out and around into the butterfly wings. He let go and stood away. "What the hell is that?" Kankuro watched in amazement.

"It is the power of the Kemei but, you must not speak of it." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "It is the power to end all wars. Goodbye Gaara of the Sand."

"Goodbye and good luck Sasuke Uchiha." They nodded. Naruto grinned. They pushed off and were gone just a streak of light and then nothing.

"My God what kind of power is that?" Gaara frowned. Temari looked at his face and raised a brow. "You know something don't you?"

"Just a child's story. I will look it up and let you know." Gaara wandered into the mansion slowly he went to the library and looked through the books that he had loved as a child. Books were his only friends when he was young. He found it and smiled.

He sat down. Temari and Kankuro came in and sat down silently. He nodded and closed the book.

"I never would have thought it was real." He shook his head. "Not in a million years."

"What is it?"

"It's the end of all wars." He handed them the book. "Two brother Nin from long ago they were the keepers of something they called the Dawn. The Kemei it was a power so great it could end a war or keep one from starting. It was said that it would make the wielder unstoppable they were even capable of stopping time. They traveled the world and found places of unrest and settled it. After a time they became the peace keepers of the world then after many centuries they became tired and placed themselves deep in a forest hidden in a temple on a mountain top and waited for a new keeper to come. The prophesy was that a pure hearted man with eyes as black as night would come and become the keeper of the Dawn and peace would rein. I loved this story as a child and was very upset because my green eyes and red hair said that I would never be him." He laughed.

"I'm not really sure Sasuke qualifies as pure hearted." Kankuro looked in the book at the picture of the black eyed savior. Hmm.

"The boy we met when we entered that village before Orochimaru tainted him with the curse mark that boy was…Even after he was willing to give his life for his friends. If what he says is true then his vendetta against Danzo is valid." He sighed. "You need to know something. If Sasuke wields the Kemei we can not stop him. No one can."

"I guess it's good he doesn't seem so crazy." Temari sat heavily.

"Yes that kind of power could end everything." He stood and looked at his siblings. "I need to send a message to the Leaf. I was told that Kakashi is the temporary Hokage." He walked away.

They moved through the night. Sasuke landed. He walked to Naruto and pulled the power out of him. "Are you alright." Naruto stumbled but, he stood.

"I'm alright I just need a minute. It's not so bad this time." He took a couple deep gulps of air. He stood and smiled tiredly. "I'm fine."

Sasuke sighed. "I tried to control the power more I think it helped and the fox wasn't fighting as hard this time either." They moved slowly to the hideout. They headed in and found the kitchen first. Naruto was starving the Kemei took a lot out of him.

"Well I see you aren't different in that department." He sighed and sat down. "You still eat like you'll never get to again."

"We used to fight over who could eat more." Naruto said softly.

"It is useless. I will not go home." He smiled. "Well I will go home when I'm ready. But, I will never be the child you remember. He was swallowed up by my hate." Naruto just frowned.

They moved to the room they were in the first time. He sat down against the wall. "Sleep."

"You should sleep too. All you ever do is watch me to make sure I'm not going anywhere." He rolled his eyes. "I'm not so go and get some sleep."

"You might start getting curious."

"I'll watch him Sasuke. I will call for you if I need you." Zetsu's voice was soft.

"Aloe vera." Zetsu scowled.

"Go and sleep Sasuke." Sasuke watched him.

"If anything happens to him I'll kill you. This is my vengeance." He walked out.

"Are you still trying to convince yourself he will come home." Naruto laid down and ignored him. Garuda appeared beside him and leapt to a windowsill. "He doesn't trust anyone." He said offhandedly looking at the bird. "I believe he intends to do you a great deal of harm before you are ever sealed."

"You just don't know him." Naruto closed his eyes. "I'm tired. Shut up and act like a house plant it's what you look like"

Zetsu watched in silence he was an irritating man.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Watch him Taka and keep him safe." Sasuke had been up for most of the night before and now it was very late again. He was tired. He closed his eyes and let himself sleep.

Sakura sat in the tree and listened to the others. She sighed happily. She had never really believed after all of this that she would actually have what she had dreamed of for so many years but, she had pinched her self many times. She was not dreaming.

She smiled and looked at the stars. "You are very happy aren't you." She glanced at Sai.

"Yes I am. I'm worried for Naruto but, I know Sasuke can keep him safe." She smiled. "He's had enough practice."

"I don't know how you can forgive him so easily but, I don't really understand love yet." She met his eyes. "But, I can see a softness about you that wasn't there. And the ghosts in Naruto's eyes are gone. I saw that today."

"Yes," She sighed. "I'm a little ashamed that I gave up. He never gave up on his friend. He knew him better than I did." She looked at the sky and shook her head. "Sai I know you don't really understand because Danzo tried to kill your heart but, Sasuke lost everything. His own mother his father. All those years he was forced to put up with Orochimaru and his despicable behavior. Just to kill the brother that he loved. The brother that loved him enough to be hated by him and killed by him just to make sure he was safe. Then to have to find out that he did it all for him. What kind of pain that would cause I don't know. But, to think that he had to deal with that horror and find out that it was an order commissioned by the elders in his own village." Shino landed lightly next to Sai.

"It would be enough to make anyone go mad." His soft voice held sadness. "We are a proud village with great love and loyalty for our friends and family to think that his own village committed genocide against his own family. I'm not sure anyone of us wouldn't do the same."

Kiba landed on the other side. "I know I would, I wouldn't stop until the people that had ordered my clan murdered was dead." Akamaru growled and nodded.

They all sat there quietly watching the sky. She could feel him dreaming. It turned into a nightmare.

_Shush it's okay, Sasuke you're okay. _She whispered in her mind. He quieted….

"What the hell do you think they're talking about up there?" Karin frowned at the tree.

"They are village mates and class mates they all graduated with Naruto and Sasuke. They are probably talking of their friends." Jugo offered softly.

"We should just leave we could sneak away." Karin whispered.

Kiba's ear twitched. "No you couldn't Akamaru and I would find you."

"God, do you have dog ears too." She huffed. He snickered and went back to his friends.

"You know Karin you are even grumpier than usual."

"Just shut up." He grinned.

"It really gripes you that she's his and you're not." She punched him in the face.

"Shut up you lying bastard just because he's nice to her doesn't mean anything." She screamed and hit him over and over. He just laughed. Jugo closed his eyes and tried to block it out.

He felt himself loosing control. "Sakura…" He rasped.

She frowned and turned and saw him changing. "Shit."

Sasuke jolted awake.

Sakura landed and looked at him. Karin stopped and was looking at him warily Suiguetsu was moving forward. "You need to calm down Jugo."

"Kill someone kill them, kill you." Sakura stepped forward.

"Jugo you will calm down." Her eyes blazed with the sharingan and her voice was soft. "Look at me Jugo. You will not hurt anyone I will be your cage."

Jugo blinked and the curse receded. He sagged and looked around. "Did I hurt anyone?" He sounded terrified.

Sakura shook her head. Everyone just stared at her. She sighed and her legs shook. Sai steadied her. "Are you alright."

"I'm okay that was just a little strange." She looked around and saw everyone staring at her with apprehension. "What?"

"You weren't you for a minute." Kiba watched her face.

"That was Sasuke, I'm sure." Suiguetsu frowned. "I've heard him say that exact thing." He looked at Karin and she was just watching Sakura and she sighed. She turned and walked away. She sat down and stared at the forest. He sighed and followed her.

"I was worried about Jugo I just said his name and asked what I should do." She sighed.

"He is the only one that seems capable of stopping my urges." He sighed. "I'm so sorry." She smiled.

"He doesn't want you to worry he will keep you and everyone safe." She touched Jugo's shoulder. "You should rest he said it is very tiring for you when you try to fight it." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." He walked away and sat near Suiguetsu and Karin.

Sakura looked at the crestfallen expression on the girl and sighed. "She really liked you."

_She was never more than a comrade._

"She didn't feel that way." Sakura leapt to a tree and closed her eyes.

_That doesn't change the facts. I can feel your sorrow for her. You look at her like she could have been the one to gain my heart but, that's not possible. Sakura you are the only one that has ever been in my heart. _

Sakura smiled and felt the warmth of his love. "You know you are making it impossible for me to stay angry with you." She sighed.

_I have to be evil now. I will see you soon._

"I love you." She whispered and closed her eyes. He had actually used the sharingan through her. That was the strangest feeling she had ever encountered. He was inside her filling her up like carrying around a fire inside herself.

She shivered just thinking of it, his soul was so big it felt like it split her wide open. She smiled she always knew he was bigger than life. She let herself drift. She felt Akamaru land beside her and lay down. She smiled and laid on him. Kiba sighed nearby.

He could still hear Shino talking quietly with Suiguetsu….

Sasuke walked into the room and looked at Naruto. Something was wrong. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the window sill. "Garuda what has happened?"

"Master, I don't know what you mean." He looked at Naruto. "He is just sleeping Master."

"No he's not there is something very wrong with him." He reached down and touched him. Just as he thought he wasn't really here. "This is only part of his life force."

He snarled. Zetsu stood and looked at him. "Madara has taken him somewhere you can not touch him."

Sasuke smiled. "You underestimate me." He let his eyes spin and the Kemei flashed. The golden light spun into the starburst. "I think I would like to see exactly what I can do." Zetsu watched him in awe. He watched the bed and, pulled on the power setting time back and watched the reverse time unfold. Naruto still and then yes that was it almost imperceptible but, it was there. He stopped time and stepped forward. He pulled Naruto out of the bed and stepped out of the room and walked away. He put Naruto in his room. He smiled. This was going to be fun.

He transformed himself and laid down closing his eyes. He let time go he could feel the pull on his chakra but, it wasn't bad. He kept his breathing even. It was almost time for him to stop Jugo.

He felt her worry and heard her words he let his soul envelope hers and spoke with Jugo until he calmed then he let the warmth of her fill him up for a moment and felt Madara grab him with that damn eye of his.

He felt himself land and laid there for a few moments. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be you sleep like the dead."

Sasuke stood and looked at him. "Really?" He let the transformation go. "You are a fool Madara."

"What the hell I know that was Naruto I know it was. I could see the fox inside him." Sasuke smiled.

"Do you think I could not make that illusion for you…" Sasuke smiled. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you and I are on the same level Madara you will find yourself lacking. I told you I was not done with him. You will get him when I am finished no sooner." Sasuke let his eyes flash and he was gone.

"What the hell was that golden flash." Madara frowned and went to his own rooms. "Dammit did he actually find it. Did Sasuke get the Kemei?"

Sasuke walked to his room. "Wake up Naruto."

Naruto sat up slowly and stretched. "Why, I was sleeping really good."

"Why would I care about that. We are leaving." Naruto frowned and stood.

"You sure are grumpy. I'm coming. I'm hungry." He grumbled. Sasuke almost laughed. He was hilarious.

"I'll feed you then we're leaving." They went to the kitchen and Sasuke cooked. Naruto smiled and woofed it down.

They left and Garuda met them they lifted off and Madara watched from his window as they disappeared.

"What happened?"

"It was Sasuke I took not Naruto I couldn't hold him." He frowned. "I think he found something when he went out there. I had believed it was a fairytale or I would have gone after it myself."

"What will you do now?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I'll worry about him anymore. Let's just go forward with the plan." Zetsu just watched the window at the receding bird he could feel something. He was missing something.

Ch 20

Sasuke frowned. That had been stupid he wouldn't make that mistake again.

"I am sorry master. I should have seen."

"Garuda he is a very powerful man I am not angry." Garuda sighed.

"I am angry with myself." They flew faster.

"Don't worry let's just try to find something." He stood and leapt off the hawk and pulled his arms free. His wings burst free and he lifted above Naruto and Garuda.

Naruto shook his head. "He was always a show off." Garuda laughed softly. Sasuke laughed too. Naruto let his powers slide free and felt the Kemei slip inside and pull onto it. He let it go. He closed his eyes and laid down on the bird this was something he could do and rest. This was actually really cool.

"You're lazy." Sasuke smiled looking at him lying on the back of Taka his arms clasped behind his head.

"I need to be still for this power to be really effective and you woke me up before dawn." He sighed.

"I know but, Madara tried to take you." Naruto laughed at the memory.

"I'll bet that blew his mind." They smiled and Sasuke flew out over the night and let the sage power slide out and follow the life force of all the creatures in the forest.

Shikamaru looked at the abandoned temple and frowned. "What do you think."

Neji looked and frowned. "I can see five people in the building one of them has a very strange arm."

"That sounds right." He scowled the report said that he kept his right arm wrapped all the time and bound.

"What is so strange about the arm?" Neji closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It is covered in Sharingans." Shikamaru froze.

"What?" Neji opened his eyes.

"There is no doubt the eyes from Sasuke's family are buried in that man's arm." He looked at Shikamaru. "I do not blame him. How can I that could easily be my family's eyes." Hinata's face was a mask of sorrow.

"We must stop him." She said firmly. The rest of the group was signaled and they moved in.

They leapt quickly…

Sasuke felt it and he froze. He folded his wings and zoomed in. It was him it had to be.

Naruto leapt to his feet and Taka followed him but, couldn't move as fast. Sasuke was gone.

Naruto frowned. "Damn it Sasuke." He leapt to the ground, feeling the fox rising by the time he hit the ground three tails were in place. He moved over the ground with lightning speed. He could see where he was going through Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke headed for the roof and folded his wings close. Shikamaru and the others were just getting ready to storm the house when a golden streak flew at it like a meteor then they heard the approach of someone coming too fast through the forest. The golden streak went right through the roof like an arrow from a bow.

They watched as Naruto slid to a stop and halted a foot from the door. He stood and frowned. "Damn it…that's not possible. How could he know we were coming."

Sasuke opened the door and sighed. "My family's eyes had many different abilities. My cousin Huraku had the ability to sense danger."

Shikamaru looked at the two men. "Umm. Do I even want to know what the hell just happened."

Garuda landed and watched them. Naruto sighed heavily and jumped to his back. "I thought we had him." He let the fox go and fell back.

"Ino go and heal him." Shikamaru frowned. Ino nodded and leapt to his side and frowned.

"You're all burned up."

"It's just the fox that's what it does if I'm in a hurry or I let it go too far because I'm upset." He laid back and smiled. "I guess it was both this time."

"Geez. You really are an idiot." He passed out.

Shikamaru and Neji watched Sasuke as he pulled his shirt back up and zipped it.

"I will have to bring him out into the open. This will never work." He was just thinking out loud.

"I still don't understand how he got away." Choji was looking at the house. "I don't get it. He was in there so where did he go."

"I don't know but, he may have an eye I don't know about I was very young. Perhaps the power Madara has wasn't singular. He can use all the powers my family had as long as he has those eyes." He turned. "Come we need to be away from here we can not be seen together not fighting and the cloud is following the Leaf trying to catch me and Naruto so we should find somewhere safe and let him rest. He will be out until tomorrow."

Sasuke took them to a large tight grove of trees that were a good concealment. "Okay we will stay here tonight you are welcome to stay with us." Sasuke walked to the edge and pulled a scroll he slipped it open and bit his finger and made the signs golden chakra slid over the grove. "Now no one can see us. It is safe to light a fire it will be cool tonight."

They all slept soundly. Sasuke leaned against Garuda's side. The giant bird slept his head under his wing. "Sasuke how did you get here like that and why is your chakra so strange."

Hinata sat beside him and looked at him. "Is that the Kemei?"

"Yes it is but, we must not speak of it to anyone else. It can not be known yet that I have it." She nodded.

"I understand." She looked at Naruto where he slept shielded by Guruda's wing. "He is very happy." She smiled and blushed.

"He will talk to you Hinata. He is nervous but, he will. He cares for you." She looked away.

"He told you." Sasuke raised a brow.

"No he didn't have to we share our thoughts most of the time unless we wish not to. I saw what you did for him that was very brave." She looked away.

"I couldn't let him die." She smiled at him and then met eyes with Sasuke. "I've loved him my whole life."

"I know…." He closed his eyes. "Get some sleep Hinata." She nodded and moved away.

"Lord Danzo what was that?" Danzo was still breathing hard.

"I don't really know but, if we had not left at that moment I would have been dead." He frowned. He had never felt so close to death before except when Sasuke had him. With his powers he didn't have to worry over things like that. He would die of old age as the Hokage of the Leaf he was not meant to die by the hands of some shitfaced brat. "We will figure this out. And, I will go back to the Leaf."

They moved down the road he was certainly glad for the Uchiha now. Without those eyes he would have been dead.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her face Ugh she was tired. They were getting ready to move. "Shino; let's fan out today we make too big a target. We will break up into groups. Kiba you have Akamaru. Shino I want you with Karin up front and Sai will be with Suiguetsu. I will take Jugo with me." They all nodded. She looked at them Shino's bugs flew out and one landed in the palm of each of them. "This will allow Shino to reach us if we need him. Everyone scatter." They were gone.

Sakura moved through the forest with Jugo. "He let the bird, fall to his shoulder. "Jugo why don't you have a pet? I would think with your love of animals you would want one."

"I can't I am afraid of what would happen." He looked at the sky. "I would loose control and they would get killed."

"Well when this is all over and you can relax I think you should consider it." She smiled and patted his arm.

They had been searching for hours. Shino's bug lifted off Sakura's shoulder. "There's something wrong. Follow the bug someone is in trouble."

They leapt after the insect. They followed it and then they could follow the voices. Everyone converged to the area of Shino and Karin in the head of the line. Sakura slid to a stop. "What is going on here?"

The cloud ninja had Karin cornered but Shino's bugs were in between them and her; Shino was being held back by one of them. A big man.

"Damn it, let him go. Jugo." He lowered his head and let the power out.

"She's a criminal just like these other two. We'll take you all back and prove that the Leaf is filled with traitors and criminals." He stood and smiled.

Sasuke snarled and leapt to his feet. "Shikamaru I have something I need to take care of watch him and don't leave." Shikamaru nodded and they all watched in absolute shock as he let his wings out and took off like a rocket and streaked across the morning sky.

"That is a cool power." Choji watched him and shook his head.

"You have wings." Ino offered but she agreed that was really cool and he still looked really awesome. She shook her head.

"I can't fly." Choji sounded sad.

"Well let's start some food we know that he's going to be really hungry."

Sasuke flew as fast as he could go. Sakura was heading towards a danger she didn't know. But, she knew it was bad they had been moving towards the hideout. "I'm coming just hold on."

The standoff continued while the cloud and the leaf waited to see who would make the first move. She felt him coming. She smiled. "I think you should let go of Shino and back off."

"Why what are you going to do little girl." She just watched as Shino just wasn't there and neither was Karin. They stood behind Sakura and Jugo. She felt the soft brush of a hand against her face but never saw him. He was manipulating time. He stopped and looked at her. "You need to get away from here. They will not remember seeing the others and they will not remember what they were supposed to be doing either." He smiled and kissed her quickly and roughly. "God I want to stay with you." He watched her and his fingers slid slowly up her arms. "I could keep time frozen and…" He sighed. "I have to go." She was shaking from the heat in his eyes.

"Sasuke." She stepped to him and leaned up. She pulled his lips to her and kissed him softly. "You better go." He was gone and she was standing there trying to remember what she was doing because her brain was now all tied up in his. She watched her companions start moving. She shook off the lethargy. "Come we have to get out of here Sasuke is fixing it but we have to go." They all moved away quickly.

Everyone searched but there was no more sign of Danzo he was just gone. They headed home downtrodden. Sasuke and Naruto were spending most of their time near the hideout. They had been working on his controlling the fox as much as they could.

"Naruto let's try again." Sasuke let his eyes spin. Naruto looked met his gaze. He felt himself being pulled in, he had learned to sense the difference in the air. It was somehow heavier.

"Okay…" Naruto looked inside himself. "Alright Fox let's break this."

"This is insane."

"Do you really want to end up as part of some giant ten tailed thing. Or maybe just as a pawn for Madara." Naruto looked at the fox and he snarled.

"No, nor do I wish to help you." Naruto sighed.

"Well you need to figure out the lesser of two evils here either you help me and eventually you get to be free sometimes or you stay stuck in there sulking like a sullen child and wait for me to be dead so they can suck you into a statue or just turn you into a robot." The fox watched him and he snarled.

"Fine." Naruto nodded and turned. He watched Sasuke and felt the ripple and he was in the outside world again.

"That worked well. Let's try something a little stronger." Sasuke's eyes spun again. Naruto didn't like this part it made him nervous he didn't really know why he had seen these from Sasuke's memories and it just hurt. He didn't like it at all. He felt the world swallow him up.

Sasuke just watched him. Naruto frowned. "I really hate this part."

"I know but, it's the strongest genjutsu there is and now I can make it even stronger. I don't know if you can break this. But, we're going to try." He felt the Kemei and let it fill him. He pushed it into his eyes and the world became perfect no more heaviness. Just the world. It was perfection. It was just like the Danzo and the Sakura he had, faced.

Naruto looked around. "This is incredible." Sasuke smiled.

"I know."

The fox rippled and it wavered but didn't break. The fox growled and pushed harder. Sasuke held on but, he was working at it. He pushed harder. The fox snarled and slammed into the bars. It broke. Sasuke gasped and landed on the ground. Naruto caught him and frowned. "I'm sorry about that."

"No it was good that was what we wanted. If I used all my power though he couldn't break it and that's good too." Sasuke stood and covered his eyes. "I need you to know that you can break any kind of hold someone may have on you and you need to know that I can hold anyone that might try to hurt you."

"Now I think we should give the fox something as a reward." They both suddenly stood in front of the seal. "Are you ready?"

The fox watched him warily. "What do you mean?"

"Well would you like to be free for a while?" Naruto watched him in wonder.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke nodded.

"Why not if he gets unruly I can control him with my eyes." Naruto's brow furrowed.

"I don't know that sounds dangerous." The fox was silent. He wasn't going to do anything that might mess this up.

Sasuke smiled. "Trust me."

"Okay but, we need to go somewhere where we don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt." Sasuke nodded.

He summoned Garuda and they flew over the wilderness to the Sand but, moved far enough away from the village that they shouldn't be seen to some canyons. Garuda landed and the golden light of the borrowed Kemei slid away from him. "I'm sorry master but, I must go and rest now that was very taxing.

"I'm sorry Garuda I will not do that again." The hawk nodded and was gone.

"Okay Naruto all your conditions have been met." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke and he stood once again in front of the seal. "My father put this here. What if we can't put it back?" Sasuke smiled.

"We are not breaking it simply removing it for a temporary period. It will seal itself back after a time." Naruto took a deep breath and reached the fox was vibrating with excitement.

Naruto's hand shook. He touched one side Sasuke took the other. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen." Naruto met his eyes and felt the truth of that and nodded. They both freed the seal at the same time.

The gate rippled and was gone. Sasuke watched as Naruto threw back his head and red light surrounded him. This should allow him to be like the eight tails and completely transform. He watched him fall to all fours and then the red light became blinding and the fox stood there.

"I'm free." He stretched and grinned.

"You are only free because I allow you to be so do not try to cause any damage or you will go right back. This is a test for you to see if you deserve this some day you may be allowed to fight like this but for now just do as you wish in these canyons and be happy with that." The fox frowned.

"What do you mean? What the hell am I suppose to do?" He sat his tails curling around him.

"You are a fox right, hunt something. I believe that is a favored past time of foxes." The fox brought up his arms and crossed them.

"I am a chakra beast I am not just a fox I don't eat rodents and there is nothing big enough in here to hunt." Sasuke smiled.

"You are obstinate. Fine I will give you something to chase." The fox cocked his head.

"What?"

"Me." The fox stood.

"Naruto is not liking that idea at all." The fox smiled. Sasuke grinned.

"I can hear his thoughts and yours you can not defeat me but that is not the point of this exercise." Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to think of something proper for this. He transformed into a giant Byakko. The white tiger like cat now stood across from the fox his black and red eyes smiling. "Now are you ready?"

"How can you do that?"

"I have the Kemei I can do whatever I want even play with a crabby fox that is wasting his free time with complaining." Sasuke backed up at step. "If you intend to catch me I suggest you start hunting." He turned and leapt away. The fox stood and started after him.

"What the hell am I doing?"

"Loosing." Sasuke's voice flitted into his mind and the fox growled.

"That's it you're going to get it." The fox zoomed over the rocks after the cat. Sasuke looked back and smiled. He hadn't played at all since he played hide and seek with his brother. His life had become nothing but, training and fighting. The exhilaration that poured into him bled into the others as well soon Naruto was with the fox and was moving with him they were becoming one. He knew if Naruto could control his fox he could be as unstoppable as Sasuke now was perhaps even more powerful because of his sage powers.

They moved with a speed that couldn't be matched by any other living creature.

The fox peeled around a corner and saw the white tail slip away. He threw himself around the corner but there was nothing there. He frowned and looked around. "Where did you go?"

"Up here." The white cat slammed into him and threw him back. "I win."

He jumped back and slid back into human form. "Now it is time for you to go back. The Sand has heard the commotion and is coming to investigate."

"What do I care I can defeat them." The fox was panting.

"Either you go back willingly or I put you back and if I have to put you back you will never come out again." The fox sighed.

"Fine. This is black mail." He closed his eyes and in a puff he was gone and Naruto stood there. They both rolled the seal back up.

"Okay we have to go come on." He touched Naruto and let the Kemei slide into him. "Now fly."

They bolted across the sky in a streak and were gone. They flew into the sun to hide the light.

The sand arrived at the canyons. Temari looked into the canyon. "You're sure it was here that the noises and crashes were coming from here."

"Yes Lady Temari I'm sure It was like two giant animals were in here fighting or something."

"Well I don't see anything but, there are signs of a recent rock fall She looked at the small creek that ran through this canyon and saw in the sand was a huge print a paw print she also saw something else. "I'm going to look stay here."

She used her wind and blew away the print as she landed. She picked up the small scroll. It had the mark of Sasuke on it. She opened it where the others would not see.

I apologize we were training and did not want to be seen if you hear further inquiries of this area I assure you it is just Naruto and I.

She sighed well at least it wasn't an attack she had thought that looked like a dog print and there was only one dog that big. Was he actually letting the fox out? She had heard that the Raikage's brother could do that Sasuke had fought him maybe he was trying to teach Naruto the same thing.

Sasuke landed and Naruto sighed and let the Kemei go he was learning to control his borrowed power. "Okay now we have to do something I think will upset you but, you have to trust me you and I both know that Madara is getting ready to do something big. If we aren't careful we may not ever know what it is until it happens and we may be too late."

Naruto could feel what he had in mind. "I see no, I think it's a good idea. I think it could work. He's a greedy bastard." Sasuke nodded.

"Okay let's go." They headed to the hide out.

"Madara I want you to see something." Madara frowned.

"What?"

"I have been training Naruto I want you to see what he can do." Madara stood and sighed.

"Is he some kind of new pet?" Naruto snarled.

"Watch out Madara I bite." His eyes went red.

"He is under my control just as he has been since I retrieved him I am simply making him more useful if you intended to do what you did with the others you would have done it. I have no intention of letting him go back to the Leaf. It would make my job easier if he were under my control." Sasuke let his eyes spin.

"I'm not under you're control and I won't let you hurt the Leaf I will save you." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes you will save me with your love and caring. Whatever just do as you're told." Naruto frowned.

They leapt away and left Naruto in the large court yard. "Now you can see without having to listen to him go on and on."

"Why does he continue this with you?"

"Who cares as long as he does what he's told." Sasuke's cold words were like some kind of trigger. "Okay here he goes."

Naruto looked at the fox. "Are you ready?"

"I'd like to eat that man." Naruto smiled.

"I'd like that too but, not now we need to know what he's doing." The fox snarled.

"You know I am not a ninja or a teammate I am not your friend." Naruto nodded.

"Yes I know because I'm weak and he's an Uchiha the cursed clan I know I've heard all about it. Just try to be reasonable I know you enjoyed yourself when you were free now you get to be free and maybe tear something up." The fox nodded.

"Alright." Naruto reached up and slipped the seal free.

Madara watched as the fox appeared and roared.

"Well that is interesting. You wanted him to be like the eight tails." Sasuke nodded.

"He will be more effective if he fights in unison with his fox and can use the sage mode as well. It makes him more formidable." Madara frowned.

"Yes are you sure it is wise to make him so powerful."

Sasuke laughed. "For you no but, for me it is perfectly safe." He leapt to the ground in front of the fox.

"Come at me." The fox snarled.

"I don't like playing your games boy."

"Yes you do just come at me." The fox grinned and jumped. Sasuke leapt out of the way and landed on his shoulders.

"Oh hell no I am not a pony." Sasuke smiled and watched him meet eyes with him. He froze and his eyes became the sharingan. The fox sighed and stayed still. "You see I can now control exactly what they do and I can pull out any power I like." He smiled and pulled up his hands he let Naruto's mind meld with his and made the signs and his eyes and the eyes of the fox slipped into the sage eyes.

He looked at Madara. "I could easily kill you but, I have decided to be a part of your plan I know you have one to destroy the Leaf let me in on it and I will allow you to use us in your plan. If not then I will simply kill you and go destroy it myself." He let them go and leapt back to his side.

"Alright fox back you go." The fox ground his teeth but, he disappeared.

"I'm going to kill that brat." The fox snarled inside Naruto.

"You did very well. You played your part flawlessly." Naruto smiled and touched the fox.

"Just leave me alone. You just make sure I get what I was promised." Naruto nodded and left the fox.

He stood there shaking his head in feigned confusion. "God I hate that."

"Come we will speak Zetsu will watch him."

Sasuke nodded and put Garuda on the wall. "My Garuda will watch him as well he trusts the bird."

The last two living Uchiha sat down at the table and looked at each other. "I think you overestimate yourself I don't think you can kill me."

"You still believe me a kid. It will be your downfall but, not yet while you are still useful to me." Sasuke never wavered just watched him.

"We will agree to disagree on that point then. Now as for the plan, I will allow you to be a part of it but, if you betray me you will die." Sasuke smiled.

"Madara we know I will betray you it is only a matter of time but, if your plan suits me then it will not be today." He just set his hands slowly onto the table and waited.

Madara watched him closely. His chakra looked normal no abnormalities at all. But there was something he wasn't just overconfident he was sure.

"You found it didn't you? You avoided me before when I asked but, you found it didn't you?" Sasuke just watched him. "That's why you think you can kill me."

"I know I can end you and I will it is only a matter of time. Now I am tired of waiting are you going to tell me the plan or should I simply kill you and stop it from coming to pass." Madara smiled and raised a brow. He reached up and took the mask down.

"If I'm going to include you I might as well show myself to you. Of course you saw me as a young man in my memories but, this is what I was left with this ruined face." Sasuke didn't even flinch it didn't bother him. He sighed and looked away. "I have seven tailed beasts I am going to pit them against the five nations and blame it on the land of fire. The cloud village already believes the leaf is in collaboration with the Akatski. You helped with your running around with Naruto." He pulled his hands up. "I intend to attack them simultaneously so no one can stop me." He smiled.

"So even if the Leaf were to somehow hear about my plan they could not stop it completely. I have sown the seeds of deceit by whispering to them about the Leaf being too large too strong. They are ripe." He stood. "The attack will happen in two days. If you wish to be a part of this go to the sand. You will attack the Sand that will give me more to work with." Sasuke stood.

"Yes that will be fine. I assume that offers you your war."

"Yes it does. I will now have my fourth ninja war and the Leaf will be the target. I will finally watch its destruction."

"Yes that does sound like a plan." Sasuke turned and left. "I will be at the village hidden in the sand at dawn in two days time."

"You will arrive that quickly the other tails are in place now."

"I could be at the sand within an hour." He threw over his shoulder as he walked out of sight.

"He is very dangerous. You will need to kill him soon if you can." Zetsu slipped behind him.

"Yes…it may be too late but, even so his hate is so great he will kill the Leaf even after I am long dead." Zetsu watched him and wondered.

Sakura froze when Sasuke entered her mind and told her to listen. "Everyone stop." She sat down and listened. Then she stood. "Oh My God. We need to find those cloud ninja now." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Garuda appeared and she jumped to his back. "Come now we have to go now. You three head to the mist tell them to be ready move as fast as you can we only have two days to stop a war." She was gone the bird zooming out of sight a golden light surrounding them.

Shikamaru walked into the Hokage's office and stopped dead. A golden shadow stood next to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and it was gone.

"Shikamaru we need to send a message to the Sand right away." Shikamaru just listened. Then nodded and turned and ran.

"What do you intend to do once you get to the cloud village. Sai frowned. Shino was just quietly watching the world pass.

Kiba was laying next to Akamaru his eyes shut tight and trembling. They didn't like to fly.

"I intend to tell them to be ready because they are going to be attacked." She stood. "Come we are there."

"Already my God what power."

Sakura jumped and landed on the steps of the palace for the cloud village.

"What the hell it's the Leaf what are they doing?"

"We need to speak to the Raikage right away."

"He doesn't have time." Sakura turned and looked at the man Garuda turned his golden Sharingan eyes flashing.

"He will make time to stop a war." She said with firm authority.

They were led into the assembly hall after a few minutes. "How did you get in my village without me knowing it?"

"I used Sasuke's power." She said boldly. "He has sent me with a message for you."

"Sasuke that's the one that fought with me at the summit. The kid." She nodded.

"Yes it is he wants to speak with you but he is too busy right now so he has sent me with a message." The Raikage frowned. The eight tails Killer Bee walked in and looked at them.

"I heard the Leaf had appeared."

"They brought a message from Sasuke, I told you they were collaborating." The Raikage glared at her.

"In two days time you will be attacked by two tailed beasts. This is because you still have your Jinchuriki and I assume you will be fighting with him. Madara considers the cloud village very dangerous. Sasuke thinks because of that he will hit you with the best to fight you with Wind and fire. You will be most likely fighting the five and the four tail; you are to assume that the Leaf sent them. This is not true. We do not have Jinchuriki besides Naruto and we have no reason to attack anyone. But, we need you to go along with his farce and come to destroy the Leaf."

"What? You want us to come and destroy you." She smiled.

"Yes I want you to march on the Leaf. We want all the five nations there when this goes down. Madara must be stopped." The Raikage nodded smiling.

"I understand so you think it will take all of us." She smiled with him.

"I must go I can not be seen here." She leapt to Garuda's back and was gone.

"Do you believe her?" The chunin by his side was still reeling.

"I do not know but, I'm not going to take a chance either. We will do what she suggests then we will head for the Leaf. If it's a trap we'll level their village."

Each Kage in turn was notified. And two days later Sasuke and Naruto stood on the sand outside the village. Gaara stood on the wall and looked at them. "So I suppose this is not a social call."

Temari and Kankuro stood with him.

"This is it you face down the nine tails and me with three ninja." Sasuke laughed. "What makes you think this will work."

"I have the advantage. My brother and sister wish to fight by my side Sasuke Uchiha you have to control Naruto." Sasuke smiled.

"That's the only way to have Naruto at all." He laughed.

They leapt to the ground in front of them. "Why would you come here and attack."

"Don't feel special the Leaf is attacking all of you."

"The Leaf?" Gaara's confusion was perfect.

Sasuke smiled. "Enough talking." He turned to Naruto and smiled the fox stood and lowered his head baring his teeth. His sharingan eyes glittered. "Now defend yourselves and die."

They fought admirably They took out a wall that had been cleared.

Sasuke felt it when Zetsu left. He stopped. "Okay he's gone."

He jumped down and Naruto stood there. "I will be glad when this is over. I don't like fighting with my friends even when it's not real. I was terrified the fox would overdo it."

Gaara and the others ran up. "Okay now what." Kankuro asked.

"Well one of you needs to play injured. The rest will march on the Leaf I need you to send only the best. And be very careful. Nothing must slip about this. Right now your village is watching us fight they will believe this is real. Temari will be injured and you will retreat and we will leave having incited you to come after the Leaf. Now we will Leave all of you must go to the gates. Temari look at me. She did and collapsed. "She will wake in a few hours keep her in the hospital until you march then she may join you. We must go….

They took off and were gone Gaara took Temari and ran to the gates as soon as he got there the genjutsu was done. They carried a limp Temari in and laid her on the bed. Gaara allowed no one near her. When she woke he kept her in bed at her vehement dislike but, it was necessary to the plan.

He sat in his office. Kankuro shook his head. "This is so bad now our village really believes that Naruto attacked them."

"It is the only way we must end the Akatski, Madara has to be stopped. He is all that's left." Kankuro nodded.

"I know but, man this is really harsh." Gaara sighed.

"I know it hurts me to tell my shinobi to march on the Leaf. But, peace is the overall plan and peace can not be obtained without sacrifice. We will overcome this."

The Raikage slammed his fist into the five tails face and he screamed and backed away. They had been fighting for well over three hours everyone was getting tired. Then after announcing that the Leaf was responsible they were gone.

The rest of the lands had the same experience. All headed for the Leaf some with hope for an end to the fighting some hoping to destroy the land of fire.

Sasuke sat with Madara and looked at him. "So how long do you think it will take before we can go and watch the Leaf burn."

"I would think with in the month. They are all headed there the Leaf is terrified they are fortifying everything. They are desperate." He smiled. "I will finally after all these years have my revenge."

Sasuke watched him. "You know Madara I've been thinking."

"You are always thinking Sasuke what is it?"

Sasuke stood and smiled. "I think I might kill you before you have your revenge that might be nice just to see the disappointment on your face that you won't see the death of the Leaf." He watched Madara's expression. "Then my revenge will truly be beautiful. I will kill you and take the one thing you want away from you. After that I only have to find Danzo. Then my revenge will be complete and I could care less after that if the whole world falls into hell." He turned and walked away.

Sakura listened to his words and even though she knew he was acting she shivered at the coldness in his tone.

Naruto was ready to burst into laughter but he didn't he was too busy glaring at Zetsu. "Why don't you find something to do?"

"I am doing something I'm watching you to make sure you don't try anything."

"If I wanted to try something what would a plant do to stop me. Aloe Vera." Zetsu frowned he had listened to that now for three months god he hated this man.

"I can't wait till you die." Zetsu offered. His other half laughed softly.

"He should be quite tasty." Naruto frowned.

"You're gross." Sasuke walked in.

"We're leaving. Tell Madara I will see him at the Leaf when the armies converge." He walked out and Naruto ran after him.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke looked at him and sighed.

"We are going somewhere peaceful so I can rest and prepare." Naruto nodded.

"Okay…" He had never seen the city of lights that he could remember. "Are you going to get Sakura first?"

Sasuke sighed unhappily. "No I'm not. I don't want to go to her until I can stay I promised."

Naruto nodded. "Well alright but, she's going to be sad."

"She is but she understands we are going to see them."

They landed in the Uchiha clan area still deserted. He saw her and smiled. She ran to him and didn't care who saw she threw herself at him. He caught her and his wings curled protectively around her unconsciously. He looked in her eyes. "I love you." He said fiercely. She stood on her toes and kissed him. He buried his hands in her hair and kissed her dizzy then his wings disappeared and they walked to the group.

Naruto stood smiling with his class mates. Sasuke had missed them growing up. He sighed. They were fine shin obi he was proud. He walked to Kakashi. "Well I see, now that you have pitted the world against us, now you come home."

Sasuke sighed. "I had to do something Madara would have had his war. This will end it all one way or the other."

"That sounds ominous please rephrase." Sasuke watched his face.

"No harm will come to this village." He answered honestly. "Or the villages around." Sakura looked at him and frowned.

"I just want to stay for a few hours then we must go." He followed the rest into his childhood home where they had set up a veritable feast. He smiled. They did this for Naruto but, he was just a tag along. They really loved him.

They ate and laughed and reminisced. Sasuke looked at Sakura and walked out. She followed. He took her hand and walked her to what used to be a garden now it was weeds and overgrown. It looked wild. He took her face in his hands.

"Sakura our bond will not work while I am on the mountain I must concentrate. My feelings for you are too deep I become distracted." She nodded but her eyes were shining with tears. "I will contact you but, it will not be the open channel we have had."

"You blocked me out earlier too why did you do that." She looked anxious.

"It is nothing I was simply testing the theory." He smiled at her and watched her eyes. "I want to give you something…I want to share something with you. A memory I have that I've kept from you. It is my favorite memory." He smiled and closed his eyes. She let hers fall closed as well.

He saw her in a gown of shimmering pink her hair was long well to her waist and her flat stomach was rounding with their child. He felt her hands clench on his shoulders. He smiled and opened his eyes. "That is my favorite memory I have of that month we had together."

"How is that possible?" She watched him tears streaming.

"Because time was different there." He wiped her tears away gently. "I will have that memory back Sakura." He kissed her deeply and then he stepped away. "We have to go." She nodded. They left and she cried but, he reminded her that it was only a month.

Naruto landed on the mountain top and gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Lord Sasuke you have returned and Lord Naruto you have come as well. It is almost time then." Sasuke nodded. "All is on schedule then."

"Yes Tuni all is in order we will end it in a month." Tuni smiled.

Sasuke spent his time in prayer and in silence.

Which left Naruto at loose ends. He wandered the forest and trained.

He stood on the mountain top.

"So what do you think you want to be free for a while?" Naruto looked at the fox.

"I would like that." He looked very peaceful.

"You sound very serene." The fox raised a furry brow.

"It is this place I can not find my anger here." Naruto nodded.

"It's nice, I like not feeling you hating me all the time." He reached up and slid the seal free. "Just remember the people are small don't step on them."

"I am not as clumsy as you." The fox slid free. Naruto's statement was moot anyway they both controlled this form never was the fox truly in control not anymore. Here it was just less troublesome for both of them. "I like the air here it's sweet and clean."

"Yes it's very nice." The fox went and crawled up the rock face and simply laid in the sun. He spread out and his tails fanned be hind him. Naruto just let him be for a few days. He wandered the forest and hunted bears and giant lizards. Then he just sat down. "I think I'm ready to rest now. You can take over again." Naruto smiled.

"Okay, you know I kind of like you when you're not being mean." The fox sighed.

"There's no point here it takes too much effort here to overcome the peaceful feeling." They spent the rest of their time just learning one another. Naruto learned that before him and before Madara he was inside the body of a woman. She had loved him. He had cared for her. It was one of the reasons he was so angry Madara had seduced her and killed her to set him free.

After three weeks the fox was lying on the ground and the villagers were fawning over him. He had decided that being fawned over was very nice. Naruto was embarrassed by it but, the fox loved it.

Sasuke leapt to him. "We have to go."

"Already." The fox sighed and sat up. "I would like to return here." Sasuke looked at him and raised a brow.

"Perhaps we will do that. But, for now we must go and stop Madara." The fox was gone and Naruto stood and nodded.

"Let's go." Tuni came forward.

"We will pray for you both." Sasuke nodded and his wings swung out. He had been training his mind as well as his body. He was sure he could save the village and kill Madara.

Naruto frowned. "You will not be sacrificing yourself for anything." Naruto finished the sentence before it could go a direction that bothered him.

"Naruto you know that we can not guarantee that." Naruto frowned darkly which was hard in this place.

"It will be fine. We will succeed." Naruto smiled.

"That's better." Sasuke touched him and the power filled him up the red and gold wings flaring out behind him. He let go and Naruto took off. "Now you can catch me." He was gone like a rocket. Sasuke shook his head and leapt into the air.

"Thank you Tuni." Tuni nodded and watched as the Keeper flew away to save the world. His people had been the guardians of the prophesy and now they could see him in person it was a very powerful feeling.

Sakura could feel him coming she ran outside. She was getting preparations ready in case there were any wounded. She felt him and ran to him. She jumped the last steps to the top of the village the Hokage's heads and watched him zoom in. She threw herself into his arms. He held her close and kissed her hair. "Alright I love you to but, you have to go. Stay safe."

She watched him with anxiety. He smiled. "I will make my memory happen don't forget that so you don't have to worry." She smiled and her eyes softened.

She smiled at Naruto. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Geez Sakura where's my hug and happy greeting." She raised a brow.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere." Sasuke snickered. She leapt away.

"She's always liked you better it's my lot in life to always play second fiddle to you." Sasuke looked at him and raised a brow.

"If you look at the right instrument it may play only for you." Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze and saw Hinata. He sighed.

"She is pretty isn't she?"

"She's beautiful." Sasuke smiled. "She was cute as a child but, she is definitely a beauty now. You know she is perfect for you. She is just as pure hearted as you but, she's not nearly so clueless she could help keep you out of trouble."

"Gee thanks." Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay you ready to play my mindless little pawn one last time."

"When you say it like that how can I refuse?" They laughed.

"Here he comes get ready." Sasuke's face instantly fell into the emotionless mask. The village was moving as if there was nothing happening.

"Well you are here I had wondered no one has seen or heard from you this entire time."

"I was busy." Sasuke watched the forest around them and could see them advancing. He needed to wait for them to be in place. He looked at Madara. "So what do you plan to do?"

"Well I thought I would just loose the tailed beasts and let them kill everything."

"Even the other villages."

"I don't care what happens as long as the Leaf goes with it." The villagers noticed them and started converging. Kakashi leapt to the mountaintop with their friends in tow. Several of the sensei they had grown with as well.

"This is as far as you go." Kakashi said solemnly with a frown. "Madara, Sasuke, Naruto how could you do this?"

He looked at Naruto closely and saw the sharingan in his eyes. His face slack. "You are controlling him. Sasuke do you have no lines you will not cross."

"I will have my revenge Kakashi. Where are the elders bring them to me." Kakashi shook his head.

"You will never kill them. It's not right what you've done." Sasuke cocked his head and narrowed his eyes.

"I can make you tell me. You see Danzo told me my tsukiyomi wasn't strong enough it was weak he said so I have perfected it. I could show you. My brother did that didn't he, he showed you our true power." His lip turned up and he sneered. "Oh I think you'll tell me everything."

Kakashi shook his head. "You are not like your brother at all." Sasuke sparked.

"I get tired of telling you people but, do not speak of my brother to me!" He yelled and his eyes spun. He turned swiftly and faced Madara. "I am an Avenger!" His wings sprung free and spanned. "I will avenge my family." Madara watched as his eyes changed and were a golden starburst. The red burning in the middle. "What will you do Madara. How will you fight me now?" He stalked forward.

"What the hell is this?"

"Don't you remember Madara I told you that I would take your revenge from you?" Madara leapt to the ground in the forest and pulled a scroll. He turned and Naruto was free.

"Go Sasuke I can keep them safe." Sasuke leapt away. Madara slammed his hands into the ground and the roar was deafening. Seven tailed beasts converged on the armies and the village.

Naruto slipped on his sage eyes and the cloak covered him. The fox wanted free, Naruto wanted to wait for that but, he saw the one tail and it was headed for Gaara. "No!" He screamed. He leapt to the ground and flew after him. He sprang into the air and landed on the creature in fox form. He bit into him and ripped him back throwing him and leapt after him.

"Lord Kazekage what is he doing?" Gaara turned and smiled.

"I am sorry to have deceived you all but, my friend our friend Naruto would never betray us this was a ruse to lure Madara and kill him." They all took a collective sigh of relief. They had truly loved Naruto for bringing Gaara home safe it was very painful for them to think that he had betrayed them.

Naruto and the fox wanted to stop the one tail without killing him. As soon as they slammed into him he looked around and they saw the sharingan. "Shit he's being controlled."

"They all are." Kakashi landed beside him. "We need to disrupt the chakra."

"How hitting him didn't work I tried." The fox stood there frowning. Gaara landed lightly beside them.

"Let me try. I was his host my chakra is still resonating with him I can feel it." Gaara touched him and the great sand cat shook his head.

"Where am I?" Gaara sighed and watched his face.

"You are in the Leaf." Naruto told him.

"I remember you I fought you already."

"That was not me just a frog pretending to be me." Shukaku frowned darkly.

"I think I would like to kill something, but, a blinding light flashed and where Gaara was touching the animal it seemed to glow then the two of them were caught up in a light and chakra spun around them blowing everyone but the fox back who still brought up a leg over his eyes.

When the light faded Gaara stood swaying on his feet and the one tail was gone.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Granny Chiyo's seal must have still been inside Gaara when he touched the Shukaku it reactivated. Kankuro take him and get him somewhere safe."

"No I am fine just a bit woozy I will not let my people be hurt. There are still six beasts out here rampaging and one sick man. We must fight." Sakura landed near by.

"At least let me heal you before you go off to fight." Gaara nodded and knelt slowly.

The fox turned. "I have more to do." He turned and leapt after another tailed beast the six tail was attacking the Leaf.

The mist was there and they were fighting with the Leaf and the six tails. The fox tackled the six tails. It went flying but, turned to water. It sent a water funnel at the fox and sent him sprawling.

"Damn it." He opened his mouth and a shuriken built up. The red chakra was building….

Sasuke stalked Madara. "I told you I would kill you." He needed to get back to the rest of them. "You're missing your vengeance wouldn't you like to see it for a few moments before you die."

"I told you, you were overconfident." He was behind Sasuke and reached for him. But, Sasuke wasn't there.

"I told you not to look at me as a child." He let his power slip out and he froze Madara in his tracks, time for him had simply stopped. He picked him up and flew back to the mountain and dumped him unceremoniously on the ground. He looked out and saw that all were engaged the tailed beasts were no longer under control but, they were wild and crazed. He allowed Madara to stand but he could not move or leave.

He needed to stop this. His wings pulled away from him and he let the Kemei flow out of him….

Sakura watched in awe the light expanded. "What's going on?"

Temari looked at the mountain top. "Is that Sasuke?"

"Yes it is but, I don't know what he's doing." She watched him and felt his peace. He had been completely serene since he returned.

Naruto stopped. He was exhausted the fox had broken a leg which meant Naruto's right arm was shattered. He was exhausted. The eight tails was in just as bad a shape. They stood panting and heaving back to back.

The armies had so far fought side by side. Only a few had engaged the Leaf but, fighting seven chakra beasts was enough for an army of any size. Gaara was helping but, he was still suffering. His soul was not completely his own anymore. The beast's voice was back in his head. He was holding on but, it was tough.

Kankuro was injured and lying beside him where he stood fighting a four tailed monkey that breathed fire. Every time they would stop one another would take its place. Then the first real problem happened. A young shin obi from the sand had accidentally thrown a shuriken and killed a shin obi from the stone village it was a freak throw it hit him in the temple. He went down and the stone blamed the sand. Then the Leaf was at the Sand's side soon they were all engaged. The cloud was fighting the rain and the mist. The Kage's couldn't stop them.

Sasuke could feel the pain of every death; the horror in every heart this is not what they had come here for Madara stood beside him unable to move but he was smiling. "This is exactly what I had hoped for what about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and let go. The power washed out of him in a wave. In every mind and every heart on the field he whispered. "Stop."

With that one word, the power had stayed every hand. There were thousands of ninja nine beasts and five Kages. The Kages moved forward and leapt to his side. "What is he doing?" The Raikage watched him.

Kakashi smiled. "He is bringing peace to our world."

"That's not possible." The MizuKage frowned. She had blood on her hands. She looked at them.

In her mind a voice soft and sad. "The blood on your hands. Where did it come from? What had that ninja done to you?" The sorrow was too much tears streamed down her face.

"He was so young." She whispered.

To the Raikage. "You care about strength and your family but, look at them now this is what war can do. Your brother is nearly finished and you, where were you, angry yelling at a man that has no more control over this than you do."

"All of you…" They all looked at his sad and peaceful face. He had yet to speak out loud but, every mind and heart could hear him, everywhere someone was fighting everywhere a thief was readying his blade for an unsuspecting traveler he would hear. "You live your lives like this is the only way. There will always be pain and hate in our world. I can not tell you that isn't true. But, we control that pain that lay in our hearts we live with it every day it is our choice to let it control us or we control it. These tailed beasts kept as caged animals in bodies of children raised to be hated and feared all to keep this bloodshed from happening what has it done? It has created this." He looked out over the field. "Good men dying women and children."

The tailed beasts were watching him. They were frozen he held them only the nine and the eight were free and they simply sat down and shifted back into the men they were but, now they held one another up. Sasuke smiled at them. "But, in this, even this horror there are stories to feel proud of; heroes."

The power flowed back into him and he stood there the tails were still held in a golden light but, all others were free. Sasuke turned and looked at the Kages and smiled softly.

"I know the last time you saw me I was less than agreeable. I was angry for something none of you did." He sighed. He looked at the Raikage and shook his head. "You were worried for your brother. The rest of you just didn't like being interrupted. Kakashi sensei would you mind getting the Kazekage he needs to be here." Kakashi was gone and within a few minutes he was back. "Now I want you to see this man. You all know him."

"He is Madara Uchiha the man that helped build this village with Naruto's ancestor the first Hokage. He is my ancestor. My kinsman, he helped my brother slaughter my family, my brother believed it was for peace." His eyes hardened for a moment. "But, this is not the way we keep peace."

"Peace can not be achieved by the death of innocent people. My mother, my grandmother. They never picked up a Kunai in their lives and yet they died for a war that was never even started." He looked at the ground. "I was wrong as well, I believed my pain was the only pain that mattered. I was selfish." He looked at Kakashi and then down at Naruto.

"A very wise man once said that peace could only be achieved when people understand each other's pain that is what you are feeling right now. The sorrow of those around you. Remember this pain because every time you take a weapon to defend yourself you are hurting someone else. We are ninja and fighting is something we can not avoid but never should we forget about the sacrifice. Peace must be achieved through understanding." He looked at the five great leaders of this painful life and nodded. "I leave the rest of this to you."

He looked at Sakura where she stood holding one side of Kankuro Temari held the other. Then he touched Madara and was gone. Everyone gasped because the tailed beasts were gone too. The eight and the nine were the only one's left.

The Raikage frowned. "Where did he go?"

"To finish this." Kakashi said softly.

"What will he do to Madara?" Kakashi shook his head at the question from the Mizukage.

"What would you do?" They were silent.

"What about the tailed beasts?" Gaara asked and frowned. His eyes flashed. He shook his head and was calm again.

"He will do what he thinks is best." Kakashi watched Naruto and he fell Bee was trying to help him up but, he had lost consciousness. "I have to go and help Naruto."

"Why the hell didn't someone stop him. Sasuke is still a criminal we all just stood here and listened to him." The Raikage was still angry and with the peace of the Kemei gone he was back to being overzealous.

Gaara looked at him and raised a smooth brow. "You could not have stopped him. You could not have even touched him. Not now he carries a power you could only dream of. He could have killed every man on the field today if he chose but, he didn't choose that he chose to end this peacefully." The Raikage frowned.

"He is not the one to carry that kind of power he is unstable." Gaara smiled a little.

"He did not look unstable today. Sasuke had to watch the murder of his own kin all of them. He lost his brother and found that he died protecting his family even at the end. He is hurt and I believe that there is another out there somewhere that will feel his wrath at some point but, Sasuke is no more unstable than you are. Perhaps less so." Kakashi landed beside him and sighed.

"He's going to be alright he's just exhausted being in beast form takes a lot out of them. He'll spend some time in the hospital but, he's going to be okay. Raikage you may want to help your brother he's in pretty bad shape too." The Raikage frowned and leapt away after a moment.

"What are we supposed to do now?" The Tsuchikage looked around. "He didn't need our help at all."

"He needed you to see what you were doing. What we've all been doing all these years." Kakashi smiled. "Sasuke wants something better he wants the dream of a peaceful life. A dream he saw in a friend."

Gaara smiled and shook his head. "Well I think I am going home."

"For tonight we will rest then everyone can go home tomorrow." Kakashi sighed. "We will wait and see I think Sasuke will return."

Sasuke listened to Sakura making sure Naruto got to the hospital then he broke the bond and sighed heavily. He took a deep breath. He was alright a broken arm and he was pretty beat up.

"Well what now? You brought me here where ever the hell this is." Sasuke looked around.

"This is my temple. I brought you here because this place will not allow you to be angry and the tailed beasts are able to be here without a danger what happens to them will be up to them what will happen to you is already decided." Madara looked around.

"I can just leave you know." He tried to use his eye. "What the hell is happening to me?"

"I told you Madara that I could kill you anytime I wished you apparently didn't believe me." Sasuke walked around the room. "I have thought so many times of what I wanted to do to you. I want so many things. I thought of starving you to death letting you slowly waste away. What kind of torture would that be?

"Then I considered torture. I could cut little pieces of you away till you slowly bled to death. You see I am not the wild impassioned person I was. Not here. At home I would have simply pulverized you but, here I am calm and cool I can think of things so many things." He pulled his legs up and just floated. "Then of course the thought occurred to me to let you go. So you could live forever watching the peace I have set in motion and knowing that you could never end it no matter how hard you tried. That would be a fitting torture for you. My family is dead and you are the only Uchiha still alive other than me."

"You see I have considered many things. But, I can not forgive you I am not Naruto. I can not forgive with the open heart that he has. My heart is burning with pain and hatred for you and Danzo."

Madara just stood there watching him. He had been wrong this was not the same boy that he had tried to win over. "I did kill your kinsman not your family Itachi did that. But, I did help him."

"My brother did what he felt he had to." Sasuke sighed sadly. "My brother made a mistake. I would have never followed Danzo's orders but, I do believe I understand why he felt he had no choice. You see there is always a choice. I would have rather died beside my family than live with that kind of horror. I don't know if that makes me brave or a coward. I don't suppose it matters now." He smiled wistfully. "I had considered just resetting time and trying to convince my brother to change his mind. I went back over and over but, it didn't change. Some things can't be fixed. So they must be endured."

Madara frowned. "Why would you tell me this?"

"Well you see all of this is why I can't forgive you." Sasuke met eyes with him. "You gladly helped slaughter my family I went back to that night and tried to stop you. I killed you already many times in the past. I have spared my brother many times as well but, it never changes the events Danzo watched that night and he would have killed anyone left alive. If the third Hokage hadn't come and gotten me that night I would have been dead too." He sighed. "No matter how I looked at it or tried to stop it, I couldn't stop my mother's death or my father's I watched him kill them. I stopped him from killing them. I killed him before he could. All that did was I had to see his horror filled face and see his tears for what he had done."

Sasuke shook his head. "You are a wasted old man that has filled his heart with bitterness because you didn't get your way because the first Hokage beat you in a fair fight." Sasuke laughed. "All of this horror because you lost a fight, do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you appear to me. You could have told my brother no, I will help you, I will help you stop Danzo."

He dropped to the ground and stepped to the tailed beasts. "All of you were ripped from the bodies of your hosts to be a puppet for this man. What do you think should happen to him?"

The five tails was laying down his dragon like head turned his golden eyes flashing. "My host was a young boy barely old enough to train. He hadn't ever hurt a sole. It makes me sad to know that he was taken from me. Our existence is based on duty to keep our home safe. We are hated and used but, it is our destiny."

"Mine was an old man he had been with me for many years." The four tailed monkey frowned. "He was a pain but, he was my only friend."

The two tailed cat curled her tails around her. "We are lonely creatures our hosts become sullen but they depend on us. My host named me Teika, I liked that…."

Naruto lay in the bed sleeping. Sasuke looked down at him and frowned. "He'll be fine."

He looked at Sakura and sighed. "Where are my companions?"

"We kept them out of sight so as not to cause problems you are all still considered criminals. The Raikage is still gunning for you even after all you did." Sasuke nodded.

"I thought as much." He sat down and watched him. "I'm sorry Sakura for everything."

"I know you are, I haven't forgiven you yet you know. I can't seem to help how you affect me but, I am still upset you put us through hell for your revenge." He nodded slowly.

"Yes I did."

"Is it over?"

"Yes it is."

"What happened to the tailed beasts?" Sasuke watched Naruto he never took his eyes off of him. He kept his bond with her in check because she had a right to her anger and he couldn't use that to stop it. It wouldn't be fair.

"I spoke with them and they will not be here in the five nations. They have disappeared. They had worlds that could belong to them. Like the frogs all the creatures of our summoning have worlds they have simply become part of those only the five and the two chose to stay here. They will live in the mountains and try to live a quiet life they are both very gentle creatures I don't think we will see them again."

"That was very kind of you." She said softly.

"They had been used long enough." He replied. "Why don't you get some sleep I'll stay with him?"

She looked at him and then turned away. "I won't ever know what happened to Madara will I?"

"It is over and done there is no reason to speak of it." Sasuke answered without emotion. "He will never hurt anyone again."

Sakura nodded and left she went home and laid down. She felt numb. His memory was still in her head. He had given that to her and now he was being formal and aloof. As she thought of it, the angrier she became. Two could play at that game.

Naruto sighed and opened an eye. He looked around and frowned he was in a hospital room. "Was it a dream?" He closed his eyes. Had he really found Sasuke? It felt like a dream all that time they had spent together. Had he really learned to become one with the fox that seemed so crazy now, here in this room. His left arm was broken he could feel it and possibly his shoulder too.

He didn't know anymore. "You're awake." He looked at Sakura and frowned.

"Oh hello is…"

"Is he up?" He closed his eyes at Sasuke's voice. It wasn't a dream. He smiled.

"It's over then." He sighed and let his eyes open slowly and looked at his friends.

"It will never be over Naruto there will always be a Madara or a Danzo." Naruto nodded.

"Yes there will be." He frowned. "But, we'll be together that's what matters. As long as I have my friends I can do anything." He smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Just rest." Sakura smiled as he fell back to sleep. "You stay with him. I have something I have to do."

"Sakura are you going to speak to me in more than two word sentences any time soon." He looked at her his eyes solemn. Perhaps keeping their bond away was not the answer.

"No." She left and he sighed.

"Oh well I deserve that." He looked at Naruto and smiled sadly. "You're the only one that's fool enough to be happy with me."

"She's happy, She's just being Sakura." He looked at Jugo and sighed.

"Are you having trouble controlling yourself? You are hovering around me a lot." He looked at Jugo and watched him frown and look away. "You're worried about me aren't you? I'm not in danger."

"You aren't really liked…" Jugo said softly. "Even after everything."

"Do you blame them?"

"No…but, I don't want anything to happen to you either." Sasuke looked out the window.

"I don't begrudge them their anger. I deserve it they know what I had planned to do they know what I was. They are afraid of what I am now." He laid his head back and closed his eyes. Jugo watched him fall into an untroubled sleep the first he'd ever seen since he'd known him. He sighed and looked out the door at the guards that waited just outside. They were all under house arrest until they figured out what to do with them. It wasn't that bad really they were nice people.

Danzo was dead his body had been found outside the village after the armies left he had apparently he had tried to come and watch the fight and had been killed by accident. It was hard to believe but, Sakura had done the examination herself there was no doubt. It had been confirmed and it looked like Kakashi might be the next Hokage. Sasuke wasn't sure but, he might ever be.

The Raikage was in the leaf still. Jugo wondered what that meant….

"Okay everyone we have waited long enough Sasuke has already given his vote to Naruto and Naruto is still sleeping but, he told Kakashi that he would vote for him." Kakashi just shook his head.

"I will not be the Hokage." Kakashi shook his head. "I told you my nomination."

They had been discussing things for hours. Even Shikamaru had been nominated. The discussions continued through the night. Kakashi fell asleep at one point a book on his eyes.

He jerked at the elbow in his ribs. "What…what is it?"

Guy frowned. "It's been decided."

"Okay who is it?" Guy smiled at him….

Naruto sat up slowly. Sasuke was asleep in the chair next to him. "Has he been there the whole time?" Sakura looked at him and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"He never leaves." She smiled sadly. "I think he's trying to make up for lost time. He still feels like he's trying to make amends.

"He should be resting somewhere he looks terrible. He's still so thin. So are you." He frowned. "You're not being nasty to him are you? He's been through enough. You two were really close but, now you seem like it's all gone backwards." She pursed her lips.

"Leave me alone or I'll knock you back out." He cringed.

She sighed. "I hurt Naruto just like you. I'm sorry by the way. I've really hurt you. I thought that because he and I had a bond it would be different but, he's cut me off." She sighed.

"Huh what do you mean you hurt me?" He looked away.

"You care about me and I always push you away." He looked at her and frowned.

"What are you talking about Sakura? I know you love Sasuke I don't mind." He smiled at his friend. "He's the best guy I've ever known. If you have to love someone other than me I don't mind it being him. If he closed the bond with you there's a reason maybe he doesn't want that to interfere I know he feels like he should earn your love. Maybe that's what he's trying to do."

She looked at him and smiled shaking her head. "What will we do with you?"

"There's no help for me and I'm hopeless." He laughed. A knock on the door had them looking and Sasuke jerked awake and looked as well.

The door slid open and Shikamaru leaned against the frame. "Well they finally decided who the Hokage's gonna be it took all night it was real drag."

The room waited with baited breath. Shikamaru moved out of the way and Kakashi walked in. Naruto sighed. "Is it you?"

"No." Kakashi yawned. "It's not me."

"Who is it?" Naruto looked very worried. "Oh and what happened to the other elders?" Sasuke closed his eyes and tried not to care.

"They're dead apparently Madara or Danzo killed them." Naruto sighed.

"Oh good. At least those bastards did one thing right." He leaned back. Sai walked in and smiled.

"So did you tell Naruto he was the Hokage yet?" Kakashi frowned at him.

"No I was dragging it out a bit for fun but you ruined it."

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize that would be fun. He was very worried."

Naruto was frozen. "What?" He looked at everyone as they slowly filed in. "Who?"

"Did he get a head injury?" Ino frowned.

"I'm not injured I'm shocked."

Neji laughed. "I don't know why you are the one who has been telling us all along that you would be the Hokage." Everyone laughed.

Sasuke looked at him and smiled. "You did it."

Naruto looked at the bed and tears filled his eyes. "I would have liked it if Pervy sage could have been here for this."

"Naruto…" Sakura took his hand. "He knows."

"I know…" He smiled. He turned to get out of bed. Everyone moved forward to stop him but, he just pushed at their hands he was fine. He didn't need to be hovered over. "Would you guys stop the fox heals me fast you know that. Stop worrying." He stood up and swayed. Sasuke caught him and helped him sit back down.

"Naruto you have never been in your fox form for so long. It took a lot out of you. And, you used almost all of your own chakra. You have a broken shoulder and your arm was shattered." Sakura helped him pull his legs back up. Sasuke pulled the covers up as he fell back and his eyes fell slowly and, he was asleep. Sakura smiled at him and touched his bandaged face.

Everyone left slowly. Kakashi stood at the door. "We'll have to wait till he's better to find out what he'll do with you but, I don't figure it will be all that bad." He smiled and walked out. Glad that it wasn't him. He wouldn't have had the luxury of being as easy with Sasuke and his friends as Naruto would.

Suiguetsu and Karin walked in later. Sasuke sat in the chair. "Are you ever going to leave this room?" She handed him a bowl of food.

"Not until he does." He said flatly. He was very tired of Karin. She had been horrible since they had gotten here. But, after what he had done to her he didn't really feel like admonishing her. He just couldn't understand why she even still wanted to be near him. He had missed killing her but, it hadn't been foremost on his mind.

Jugo growled low. "Karin you forget yourself."

Suiguetsu just sat down. "Well so he's in charge now."

"Yes." Sasuke said softly.

"What do you think he'll do to us?" Sasuke smiled.

"Nothing he'll forgive us and let us do what ever we want."

Karin frowned. "He's a fool."

Jugo pursed his lips. "You would rather they kill us."

"No but, we are criminals." She shrugged. "I said he was a fool not that I didn't appreciate it."

Sasuke just looked out the window. They didn't understand him. Naruto just wasn't like other people. He was just good.

Sasuke knew how lucky he was. It had nothing to do with him letting him live or letting him go free. It was because he still cared. After everything. He still had love inside him at all. He had been hurt over and over by the people he should have been able to trust the most. Sasuke had told him he could never understand and now he felt as if he was the one who never really understood.

Sakura was a different story. Of course he never saw her when Karin was here. There was nothing for it he supposed. Women were such strange creatures.

Karin looked at Naruto. "So where is little miss perfect?"

"Sakura is checking on some of the other patients and on Tsunade." She frowned.

"She'll be back in here soon enough she can't stand to leave you alone." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"She's barely talking to me at all." He murmured. Unless it was about Naruto or just something he needed to know she didn't speak to him at all.

"Pff." She frowned and left soon after. You could set a watch by them both. Five minutes after one left the other would arrive. There was a difference. Sakura never spoke of Karin at all.

"How is he?" She looked at Jugo. She preferred to talk to him if at all possible. That way she didn't have to talk to Sasuke.

Jugo sighed. "He's the same."

She sat down beside Naruto and Sasuke that was the only time she seemed to not mind. She wanted to be close to him she just didn't want to talk to him.

He smiled at her sadly. "Do you hate me now?"

Jugo was gone without anyone even knowing it he went outside and sat with the guards they were a couple that he liked. Two boys that had graduated with Sasuke. Choji and Kiba. He sat and spoke quietly with them.

"I couldn't hate you if I wanted to." She snapped.

"Are you sure?" She glared at him.

"I can't change what happened Sakura? I can't take back the years that I caused you pain. I don't want the bond that I have with you to influence you I want you to…never mind. I'm sorry." She looked at Naruto and touched his forehead. She started to shake.

"You have no idea what you did to him. What you did to us. Now you come back and you're the hero you go out there and get some legendary power and you showed me that memory how did that happen? I want to know." Her tears fell and she cried. Her head falling onto the bed.

He looked at her and his heart clenched. "Come here Sakura." He took her hand slowly and pulled. She met his eyes and, started to pull away but, then she threw herself at him and buried her face in his chest and cried. She held onto him for a long time just crying. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be…" She mumbled. "I missed you."

"I have missed you since the day I left you." He whispered.

She frowned. She looked up at him. "You said you broke those ties you had new ties you said."

"I lied Sakura. I could never forget you, you should know that by now." He smiled at her.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his friends. He felt the tears and let them come they were going to be alright. At Sasuke's words he closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't forget them but, it felt good to hear it.

"I never stopped thinking of you." She whispered. "Naruto told me that if you think of a person then they have a place to return to."

He had heard that before. "I heard that once from a boy. He was at Orochimaru's I worried for him."

"His name was Yukimaru and he got away with a woman named Guren she saved him from Orochimaru and took him away." She smiled.

"Another one of Naruto's rescues."

"Yes." She smiled. "Just like the rest of us." He laughed. She pulled away. "Thank you I needed that."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"No." She frowned. Then she met his eyes and smiled. "But, it's a start."

"That's enough." He smiled.

"Hey guys." Naruto decided to let them know he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine. I don't feel so tired now." He smiled. "I think I'd like to go home."

"Well that will be up to the doctors." Sakura frowned. "You can probably leave in the morning." He nodded.

"I'm starving." He sighed.

"I'll get you something." Sakura left.

"Well that's good she's talking to you anyway." Sasuke laughed softly.

"Yes but, she hasn't forgiven me." He grinned. "I don't really know what to do."

"About what?"

"Well I have a problem." Naruto frowned.

"What is that?" Sasuke looked out the window.

"Okay I have lots of problems but, right now I don't know how to deal with my friends." Naruto sighed that's all it was oh good.

"Oh their fine. I'm the Hokage I won't let anything happen to them."

"That's not it. I know that you are too good for us but, I know that. It's Karin and Sakura I can't even get them in the same room together." He sighed. "I know they went on missions together."

"Well that's not surprising. They're women and this is you we're talking about here." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I have never shown any interest in Karin."

"That never mattered to Sakura when you pushed her away." Naruto shrugged. "I can't help you with that buddy. I don't know anything about women. I only know of one that seems to like me and I have no idea why."

"Hinata." Sasuke nodded.

"I'm disappointed that it took her standing in front of Pain for you to figure it out." Naruto nodded.

"I know Sakura pointed all that out to me. But, that doesn't change the fact that in your situation I have no advice. I haven't even talked to Hinata about her feelings. I haven't had time." Naruto sighed.

"Well how do you feel about Hinata?"

"I care about her." Sasuke smiled.

"You care about everyone." He frowned.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Because you've loved Sakura all this time." Naruto furrowed his brow.

"Probably." He shrugged. "She loves you. She'll never stop. And you love her too." Sasuke closed his eyes and tried not to think anything that might upset him. Naruto just smiled.

He sighed. "I don't really think I'm worthy of any kind of love."

Naruto smiled at his friend. "Love isn't about being worthy. Love isn't something you earn. Not really anyway love just is. We hope to be loved in return but, you can't expect it. You can only be in charge of your feelings. You can't be in charge of anyone else's. I know Sakura loves me. Just not the way she loves you." He stood up. "I really need to go and try to be the Hokage now."

"I'll go with you."

"No not yet. I want this settled before you come anywhere near that nest of vipers. You stay with Jugo and Choji and Kiba please." Sasuke nodded.

"Alright maybe that's for the best." He walked out the door and looked at Jugo who was playing a game with the guards. "Jugo I would like to walk around outside do you think you guys can handle that?"

Choji just raised a brow. "I don't guess you'll try to run. Come on." He watched Naruto leave and he smiled.

"He's not the same is he?"

"No he isn't and he is. He's great." Sasuke nodded and followed them outside to a tiny courtyard. He sat in the sun and waited for something to make sense again in his life. He looked at Kiba and raised a brow. "You realize that if I wanted to leave you couldn't stop me right." Kiba just looked at him.

Naruto walked into the office that was now his. This desk had been Tsunade's and the old man's too. "What do you think?"

"I don't really know. Wanting this and getting it are different. I feel strange. I don't like thinking of Granny Tsunade hurt." He looked at his old sensei.

"It will be fine. You'll be great just like your Dad." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Kakashi." He sat down and sighed. "Well what now."

"The Raikage is here with his brother the other cloud ninja are here too. He wants to talk to you." Naruto looked at the ground.

"Okay I'll see him then." The Raikage walked in and looked at Naruto.

"They told me it was you." Naruto smiled. "I still want Sasuke Uchiha. I know he stopped the war and got rid of the tails but he is still a criminal that kidnapped my brother."

Naruto smiled serenely. "No."

The Raikage glared at him. "Listen here punk."

"No you listen…you mocked me and told me I was weak because I was willing to beg for my friend's life. You didn't care because he had taken your brother. I see your brother beside you because you no doubt did whatever you had to help him and get him back." The Raikage narrowed his eyes but, he was listening. Kakashi felt so much pride for him.

"Would you expect me to do any different for my brother? I have waited for four years to have him home. I will not hand him over to you." He looked at the huge man. "Please understand that I have no ill will towards you. You came and helped me fight against Madara. I am proud to call you comrade but, I will never let you hurt my brother."

"You can't understand what he's been through and I don't want you to. He has lost everything his family everything. But, he is a good man. I have faith in him." Bee stepped forward. Tears streaming.

"His words bro they touch me." The Raikage was crying too.

"Me too Bee….me too." He looked at Naruto. "Alright we'll just go he didn't actually get my brother anyway." Naruto waited until they were all gone and then he took a deep breath. He fell to the desk. "That was awful."

"I know but, you did really well. Are you ready to face your own now?" Naruto nodded. If he had to?

The council room was noisy. He could see the leaders of all the families in here. He stood and everyone was quiet. "I know we are here to talk about Sasuke and his companions." He sighed and sat down. "You may believe that Sasuke deserves to be punished. He does." They all nodded.

"He did wear the Akatski cloak. He did try to take the Raikage's brother. He did want revenge. You also now know why he did it. Besides he saved our necks." Naruto smiled.

"What would you do if you came home tomorrow and everyone was dead. Every person in your family that you loved was dead." His eyes closed. "I didn't understand his pain until I had to endure it but, I would never want you to have to feel it." He shook his head sadly.

"Picture that your whole family is dead you get home and you find your own brother or sister has done this and they tell you that you need to hate them and defeat them one day. Now I know all of you remember this. You may not know the conversation but, you know the events. Just imagine that someone sees your pain and they offer you the power you need to kill that person that killed everything you ever loved. You go and you get that power and you kill him in the process. He is Orochimaru we know how bad that was, and he's dead now. The third Hokage avenged. Now you go and you find your kinsman and you fight him and manage to kill him."

"Then you realize that your family your clan was annihilated because this kinsman was ordered to do it. And that he couldn't kill you not because he had some selfish reason but, because he loved you too much. What would you feel about that village that ordered your clan massacred? How would you feel?" He shook his head. "I don't know what I'd do but, it wouldn't be rational or good it would be horrible and I would probably go crazy."

"Hokage this is a nice speech but we don't live in a world where you can just decide someone is free." Naruto raised a brow.

"Okay then tell me what you would do in his situation You lived your whole life for nothing but vengeance on the ones that killed your family here you go Oh yeah by the way the whole town was the one that did it…." He looked at their faces. "Yes I know. You didn't do it I understand that the only people that still lived that were responsible are now dead. But, the fierce love and loyalty I know that belongs to the clans of this village if any of you were to have that happen to you. You would do the same. And, what has he done really. I've thought about this a lot.

"What has Sasuke Uchiha really done? He killed Orochimaru, I don't think anyone can find fault in that. He killed Itachi Uchiha. A known criminal that although I think what he did was despicable he was just doing what he was ordered to do. Of course he joined the Akatski and did some terrible things. He killed a man that's in every bingo book we have. Okay no real big deal there legally either. Okay this is where it gets fuzzy. He tried to kidnap the eight tail host brother to the Raikage. Tried. Bee never even left his own back yard until he wanted to.

He attacked the summit and fought with the Raikage. What he did was ask where Danzo was and the Raikage attacked him and he fought back. Well I can see where that happened. Okay that's a mark against him but, the Raikage is fine and does not wish to file charges in either the attempted kidnapping or the fight.

Now that being said. We all know that he wanted to come here and kill the elders. And he was angry but, I found him in the forest with Sakura he had her all alone no one could have stopped him. He never hurt her. He never laid a hand on her. He was angry yes. But, Sasuke has never not once in his life taken an innocent life. And, I don't think he's capable of it. We are Ninja and we kill it is a sad and unfortunate necessity of our lives." He looked at each and every one of them. "Sasuke is from this village that allowed his family to be slaughtered and he is willing to stand your hatred and your anger just to be a part of it again in fact if not for him we would be fighting for our lives against all the other nations of our world. Who are you to not forgive him? If he forgave all of you?" They sat there and looked at one another. Kakashi stood at the door and smiled.

He stepped forward… "I have something to add if I may."

"Yes of course Kakashi sensei." He smiled at him.

Kakashi nodded and looked at the council. "Sasuke was my student and I was there when the tailed beasts were set loose. I watched him change the world with understanding not a blade. He brought peace to the battlefield. Without him Madara would have had his war."

Naruto grinned and looked at them. "I am the Hokage and you did pick me which means you have faith in me…" He looked at them and then he closed his eyes. "And I have faith in Sasuke."

They looked at each other and nodded one by one. Hinata's father stood up. "We will abide your decision whatever it may be. I did not know what was behind the attack on the Uchiha until it was discussed at the Uchiha house but, If it were my clan I would not be so forgiving." He sat back down and everyone nodded.

There were murmurs of agreement all around and, then Naruto nodded. "Very good then as Hokage I will allow Sasuke and his friends to do as they wish if they wish to stay and be a part of the leaf then so be it if not then they are free to leave."

Shikamaru stood. "I am concerned….One of the men with Sasuke is a man named Bipolar Jugo. He is the original holder of the curse mark that Orochimaru started this whole mess with. He is supposed to be very unpredictable. He had an episode on the mission to go to the hideout."

"I have never found him to be so. He has been in my hospital room since I got back and I have never seen him be anything but, calm." Naruto frowned.

Kakashi looked at him. "It's the sharingan. Sasuke uses it to keep him calm if he feels upset."

Naruto looked at him. "Oh. Well I'll have to talk to him about that. I don't want anyone hurt. Jugo or anyone else. Does anyone have any other concerns?"

"The Uchiha clan area is still empty but, it is in disrepair. After Everyone died Sasuke is the only one that lived there and it is now falling apart." Naruto nodded.

"Yes I know since it was on the outskirts and no one lived there the Pains didn't even go in. It was fairly untouched by the destruction. What are you proposing?" Yamato smiled.

"Well we are almost done rebuilding the rest of the village perhaps we could fix that up as well." Naruto smiled at Yamato and nodded.

"I would be very thankful if you did Yamato sensei. That would mean a lot to him." Everyone stood up and started to leave.

"Everyone I have one last thing I would like to say to all of you before you go." They all froze and looked at him. "Thank you. You don't know what it means to me that you are allowing me this…" Shikamaru's father smiled and took his hand.

"Naruto I'm glad to know you. You are a good man and you will be a great Hokage. My son was right about you." He walked out leaving a stunned Naruto.

He shook it off and headed for the door. Kakashi walked beside him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take my brother home." Kakashi laughed and let him go.

"He's an amazing young man." Yamato stood beside him. "Do you think he's alright? Sasuke should we watch him?"

"No he's fine. Naruto's right Sasuke just doesn't have it in him to be evil. When we found him he had just saved Sakura from some kind of animal and she was there to kill him." Yamato nodded.

"It would have been nice to know that a couple of years ago. I really thought he was going to hurt Sakura. I got stabbed in the shoulder. It really hurt." Kakashi raised a brow.

"Are you still whining about being stabbed in the shoulder?" Yamato frowned.

"That snake blade of his is nothing to mess around with. And the chidori thanks for teaching him that little number." Kakashi laughed.

"What did you do to make him stab you? No one else got hurt." Yamato just glared at him.

"He pulled his sword back when Sakura ran at him to hit him. I thought he was going to hurt her." He huffed. "He looked pretty serious to me."

Kakashi just laughed and patted his shoulder. "He always looks like that."

"Thanks. That was helpful." Yamato headed for the Uchiha clan area. "I'm going to get to work if you're done making fun of me."

Kakashi just shook his head. "Wait what did he say to you when you did that?"

Yamato sighed and rolled his eyes. "I believe it was something pompous like. 'That method of defense was a mistake.'"

"Yes that definitely sounds like him." Kakashi disappeared laughter following after.

Yamato glared. "If I was briefed on him properly I wouldn't have done it." He sighed and headed into the deserted streets that used to house one of the greatest clans in the leaf. To think that Itachi had been ordered to do this. What horror is that? That his forefathers were responsible for that. He shook his head.

He closed his eyes and fixed the gate that was falling in and started working on the rest of the place. His wood jutsu was great for this. He looked at the banner that had the Uchiha crest on it. It was tattered and faded. He frowned. He reached up and took it down. He would have to take care of that too.

Sasuke sat the sun beating on his face. Sakura watched him and her breath stopped. He was still so beautiful and he was here. She sighed and stepped forward. "I wondered where you'd went?"

"Ah still speaking to me. Definitely a step in the right direction." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't push your luck."

He grinned and raised a brow. "Me, never." They laughed. She sat down and looked at him and her eyes searched his. "What's the matter?"

"I was just looking for the boy I remember. He's still in there a little." He smiled at her and touched her hand. She pulled her hand away gently. He just watched her.

Naruto followed the directions as to where his captive was. He rolled his eyes.

He saw them and stopped he watched Sasuke touch her fingers and her pull them away. She was being awfully stubborn and he was really trying. Figures she waits years to have him back cries and cries now she's being nasty of course if she had the memories Naruto had. He smiled and, watched a brow raise just a hair before Sasuke's face smoothed back out.

"The council has decided." Sasuke looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I heard." He smiled. "I can't believe you got them to let us go."

He moved to his side. Sakura stood up and smiled. "I have to go now. I'll see you later." She moved away quickly and both men saw the tears. Naruto sat down.

"Well what will you do?" Sasuke looked at the ground. "If you leave I'm going with you." Sasuke frowned and looked at him. "I just chased you for four years I don't want to do it again if you can't be here then I will go with you. But, I won't be parted from my friend again."

"That's an idiotic thing to say you're the Hokage."

"And I was willing to give it up to save you, you think I'm not willing to give it up now." He smiled.

"I don't want to leave. This is my clan's home. My clan helped build this village." Naruto nodded.

"I do have to ask you something though. Jugo?" Sasuke nodded.

"He won't be a problem. He knows when he's having a bad moment and he comes to me. He is a kind man he would never willingly hurt anyone." Naruto nodded.

"Good enough for me. Are you ready to go home?" Sasuke closed his eyes.

When they opened they were free of shadows. "Yes I think I am." Naruto patted his shoulder.

"Good let's go." They walked down the streets and there was a certain quietness when they passed. "They are afraid of you." Naruto sighed. "It will get better. I've been thinking about something . Madara said that the Uchiha clan was ostracized pushed to the edge of the village because they weren't liked but, I don't think so." Sasuke raised a brow.

"He wasn't lying. I could sense the truth in his words." Naruto nodded. He kind of liked that Sasuke had closed the bond for the most part while here. It was nice to be able to have thoughts that didn't immediately get debated by someone else.

"No I do think he believed that and perhaps your family did too but, I don't think that's why your clan area is where it is. You have to remember that Madara was very powerful and it's possible that some of them may have never realized it if he was putting little ideas in their heads. Feelings of unrest. I knew the third Hokage and Sasuke if he didn't hold it against me the things I did there's no way he would be willing to go along with something that killed your family." He shook his head. "No I think that was all Madara and Danzo I think they bred those ideas in everyone's heads."

"Why do you think that?" They approached the back of the village.

"Well you see the clan area is back here butted up against the mountain like that. It's the most defensible area here." He looked up at the mountain and then at the walls. "It has the highest walls and it's the closest to the Hokage's mansion. Sai found something in one of his books. Did you know that there is supposed to be a secret passage that goes under the ground from the Hokage's mansion to your main shrine? It's on the other side from where your family keeps all their secret papers. The Hokage was supposed to go there if they were ever attacked. I don't even think Tsunade knew about it."

"I don't think your family was here because they were being oppressed or discriminated. I think they were given this space away from everyone else because you were more trusted. You were the only clan strong enough to help defend the Hokage." Sasuke looked at him and frowned.

"I don't know Naruto but, I'm glad to be home."

They arrived and a brand new banner hung over the gate. Sasuke looked at it and frowned. "What?" He heard the sounds of hammers and saws. "What's going on?"

"Well your area was the least hit by Pain because as I said it is so protected by the mountain. But, with no one living here for four years and then just you before that it was a little well…."

"Falling apart."

"Well yes. So we decided to fix it up at least a little." Sasuke shook his head.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't they volunteered." Sasuke frowned.

"Who?"

"Everyone." He smiled they walked in and He watched them patch a roof on his parents house. Sakura opened the door to his parents home and shooed out a cat. He smiled. She looked at him and reddened then disappeared. Then he saw a man using wood jutsu. "Oh isn't that….Yamato that's his name."

Naruto nodded. "I stabbed him."

"Yes you did." Sasuke just shook his head.

"I don't know how you can be so forgiving any of you." Naruto raised a brow and smiled at him.

"Why not you forgave us." He went to Sakura and Sasuke just stood there and ran his words over in his head. He walked slowly toward the shrine he hadn't been in there since he'd read those scrolls about the Uchiha eyes…He walked slowly towards the doors.

Naruto walked and got a duster in the nose. "Oh Hokage I'm sorry." He laughed and brushed the dust off.

"It's okay I'm fine." He patted the young girl's head and walked in to the kitchen.

Sakura was packing away some dishes that had been washed after years of dust collecting. "You should just forgive him he's really trying. I can't believe after the way you've been these last few months that you would be so nasty."

She frowned. "He really hurt me."

"I know. He was really hurt but, he loves you." She sighed.

"I'm afraid." Naruto walked up and looked down at her.

"Of what." She put a dish away.

"That I'll forgive him and then believe and he'll leave again." Naruto nodded.

"Alright but, don't be too angry with him." She smiled.

"I can't do that anyway. I never could be angry with him." Naruto laughed.

"Nothing ever stopped you from being angry with me." She laughed.

"That's cause you're an idiot." He dropped his head.

"Thanks." He laughed but, he hugged her. "You helped me bring him home. That was supposed to be my promise to you." He pulled away and looked at her. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

He turned and saw Sasuke in the door just looking at them. He smiled and walked to him. "She'll forgive you she loves you." He left and Sasuke just watched her.

"Thank you."

She jumped and almost dropped the dish she was holding. "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He stepped closer.

"It's alright I'm just still not used to hearing your voice not in my head." She looked at him. "I waited so long to hear it."

He looked down at her, her green eyes filled with love but, the pain was still there. He sighed. "Will I ever make it up to you?"

She searched his eyes and then she slowly set the dish down and leaned against him. She sighed as her face touched his chest. He set his chin on her head and held her. Her arms slowly slid around his back and held him. He stayed like that and held her as long as she wanted. The bond slipped. He couldn't hold onto the barrier with her in his arms. She gasped and shook. He groaned and looked at her. "Sakura, I want to kiss you if you don't want that you have to say something now." She just watched him and her heart raced. He let his head fall to hers and captured her lips. The kiss was quiet and sweet but, neither of them was satisfied with that. He leaned into her and his hands slid low grabbing her hips he picked her up and set her on the counter. Her thighs slid around him and she crossed her ankles. Her fingers laced in his hair. The kiss deepened into something hungry. He broke away and gasped closing the bond off. "I'm so sorry." He laid his chin on her head. "Oh God that was really out of line."

She just leaned against him and shook.

"I love you Sasuke I can't seem to stop." She was trying to calm down.

"I don't know why?" He asked incredulously.

"Me either." She offered her thumbs tracing lines over his shoulders. He stepped away before he attacked her again. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

"No of course not." He leaned around her and picked up the dish she had washed and dried it off to put it away….

Ch 21

Everyone had gone home for the night. They had worked all day to put his home back together when they left his place looked better than the rest of the village. He sighed walking outside and down the street silent for so many years. He waited for the ghosts that had always haunted him here. They were silent tonight. He stepped to the shrine and looked at it. He had come here earlier but, he couldn't go in. It had started here. So much pain and hate all started here. His brother had walked in here and read those scrolls and then he had walked back up those stairs and he had told Danzo he would take the order of killing their whole family.

Sasuke took a deep breath and opened the door. He waited for the feeling of fear or anger but there was nothing just silence. He walked to the opposite side of the shrine and looked under the crest at the mat that lay there. He reached down and closed his eyes pulling the mat up. The door was there in the floor he pulled it up and walked down the stairs flipping the light switch on the wall. The Uchiha crest emblazoned everywhere. He looked at it with a heavy heart and then moved to the wall and looked He reached up and touched the crest running his hand over the smooth stone. The wall shimmered and disappeared. He frowned. The doorway left behind had him wondering, was this the secret passage Naruto had mentioned. A candle sat on the table beside the doorway he lit it and walked into the dark passage. He was walking slowly down the dark hallway and he saw there was writing on the wall.

He picked up the candle and moved back to where it started.

Only the Uchiha may pass here

The Uchiha will protect the leaf

Uchiha will protect the Hokage

It was like a code of honor. He looked at it and sighed. He walked down the hall and saw the Uchiha crest on the wall at intervals and the same pledge. Then the crest changed. He raised the candle it was the Senju symbol. He walked and saw another pledge.

Only the Senju may pass here

The leaf will protect the Uchiha

The Hokage will protect the Uchiha

He read that and wondered how the first Hokage would feel if he knew what had happened to destroy the pledges they had set in place here. He sighed. The wall shimmered and he looked at Naruto. "I wondered if I would find you here."

Sasuke looked at him and shrugged. "I just wanted to see it."

"Well it looks like a hallway." Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Just come here and look." Naruto followed him and he walked to the center where the pledges met.

Naruto looked at it and read it out loud Sasuke read his as well. A light filled the room. Sasuke and Naruto both braced for an attack He turned and pulled a kunai. He frowned at the phantom that stood there. He looked solemn his dark hair was long and hung low down his back.

"You're the first Hokage aren't you?"

"Yes and you must be an Uchiha or the door would not have opened." Sasuke nodded and let his eyes change. "Even without that I can see it in you, you are an Uchiha."

Sasuke laughed without humor. "I'm the only Uchiha."

Naruto looked at him. "The first Hokage?"

"Yes Naruto you are of my line or you could not open the other side." Naruto just watched him.

He looked at Sasuke and frowned. "You are all that's left. My comrade did this. Madara." He shook his head. "I knew he was angry he didn't like that he lost to me it made him bitter. I tried to do all I could." He sat down heavily as if he carried the weight of the world. "I chose this area for his home when we found this beautiful valley I gave him the area that was most easily protected the area that had that lovely lake in it. I had believed that would make him happy. His people came and they settled. I loved him like my own brother. I never got to see them live here because it took a long time to set up but, here is where they were meant to be."

"You sound like Naruto." Sasuke sat down on the floor and looked at the man. Naruto sat beside him.

He looked at Naruto and then he searched Sasuke's face. "He looks at you as I looked at Madara. Yet he lives and you have those eyes." He smiled. "You did not take the life of your best friend."

Sasuke frowned. "No one knows about that."

He smiled. "There is little I don't know young man I don't need doors to move." Sasuke shrugged. "I know of the methods to gain the eyes that Madara had. And your brother Itachi."

Sasuke frowned. "My brother gave them to me." He closed his eyes painfully.

"It is a sad story that you carry with you young Sasuke. But, there is no curse. I hope you know that. There never was. The Sharingan is your birthright." He looked at Naruto and smiled. "You are young to be Hokage and the host. Your father was young as well."

Naruto shrugged. "You read the pledge together that is why I am here only when the hearts of the founding clans are in sync can this happen you had a bond long before you found the Kemei remember that. I have a gift for you both."

He reached out and in his hands were scrolls. "Take them." Sasuke took the scroll hesitantly. "Do not worry they are not a trick. It is a jutsu that you both must do together. You are a wind are you not and of course you are fire young Uchiha." Naruto took the scroll it was white. "I have waited many years to have the clans as one again. I can finally rest." He smiled and disappeared.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other in the dark corridor. "Well that was weird." Naruto frowned.

"Yes but, it's intriguing. Come." Sasuke turned and walked back to his shrine and they went to his home. He started a pot of tea and then sat down. "What do you think; should we open them?"

"Perhaps not inside. What if it has some kind of…"

"Yes that's probably true." He stood. Let's go out to the lake. That's the safest place if there is any fire." Naruto nodded.

They walked outside and stepped out onto the lake. Suiguetsu watched silently as the two men stood several meters apart with a scroll in one hand.

"Suiguetsu come out of there. We're not sure what will happen." The man shook his head. "And put some clothes on." Suiguetsu laughed and disappeared over the hill.

They looked at each other and took a deep breath. They pulled the scroll open at the same time both took a breath but nothing happened. They puffed the breath out at the same time. "Well that was intense." Naruto laughed. "I was a little nervous."

A white light spun around him and he gasped. A red light started spiraling around Sasuke. It spiraled around them and in a loud voice the first Hokage's voice the words were spoken and involuntarily Sasuke and Naruto's hands moved in signs. "Dragon storm jutsu." Naruto felt the wind flowing around him and pulling out of him and he focused his chakra. Sasuke could feel the fire swirling around him and pulled his hands up to pull his chakra into a point and push it up. The wind and the fire met and started to spin faster and faster.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

_We need this to go up into the air or we'll destroy everyone's hard work._

_Yes that's the only way_

The wind and the fire vaulted into the sky and the thunder rumbled from the atmospheric change. No that wasn't it They both looked into the sky and watched as a giant dragon rolled out of the sky and roared.

_This is almost like my Kirin. _

Naruto saw the memory and mentally gasped so much power. Sasuke never showed him memories of his fight with Itachi. My God.The dragon screamed again and fire poured from it's mouth. They had to focus where this was going to go.

_Use your sage powers is there anyone to the west in the old training grounds._

Naruto pulled his sage powers out and wondered why so much power could be used in that jutsu but he didn't really feel drained. He opened his heart to the natural energy around him.

After a few seconds he sighed. _There's no one there we're safe._

_Thank God._

They sent the dragon that way just as it was about to go wherever it wanted. It rent the air and the sky with the fire and the wind. They leapt after it.

They were prepared for the impact they weren't prepared for the concussion wave. They saw it coming and they stopped and closed their eyes blocking as wind and the debris swept past them.

"Shit." Naruto rolled his eyes. "We are in so much trouble."

Sasuke laughed. "Well at least the Hokage won't yell at you."

They landed in the clearing that used to be forest and looked around. "For all that power it didn't do that much." Naruto frowned.

"I think you should come over here before you say that." Naruto frowned and landed beside Sasuke. He stood looking at a hole in the ground. Naruto looked and raised a brow. "Well will you look at that. How far do you think that goes down?"

"I have no idea but, I don't think anyone standing there no matter who there were would be standing now. It moved as fast as my lightning." He looked at the ground.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Watch out here it comes." Sasuke looked behind him. The leaf ninja were in the trees around them.

Sakura leapt down and looked at them. "Why do I get the feeling that the giant dragon that flew out of the sky was because of you two." She glared at them. "Do you know what time it is?"

They looked at the ground. "We didn't know it was going to do that."

Kakashi landed and looked at them. He smiled. "Sakura it's fine now go back to Tsunade." Sakura growled and glared at the men then left.

"Well you two figured it out." The men looked at each other.

Sasuke raised a brow at Kakashi. "Why don't we go back and have that tea and Kakashi can tell us the revelation."

"You see someone had to keep the secrets of the village." Kakashi got a cup of tea.

"How are you going to drink that?" Kakashi laughed and looked at his two students.

"Surely you don't still care what's under my mask. It's a face just like any other face." He took the mask down and sighed. "You found the passageway. I had hoped you two would figure it out." He smiled. "I will admit for a while I thought it was pretty hopeless. But, it looks like you two are going to be alright." He pulled the mask back up. "I'm going to bed now. Next time you find a secret jutsu wait till daytime and let someone know before you use it."

He was gone and Sasuke looked at the empty cup. "I'm not used to being spoken to like a child anymore."

Naruto laughed. "I don't think we'll ever get away from that with him anyway." He stood. "I have to get some sleep being the Hokage involves me getting up early and there's paperwork a lot of it." Sasuke laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke watched him leave then he walked back to the room that had always been his but it was empty. He frowned. He walked farther and saw that Itachi's room was empty too. He closed his eyes. He walked and looked into his parents room it was the only one with a bed in it. He couldn't sleep in there. He picked up the blankets and drug them to his old room and curled up on the floor.

He fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Sasuke…" Karin whispered. She finally had the chance to be alone with him without Sakura.

He frowned. He heard a voice. "Sasuke." He frowned again. He opened one eye.

"Karin what's wrong?" He sat up and reached for his sword.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you." He raised a brow.

He sighed. "Karin I'm tired."

"That's okay I could just curl up here with you." He closed his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Karin please don't do this." He sighed and looked at the floor.

She looked at him. "This is because of Sakura."

Sasuke frowned and looked at her. "Karin I never… just please let me sleep." She was gone in a moment and he laid back down.

"Oh hell, now I'll never get back to sleep." He got up and walked into the kitchen. Jugo set a cup of tea in front of him.

"Thank you." He smiled wearily.

"You really should try to get some more sleep. I won't let her do that again. I'm sorry I didn't realize she had snuck in here." Sasuke frowned.

"Why do I get the feeling that you have stopped things like that before?" Jugo shrugged.

"She has been like that since the beginning you are simply oblivious." Sasuke gave him a withering look.

"I am never oblivious." Jugo laughed.

"No not you."

"Just shut up. I was a little preoccupied." Jugo laughed

"Yes I guess so. Being an evil mastermind is tough work."

"I was never an…" He closed his eyes. "Jugo what am I going to do about that woman?"

"You have to tell her how you feel." Sasuke narrowed his gaze.

"You are in love with Sakura you must be honest with her."

"You're no help at all." Jugo laughed. "How in the world do I do that?" He frowned. He didn't want to hurt her she had been a good companion.

"You are an intelligent man Sasuke you'll figure it out." Jugo stood up. "I'm going to get back to work there was a beautiful park here but, it's all grown up."

"I know." He looked at him. Jugo smiled softly.

"You will rebuild your clan in your own way Sasuke it's what you were meant to do." He walked out and left Sasuke with his thoughts. He could figure this out. He was smart he'd been called a genius. He looked out the window and saw Karin and Suiguetsu arguing. Then farther Sakura was coming. Oh hell he dropped his head. "What am I going to do? He was in love with Sakura but, every time he got close to her he nearly ravished her. Trying to take over the world wasn't near as complicated. He laughed at himself. This was hopeless he needed advice. A knock on the door brought one of the complications. He sighed. "Come in."

Sakura walked in a frown on her face. "I hope you know you scared the hell out of the entire village with your stunt last night."

He sighed. "We didn't know it would do that." He laughed at himself. "You know a few months ago no one would have spoken to me that way." He raised a brow.

"I would have if you scared the entire village that already got blown up this year twice." He shook his head.

"I missed you." He smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes but she smiled at him too.

"Well alright," She rolled her eyes. "Come on I came to get you. We have a mission."

He raised a brow. "A mission?"

"Well yeah you are a leaf ninja right, it's an emergency." Sasuke looked out the window.

"I don't know." He looked back at her. His eyes filled with questions.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't start getting indecisive on me now. You're the take charge this is how it's going to be kind of guy don't stop now." She grabbed his hand. "Come on we're late. And, get Jugo too."

"Jugo?"

"Yeah he came to Naruto a few days ago and asked if he could be a leaf ninja. Naruto accepted his offer. We're a team." This was going to cause problems. He looked out the window. She laughed. "You are worrying about Karin. Did you and she have a…"

"No! Never, I didn't look at her like that. But, I know it hurts her feelings. I was more worried that you know I loved you but, now I have to look at her hurt face." He sighed.

"Well I'm going to at least tell them. Please trust me that I only love you. I have to talk to her in my own way. "He touched her face. "I love you with all my heart. For what it's worth." He smiled sadly.

"You are just lucky I can't deny you anything. Are you going to come or not." He nodded.

"Yes but, I'm going to at least tell them I'm going; I'll meet you and Jugo there okay." She smiled and disappeared.

He looked out the window and his mouth firmed. He walked outside and went to his friends to tell them they were staying behind. How many times had he done that and never cared. Why did it suddenly matter to him?

Ch 22

Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office. "Great you're here." Naruto smiled. "I know you probably wanted to stay home a while but, I have to send Sakura to the village hidden in the rain. She's the best medical ninja I have and Konan has requested help. I don't want to let her down." He sighed.

Sasuke frowned. "Konan as in Pain's Konan."

"Yes, it may seem strange to you but, I took away the one thing she had left in the world that mattered to her. She wants to believe in me to have faith in me. She says there is a child there that needs medical help and their medical ninja can't seem to help him."

Sasuke looked at him and considered his words. "This is dangerous for Sakura." Naruto's brow furrowed.

"I know that's why you're going. Sasuke you can keep her safe. I can't be there." He frowned. "So you have to keep her safe for both of us." He looked at Jugo and Jugo nodded and kept his silence.

Sakura smiled. "I'll be fine Naruto I'm no slouch you know. I killed Sasori." Sasuke looked at her and frowned.

"Yes you did just don't get too brave okay." He smiled. "I'm sending a frog with you if something happens that you can't handle he'll summon me." The frog leaped onto Jugo's shoulder. Jugo smiled.

"Okay you better get going it's a good four days to the rain village." They nodded and headed out. Sasuke pulled his blue cloak around him. Naruto stepped around the desk. "Sasuke?" He turned and looked at him.

"Naruto?"

"Thank you." Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded.

"I won't let you down." He left and Naruto knew that he meant what he said. He didn't know how to fail. Their bond was strong. He could feel his emotions. He was worried for Sakura and he was worried for his friends. He smiled. He came home Master he came home.

They moved through the forest quickly. Traveling very fast. That night late they stopped and settled in for the night. Jugo brought wood.

He set it in a pile and Sasuke lit it. Sakura giggled. "What?" He looked at her and raised his brows.

"I just…it's nothing. I just forgot that you could do that I guess." She lifted her hand with the matches in it. He laughed.

"That's not necessary with me around." Jugo pulled out his pack that had the food. They started roasting the meat that he had brought.

They sat there and ate their food. Sakura looked at Jugo. "You're where the curse mark came from right." Jugo nodded his face guarded. "I'm not angry it's not your fault." He sighed.

"So Jugo, how did you end up with Sasuke?" Jugo looked at Sasuke and his eyes were pained. "I've known you for several months now and I never asked."

Jugo smiled. "I was in a prison. Orochimaru used me for his experiments. I hated it that he used my curse mark and it hurt people but, I couldn't deal with my urges I couldn't control myself. I hurt people. I didn't want to do it anymore. Kimimaru came and told me that he would make sure I didn't hurt anyone."

He smiled at her and stood. "I'm going to take watch." He leaped into the trees.

"I like him." She watched him. "Why did you pick him? I know why you picked Karin. She's a sensor. And, Suiguetsu I get too. But, why Jugo?"

"He was the original carrier of the curse mark. I knew that he was strong and I knew he would be loyal. I needed loyalty above anything I needed people I could trust and his ability to talk to animals was very helpful." She nodded.

"You could have trusted us." She looked into his eyes. "We would have been loyal."

He stepped closer and sat beside her. "You couldn't go where I went. Sakura I was going to Orochimaru. You couldn't go there with me." He touched her face. "You would have been loyal yes but, he would have exploited you. And, he would have used you to hurt me. And, you my dear sweet Sakura you couldn't have followed me around trying to kill Itachi." He smiled at her and she sighed and leaned against him.

"I know." Her head settled against his shoulder and he leaned back against the tree. "I know but, it just hurt so much." She mumbled as she fell asleep. He watched her as she slept thinking. How easy it would be to wake her up and…Jugo leapt back down.

"She's beautiful."

"Yes she is Jugo." He looked down at her where she lay against his shoulder. He had covered her up with his cloak and she had her head on his chest he held her there.

"She is very nice she knows that I can be…She doesn't hate me. She even had to see it when you had to stop me through her." Sasuke smiled.

"She doesn't hate me and I gave her a reason." He looked at her. "She really is wonderful."

"Go to sleep friend I will watch over you." Sasuke looked at him and smiled. His eyes drifting shut. Jugo watched them sleep and smiled. Karin wasn't meant for this man. He had never even seen him smile till he smiled at Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked up into Sasuke's dark gaze. She felt herself blush. "Good morning." She sat up and moved away. He smiled at her.

"Good morning Sakura." She stood and looked at Jugo.

"Good morning Jugo. I hope you got some sleep at least." He smiled at her.

"Yes I did Sasuke woke up halfway through and I got to sleep."

"Oh good." She stood and stretched. "Well I guess we had better get going." They nodded and started moving. She handed each of them a rice ball. "Here so we can go ahead and go."

They nodded and took them eating quickly. Then they were off. "I want to get there as soon as possible. I don't want a child to suffer because of me." Sasuke nodded and they were moving really fast. They went late into the night.

The frog watched and reported to Naruto. He smiled. They were doing fine.

"What's going on?" Naruto looked up at Shikamaru.

"Just checking in with Sasuke." He nodded.

"Are you worried?" Naruto shook his head.

"About him no but, there are still those out there that would like to hurt him." Shikamaru frowned.

"You know he's pretty good at taking care of himself." Naruto laughed.

"Yes I know but, that doesn't mean I don't worry. I worry about you too." Shikamaru smiled.

"Whatever." He walked over and sat down. "I want to go on a mission and I need a sensor do you think you could convince the ice queen that came home with Sasuke to go with me and Choji."

"What mission?" Naruto asked.

"There is a man in the Sound and I think it may be Kabuto she would know his chakra he looks different but, I just have a feeling." Naruto nodded.

"I know better than to second guess a feeling of yours I will speak with her." Shikamaru nodded and left.

Naruto walked into the Uchiha clan area he heard Karin mouthing off to the other fellow with Zabuza's sword Suiguetsu. He stepped out and saw them yelling.

"Hello Karin…." She froze in kicking him in the face. She turned and her foot hit the floor.

"Hokage?"

Suiguetsu stood. "Is Sasuke alright?"

Karin looked at him and grinned. "I thought you didn't care."

Naruto held up his hand to stop their banter. "I need to speak with you Karin Sasuke is fine they are still two days out of the rain." Karin shrugged.

"What is it?"

"I have a team going to investigate a possibility that Kabuto is in the Sound village." She frowned.

"That little slug."

"Yes and I want you to go with them you would recognize his chakra and Orochimaru's if you saw it." She nodded.

"I'm not really inclined to help you though." Suiguetsu frowned.

"What else do you have to do?" She glared at him. "You are living here for free off of Sasuke the least you could do is a favor for his friend." She frowned.

"Oh fine." She glared at Suiguetsu. "But, only for him." Naruto narrowed his gaze she was a persistent little thing.

"Very well…" Suiguetsu sighed. "I have a very special job for you." Suiguetsu raised his brows.

Karin left with Shikamaru and Choji immediately. Suiguetsu sat in Naruto's office. "So what's this special mission for me?"

Naruto looked at him and frowned. "Well Suiguetsu. I need help with something and I don't want anyone to know what I'm doing until I know for sure." Suiguetsu smiled.

"That sounds interesting." He smiled his sharp teeth flashing….

Ch 23

They arrived in the rain village. "Okay we're suppose to meet Konan at this address. She handed it to Sasuke. He nodded and they moved through the village. Sakura in the middle the men on either side. Sasuke stayed very aware this was dangerous. This village was notorious for their criminals. It's why Pain chose this place. You could still see the statues and carvings. He watched everyone they passed with awareness.

They arrived at the address. Sakura knocked and Konan answered. "You came." She smiled and Sakura walked in. She looked at Sasuke and her eyes were wary.

"You're Itachi's brother."

"This is Sasuke." Sakura offered.

"Yes I thought so and you are Jugo then." He nodded.

"I'm thankful he sent you. I am sorry I know this was dangerous for you but, I am desperate." Sakura looked at her and frowned. She looked pale and afraid.

"Please take me to him." Konan took Sakura up the stairs and into a very pretty room set up for a boy. She heard the coughing and her heart clenched. She stepped forward and looked at him he was pale and his golden eyes were filled with pain. Sakura frowned. She pulled her chakra together and the green light filled the room.

She examined him and could see that his chakra flow to his lungs was off He was in real trouble. "Sasuke." He stepped to her.

"I'm going to have Konan make a list of the things I need Then you have to get them as soon as possible. Jugo will stay with me won't you?" He nodded but, he looked at Sasuke his eyes tight.

"Are you alright Jugo?"

"I don't like it here. It's dark and the rain makes me sad." Sakura saw his face. He was afraid of loosing control.

"Jugo come here." He walked over and looked down at her. "Sit here with me. Konan what is his name?"

"Yuuka." She said softly. The golden eyed boy looked at them.

"Well Yuuka this is Jugo and he is my friend we're going to help you okay. Jugo I want you to hold his hand he needs you." Jugo nodded and took his hand. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled he watched her for a few more minutes while Sakura dictated the ingredients to Konan who used her Jutsu with paper to simply create the list Sasuke took the bloom that formed in his palm and walked down stairs with Konan.

"I will return as quickly as I can." She nodded and he leaped out into the night.

Sasuke searched for the ingredients. Some of it was easy enough then it became difficult. But, he had retrieved all of it.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He stopped and his eyes spun.

He turned and looked at the men.

"You're either brave or foolish. I am in a hurry what do you want?"

"You know there is a high price on your head. Danzo is willing to pay a great deal for you." Sasuke smiled.

"Danzo is dead."

"No he's not. Unless he died within the last few days." Sasuke stiffened. "Now I only need your head." The man smiled and swung his sword. Sasuke ducked the blade easily and the man lay at his feet in moments.

"Where is he…" He looked at him and pulled him into his nightmare. "Where is he?"

"I saw him here in this village three days ago…."

Sasuke arrived back at the house. He gave the items to Sakura. She looked at him and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I have to go out for a little while." He turned. She stood.

"Jugo please just hold his hand. Konan start separating those ingredients and I need hot water." Konan jumped to it and Sakura followed him down the stairs. "Sasuke."

"Sakura not now."

She grabbed his arm. "No, don't you do this to me again Damn you don't you shut me out. Please…" Her eyes were bright. "I'm begging you." He closed his red starburst eyes. When they opened they were dark.

Part of him wanted to simply toss her back into the room and run. She'd never leave the child. "Please Sasuke I don't want to stop you I'm just asking you to tell me what is wrong."

"A man, I saw a man that said Danzo isn't dead. He says he spoke with him three days ago." She fell back and he had to catch her.

"No, no he's dead. I saw his body he's dead. He has to be dead." The tears fell and he pulled her close. She stiffened and pulled back. "I have to go and take care of the child. Do you want Jugo to go with you? I can have Naruto come and get me." Her voice was suddenly flat without emotion. He hated it. She walked to the stairs. "Sakura."

She didn't look at him. "What?"

He pulled at her hand. She turned but wouldn't look at him. He pulled her face up. "I'm not leaving you here to fend for yourself. I am not leaving this mission. I promised him that I would keep you safe. But, I need to check this out. I will return in just a few hours. You stay here and help that little boy." She looked at him and searched his face.

"If you don't come back I'll understand." She said softly and she walked up the stairs. He opened the door and moved out into the constant rain. He only got around fifty meters.

"Jugo you stay and you keep her safe I will return." He thought he heard a sigh as he slipped away…

Sakura took the ingredients and made a medicine. "I've heard of this once before in a child that Lady Tsunade treated when she was Young. She smiled. "I like his name. I think his father would have liked it too." She looked at Konan and she frowned. "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm glad you have him though you have lost so much already." Konan smiled.

"Thank you." Jugo watched out the window his face a mask of worry.

"Jugo staring out that window won't bring him back." She said later when Konan had fallen asleep in a chair.

"I worry for him."

"Me too." Sakura was using her medical Ninjutsu on the boy and he was doing better. With that and the medicine he would be fine.

Sasuke walked into the room silently. Jugo turned and looked at him and smiled. Sasuke covered his lips and he nodded and turned back to the window. He watched Sakura as she wiped her forehead. He knelt down. "Why don't you take a break?"

She stiffened at his whisper but, then she sighed and fell back. He picked her up and carried her to a couch that sat against another wall. She looked at him and her eyes were so full of love he smiled at her in spite of his agitation. He sat down and pulled her close.

"You came back."

"I told you I would." She cried and clung to him. He just held her. After a small time he knew she was asleep. "I love you Sakura." He whispered then he laid her out and covered her with a blanket. He waved to Jugo in the quiet and headed down stairs.

"Was it him?" Jugo asked as soon as they hit the ground floor.

"I don't know the description was right. But, Sakura did the autopsy on the man herself. I find it hard to believe she would make that kind of mistake."

"But, She never really saw the him he kept himself bandaged all the time." Sasuke nodded.

"Yes but you can't fake that arm of his. I just don't know." He sat down. I will have to try and find out.

"I'm glad you came back." Sasuke raised a brow.

"You thought I'd run off too huh?" Jugo grinned sheepishly.

"I knew there was a chance." Sasuke sighed.

"I can't do that to her not again. You don't know what I did to her. I didn't even know." He sighed.

"You love her." Sasuke looked at Jugo.

"I know."

"You look at her with so much love." He smiled. "She loves you with all her heart."

"Yes." He sighed. "She does." He leaned his head back and tried to get some sleep….

Sakura woke and found herself on the couch she sat bolt upright and gasped until she remembered his whispered words last night then his arms around her as he held her. She stood and moved to the child. She sat beside him and he opened his golden eyes. "Good morning." She smiled down at him.

He smiled back and sat up. "My chest doesn't hurt anymore."

Konan was up and moved to his side she smiled down at him. "You're okay now Yuuka." He nodded.

"Yes Momma I'm better now I feel much better." She smiled and tears formed.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"I think that if you give him this once a month he shouldn't have this problem anymore." She nodded and took the herbs. "He looks like his father."

"Oh?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes, he does." Sakura just stood and walked to the stairs. Konan looked at her son. Her beautiful son. His eyes swirled with the Rinnegan and she sighed.

Sakura walked down the stairs and Sasuke was asleep in a chair. Jugo was sleeping in the corner on the floor. She would have to get that man to sleep in a bed. She just sat down on the floor beside Sasuke and leaned her head against his knee and closed her eyes. He felt her and opened one eye. He leaned up. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine." She smiled. "We can go when ever he wakes." Sasuke nodded and scooted over he pulled her onto the overstuffed chair with him and they sat there just being while they let him sleep. She looked at him and frowned. "Was it him?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

"I wish…I just wish this would be over. That bastard's caused so much pain why won't he die." Her anger touched him.

She smiled. "Sasuke…" He met her eyes. "I know what it cost you to come back here last night. Thank you." He half smiled.

"Let's go home." He stood and she did too. Jugo stood and looked at them both.

"You should have woken me up."

Sakura smiled. "You needed to sleep you've been up for almost three days." He shrugged.

Konan walked in and smiled at everyone. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You are a friend of the Hokage this is simply a perk." Sakura hugged her. "He takes care of the people he cares about."

She smiled. "I know." She looked at the stairs a tear slipped out. "He will never be what…" Sakura nodded.

"I know…" Sakura walked out.

They headed down the street. Jugo studied her. "You knew the child belonged to one of the men that destroyed your village?" Sakura nodded.

"That hair and eyes couldn't belong to anyone else It was the main one the one they called God. His name was Yahiko he was one of Jairaya's first students." She looked at him. "She and her friends were a team when they were children. She was in love with him even then but, he was killed. Nagato the real Pain brought him back for her and for himself. But, it was him."

"You don't hold any anger towards them." She frowned.

"Well I've been around Naruto so long I guess he's rubbed off on me. They were made orphans by leaf ninja. It was an accident but, that didn't change the fact. Jaraiya found them along with Orochimaru and Tsunade. He took care of them. Trained them but, then their friend was killed by Hanzo who was of course a friend of Danzo's so the leaf killed him too. How can I blame them for hating us if that had happened to me; if someone had killed the man I love I would want them dead." They were silent for a long time.

That night when they camped they told Jugo stories of when they were young of how Naruto was at the beginning. They laughed together and when it was very late Sakura took the watch and leapt into the canopy above.

She sat there and wondered what would happen now. If Danzo was alive they needed to get him. They couldn't let that man continue to inflict his evil on the world. He was as bad as Madara.

"Can I join you?"

"You're supposed to be sleeping I can watch as well as you can." He smiled.

"I just couldn't sleep Jugo is snoring." She laughed. He sat down and looked out over the trees.

"I have to go after him. I can't let him live." He looked at her and her eyes were tight with worry.

"When?" He moved to her side.

"After we get back." He looked at her and smiled. "I won't leave you."

"At least not until I'm safe." She sighed. He frowned.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He looked away. "Sakura I love you and I want a life with you."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "But, it's not enough is it."

"I can't let him run around free when my family is dead. When he let Pain destroy the village. He needs to be dealt with and I'm the only one that can do it. He will never let me be happy."

"No you're not and, Sasuke you're not the only one he hurt. Why do you have more of a right to your vengeance than anyone else? You weren't there you didn't see the whole town slaughtered neither did Naruto I watched it happen right in front of me. I feel the same way about him that you do. That village is my family." He watched her and looked in her eyes. She was right. He knew she was. But, he couldn't do that.

"You can't go after him." She glared at him.

"But, you can why not? I'm not as weak as you think I am Sasuke." She stood. "I am a ninja too." She moved to leap off the tree but, he grabbed her and held her shoulders.

"Damn it…I won't let you try to go after Danzo I'll ask Naruto to forbid you." He growled at her.

"Why so you can go by yourself again." He shook her and looked in her eyes.

"No because he could kill you." He closed his eyes on the pain. "He could take you away from me like he took my family…I couldn't…I can't let that happen." He said softly and his hands gentled on her arms. "I can't loose anyone else I love to that man." He looked into her eyes his shining with unshed tears. "I love you damn it and I can't loose you not you."

She watched his face and trembled. "Sasuke." She whispered.

He pulled her close and held her.

Jugo smiled from his spot below them. The frog on his shoulder huffed and put his head down. "Why don't they just do it and get it over with."

Jugo laughed softly. "Be quiet." The frog rolled his eyes.

Sasuke sat down and pulled her with him. He curled her up into his lap and held her. She didn't know how to feel elated relieved afraid. He felt like a weight had come off of him. He set his cheek on her head. His soft black hair brushing her face. She smiled. "I love you so much Sasuke."

"I know. I don't deserve it but, I know."

"No but, that's okay." She laughed. "You make up for it."

He laughed softly with her and slid his fingers over her cheek he picked her face up and looked at her. "You're crying."

"I'm happy, relieved and all the other emotions that go along with it but, I'm worried I can't help it. If you go after Danzo I could loose you all over again." She sighed and dropped her head to his shoulder. "I just got you back I don't want to loose you again."

He sat there looking at the night for a while. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I…will talk to Naruto and see if I can make it a mission and take someone with me but, I won't take you or him." He pulled her face up and searched her green eyes. "I can't loose you. Either of you. You can get angry and scream you can hit me but, I can't let you be in danger that way. It isn't because I don't think you're good enough. But, I know what Danzo is willing to do. Konan's friend wasn't killed he impaled himself on Nagato's blade to save Konan he sacrificed himself. I will not allow anyone I love to be in a situation like that." He touched her cheek. "I couldn't bare loosing you."

She smiled sadly. "But, don't you realize I feel the same way. If we're together we can keep each other safe." She covered his hand and closed her eyes. "I've waited so long to have you back in my life I don't want to loose you now." He looked in her eyes and saw his own feelings staring back at him. His own fears and wants. She understood more than he ever gave her credit for.

He leaned down and let his lips touch hers. His eyes slipped closed and her hands shook. He let the bond go and she gasped again. He kissed her with passion and love and fear and all the other emotions he was feeling. Then he made himself pull away and she let herself fall against his chest. "It scares me how much that affects me." She mumbled softly into his shirt.

"Me too." He whispered but, she was already asleep. He touched her face and sighed her hair was growing long she had stopped cutting it after he had shared that memory with her. It was well past her shoulders he ran his fingers through it slowly until he fell asleep with her in his arms.

Sasuke walked into Naruto's office. "How did the mission go?"

"Danzo isn't dead." Sasuke looked at him.

Naruto watched his friend's eyes. "I know." Sasuke's eyes blazed.

"Then…?" Naruto held up his hands in surrender.

"I didn't find out until you had already left don't rain fire on my head just yet. I couldn't do anything about it once you had left and Danzo would still be an evil bastard whether I had sent someone after you or not. Konan's son may have died if Sakura hadn't gone as soon as possible.

"I know how you feel…You know that I do but, that child's life is worth more than Danzo's death and I would not have trusted Sakura to anyone but you." He met Sasuke's eyes and dared him to stay angry.

Sasuke relaxed. "Alright I understand." He sat down. "What are you going to do?"

"I've already started it. Suiguetsu is out and waiting for you and Jugo. He was in the sand. Danzo was seen near a village there. Gaara sent me the news the day you left. He must have headed straight there after the man you spoke to saw him. Gaara had him followed and now he is heading for the land of mist. Suiguetsu is waiting for him and you."

"What about Karin?" He asked he hadn't even been home.

"She is on a mission of her own. She is with Choji and Shikamaru. They think they have found Kabuto." Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura is going to want to be included in this." Sasuke frowned.

"You don't want her to go." Naruto asked. His eyes thoughtful.

"No but…Naruto I…"

Naruto smiled. "You are worried about her. Don't I can't afford for her to leave. Tsunade has worsened I will not loose her she has to stay and help her." Sasuke smiled and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about Tsunade but, I'm glad for the excuse." He stood. "I will leave out in the morning" Naruto stood.

"You will keep in touch with me?" Sasuke watched his friends face.

"Jugo seems attached to that frog of yours I don't want to use the bond it distracts me. I don't mean that in a bad way but, I hear all your thoughts and I need to concentrate right now. Not trying to decide what genin should be with what teacher." He walked out.

Naruto smiled and sat down.

"Do you feel better?" Naruto looked at the toad. He laughed.

"Yes I do." He leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Jaraiya is smiling at you right now. I can feel it." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I know…"

Sakura watched him packing. "Well you get your wish." She frowned. "I can't leave Lady Tsunade right now."

Sasuke walked over and looked down at her for a long silent moment. Her heart was racing and breaking all at the same time. He touched her face. "I am not happy about your master being hurt. But, I am relieved that you will be here where you are safe. Naruto will keep you safe until I return." He knelt down and looked into her face. "I wouldn't be able to do what I need to do if I was worried about you." He kissed her hair and stood. "I'll be back soon."

She stood and looked at him. "Just be safe please."

"Always."

"Right." She frowned and headed out the door before she burst into tears.

She froze at his breath on her neck. "Sakura." Even when she was a child she couldn't move when he did that. It was like her body just quit working. "Sakura…" His fingertip slid up her arm. She made herself turn. The tears shining but, she refused to cry anymore about this. She looked up at him and he searched her eyes. He placed his hands on her throat. Her eyes drifted shut at his touch and she felt his lips and hers and she couldn't help the small whimper that escaped. She had loved him for so long. Wanted this for so many years and now it was finally going to happen but, all the happiness was tainted with worry. Was this the last kiss she would ever have? Her hands slid into his hair and she moved closer to him. His hands slid down and around to her spine and he pulled her close. He tried to hold on to the bond but, as usual it slipped and he leaned them both into the wardrobe against the wall. He tasted her and groaned.

He was feeling so many things in that moment. He wanted to leave and kill Danzo. Take the life of the man that had caused his pain. He was reveling in the feeling of her body so close to his the heat and desire of this moment. But, the oddest emotion that he felt was that he wanted to forget about it. Forget about killing Danzo forget about everything but staying right there with her. He must truly love her. He pulled back slowly. "I have to go. I want to stay with you but, this needs to be done."

She searched his eyes and then smiled. "I think you mean that." He raised his brows. She hugged him and took a deep breath. Her hands were still shaking. "Okay." She stepped back. "I have to get back to Tsunade. I'll see you when you get back." She smiled and walked out.

He met Jugo at the gate…

Tsunade was lying in the hospital bed. Her chakra network was still so horribly disrupted. She had given everything she was to save everyone. Sakura took her hand. She had never woken up but, now her breathing was shallow and her heart was erratic.

"I wish you would wake up. I would love to tell you everything that's happened." Sakura smiled. "He's home Lady Tsunade. He came home." She sighed.

"How is she?" She looked back at Naruto.

She shook her head. "She's the same." She set her hand on her chest and followed Naruto out the door she pulled it shut and looked at him. "She's dying Naruto I can't do anything." She sighed. He squeezed her shoulder.

"How long has it been since you had any sleep or anything to eat." She frowned. "Come on let's go get something to eat." She looked at the room. Ino walked down the hallway.

"Go Sakura I'll stay with her." She smiled. Sakura nodded and smiled at her.

"Alright." She went with Naruto to the ramen shop. He bought her a bowl and they sat. "So how's everything going with the Hokage?" She asked and smiled but her eyes were filled with worry.

"Sasuke is fine. They met with Suiguetsu yesterday and are headed in. He'll be fine. I get a report every day from Jugo." She sighed.

"I'm glad he let you do that." She smiled and looked out at the village.

"I know I am too. I feel better being able to hear how he is everyday." Naruto sighed. "I feel a little foolish checking up on him. I'm sure it drives him batty but, he puts up with me." He grinned. "I think it's only because he doesn't have to do it himself."

"Probably since Jugo is the one doing it." She smiled and looked at Naruto. "He probably doesn't know does he." She laughed. "Well you really are sneaky. I didn't know you had it in you Naruto."

He smiled. "I have no idea what you mean. I am most certainly not spying. Even if I was he would know." She rolled her eyes.

"Right. When he finds Danzo you can just have the frog summon you." Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"You know that just might work." She laughed.

Then she grabbed his shirt and her fist was in his face. "If you leave me here I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." He sighed and smiled sadly.

"And what about Tsunade? Would you leave her?" She looked away painfully.

"No, I can't Damn it." She let him go. "This is so frustrating."

"Yes our life seems to stay that way. When the time comes I will leave Mamma frog with you and she'll keep you updated okay." She nodded and stood.

"I better get back to her. Thank you Naruto." She left and he sighed.

A poof at his side had him smiling. "Yes."

"I just wanted to let you know that Lee says the mission is going well. They arrived at the land of waves and delivered the bridge builder safely." The toad nodded. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you very much you can return to Lee tell him I look forward to his safe return home." The frog nodded and disappeared.

Naruto left and went to the academy. He walked in and found who he was looking for. "Neji?"

Neji turned and looked at Naruto. "Hokage."

"Could I speak with you for a moment?" The class of kids all looked at their teacher and he nodded.

Naruto walked back into the hallway Neji following. "What is it Hokage?"

"You don't have to call me that when we're not around the children." Naruto frowned. "It feels like I'm trying to be better than you. We both know that's not possible." He laughed and his face turned red. Neji smiled.

"What did you want Naruto?"

"I need a favor I know you're teaching now. But, I'm hoping that you can hand off the class for a few days. I need you for a mission." Neji nodded.

"Of course Naruto what is the mission?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'd rather tell you all at once. When I have the others I need for the mission, I need you at the mansion in an hour." Neji nodded.

"Very well…" He returned to the class room.

An hour later Naruto sat behind the desk. He looked at them and smiled. "We have found Kabuto. Shikamaru and his team have their position. I want this over. He is almost completely taken over by Orochimaru. I have asked you because you're the best for this you've fought his thugs before. Karin says that their chakra has signs of the curse mark." He looked at Kakashi and Kiba. Neji frowned.

"Do you think that he may be able to reanimate like Orochimaru could if he finds a new body it will be hard to find him." Naruto smiled.

"That's what Karin is for she's seen both up front and personal many times." He nodded.

"Will we have to worry about the sound ninja as well?" Shino asked.

"Not as far as I know they are broken away from Orochimaru and want to be legitimate. They are vying for the right to have a Kage it would really hurt them to have something like this hanging over them." Kakashi frowned.

"That means that we have to worry about protecting them too Kabuto won't care about anything beyond his own designs." They nodded.

"I'm sorry but, I have to send you immediately. Shikamaru said that they look like their getting ready to move." He looked at them.

"Be safe." He watched them leave. Kakashi stayed. "What is it Kakashi sensei?"

"How is Sasuke?" Naruto smiled.

"He's fine; they just now entered the land of mists he met up with Suiguetsu. That's all I know." Kakashi nodded and left."

******

Imari let go she didn't want her mother to see the next part right now. It was too horrible. It was what Danzo was going to the Leaf for. "Imari what happened I can see the hurt on your face. What did he do?"

"Momma you don't want to see it." Tenchi smiled.

"You and your father always protecting me." She sighed and coughed. "Please honey I really want to know. It keeps my mind off of everything. Naruto is a good friend and good leader. I already heard what he did. I am not naïve anymore sweetheart."

"Alright mother." She took her hand and opened her mind. The images swirled into place and the story started again where it had left off.

******

"Well it's about time you two got here. I've been waiting."

"For less than a day." Sasuke frowned.

"Well it was a long day." He stood and slung his sword over his back.

"Let's move and you can tell me what you know." Sasuke headed forward.

"Okay well he was in a village near the sand village. That brother of the Kazekage met me there Kankuro he said that Danzo had been trying to recruit men for an army." Sasuke frowned.

"An army?"

"That's what he said." Suiguetsu shrugged. "If he wants an army you can bet that he's going to head for the leaf when he gets enough men." Jugo raised his brows looking at the frog and it nodded.

"We're going to try to find him before he can do that but, even if he has an army we'll deal with it too. Remember we don't want to kill anyone but Danzo." They nodded.

"How could he be alive?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know but I would like to find out." Sasuke looked at the ground. "I know when I fought with him I injured him. I felt his blood spatter my face he should have been dead then I don't know…I pierced his heart."

"That has to mean something." Sasuke would find out what the hell happened and he would kill Danzo.

"Maybe you can ask him." Suiguetsu smiled.

"There are several things I'd like to ask Danzo." Sasuke said and smiled slowly to himself….

Ch 25

"When are they going to get here?"

"The Hokage says that it will be at least another day." The frog looked at Karin and frowned. "You are certainly impatient."

"Any one in the mood for frog legs." She countered.

Shikamaru groaned. "How did you stay alive with Sasuke? I would have thought he would have killed you just to shut you up."

Choji sighed and looked at the frog. Shikamaru looked at the cave and saw movement. "Alright everyone shut up."

They froze and looked at the cave silently. Shikamaru frowned. "There he is." Karin looked at him.

"I know that's him." Karin whispered. "I could never forget his chakra."

"Look their definitely preparing to leave." Choji frowned. "What are we going to have to stop them?"

"We can't we have to wait to engage." Shikamaru shook his head. "Our numbers aren't enough some of them have a curse mark. We would be overwhelmed. Let's move back and we'll just have to hope that they aren't ready to move yet." They backed off and left the area to go and find someplace to sit tight and wait for reinforcements.

"How far away are we?"

Akamaru growled. "Akamaru says only a couple of kilometers now. They're waiting at the rendezvous point. He can't smell anyone else around." Kakashi nodded.

"Good let's go." Neji moved ahead. They all picked up the pace.

"Their here I can see them." Karin looked at Shikamaru. "Who is it anyway?"

"Kakashi, Neji and Kiba and Shino." She frowned.

"I know all of them except Neji." She frowned.

The four shin obi landed in the clearing. "Alright guys you made it." Choji grinned.

"We had to go around a group of men or we would have been here sooner. We didn't want to take the chance that they were with Kabuto and we spooked him." Kakashi looked at them. "Okay you all know Karin except Neji."

She nodded to everyone until her eyes hit Neji and she nearly choked. My God he was gorgeous. He was a sensor too.

Kakashi watched her and frowned. "Anyway Shikamaru I assume you have a plan let's get started."

Shikamaru sat everyone down and went over the plan.

"Okay they have two entrances to the cave and I'm thinking multiple chambers with in it. There's also a good chance that they have water inside the cave. So they can hole up in there for a long time if they have to.

We've seen at least fifteen men that patrol and do the road work for him. You see him most often in the mornings he comes out to look at his surroundings for a few minutes then he goes back inside but, that seems to be all he's doing. There doesn't seem to be any reason for him coming outside there's no chakra just him standing in the sun." Shikamaru frowned.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Wait he stands in the sun."

"Yes." Shikamaru smiled. "I get it, Orochimaru was essentially a snake after all of his experiments and since Kabuto wasn't actually taken over by him he's just part of him he must be like a reptile he needs to soak up the sun."

"That's it if he is like a reptile all we would have to do is cool him off." Everyone smiled….

**********

Sasuke looked at the temple. "That's where he's supposed to be?"

"That's what the guy said." Suiguetsu shrugged.

"Karin would have been helpful right now." He sighed. "Oh well." He looked to Jugo.

"The animals say there are a large group of men in there and then a smaller group in another room." He nodded.

Suiguetsu frowned. "Sasuke I know how you feel about this but, you might want to call for Naruto."

Sasuke looked at him. "No I'm not doing anything until I know exactly what's going on." He looked at Jugo and then at the frog. "We are not endangering the Hokage if this is not even Danzo."

The frog looked away. "Do we understand?" He nodded. Jugo nodded too.

"We'll wait till dark." He watched the building….

*********

Shikamaru nodded to Neji and they moved forward silently. Everyone was in place.

They moved in and everyone knew what they had to do. When the instant to strike came they flew in. Shino let his insects take care of several. There was a curse mark. Karin just stayed out of the way she wasn't a fighter.

Neji had a man that had a curse mark and he was trying to end his raging. Everyone was engaged. Kiba and Akamaru had a pair of nasty fellows that seemed to be in sync with each other he knew how that felt. He was feeling a sense of déjà vu.

Shikamaru and Kakashi went after Kabuto. They caught up to him in the main chamber of the cave one from one side one from the other.

"Well it looks like the leaf finally caught up with me." He smiled his face was pale. "Kakashi and Shikamaru. Too bad I was hoping to see my old friend Sasuke since he's back. Incredible luck that kid has to get Naruto for a Hokage anyone else would have let him hang out to dry."

"The leaf takes care of it's own." Shikamaru smiled.

"Oh did Asuma teach you that little pearl." Shikamaru narrowed his gaze.

Kakashi stepped forward. "Just come peacefully Kabuto. You won't get away." Kabuto laughed.

"Yes just give up. That's exactly what I'm going to do." His arm reached out and it spun into a snake and reared up. Shikamaru's shadow techniques were useless at this point. He had come prepared. He pulled out a scroll and opened it. Kakashi fought with the snake as Shikamaru set the scroll on the ground and smiled.

"What is that Shikamaru a toy for me to play with." Kabuto was even starting to sound like Orochimaru.

Shikamaru smiled at him. "It's over Kabuto." He bit his finger and ran the blood over the scroll. "Ninja art Ice cage jutsu."

Kabuto's eyes widened and then he tried to run but it was over. The ice encased him and he was frozen.

Kakashi used his chidori and the snake fell. "Good work let's get him out of here and go home."

They moved outside and gathered up the other members of the team. They were tired and dirty but unwounded. "Kabuto isn't Orochimaru this was unorganized."

Kakashi looked at Karin. "Be thankful that it wasn't or you might not be in such good shape right now." She shrugged.

"Let's get home." He looked at the frog. "Tell Naruto we're coming home."

The frog disappeared. "Alright let's move out."

They all nodded and headed out. Kakashi took out a scroll of sealing and put Kabuto and the cage inside. Then he rolled it back up and slipped it inside his pocket.

They moved and headed back to the leaf.

Poof… "Kabuto is captured." The frog nodded.

"Very good. Thank you go home you've earned it." The frog grinned and another poof and he was gone.

"You use more frogs than any sage I've ever had under me." Naruto frowned.

"I'm sorry if you want me to stop I will. But, they help me look after my friends." The toad shook his head.

"There's no problem they like being useful. I was simply mentioning it no one else has ever done that it is a good idea." Naruto smiled.

"I would have thought my father would have thought of something like that." The frog looked at the desk.

"He wasn't the Hokage very long before the fox." He sighed.

"Oh. Well at least I got to meet him." The frog smiled.

"He was a good sage. I'm going home to my wife." Naruto nodded and he disappeared.

Naruto stood up and decided it was late enough he could go home. He got to the door. "Master Naruto." He turned it was a toad it was Lee's Toad.

"What's wrong?"

"Lee's team was overwhelmed. You must come." Naruto snarled.

"Send me now and wait for my call." He pulled his fingers up and made two clones. They nodded and sat in the corner perfectly still. He nodded to the frog and, felt the pull.

He straightened and looked around. He scanned the world with his sage eyes he could see so many men. What the hell was going on?

Chief toad looked around. "This looks like a battle field."

"In the middle Lee and Hinata and Tenten are surrounded." They leaped and landed in the midst of the fray. He jumped down. "What the hell is going on?" His friends were barely on their feet.

"We were coming home and all was quiet then we were attacked by the army." Lee was breathing hard.

Naruto spun and his anger rose. Chief toad and his arrival had stopped the fighting. "What exactly is going on here who's in charge?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Hokage of the leaf village and I would like to know why my ninja were attacked." He watched as a very large fellow on a very large horse moved through the group.

"Your ninja were suspicious." Naruto looked back at Hinata and Tenten and Lee.

"Really? Because it looks to me like they were simply traveling a road and trying to return home after escorting a friend of mine back to the land of waves." Naruto kept himself aware of his surroundings. This could go badly in a hurry there were at least a hundred soldiers here.

"This is my land. I am the Lord here and don't want trespassers." Naruto raised a brow.

"This is the public road to the capital."

"Not anymore."

"Are you seriously telling me that you have taken control of a public road."

He laughed. "That is exactly what I'm saying. I don't need you ninja bringing your tricks and magic here."

Chief toad laughed. "Bold words from such a little man." He looked him in the eye. "So Naruto would you like me to take care of him." The man looked at the toad and laughed.

"I'm not afraid of an illusion." The toad raised a brow and picked him up off the horse. The man screamed.

"I am not an illusion you moron. I'm an old angry toad that was happily enjoying my evening at home." The man looked him in the eye.

"He gets it Chief just let him go." The toad shrugged and plopped him on the ground. "Now what were you saying?"

The man leaped onto his horse and ran away screaming. His soldiers running after him. Naruto frowned. "That was easy."

"Are you guys ready to go home?" Lee smiled breathlessly. Hinata fell Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground. "Come on Chief let's go back to the leaf so you can get home." He leaped onto the toad and Lee and Tenten followed.

They landed next to the Hokage's mansion. He looked at Hinata she smiled and blushed. "Hey you. Are you alright now?" She nodded.

"Maybe you should come in and sit down for a little while before you go home I'll make some tea." She blushed again and he smiled. He hadn't forgotten her confession though they had never spoken of it. She had avoided him since that day. "Come on I won't take no for an answer."

"I would love to have tea." Lee affirmed. Tenten hit him in the head.

"No you don't idiot. Naruto we have to report to Guy." She drug him away.

Naruto just shook his head. "Come on Hinata." He walked in and she followed.

He made some tea and handed her a cup. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded.

He sat down in a big soft chair across from her. "Hinata you know we never spoke about what happened when Pain came."

She flushed and looked away.

He smiled. "Did you mean what you said?" She frowned and her face was red. "Hinata why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well I…I just didn't well…" She closed her eyes and dropped her head. "I knew how you felt about Sakura and…"She shrugged.

He smiled. "Hinata, Sakura is in love with Sasuke she always has been."

"I know." She sighed heavily. "Yes I meant them." She smiled sadly.

He watched her and wondered what to say. He decided to be honest. "I never really considered you romantically at all Hinata." She looked crushed. "But, that day when you said those words it did something to me. Hinata I've been so wrapped up in training and well finding Sasuke has pretty much ruled my life for over four years now. I have never had time to really think about my life but over the last few months I have been able to really think."

"I don't know how I feel about you. I care about you very much I like you and consider you a friend. I think you're one hell of a ninja." She grinned. "Would you consider going to dinner with me some time."

"Um yes I think I would like that very much." He smiled and stood up.

He reached out and offered his hand to her she took it and he helped her stand. "I'll walk you home then I am going to bed. They caught Kabuto and they'll be back some time tomorrow so we'll have a big day."

"So they finally got him."

"Yes and I'll need to deal with him. I hate this part." She frowned.

"I know but, it is part of it." He nodded.

"I know but, I still don't like it that jerk is one of the worst people I've ever known but, at one time I considered him a friend. It just makes me sick." Hinata nodded.

"That's because you're just good Naruto you don't know how to be mean or thoughtless." He laughed.

"Well that's nice to hear. Well here we are home safe and sound." She smiled at him and her face turned red then she leaned up and kissed his cheek then ran as fast as she could into her house. Naruto raised his brows then smiled. "Well that was interesting." He turned and headed back to the mansion.

He felt the eyes before he noticed the movement. He turned on his sage mode and felt it an intruder here. It would have to be someone that knew a way to get around the net that alerted the ninja of a breach. "Who goes? I know you don't belong here you might as well come out."

"Well aren't you good." The voice was low. "I had thought you would be a fool." Naruto frowned.

"I get that a lot." He pulled a Kunai. "Who are you?"

"Oh well that would spoil the surprise. Don't worry we'll meet again soon. Make sure you keep an eye on that little girl it'd be awful if something were to happen to her." His energy was just gone. Naruto frowned and ran back to Hinata's She opened the door.

"Come with me Hinata." She looked at his face and frowned.

"What's wrong Naruto you look really upset."

"I'll tell you on the way to your father's house." She ran beside him.

"Why are we going to my father's?" She looked at his hard face and started to really worry.

"You were just threatened." She furrowed her brow. They got to the Hyuga clan home and Naruto knocked on the door. Lord Hiashi answered and frowned. "Hokage what's wrong. Hinata is everything alright?"

"No can we come in?" Naruto told him what had happened.

"Why would he threaten Hinata and who is this person?" Naruto frowned he didn't really want to tell him about the most probable explanation.

"I walked Hinata home. He knows I care for her. It was a threat to me. Sir I don't know but, it was most likely someone that works for Danzo." Lord Hyuga frowned deeply.

"Danzo is dead." Naruto shook his head.

"No he's been seen in the Rain and the Sand and now he's in the Mists. It looks like he's recruiting men. I didn't want to tell anyone till I knew for sure but, you must keep Hinata here safe with you." He nodded.

"Yes of course but, how…"

"I don't know. Sasuke is trying to figure this out. He and his companions are in the mist now trying to ascertain the situation." Lord Hyuuga frowned.

"Well let's hope that he is fruitful in his investigation." Naruto nodded. He looked at Hinata.

"I'm sorry about this Hinata." She smiled and sighed.

"It's okay it's not your fault." He frowned and walked out.

She followed. "Naruto this is not your fault."

"If you hadn't been with me then they wouldn't see you as a target. I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Naruto anyone would be a target here in the leaf you love all of us." He sighed.

"I know." He touched her face. "I am dangerous for you to be around. I hadn't thought of that."

Her face grew determined and her mouth thinned. "Naruto if you try to pull away from me now. After I have waited all this time I'll….well I'll hit you." He raised his brows.

"Have you been spending a lot of time with Sakura?" She laughed. "I'm just worried that's all. I know you can take care of yourself but, better safe than sorry and no I'm not trying to back out of our dinner date." He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning just stay cautious for my piece of mind please." She nodded and went back to her father.

"Well Hinata. Is there something you would like to tell me?" She blushed. "Come on out with it you've had feelings for that man for a very long time since you were children."

"I never said that." He raised a brow.

"That doesn't mean I don't see it these eyes are awfully keen daughter." She sighed.

"He asked me to dinner." He nodded.

"Very good." She blushed. "He is a good young man I was nervous about him but, he is going to be a good Hokage."

"Yes he is." Her father had never acted like he noticed her at all. "Father, I…"

"Hinata, I was wrong about you. I'm sorry." He smiled. "I know that you had to bare the brunt of a lot of anger from me that you didn't deserve and, I'm sorry for that. I was lost in my own pain at the loss of my brother and treated you and Hanabi very poorly. A leader should know better especially when it is his daughters. Can you forgive me?" She smiled and ran to him and he hugged her.

Naruto went and told Sakura what happened and she got upset but, he told her about Hinata and she hugged him. He looked at Tsunade. Katsuya sat by her side tonight.

"Hello Katsuya."

"Hello Naruto." Her voice was filled with pain.

"I'm sorry Katsuya." She looked back at Tsunade and sighed.

"I wish there was something we could do."

"Me too." They sat there with her for a while Naruto fell asleep. An elbow made him jerk awake.

"Naruto go home get some sleep. But I called Lee to walk you home I don't think you should be alone." He frowned.

"I don't need a baby sitter."

She glared at him. "I'm sure Gaara thought the same thing."

"That was a low blow." He groaned. "Alright." She nodded and Lee walked in.

"Are you ready Naruto?"

"Yes Lee." They walked out.

"How is Hinata?"

"She's fine. She's with her father right now." Lee nodded. They went to the mansion. "Thanks Lee I'll take it from here."

"Very good I will see you in the morning."

"Later Bushy brow." He went to bed and collapsed he'd been going since before dawn he was so tired this Hokage business was never ending. No one tells you that….Naruto woke in the night and gasped in pain. He fell to the floor and wretched. Oh God. How could he do that? When? He lay there shaking with the horror for a long time….

Ch 26

It was over a week later when Sasuke and his team walked slowly into town. "I'm going to see Naruto you two go home and rest. I'll see you later."

"Yes." Jugo frowned. Sasuke hadn't been the same since they went into that temple. He hadn't really spoken at all.

Suiguetsu just nodded and wandered away.

Sasuke leaped to the roof and swung into the office. He stood behind Naruto as he spoke with Ibiki. "Nothing you haven't gotten anything out of him at all."

"No he doesn't seem to know anything it's like it was wiped from his memory." He looked at Sasuke. "Perhaps the sharingan can unlock his mind." Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke his face was a mask no emotion. Ibiki left and they were alone.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Naruto frowned. This was hard for him he knew.

"Okay I won't push you but, there is something I need you to know. It happened the same night you were at the temple." Sasuke's eyes darkened just a bit. Naruto pushed ahead he needed to know this. "Hinata and Lee and Tenten had some trouble with a feudal Lord nothing all that bad but, I had to go and get them or it could have been really bad. Anyway Hinata collapsed and I decided to let her rest at the mansion for a while before she went home." He looked away and reddened and Sasuke finally broke out of his dark thoughts. "You brought Hinata here. Did you talk about what happened I told you, you should?"

"Yes I did and then I walked her home. That was when it got interesting." Sasuke raised a brow. "Not like that come on. I was headed back to the mansion and I was threatened. Well that's not exactly what happened. A man confronted me and threatened Hinata he stayed in the shadows I couldn't see his face. I took her to her father's and she's been staying there ever since." His face darkened again. "I didn't remember his life force right away I only saw it once."

"Who was it?" Naruto frowned. "No…He was here the whole time and I…"

"He has some way to move around in an instant. That's how he got past the alarm. Kiba's Mom recognized the scent. It was him." Sasuke closed his eyes. "He lured you away from here so he could see me and find out how to get to me. I made it easy for him…." He looked out the window. "I'm terrified for her Sasuke, we know there is no limit to his evil. If he got to Hinata…."

******

"Momma this next part is Oh Momma I'm not sure you want to see this you will have to hear what Daddy did and there's worse.." Tenchi sighed.

"It's okay honey there is nothing your father could have done that would make me love him any less. He was wrong I would have forgiven him as you did. I think I'm ready to know I've heard already heard." Imari nodded. If this was what she wanted then Imari wouldn't deny her.

"I love you Momma. Daddy loved you more than life." She smiled.

"I know baby." She closed her eyes and the coughing took her. Imari hid her tears and took her mother's hand again.

******

Sasuke sat and he dropped his head his fingers clasped elbows on his knees hands over his face. His eyes shuttered. "He reanimated my father, my family. He desecrated my family tomb…I had to fight…" He looked at Naruto his eyes red the dark form around him rolling and undulating. A howling scream in the back ground. Naruto had seen the Susanoo once but, it was still unnerving. "He will never harm another person I care for. I will kill him Naruto."

Naruto watched him and just let him have a minute. "My family the whole village and now he wants to hurt Hinata because it will hurt you." He shook with fury. "I will kill him with my bare hands I will take his life from him and I will look in his eye while it happens." He stood and his eyes closed. He stood there a moment the dark figure rolling around him then it dissipated and when his eyes opened they were dark. He looked at Naruto silently for a minute and then he took a deep breath.

"Are you going to be alright?" Naruto asked his eyes filled with worry for his friend.

"No I am no where near alright. I need something to do. I can't go and see Sakura like this It will frighten her." Naruto stood and smiled.

"Well I think I have the perfect thing. How would you like to go and speak to Kabuto now?" Sasuke's eyes were bright and he smiled just a little.

"Yes that might help but, first I was thinking perhaps you and I could…" Naruto smiled.

"Yes I did say I wanted to have that fight didn't I. That might help my nerves as well." They nodded and walked outside.

They headed down the street with purpose. Kakashi stood in the doorway of the book shop watching the two men walking toward the training grounds. He smiled. This was going to be interesting. He knew they were both very upset. Kakashi had a feeling this was a way to let off some steam. They had the look of men that were setting up strategy in their minds. He decided he needed to see this if only to break it up if it turned to serious. That was his excuse anyway….

The two men stood facing each other. Naruto smiled. "Okay should we set up some rules I wanted to do it here because we can't do too much damage it's already trashed here anyway because this is where I fought Pain."

Sasuke nodded. "One rule no holds barred no holding back from either of us. If we really want to know we can't hold back." He would not use the Kemei. It was not a power to be tested but, Naruto knew that.

Naruto nodded. "Agreed." They smiled at each other lips curling. They leaped and Naruto pulled his Kunai and Sasuke had his sword they went at it leaping and moving so fast it was hard to follow. Kakashi sat in a tree and frowned. He pulled up his headband so he could follow their movements. He smiled as he watched them back and forth there seemed to be no opening for either opponent.

"Well this is what that noise was." Kakashi looked at Yamato and shushed him. He knelt down beside him and watched. In the village they worked but, they could here the sounds. Slowly the ninja of the village teachers and students the people that had raised or grown with the two men slowly moved to the field. Hiding in the trees surrounding the desolate area where the fox had almost gotten free. Hinata and Sakura stood together holding hands and watched in silence as the men they loved fought for a chance to prove one was the better the stronger. Brother's fighting just for the chance to know.

Finally Sasuke landed a kick and Naruto slid back and picked his head up and looked at his friend and smiled wiping the blood away. His eyes changed and Sasuke smiled and his eyes slid into place as well. "You are good." He admitted. "I'm going to have to step this up."

Naruto grinned and nodded. They both stood and pulled up their hands. They used their special techniques Naruto made his shadow clones and sent them to sit on the sidelines then he summoned his toad and stood with him. Sasuke watched him and let the fire loose but, the water met it in the middle and they went back and forth and a fog covered the land. They both moved back and forth the fight never seeming to go to far to one side or the other. They were evenly matched.

Sasuke pulled out his Mangekyo but, Naruto just smiled at him. "Now you know that won't work." The fox ruffled inside him and they looked at each other once again on the field.

"It was worth a try." He leaped back and pulled his chidori and let it fly. Naruto flew back and pulled his clones in and made a shuriken they met in the middle. The chidori lit up the shuriken but, it tore through it and headed forward, Sasuke lifted his hands and the Susanoo surrounded him and the Shuriken met it and the blast was incredible but, Sasuke stood inside breathing hard and smiling.

Naruto stood his eyes shining. He grinned. "Okay this is it I'm almost done. And we have drawn a crowd."

Sasuke nodded. "Me too."

Naruto smiled as his eyes turned and he just let go.

Sasuke could feel something coming and he watched panting the Susanoo up he was certain he needed it.

Naruto looked at him and smiled his eyes turning red. Then he closed his eyes and Sasuke grinned. The fox stood there. "Alright buddy you taught me this but, we've added something new since you were away. He grinned and let the chakra fly and wings sprouted out from the fox and he lifted off. "Catch me if you can."

Sasuke laughed and let his shirt fall his wings unfurling he took off after the fox. They danced across the sky and threw balls of energy at each other. They finally ran out of their other power and both landed and fell over. Sasuke was the first to recover. He sat up slowly and stood. He walked to Naruto and knelt slowly down and helped him up. Naruto grinned at him and he smiled back. They started laughing.

They laughed and fell down and sat there laughing. Kakashi stood and leapt down the rest of the ninja in the village that weren't on guard duty came out. Sakura and Hinata ran forward and Sakura glared at them. "Do you two feel better?"

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "Yes I feel much better."

Naruto smiled at Hinata and Sakura. "Yes."

"So who won?" Sai looked at them and frowned.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then back at Sai. "What do you think?"

Kakashi slung an arm over both man. "I think you both win."

Naruto smiled. "I can live with that." Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi backed off and looked at both of them. "I think the real winner is the village." He turned and headed back to town. "I'm getting something to eat. I'll bet you two are hungry."

They followed him back to town. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled. "Loser."

Naruto grinned. "Showoff."

"Me you turn into the nine tailed fox and fly and I'm a showoff." Naruto laughed.

"Oh and golden wings and giant shadow warriors isn't showing off." They laughed all the way to the restaurant where Kakashi bought them lunch. Sakura and Hinata headed back to the hospital to check on Tsunade she was still hanging on.

"Well that was terrifying." Hinata sighed.

"I know but, they're men they're idiots." Sakura laughed. "It was pretty cool though."

"Yeah and the fact that they weren't really mad made it okay. I was pretty scared when I heard them and realized what was happening." Sakura nodded.

"Me too but, I've seen them angry and that wasn't it." Hinata frowned.

They headed in. They walked into the hospital room. Konan stood beside her son. They looked at Tsunade. Hinata looked at the little boy and gasped she pulled her hands up and Sakura grabbed her. "No Hinata don't it isn't what you think."

"Konan, Yuuka what are you doing here?" Konan looked at Sakura.

"This is Lady Tsunade I remember her. Nagato did this didn't he?" Sakura walked to her.

"Yes but, since she wasn't dead she didn't come back with everyone else. When he tried to fix it." She nodded.

Yuuka looked at Sakura and she had to make herself not jump away at his spiraling eyes. She did gasp. "The Rinnegan."

"Yes but, he will never use it to harm another. We came because it is time to repay you for your kindness." Hinata stood at the door her eyes wide with worry and fear. That boy he was…She had stared that man in the face and dared him to kill her she would never forget his face.

Lady Tsunade gasped and shook then her breath stopped all together. Sakura fell to her side but, Konan stopped her. "No come away from her." Sakura stood the tears streaming.

Yuuka stepped forward and looked down at her. Katsuya sat on his shoulder. He pulled his hands up and used the jutsu only he could do the most terrifying and powerful thing Sakura had ever seen and she had watched it happen with her own eyes. He closed his eyes and she watched the golden light surround Tsunade. This wasn't exactly like what she saw but, it was close enough. It almost looked like the Kemei.

She watched as the glow seemed to melt into Tsunade and then the boy opened his eyes and smiled his hands falling. They watched holding their breath. The door now full of people.

Naruto stood still dirty from the fight Sasuke beside him. They shared a look then watched as the miracle happened. Lady Tsunade opened her eyes and blinked several times. The blue jewel returned to her forehead. Yuuka looked at her and smiled. "I am sorry my lady I could not repair the damage only your life is returned to you."

"I don't understand." Tsunade sat up. "You look like." She shook her head. "I had to give my chakra to move everyone. I should be dead."

"There is a lot to explain." Sakura sat beside her. "This is Yuuka he saved you." Tsunade looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you…" He touched her cheek.

"My father is pleased." He looked at his mother. "We can leave now. She turned to Naruto and smiled. Then in a shower of paper roses they were gone.

Lady Tsunade looked at the door. "Naruto you came back. Sasuke is that Sasuke how long have I been out."

"Almost six months. Naruto is the Hokage and Sasuke has been home for three months." She shook her head.

"This must be one hell of a story." She narrowed her gaze at the two men. "Why do you two look like you were just in some kind of battle?"

Everyone laughed and she just frowned. Lady Tsunade would never mold chakra again but, she was still one of the smartest and toughest women that ever lived.

Sakura sat by her side and told her all that had happened from the fight with Pain till the moment she woke. When Sakura told her of Sasuke and what had happened they cried together. Lady Tsunade had always looked at Sakura as almost a daughter and to know that she would have her happiness was a balm to her heart.

On the other side of the village another story would be told….

"Well are you ready to go and see Kabuto. Or do you need more time to recover." Naruto grinned at him.

Sasuke raised a brow. "I am already recovered." They had taken showers and changed. Both looked like they hadn't fought at all. "You know the only one that ever really got a hit in was me. So technically I'm really stronger."

Naruto looked at him and laughed. "I already knew that." Sasuke laughed. "Let's go I'd love to see the look on his face. He really thought that Orochimaru would beat me."

Naruto walked beside him. "You knew exactly what you were going to do the whole time didn't you. You never had any intention of letting him take you over."

"Oh not at first but, after I was there and I saw what he did and how he worked there was no way in hell I was going to let him continue to do it. He was twisted. You have no idea. You met that little kid Yukimaru. I did too. He was a cute kid and he reminded me of you I guess because he seemed so naïve."

"Gee thanks."

"Well he did. Anyway Kabuto loved that shit using people and hurting them the experiments. He got off on it. I probably should have killed the little prick but, I only wanted to kill Itachi I didn't want to be a murderer. Without Orochimaru I assumed he would be fairly harmless. I guess I was wrong." They stepped into the An Bu head quarters. "What exactly are we looking for from him anyway."

"Well Danzo and Orochimaru had some kind of understanding. I'd like to know what it was. And if he had the same understanding. He may know where he is or where we can start looking." Sasuke nodded.

He looked around. "Why aren't they wearing masks?"

"I didn't like it I told them it was forbidden. I like to see their faces. Danzo hid himself and his thugs behind those masks for years. It won't ever happen again. Outside the village I don't care but, here in the leaf they will show their faces." Sasuke nodded.

They walked to the door and it opened. Shikamaru sat with Kabuto they were playing Shougi. Kakashi and several others stood guard. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Well Kabuto your fun is over sorry." He stood and picked up the Shougi table.

Kabuto stood slowly and looked at them. "Well so here you are. Is Orochimaru still hidden in there somewhere?"

"No my brother killed him he's dead. Sealed inside a spirit sword that I carry would you like to join him?" Kabuto narrowed his gaze and looked at Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're telling the truth you killed him." Sasuke smiled.

"Were you hoping he would eventually take me over. You sad little man. I'll tell you what I told him before I defeated him." Sasuke moved forward and smiled at Kabuto letting his eyes swirl. He pulled him in and everyone watched as the men went silent.

Naruto didn't know what was going on when he realized Sasuke had pulled him in as well. He just stood back and watched….

Kakashi looked at Naruto so he had taken him in as well. He didn't want the rest of us to here but he was willing to share this with him that was good.

Naruto watched as Sasuke looked at Kabuto and walked slowly around him. "You see you and that sick old man chose me because you thought I was just a child. Someone you could manipulate. But, you didn't understand what I really was." The memories of the fight between him and Orochimaru played around them like movies. Naruto watched him walk in the door and tell Orochimaru that he was weak.

"That fool wanted an Uchiha because he coveted this eye. Just as you covet his power. You are as much a fool as he was. Look at you." He smiled the man looked very much like Orochimaru his hair was even darkening. "Your like a shadow of something that was already weak." He lifted him up with his mind and hung him in the air. "You are even more pathetic. You and your medicines and experiments trying to impress him. Trying to keep that sick old man alive long enough for him to steal someone else to prolong his pathetic existence a little longer." He pulled his hands together and Kabuto hung against a post he was suddenly tied to.

Sasuke looked at him. "You are going to tell every little thing I want to know about Danzo and you have plenty of time to think on it." Naruto gasped as he was let go.

Kakashi caught him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine he just didn't want me to see this that's all." He was given a chair. "I saw it Kakashi the whole thing his plan. His feelings. The whole time he was with Orochimaru. He never intended to let him have him never he wasn't sure what he would do at the beginning but, he started on a plan from the very beginning. Orochimaru intended on pitting us against each other to test his power. To see if he could destroy me." He looked at his friend. "He had to keep me away had to make me think; he hated me or he would have used that against him. He would have hurt us too." He smiled sadly.

Kakashi squeezed his shoulder. They watched in silence. It was only several seconds later when Sasuke let his eyes slip back and he took a deep breath. Kabuto fell out of the chair and hit the ground drool pooling around his mouth his eyes vacant and unseeing.

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked not really caring.

"No…" Sasuke stood. "Come and I'll tell you what I found out."

They went back to the office. Kakashi stood and leaned against the wall. Naruto sat down behind the desk. Sasuke shut the door and turned. "Danzo has been near here for a while he was hiding here in the village till I came home with Karin. She would have known him in an instant. So he couldn't be here."

"He was here?" Naruto snarled.

"He has a faction that is very loyal to him that is still here." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Did he know who they were." Sasuke shook his head.

"Only that they were black Ops members."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "I want every black ops member to meet in the council room in the hour." He stood.

"Now Naruto…"

"Don't fight me on this Kakashi." Kakashi raised his hands.

"Sasuke I want you to be there in the hour. I need Hinata and Neji and Karin." Sasuke didn't speak just nodded and walked out. Naruto sat down and had a silent conversation with the fox…

Sasuke and Kakashi walked down the hallway. "Have you ever seen him so angry?" Sasuke asked him.

"No but, Sakura has twice. I was in a hospital bed the first time the second time I was already dead." They walked on silently.

An hour later they were all assembled in the council room Karin and the other sensors were stationed around.

Naruto sat at the head of the table looking at the large group of men and women that stood around. His head was down his eyes shuddered. "Kabuto was interrogated today and I found out some very troubling news." His voice was quiet and filled with cold menace. "Apparently there are several members here that were hiding Danzo in my village, under my nose, until Sasuke came home. Because the coward knew he couldn't hide from him." He stood and his eyes raised slowly. They were red and his teeth were long. "Danzo killed my messenger that would have sent for me to save my village it was only by the grace of Nagato that many of you live today. Because he sacrificed himself to bring you back." He looked at their faces. "He ordered the slaughter of an entire clan because he didn't want anyone around to stop him when he took over. You see I figured it out. It had nothing to do with an uprising. That was an excuse to simply murder an entire family one of the founding family's of this village and, he didn't even have the courage to face them himself. Why? I wondered why would he send a member of their own family to do it. Because he knew he couldn't do it. He would have been killed. He was too weak to destroy them.

I have had a lot of time to think about this. I had months to ponder this and now I am going to tell you what Danzo really did. Itachi was already being seduced by Madara and his ideas of power. It was an easy thing to push him over the edge. He didn't count on the love of a brother keeping Sasuke alive but, he was just a child. Easy to eliminate but, the third Hokage was a powerful force. He protected him. Still he was just a child. But, Sasuke had already been prepared by his brother. He trained and trained and became too powerful for Danzo. Of course. Then there was Orochimaru. I wondered how he knew of Sasuke he had to have someone here tell him. He would have never known. Itachi wouldn't have told him. Itachi's partner didn't even know till he saw him. So no it didn't come from there.

Danzo told him. That would get him out of the way. And the third Hokage as well. Two birds with one stone." He wandered among the men and women meeting eyes every so often his red and burning with righteous fury. Sasuke watched him as if seeing him for the first time. His rage was something to see. "All of this to get the village. But, nothing went the way it was supposed to. Sasuke was too strong for Orochimaru. But, he wasn't a problem he was gone chasing after Itachi.

Now for the village. Oh he didn't have to do anything but wait and keep me around. Because the Akatski had to have me I was the last piece to their puzzle. How much he knew of their plans I don't know. He caused Pain's existence in the first place. They blamed it on my master I heard that little tidbit." He snarled. "Because he trained Pain. But, Jaraiya wasn't the one that killed his friend. That was Hanzo and who was he friends with big surprise. So Pain wants revenge. And, now Sasuke has killed his brother and he wants it too. Because he knows the ugly truth….

Danzo takes advantage of people's hearts again when Killer Bee is supposedly taken by Sasuke and his companions he was all too happy to sign off for the Raikage to kill him. Saved him the trouble. Now all he had to do was get rid of Tsunade the last thing that stood in between him and the Kage's position. Tsunade gave her life force to save the village because I didn't return in time. Then I leave racing after Sasuke. The village is easy prey now. He goes to the summit to make sure the rest of his loose ends are tied up. He didn't count on Sasuke coming after him and having to run. He would have died that day if the Raikage hadn't stopped Sasuke."

"Sasuke would be dead if the Kazekage hadn't stopped the Raikage." Naruto spun on the man in question and snarled.

"Yes that's right, wouldn't that make it easier for Danzo." Kakashi stood away from the wall afraid Naruto was ready to erupt but, he didn't he just watched the man's eyes for a moment and turned away. "The Kazekage knew it would hurt me if Sasuke died."

He continued to wander the room. "The part of the puzzle I can't figure out is how a body ended up here and why everyone thought it was Danzo. And why didn't Madara kill him. That's when I realized they had to have been partners. I wonder if Danzo counted on Madara's death. If he realized that no matter how hard he and Madara had tried. All the horror and pain all the rage they created in Sasuke Uchiha. They could never change his heart. Even when he took his family and put them in that temple I wonder which of you helped him do that." He looked at them and his eyes were almost burning. Then he took a deep breath and, looked at his friend smiling his eyes red teeth too long.

"Hate is strong. It can be a powerful force but, it will never beat out love." He turned and looked at a cloaked figure Sasuke hadn't really noticed. "Is there anything you'd like to add."

Lady Tsunade stood up her hood falling back. "I hope you all noticed the three shin obi standing around you. They are Neji and Hinata Hyuga of the Leaf and Karin. They have been watching you and those who are found sympathetic to Danzo will be detained and you will be interrogated and your pretty little curse marks won't work to stop you from talking about him. I may not be able to use my chakra anymore but, I still know how to break a curse." She smiled and dropped the cloak. She stepped forward. "Permission to start working Hokage?"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled when they opened they were blue. "Permission granted."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and Kakashi. "I'm tired. I had the crap beat out of me today." He poofed and was gone.

Sasuke watched silently as the men were separated some of them free to go others stood nervously looking at each other. "Do you think he was right?"

"It makes sense."

"When did he stop being an idiot?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi raised his brows. "The day you walked away."

Sasuke nodded and walked out he wandered the streets his mind mulling over Naruto's words. He saw Sakura and approached her. She looked at him and smiled. He looked at the ground. "I owe you an apology. I promised I would come and see you when I got back and I didn't."

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay things were pretty crazy when you got back. I understand."

"Take a walk with me?" She nodded. They walked through the village slowly it almost looked normal again. The devastation was almost completely repaired.

"Naruto isn't the same at all." She looked at him and raised a brow.

"He's the same he's just grown up. So are you. Isn't that what's supposed to happen." He nodded.

"Yes but you saw it happen so I suppose it doesn't really seem all that different to you." She nodded.

"I guess you're right. I have a favor to ask." She looked at him. "They're doing it now would you go with me?" Her eyes were suddenly intense and she smiled and took his hand. They stood at the gate to the cemetery. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt him and looked at Naruto. He smiled and Sakura took his hand as well. Kakashi was there and he squeezed his shoulder. They walked in together.

They all watched as his family was laid back to rest. Sasuke went back to the night he waited outside that temple. They moved in at once. The fifteen in the front room. They went in the windows and froze. The first person he saw was Shuisui Itachi's best friend that he had murdered before anyone else. He stood there motionless as he looked at his clan members. They turned on him and attacked him. He defended himself because there was nothing else he could do. His companions didn't understand what was going on. They fought them seeing the sharingan in so many eyes. "Sasuke what the hell is going on." Suiguetsu swung the blade.

"Don't consider it just end them." Sasuke had screamed and held back the emotions as he took down his family he had already seen slaughtered once. When they were done he went to the back room and stood at the door he knew what he would find because they weren't in the room they had just cleared.

"Sasuke don't do it." Jugo had touched him.

"I don't have choice. He pulled the door open and there were three people in the room. His parents and his brother. He didn't know how it had happened. They weren't truly there. They were only shadows and bodies.

He watched as the bodies of his parents and his brother were set inside the tomb. His brother was home. He hadn't known where the body went but he was where he belonged now. He didn't even know he was crying until he felt a tear touch drop from his chin. He raised his eyes to the heavens and wondered if his family could see him. The hand in his tightened and he looked at Sakura. "Thank you." He looked at them. "All of you. But, I think I'd like to be alone now." They nodded. Sakura smiled at him sadly and her tears fell freely. They left and he walked slowly to the tomb and stopped the man that was closing the door. "Could I have a minute?" The man nodded solemnly and he walked into the shadowed cold tomb he sat on a bench and looked at the coffins that lay on the shelves. So many coffins. His whole family. His whole clan. They had had to build this place because there were so many to bury.

He sat there and held his face in his hands and cried for them. All of them. He stood and walked to his brother. He touched the casket and his face fell against it. "Itachi." He whispered.

He felt a hand and looked into his brother's dark eyes. He smiled his lips moved and praised his little brother silently. "I'm proud of you."

He smiled at him and disappeared. Sasuke stood and closed his eyes. He turned and walked out nodding to the man that was waiting. He heard the door shut with a heavy sound as if closing his memories in there but, he knew the memories that mattered were with him. Not the horror and the pain but a brother carrying him home with a hurt ankle a father that was proud and a mother that smiled all the time. Only one thing left to do….He would kill Danzo but, he would do it with his comrades not alone and filled with hate. He felt whole he wasn't empty anymore.

Sakura waited outside the gates. She looked at him as he stepped out. He smiled at her and took her offered hand. They walked back through the village together….

They walked all the way to his home and he made them lunch and she made some tea. They sat together and ate. Then he stood. "Come Jugo's been working on something I want you to see it." She cocked her head but took his hand.

They walked outside and he led her to the small garden that had been his Aunt's It was all cleaned out. Young blooms were budding all over the place. Flowers that had grown here for many years that couldn't be choked out by the weeds. His mother's iris's were blooming big purple and white flowers their spicy scent filling the air along with the hyacinth and the camellias. He reached out and plucked a iris handing it to her. "This was my mother's favorite." He smiled at it.

She took it and looked at him. "Sasuke…" He smiled at her and touched her face.

"I'm okay really." He pulled their joined hands up between them pulling them together. "I love you Sakura." She smiled at him and her eyes filled with tears. "No don't go crying on me again. There's been enough tears between us." She closed her eyes blinked them away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand." He took the flower and held it in his hand as he pulled them closer. She watched his eyes and saw them darken further. She trembled. His lips met hers and her eyes fell. Her kissed her tenderly but, just as always his control slipped and he let his emotions and hers slip between them both. He tasted her and pulled her closer he needed her desperately so much time they had spent fighting for what they wanted.

Each had grown strong in a different way. Both were always on the same path they just didn't know it. Until that moment when they each offered all there was of themselves to one another freely.

They broke away abruptly the feeling so intense that it could be seen. His eyes were red and gold he was breathing hard. Her hands were flowing with chakra and were balled into fists. They stood and watched each other intensely for a moment. His eyes darkened and he took a panting breath. She opened her hands and the light faded.

He pulled her close and set his head on her hair. "That was incredible." She whispered breathlessly.

He just nodded against her hair. They stayed like that a long time.

Karin watched from a tree not far away. She sighed and dropped her head. Well that was disappointing. She leaped down. "What are you doing Karin?" She jumped and glared at Jugo.

"What are you doing following me?" Jugo narrowed his gaze and she frowned. "I just saw them and I wanted to know….Just leave me alone." She sighed.

"He was never meant for you." Jugo said quietly.

Karin glared at him. "Don't you think I know that? I can't compete with little miss perfect."

"There is nothing to compare. He never felt for you as he does for her it is not intentional you merely make it so." He touched her shoulder. "You are a good woman and will find someone that will see that." He smiled. "We have been through a lot together Karin he has been with us and we have been on our own. I think I know you pretty well and I don't really think this is as bad as you want me to believe." She sighed.

"Oh shut up what are you some kind of therapist or something. Leave me alone I'm going to go and throw up now all this love is making me sick." She stomped off and he laughed….

Ch 27

Jugo walked back to his house and went inside. He froze at the boy sitting at his table. "Um…I…?"

Konan walked out. "He wanted to thank you for staying with him when he was sick. You are our last stop before we leave."

"I didn't really do anything." The boy looked at him his golden eyes shining.

"You held my hand all night long and you were scared too." He smiled. He walked back to the table and pulled out a box. He opened it and pulled out a puppy. "My Mom got one for me and I thought of you, you like animals right."

Jugo looked at the puppy in the boys arms. It had small little ears and big blue eyes. He took the puppy and looked at him. "I'm afraid it isn't a good idea for me to have him."

Yuuka smiled at him. "You have your cage what are you worried about. How long has it been since you lost control." His eyes swirled.

"I wouldn't want to hurt him." The puppy licked his face and he smiled at him.

"Then don't." The boy looked at him and smiled and his eyes were golden again. "You're a good person." He walked to his mother and took her hand. "I want to go home Mom I'm tired." She smiled at her son. "Thank you Jugo." The paper spun around them and they were gone.

"Well little fella what and am I going to do with you?" The puppy wagged his tail and asked him if he was his master.

"I don't have much of a choice." His head dropped.

_You don't want me._

"That's not it. I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

_I trust you the boy trusted you._

Jugo sighed. He pulled the puppy up and scratched his ears. "Well if you ever feel like your afraid you run to Sasuke okay."

_Okay I don't know who that is._

Jugo sighed. "You will. Come on we need to find you something to eat I guess." The tail wagged happily and the puppy followed Jugo out the door.

Suiguetsu saw him and frowned. "Where did that come from?"

"A friend." He shrugged.

"Karin is in a worse mood than usual what happened?" Jugo looked at the entrance to the garden just as Sasuke and Sakura walked out both completely entranced with each other. "Oh well that'll do it." He laughed. "Serves her right he never wanted her."

"He was already in love he just didn't know it." Jugo smiled. Suiguetsu nodded.

"Well I have some rabbits I caught do you think he'd like one." Jugo watched the puppy as his tail went crazy he looked at Jugo.

_I love rabbit._

"He says that would be good." Suiguetsu smiled and turned away. "Go ahead. Maybe you should stay with him." The puppy sat down and looked at him. "Fine I'll come too." He sighed and followed the puppy….

Karin sat on her bed and watched the men and the dog wander toward Suigetsu's house. Where did that dog come from. It was cute. Red with blue eyes. She sighed and stroked the cat that had been in the house when she got here. "Well what am I going to do now Silas." She had named the cat after one she'd had as a child before Orochimaru had found her. The cat purred and leaned into her.

"Well you know he isn't the easiest person to be around." Silas purred.

"That's right you were here before weren't you. So that means you were a ninja cat." He sat and frowned.

"I still am. You don't stop being a ninja." She smiled and scratched him.

"Alright I guess that's true. You know that guy Neji sure is hot and that guy Choji has the most beautiful Chakra I've ever seen." The cat laid down and purred.

"Is your life about men then?" She frowned.

"No not exactly but, since I spent my life as the warden of a prison I would really like to at least have the chance at something normal." He sighed and laid his head down.

"You know your life would be simpler as a cat." She laughed at him.

"I'm sure but, I'm not so that's a moot point." He stood.

"Well you'll figure it out. I need to go and look for mice. Have to earn my keep." She laughed as he disappeared.

She laid her head back and wondered what she would do now. She had made the mistake of mapping out her life and now it had taken a detour. She wasn't mad really it just disappointed her. Sasuke's looks were to die for but, his attitude was enigmatic at best and shitty at worst so it wasn't that great a loss. Let her have the broody man. There were other men….

Naruto knocked on her door. Hinata answered smiling. "I thought we might eat at the Hokage's mansion tonight. I thought you might like something other than ramen." She smiled. He held out his arm and she took it.

"You're being awfully gallant." She looked at him and grinned.

"Well I figured since what did you say. Since you waited so long. I had a lot to make up for." She smiled.

He walked her back to his home and took her to a parlor. She stepped in and gasped. "Did you do all this?" There was a table and it was set for two.

"Well I could lie and say yes but, no Shizune did it all. I just begged her for her help I couldn't cook my way out of a wet paper sack." She laughed.

"Well since you never eat anything other than ramen I'm not surprised." They sat down at the table on big soft pillows. "This is wonderful Naruto."

"Well the last week has been so hectic and some of it has been horrible. I wanted one evening where it was nice and happy and nothing crazy happened." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"That would be really nice." They ate a wonderful meal next to a comforting fire. After that they sat and talked of things. Lots of things the world they lived in the way it was and the way they'd like it to be. It was very late when he stood. "I had better get you home." She smiled and took his hand.

They walked to her door. "Did you get the new locks with the seals." She nodded.

"Yes Naruto as long as I'm here no one can get in I have to come out side." She smiled at him. "I'll be fine." He sighed.

"Okay." He wanted to kiss her. Ugh he wished he was as confident as his friends they wouldn't be so terrified. He searched her eyes. She put her hands on his chest and placed her lips on his. His eyes drifted shut and his arms slipped around her without him really thinking about it. Her small hands slid up to his shoulders. He smiled against her lips and pulled away slowly. "Thank you for that. I was wondering how I was going to do that." She blushed and smiled.

"I got tired of waiting." He laughed and pulled her in close and set his lips to hers when he pulled away she looked at him a dazed smile on her face.

"Well I can't let you be the only one here with any kind of courage. Now go in there so I can go home I'm not leaving until you go in your house and I see the seal." She nodded and went inside she looked in his eyes and smiled then the door shut and she locked it and he watched the blue chakra seal run over the whole house. He nodded and walked away.

Hinata leaned against the door and hugged herself she'd never been so happy in her whole life…

Naruto walked slowly back home. "You aren't suppose to be out here alone." He rolled his eyes and looked at Kakashi.

"I think I've proven I can take care of myself."

"So how are you and Hinata getting along." He raised his brow.

"You tell me since you seem to have set yourself as my keeper." He frowned.

Kakashi sighed. "I worry about you and, her. That's all. I'm happy for you Naruto and she is a very good girl."

"Yes she is. Now Kakashi you have safely walked me home and I don't care to give you a kiss good night so go home." Kakashi laughed and disappeared.

He went upstairs to his mammoth bed they had in here and he went to sleep….

Sasuke walked home from Sakura's and smiled as he looked at his gate. He touched the banner fondly. It had always meant so much to him. It seemed even more important now.

He walked in and found Jugo and Suiguetsu with a dog. A puppy. "Where did that come from?" He frowned.

Jugo sighed. "Konan's boy gave it to me I tried to tell him it wasn't a good idea but, he was insistent. He doesn't seem to take no for an answer."

Sasuke smiled. "I don't think his father did either." The puppy ran up to him.

"Yes Kimi that's Sasuke." Sasuke knelt down and scratched the puppy's ears.

"You named him after your friend didn't you." Jugo looked away but nodded. "I think he would like that." He stood. "I'm tired it has been a stressful few days. He sighed and walked into the house.

The puppy went back to Jugo. "Yes he is a very sad man. But, he's getting better."

"Does he really talk that much?" Suiguetsu asked.

"Yes just because you can't understand them doesn't mean they don't talk." He shrugged.

"Well I'm going to bed. I think we've all been pretty stressed. I'm tired." He picked up his water and walked away. Jugo watched him go.

"I heard what happened. Is Sasuke alright really?" He sighed and looked at the house.

"I think so. It was rough coming back home. We had to bring them with us his kinsman his family. That was really hard for him and it made for a long trip. But, he seems to be okay now, tired but, okay. I think it took a lot out of him." Karin sat beside him and pulled the puppy into her arms.

"This village is kind of nice isn't it." Jugo nodded.

"Yes it is." She leaned her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that a while just silent comrades. "He's going to be alright here Karin. He has good friends and it's not just us trying to keep him safe anymore we have help now."

She smiled. "We did pretty good though didn't we?" Jugo nodded…

Ch 28

Sakura went home and opened the door. "Dammit Katsuya I'm fine I don't think one glass of Sake is going to kill me."

"But the doctor said."

"I am a doctor." Sakura laughed.

She walked in and looked at the slug that shook her head at Tsunade. "So how did your evening go my lady?"

"Well it would have gone better if I wasn't getting yelled at by a slug. I should just unsummon her." She threatened.

Sakura smiled at the two of them. "Give her a break she worried about you for months. She is glad your okay that's all."

"Sakura sit down." Sakura sat down beside her.

"Tell me about your evening with Mr. Uchiha." Sakura felt herself blush. "Oh now you have to tell me."

"We put his family back in their tomb." She frowned.

"I was told of that. That man has no limits does he; that bastard." She took a drink and growled.

"After that he took me for a walk and showed me his aunt's flower garden. Jugo has really done a lot of work to it." She looked in her glass as if it held the answers to the world.

"Are we worried at all about Sasuke's companions? I mean they were Orochimaru's underlings." Sakura shook her head.

"They have all been on missions and have done well. Jugo went to the rain village with me to help a sick boy." She raised a brow.

"That wouldn't be the boy that I met this morning would it." Sakura nodded.

"You know who that child is right." Sakura nodded.

"He saved everyone in the end. Naruto went and spoke with him; Nagato. He sacrificed his life to bring everyone back." Tsunade nodded.

"So when Konan needed help Naruto helped her. I've never seen anyone so capable of changing a heart." Sakura smiled.

"He's one of a kind." They laughed and talked together late into the night then they went to bed because they had a big day coming, they would have to get rid of the curse mark on twelve Anbu operatives that were sympathizers of Danzo's…

The curse on the Anbu proved very stubborn. Sakura and Tsunade had to recruit Ino and her father to keep working on it to see if they could get it done at all.

Sasuke saw very little of her and he was interested at how much that bothered him. He finally caught her several days after the kiss they had shared. She was walking out of the hospital a dark look on her face.

"Sakura." She froze and turned. Her eyes instantly softened.

"Sasuke." He smiled at the tenderness in her voice.

"Hey I haven't seen you I just thought I'd come and see how things were coming." She frowned.

"They aren't coming at all." She growled her frustration. "We have worked on this night and day and I can't seem to figure it out. The curse seems to be set to only come off if Danzo wants it off. Sai has been helping because he has the mark too. He wants his off. He said it was put on through voice alone so only Danzo's voice could remove it and we don't seem to have his voice anywhere in our records so we can copy it." He walked by her side as she moved down the street. "I'm going to the library to see if I can find his voice there anywhere."

He frowned he had heard his voice but, it wouldn't help. "I don't know I know what he sounds like but, I don't have recording of beyond memories but I'm not sure how that would help. Can I help?" She raised a brow and looked at him.

"It's going to be really boring. Don't you have something more exciting you would like to do?" He rolled his eyes.

"I would like to spend some time with you. You've been so busy this may be the only way I can do it." He shrugged.

She searched his eyes she blushed. "Okay." She said softly.

He smiled and followed her to the library. They searched through tapes over and over trying to find anything. "Could you get that box that was up in the store room?" He nodded and walked up the stairs. He blew the dust off of it and picked it up. It fell out of his hands as his eyes fell on something in the corner. He frowned and moved forward. It couldn't be that should have been gone. Sasuke had looked for it when everything had happened. He didn't understand that wasn't possible. He stepped to the corner where it lay covered in more than a decade of dust. This picture had hung on the wall of their home but it had disappeared that night he remembered it so well even though he was small because it had been infused with chakra and it moved like a film.

He picked it up and blew it off. He ran his fingers over the frame to set off the seal that kept the picture from moving unless you asked it. He watched his brother smile with his father and mother he was there too he was so small. He couldn't have been more than three. His brother had graduated and become a chunin so young. He listened to his parents talking and he was frozen.

They praised Itachi and his mother grabbed Sasuke as he was running off to chase after a very young Kakashi. He smiled. Then his face darkened as Danzo walked to his father and spoke to him about Itachi. He tried to control his anger.

"Sasuke what's wrong. Why is it taking so…Sasuke." She saw him standing there and she frowned. His eyes were red. She stepped to him and saw the tears. She looked at the picture as it moved. She had never seen one of these but, she knew they were possible. She saw his parents. She had never seen them. He looked like his mother. She sighed. She reached out and gently took the picture. As soon as he wasn't touching it. It was just a picture of his family. He was so small. He just stood there staring at the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and just held him. He stood there stiff for a few minutes and she was worried that this might send him down into someplace dark but, he suddenly pulled her tight and he buried his face in her shoulder and she held him while he cried. She had never seen him shed tears until they had put his family back in their tomb. She cried too. They stayed like that a very long time.

He recovered and pulled away slowly. "I'm sorry I did that."

"Don't be…I've certainly cried on you enough in the last few months." She smiled at him. "I don't understand though what was that doing here."

"I don't know but, it has Danzo's voice on it." She paled. Sasuke smiled his eyes dark but, filled with satisfied anger. She nodded.

"Okay let's take it to Yamato he can copy anyone's voice." Sasuke nodded. They left the store room with the picture. They walked to the hospital.

Everyone gathered for this. Sai sat in a chair a little apprehensive. Sakura smiled. "It'll be okay we're not trying to hurt you."

"Trying and doing are not the same." He muttered. She sighed.

Sasuke handed the picture to Yamato. The captain looked at it and his eyes filled with sadness. "Just touch the frame like this." Sasuke showed him how and he nodded and did it. Naruto walked in and looked at the picture he knew of it but seeing it was painful. He couldn't imagine what it must have done to Sasuke to see it after what had happened in that temple.

He met eyes with his friend and Sasuke looked like he was okay that worried Naruto he shouldn't look okay right now he should look tortured. But, he felt a calm from him pain but, nothing crippling.

Sasuke stepped to him. "It's okay really It was….hard but, I'm glad I have it if it will help catch him and I thought it was lost forever. I'm sure that's what someone hoped would happen."

"Why not destroy it." Sasuke shook his head.

"I doubt if they could it was my grandfather that made it he had incredible chakra. I don't think you could destroy it if you tried to so I'll bet they thought if they put it in the back of that store room in the library it would never matter. And if you didn't know the right way to touch the frame it would never work." Naruto nodded.

Yamato matched his voice to Danzo and it put chills down everyone.

"I'm ready." The voice made Sasuke shake with futile rage but he didn't let it out.

"Okay Sai exactly what did he say when he put the curse on." Sakura hit him.

"Captain if he can't talk about him what makes you think he can talk about that." Sakura glared.

"Oh right." He laughed a little nervously. "Well how do we know what he used to seal the curse."

Tsunade stepped forward. "If it was started by his voice it would have to be undone by his voice as well because his people would have to be able to talk about his plans when they were talking to him. So if Yamato speaks to him as Danzo did then it should work."

Yamato took a deep breath. He stepped to Sai. "Tell me about Danzo he said in an authoritative voice."

Sai shook his head and shrugged. "Tell me what the plan is." He just frowned.

Sasuke looked at him and his eyes narrowed. He leaned forward and whispered in Yamato's ear. His eyes widened and he looked at Sai. "Report Sai."

Sai blinked and opened his mouth. "That did it. I can feel it leaving. Okay I can't tell you a lot because he knew my loyalty was gone. But, now you know how to get rid of the curse mark. I never knew about your family Sasuke. I just want you to know that." Sasuke frowned.

"I didn't think you did…." He looked at him and raised a brow.

Sai looked away. "I guess not." He stood. "Or I wouldn't be here."

Everyone was silent. He just smiled and shrugged. "I think I'll leave now I'm feeling a little sick."

Sasuke watched him leave. Sakura elbowed him. "Would you not do that?"

"What?" He smiled at her and raised a brow.

She narrowed her gaze but her breath caught. "You know exactly what I mean." She turned away so he wouldn't see what he had just done to her by looking at her like that. She swallowed. "Someone go get one of the Anbu sympathizers." Her voice was husky. Sasuke felt that in his bones. He had just done that.

He was still hurt and angry but his feelings for her were growing into something that he couldn't ignore. He still wanted to end Danzo but, it surprised him that he was spending more time thinking of her soft skin and her green eyes than he thought of the man that had plagued his life for far too long. That would have bothered him a few months ago. He would have believed that he was letting his family down by caring for something other than his family's vengeance. He couldn't seem to feel that way anymore. He watched as one of the sympathizers was brought in. He sat in the chair eyeing all of them with contempt.

Sasuke stepped forward and looked at him. "You look at me like you hate me but your old enough you must have worked with my brother. He did his duty didn't he?"

The man just stared at him. "Oh that's right can't talk about it. Yamato I'd really like an answer."

Yamato frowned but he stepped to him and in a perfect imitation of Danzo. "Report Okura." The man gasped and answered Sasuke's question.

"He didn't do his job or you wouldn't be here." He shook and looked at Sasuke. "You know what I'm glad I can speak freely. I can tell you what I think of you. You Uchiha piece of shit." Sasuke raised his head his chin high his eyes blazing. He reached back but, stopped at the smile on the man's face. He narrowed his gaze. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Everyone in the room waited.

He could take his life. Sasuke dropped his hand and let out the breath he'd been holding and his eyes opened. "No I won't kill you. You're not worth my blade."

"No what if I tell you that I was the one that drug your mother's carcass into that…." He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. But, he didn't count on Sakura.

Before he could finish the sentence. "You worthless Son of a Bitch." Sasuke opened his eyes in surprise just in time to watch Sakura sock him one and send him into the wall." He looked at her as she smiled and nodded. "Serves you right."

Yamato frowned and picked the man up. "Well he'll be out for a little while."

She looked a little sheepish. "Sorry." She shrugged. "He'll live."

Kakashi walked in. "So did you get anything out of him. Is he unconscious?" Sakura looked away. He frowned at her.

They separated the ten men and women into separate rooms and each person took one. Sasuke had a woman. He wasn't sure but, he had a suspicion they thought he wouldn't kill her because she was a woman. If she said or did the wrong thing it might not work in their favor. He smiled down at her. "Well, he looked at the file he was given on her. "Saiyo Inaruka. It says that you have been in the Anbu for five years."

"Yes I wasn't there when your brother was given his orders." She looked wary.

"Are you trying to save yourself?"

"No just stating a fact."

"Not necessary. I know you are far too young you are not much older than me." She nodded.

"So why do you sympathize with Danzo."

"Just because you removed the curse doesn't mean I'll talk." He smiled at her. His eyes swirled and she frowned and closed her eyes.

"It won't matter you see you were already within my genjutsu when I first said your name." She opened her eyes and looked around.

"This is the power of Mangekyo sharingan." She looked at him there was no point in averting her gaze now.

"This is one of the powers yes." She let a calm fall over her.

"Go ahead."

"Do you think I intend to torture you?" She looked at him and simply stared into his eyes.

"Don't you. That is the purpose of this technique." He smiled.

"That is one of the purposes yes I don't intend to torture you I am not a monster I simply intend to find the truth." He smiled at her disarmingly.

"You are not what I expected." She frowned.

"Oh?" He watched her and stepped to where she stood unable to move. "Are you sure. You see though you were not a conspirator in the death of my family you helped him hide here in this village and you did help a man that caused the destruction of this village by Pain." He touched her forehead. "Now you will show me every single memory you have of Danzo. Every single moment you spent with him. And pray that you were not involved in the desecration of my family's tomb or you may stay in this world forever. He leaned forward his lips at her ear. "I have seventy two hours to do anything I chose to you and no one will hear you no matter how you scream." He leaned back and smiled at her. His ability to make every feeling more intense was an asset here. Her fear was palpable. She shook and watched him. His finger seemed to disappear in her skin. "Show me." She screamed and he watched her life from a young girl Danzo always there as he had been with his brother. The man liked them young so he could warp them completely.

Naruto watched as Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away from the woman who shook and he caught her as she fell he laid her across the bench and turned away. She lay there shaking.

He opened the door and stepped into the hall. "What did you find out?"

"She was recruited very young. She is the daughter of a poor farmer but her abilities were exceptional. She is simply a loyal young woman that looked at him as a grandfather figure. She did hide him in her home but she had no idea what he was doing." Naruto looked at her. "She'll be fine but she knows what Danzo really was now."

Naruto nodded. They walked down the hall. "Is anyone else done?"

"No one else can make three seconds feel like three days." He shrugged.

"Is there anyone else."

Naruto nodded. "The man that Sakura knocked out he woke a little while ago. I was saving him for myself." Sasuke looked at Naruto intensely.

Naruto nodded. "Okay." He walked forward and they went in.

"Oh if it isn't the Hokage and his watch dog. Afraid I might hurt you." Naruto let the fox out and smiled at him.

His red burned. He moved so fast the man didn't realize he was there until Naruto claw was under his chin making him look up at him. He smiled his fangs falling over his lip. "He's here to keep you alive." The man narrowed his gaze. He wouldn't crack easily.

"You see…" Naruto watched him. "My village all my friends my loved ones died because of you. It's only because Nagato was a better man that they live today." He let go and stepped away.

"So you see I have my own reasons to make sure you never leave this room…." He looked back at him. "In one piece."

Sasuke had already opened his mind and pulled them in the man had no clue he was in a Tsukyomi. Naruto knew but he had been here several times now.

Sasuke just watched. Naruto looked at the man. "You are tough aren't you . I know what the foxes chakra feels like. I know how ominous it feels like it's crawling inside you."

The man watched him. "You look at me with hate what did I ever do to you?"

"You killed my parents you monster." Naruto raised a brow.

"You hate the fox. I see." He smiled and he was the fox. Sasuke could feel the chakra and it could be a very disconcerting feeling even as an illusion here in Sasuke's mind. The fox got face to face with him. "You hate me." The voice was the same they really were growing in their ability to work together. "I hate you too." His nose slid up the side of the man's face then he snapped his teeth in the man's eyes. The clack was deafening….

Sakura opened the door and watched as the man shook and wet himself then fell to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke both cocked their heads and looked at him then they turned in unison and walked away towards her. "Well?"

"Danzo was in an abandoned farm outside town but he'll be gone by now. He was headed for the rain again there were several men there that wanted to join. His men number in the double digits now. Apparently they all think the Leaf is getting too big for their taste we have too much power the Sand is on their list too. Having two Kage's that are hosts is not something they like at all that's too much power." Naruto frowned.

"We need to get word to Gaara."

********

Imari smiled. "Now we are all caught up until now. You know everything Momma. I'm sorry I know that hurt."

Tenchi opened her eyes. "I just…So awful for him to have to live with that pain no wonder he never wanted to be happy." Then she sat up and she looked at her daughter. "We have to kill Danzo. He has to die what he did to Itachi and to Sasuke…that was unforgivable. For him to he took my husband and he…" Tenchi snarled.

Her mother looked like an avenging angel. Her eyes were bright for the first time in a long time. "That son of a bitch took away their lives from them."

"I know Momma but he'll die I promise and you are going to help it happen it will be our gift to father." She nodded to her daughter. The coughing spasm took her and she almost wretched. Blood spattered her hand. Imari frowned. "You need to sleep you've been up for a long time. And, I need to check on something. It was as if she had the same disease her father had, had. She knew that wasn't possible but, she also knew her mother didn't want to live without her father.

Tenchi sighed and laid down. Imari covered her up and then she left she went outside and leapt into a tree. She closed her eyes and checked on her explosives expert.

"Actually Gaara just arrived with Kankuro and Temari. He had a spy in his village and he brought him to us." Sasuke raised a brow.

"He came himself why not just send someone."

"Apparently he was the one that caught the man. He said that he needed to speak with you about what he found." Naruto looked at Sasuke and shrugged. They walked into his office a few minutes later.

Gaara stood there very agitated indeed his sand swirling slowly a man beside him his ankles and wrists encased blood slowly dripping out of the makeshift shackles. Sasuke looked at Gaara and his eyes were still caring so he was alright. "I'm going to leave you to it." He turned to leave.

"No Sasuke you will want to hear this as well." Sasuke turned and frowned. He looked in his eyes and knew that he was about to have to control himself from being very angry. He tried to prepare himself.

Naruto sat down. "Okay let's have it."

Gaara looked at the man and his eyes were cold. "I caught him trying to set explosives that would have killed my brother and sister when they left their homes. They are two of the strongest Shin obi in the Sand so they were key targets to attacking my village but also it would have been a personal loss for me so Danzo hoped I would be…unfocused if they were to die."

The sand around the mans arms and legs turned and tightened whitening the man's face with pain. "I took him back to the Kazekage's mansion and spoke with him." The man trembled. "Shukaku wanted to speak with him but, I am better at controlling him than I was. His eyes flashed golden for a moment but then they were green again and he looked away from the man. "Danzo has a girl with him."

Sasuke frowned because he was looking at him. "What girl?"

"An Uchiha." Gaara said quietly.

"That's impossible. He's lying." Naruto looked at the man.

Sasuke felt a coldness wash over him. There was only one way.

Gaara never took his eyes away from Sasuke. "He says It is Itachi's daughter."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "It may be a lie. But, I knew you would want to know."

Sasuke stepped forward and looked at the man. "How do you know this?"

"I saw her myself." The man wouldn't look at him.

"Where did you see her?"

"With Danzo she's small not more than five or six." The man kept looking at Gaara.

"Show me." The man looked at him incredulous. Sasuke let his eyes spin and the man paled. "Show me." The man looked at Sasuke and he saw Danzo sitting in a big chair a girl standing beside him. She had dark hair. Her eyes were down cast. She looked sad and angry. Who was she? Could she be his brother's little girl. "Why did you think she was an Uchiha. The little girl picked up her head and looked right at Sasuke. Her eyes swirled.

_Help Me!_

Sasuke closed his eyes and stumbled. He caught himself and blinked. What the hell was that? Naruto was at his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He frowned and shook his head. "Thank you Gaara." He turned and left.

He walked out and down the hall he left and walked to a bench and sat down. He looked up at the mansion. What the hell was that? She had screamed at him. But, she couldn't communicate like that she wasn't really there was she. The only way that could have happened….His eyes widened. She knew…she knew that he would see that man. That he would look in his mind to see her. She planted that in that man. She needed his help. He ran to the hospital and went to Sakura. She looked at his frantic face. "Sasuke what's wrong?"

"You have to look again talk to them all again. A little girl we have to know about the little girl."

"What little girl?" She looked at him. "Who is she?"

"She's Itachi's daughter." Sakura gasped.

"Oh my God and Danzo has her." He told her what happened and she ran to tell everyone.

Sasuke paced back and forth for hours he had to know where to go to start looking. He had to find her. She was somewhere out there and she needed him. It wouldn't have mattered if she had let her eyes change or not he could see his brother in her she was the image of him….

Imari smiled. "He was coming soon." She watched as they arrived with the cat. She screamed and thrashed but she couldn't break the cage. Imari smiled she would talk to her soon. Tonight she would tell her, her plan. As she waited she watched her Uncle get ready to come for her.

Ch 29

"All we could find was that there was a little girl with Danzo and she has dark hair and eyes but he always asks her what's going to happen when he does something he never goes anyway without talking to her alone first. And the people that have to take care of her are terrified of her." Ino frowned. "I'm sorry Sasuke that's all we found out."

He nodded and walked out. Sakura met him at the door. "What are we going to do now."

"I have to find someone else that's seen her. I have a feeling she's left me more than one message. I just know it." Sakura nodded.

"We're not going to find anyone here we need to go and look for them." He nodded. "We includes me. Sasuke I know how you feel about this…"

"I want you to go." He said softly. "I want you with me and what if she's hurt when we find her." He looked at Sakura. "I have to find her."

"We will find her." They went to the Hokage's office. Gaara stood there with his siblings. They hadn't seen the man again that Sasuke had seen and no one asked. Naruto sat behind the desk his face fell as he looked at the two of them.

"You didn't find anything did you." They shook their heads.

"But, we know where they've been and if we go there we may find someone that saw her. I think she would have found a way to send me more messages like the one she left with that man." Gaara nodded. "We will take you back to the sand I can take to the village he was seen in."

Sasuke nodded. "Who should I take?"

Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry I sent your three off on a mission."

"It's okay. I'm taking Sakura so I just need one more person."

"I'll go." He turned and looked at Kakashi. "I'll go." Sasuke met his eyes. He nodded.

Gaara looked at Naruto. "You stay safe."

"Same to you." Gaara nodded.

"Come we will leave the child is a priority." Sasuke smiled silently thanking him.

They left the leaf an hour later and traveled late into the night…

They stopped to rest and eat. "Well Sasuke how do you like being home?" Temari asked.

"It's good." He smiled at Sakura. "I missed my friends."

Kankuro frowned. "Really?"

Gaara glared at him. "Kankuro don't start."

"Well he did drop a building on us." He frowned.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "If Sasuke had wanted us Dead he would have stayed to finish the job. And, I am no one to talk of Sasuke trying to kill anyone since I tried to kill him and his friends. And, considering the fact that he stopped a war and saved us all."

Sakura laughed. "I don't think anyone can really throw stones here. You guys first came to our village on a mission to destroy it so we can safely say that we are all guilty of mistakes."

Kakashi looked at her and smiled. "And, since we're allies now we don't have to worry about that anymore."

Gaara smiled too. They had a quiet night. Kakashi took first watch. Sakura watched Sasuke leap after him and sighed. He was so upset. "He will be alright." Gaara looked at her and smiled.

"I know but he's had a lot to deal with lately." He nodded.

"Yes I was informed. But, he is strong." He laughed a little. "If he was not he wouldn't have lasted this long."

She smiled but, she wondered….

"You should get some sleep Sasuke I'll watch tonight."

"I can't sleep. To think my brother had a daughter. I keep wondering if he even knew. Did he love her? Did he love her mother? Did she love him? How did Danzo find out about her?" He sighed.

"The main thing is to get her away from him. She knows who you are. So maybe she has some kind of sense of her father." He looked at the sky.

"We won't stop until we find her."

"I just hope we're not too late. If he finds out how powerful she really is he may kill her anyway." That was painful to say aloud. "I just keep hoping if I find her it will make all of this…well it won't be for nothing. All this pain and horror. If I can save her from that fate then my parents can rest. My brother can rest." He closed his eyes.

Kakashi looked at him and sighed. He had believed that his life was tough that he had, had a hard time but this man had endured what should never be endured. First his family wiped out by his own brother then he had to fight them himself because Danzo was just that horrible.

Imari nodded he would be in the sand in a few days and meet her friend Fuyuu. She smiled and leapt down it was time to speak with the cat. She leapt down and moved to the building silently. She let her eyes spin and projected her self walking away as she walked right past the guards. They never knew she was there. She walked in and the cat was raging her anger flowed away from her. "Calm down Teika."

"Who are you child? How do you know my name?" Imari sat down in front of the giant blue cat her two tails were whipping back and forth in agitation.

"My uncle is the one that set you free." The cat watched her and she let her eyes spin.

"I see so you are an Uchiha as well. What do you want with me?" Imari smiled.

"You and I are going to change the future." The cat watched her with interest as Imari outlined her plan for her.

Later Imari just walked out and went to her room. Her uncle's story played through her mind as she lay in bed she smiled. This was going to happen she would be with her Uncle but, she didn't want to loose her mother she had lost enough. She would find a way.

*****

The next day they traveled again. About halfway through the day Kakashi stopped. "We're being followed."

Sasuke frowned and turned on his eyes. He looked around them. He saw them after only a few seconds. "Yes I see we are surrounded."

"Well so you noticed us. Very quick we only just now found you. Too bad too I was having fun sneaking around you." Sasuke looked at the man that stepped out of the trees.

Kankuro looked at him and frowned. "What idiot would attack us? You don't have enough men for that."

The man laughed. "Think a lot of yourself don't you."

"Yeah pretty much…" With that they were engaged. Everyone was fighting but it wasn't really hard no one was feeling overwhelmed. They didn't even know who this was.

It was only a few minutes before the men lay in a seething groaning pile. "Who are you."

"We were sent to slow you down." The man groaned.

"Danzo?" The man just passed out. Sasuke snarled. "We need to move if they wanted us slowed down they may be attacking your village as we speak we need to go." They rushed forward and made good time before they became exhausted. They had left the trees behind and would reach the village the next day.

They rested for the night and Sakura took watch. She sat on a rock watching the night. "Hey it's a little cold up here at night I brought you your cloak."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. He sat down behind her and pulled her into his chest. His arms curled around her and he leaned against the rock. "If you do that I'm not going to be able to stay awake and watch."

"It's okay I'm too upset to sleep if you drift off I'll watch. I just need to be close to you." She smiled.

"I don't mind." She leaned back and felt his warmth seep into her. "I love you." She just felt overwhelmed. "I'm so worried about her."

"Me too." They sat there comforting each other. She did fall asleep and he smiled at her. A poof had him looking down.

"The Hokage wishes to tell you that one of the men has seen a mother with the girl. It was discovered a few moments ago." He frowned.

"Thank you tell him we reach the sand tomorrow but we were ambushed today by a force meant to stall us." The frog nodded and disappeared. Her mother was with her. Well that was good she had someone with her that loved her. He could just imagine why Danzo bothered to take her. It was leverage to keep her from trying to fight or get away.

That was Danzo's way manipulating people. He wondered what kind of a woman had intrigued his brother. He was such a tortured man or was it simply a moment of need. He may never know. It took till mid day to reach the sand and all was quiet when they arrived. Gaara lit into the city ahead of everyone he was very worried. The rest took off after him the group were greeted happily. Sakura was a favorite of the people because of her miraculous saving of Kankuro when he had been poisoned.

Sasuke was watched but, it wasn't with anger more of a caution. That was the way most people looked at him. Even his comrades from childhood. He had never really thought of it but, as he walked into the village and the other shin obi looked at him he recognized the look of watchfulness around him. Then they would avert their eyes as if holding his gaze too long could be dangerous.

They went to the mansion and made sure all was normal. The captain of the guard just shrugged. "No Sir there have been no attacks that we know of."

Gaara took a deep breath he really loved his people. "Very good." The man left and Gaara smiled a little at everyone. "I should not have left. I get very nervous leaving my village to the mercy of anyone." Sasuke had missed the transformation of this man but he could see the results of it now. He loved his people very much. Sasuke smiled at him. He met his gaze. "What?"

"I was just considering how much I missed." He shrugged. "Where is the village that I need to go to I don't think you should leave again just tell me and my team and I will go."

Gaara shook his head. "No I will send Temari she can show you. The people will be more willing to speak if she is there."

They left Sasuke didn't bother saying anything about not asking them. He had no intention of wasting time asking every person he was simply going to watch and use his eyes. He wouldn't be cruel but he would be fast and efficient.

They went to the village that was a few kilometers to the south of the Sand Village and walked down the street. He was watching and looking when a girl ran up to him and grabbed his clothing pulling on it. "Mister…hey mister." He looked at the child his eyes still blazing with the sharingan. She had very interesting chakra it almost made a form of an animal what was it. Very odd he had only seen that in one other person. Choji looked like a butterfly.

Sakura looked at the girl her brows raised in surprise. Sasuke knelt down. "What is it young lady?" She looked to be around eight or nine.

"I like your eyes, they're just like Imari's. She said that she was born with them I guess you were too ." Sasuke held his breath and made himself be calm. The little girl looked homeless.

"Would you like to see what they can do? Their very special." She nodded happily. Temari frowned and looked at the man. Sakura and Kakashi shook their heads and she was silent but she didn't like this. She knew what those eyes could do and she didn't want some poor helpless little girl terrified by them.

"Just look at me and watch." She looked at him and smiled. His eyes swirled again and she sucked in a breath. He stood and took her hand. They stood in a field of flowers blooms falling from the sky. She gasped and looked around. "Wow did you do this?" He nodded at her.

"This is the inside of my mind. I can make it look like anything I want. Now could you do something for me. Think about the little girl you saw that had eyes like mine. I am trying to find her and she needs my help." The little girl nodded.

"She told me a man would come that would have the same eyes as her. But, I can't get them myself." The same dark haired little girl appeared. The little urchin ran off to pick the flowers out of the sky. He could hear her laughing but, his eyes were riveted on the small girl that stood across from him her dark eyes very much like his brother's.

She looked at him. "Hello Uncle."

He looked at her and felt too much it hurt. "Hello."

"I am just a memory I planted so I can't answer any questions but, I can tell you what you need to know. Danzo is going to the grass to steal a scroll of sealing. He has found the cat. He wants to put the two tailed cat inside himself so he can be a host. You must stop him. You can't catch him at the grass. You can catch him at the mist. He will try to slow you down. But, if you go to the mist you will catch up with us. Her eyes swirled. "Take this girl to the Sand. She is very special. You haven't seen it but her abilities are very important to the safety of the Sand."

She looked at him and faded away. He stood. The little girl had her arms full of flowers. He walked to her and smiled at her. "It's time to go…Isn't it?" The little girl stood. "I've never seen flowers like this before.

He looked at the iris's that lay in her arms. "This was my mother's favorite flower I guess it was the first thing that came to mind for me. He smiled. "I'll get you one just for you that will bloom over and over okay."

She sighed and dropped the flowers. "No that's okay I don't have anywhere to plant it. I don't have a home it would probably just die."

He looked at her dirty thin face. "Why don't you have a home?"

"My Momma died she was real sick and I tried to save her. But, no one would help me they're afraid of me and my Momma cause we're monsters." He frowned.

"What makes you think you're a monster?"

"If I tell you you'll think I'm a monster too." He watched he face.

"I promise I won't in fact my niece that little girl you met she told me to take you to the Kazekage and you can live with him. He's really nice." He hated telling her that since he didn't know if that would happen but if not then he would take her home he wouldn't let his niece down. She thought this girl was special and he had a feeling she was.

"Really the Kazekage I saw him once he's really quiet. He keeps us all safe even kids like me." It was amazing how the attitude of the people had changed towards that man. "Okay I'll show you but you have to promise not to be scared. I won't hurt you."

He stood and nodded. "I promise."

She stepped away from him and her eyes turned worried but, she firmed her mouth and held out her arms. He watched in amazement as wings sprouted from her back and her hair grew a tail slipped around her feet and her eyes changed. She looked a little like she had been given the curse mark. He raised a brow.

She watched him and smiled. "You don't look scared."

"No…I'm not I used to turn into something a lot like that." He looked at her and let his memories change his features until they looked very similar her wings were more bat like and almost translucent. "See I had wings too." She grinned and stepped forward her wings folding behind her. Her tail undulating slowly.

"You're wings are…" She frowned and he laughed.

"They aren't near as pretty as yours." He smiled down at her and let his face fall back to normal. "And, I wasn't born this way a bad man bit me and I changed but, my brother took it away and I'm all better now. I still get to have wings though. He let himself change again."

"Wow those are much better you look like an angel." He smiled Sakura had said that too. "I look like a monster."

"I don't think you're a monster. I think this is part of who you are. Just like my eyes." She sighed.

"Oh but, your eyes don't make people afraid." He laughed.

"You'd be surprised. Alright I have to let you go now but, you are coming with me okay." She nodded and looked like a little girl again. He closed his eyes and stood. The girl blinked a few times and then grinned.

He smiled down at her and took her hand. "Okay we're ready to go." Temari watched as he walked forward with the girl.

"What are you doing with her?" She looked around.

"Her mother passed away she doesn't have anyone. My niece wants her to go back to the Sand." Temari frowned but didn't say anything else.

He took her to the Kazekage. Gaara looked at the little girl and raised a smooth brow. "Who is this?" Sasuke closed the door so only he and Gaara were in the room. Sakura had gone with Temari and Kankuro had followed. Kakashi stood in a corner.

"This is Fuyuu. She would like to live here her mother died and she is all alone. She has a very special gift my niece says will help the Sand some day." She fidgeted and looked at Sasuke she pulled him down and whispered in his ear. He smiled and held her hand. "She's a little nervous she is afraid you'll be scared but you won't be."

Gaara remained calm and serene. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Kakashi and Gaara both held in the gasp as she changed. She opened her eyes and looked at them. "I'm not scary really I don't want to hurt anyone."

Gaara stood up and walked around the desk. "You could do this from the time you were very small?"

"Yes my mother was better she looked like a dragon I don't look like that yet. But, I will some day I'll be as beautiful as my mother was. The villagers didn't like it they threw rocks at us." She looked at the ground and her tail pulled around her ankles protectively. Her wings flaring a little in her agitation, Gaara frowned.

"Okay why don't you let yourself go back to a little girl and I'll have someone take you to get something to eat. I'll bet your very hungry aren't you." She nodded and the power pulled back into her.

"I'm tired too changing too much makes me tired." He nodded.

"Well thank you for showing me." The door opened a few minutes later and a woman took her away.

The door closed and Gaara sat down heavily. "To think that kind of power and she isn't a host. Did you feel that chakra?"

"I think her clan must somehow relate to the myths of dragons. I just wonder if the curse mark has something to do with her she looks like I did with the curse mark. You never saw it but, it is too similar to be a coincidence." Gaara nodded.

"I didn't see you but, I saw Kimimaru and I can see what you mean the coloring and the eyes. Kakashi hadn't seen either of them but, the idea of that kind of power was alarming. No wonder Sasuke didn't want to give it up.

"I think it would be best for the child to stay here if anyone were to see her power she would become a pawn in this for sure." Gaara nodded and looked at Kakashi.

"Yes I think that is good." He stood. "What did you find out?"

"My niece says that if we go to the Mist we can catch him. So that is where we will go." Gaara frowned.

"That will take at least a week." Sasuke nodded.

"I know that is why we must leave immediately." Gaara nodded.

Kakashi looked at him and touched his shoulder. "Sasuke I know you want to leave right now but you need to rest you haven't rested. Stay here tonight get a good night's rest and we can leave fresh in the morning. If you're right and I think you are. She knows when you will get there and has planned this perfectly." Sasuke's brow furrowed. "We can move much faster if we are rested. Sakura is tired she won't complain but she is." That did it just like he knew it would.

"Okay in the morning then." Gaara nodded and smiled.

"We will make sure you are well supplied."

That evening they sat and ate then it was time to sleep but, he couldn't he sat in his window sill watching the moon. "You're suppose to be sleeping Sakura."

"I know." She stood behind him. "But, I'm too worried I guess. What is that little girl you brought back?"

He leaned back and leaned against her chest. Her head rested on his. "She has the ability to change into something it looks like the curse mark almost but she was born with it and it doesn't seem to change her temperament as it does Jugo. Just the way she looks."

"Do you think she was one of Orochimaru's experiments." He shook his head.

"No her mother had it too and she says that her mother looked like a dragon. I think this is just a characteristic of her line like my sharingan. It was wild she looks like my curse mark did." He smiled at her. "You never saw it either. Naruto has once. No one else that ever saw it is alive."

"Not even Jugo and the others."

"No I didn't use it often." He sighed. "I kind of liked it though. I could fly. Of course I have the Kemei now so I still get to fly."

"You had wings even before the Kemei." He nodded.

"They weren't as pretty as hers are but they worked." She laughed.

"I can't imagine liking the curse mark." She kissed his hair.

"Not the mark just the flying." He smiled.

"Now I wish I had seen it. I can't picture you with wings other than the ones you have now."

"And long hair." He smiled. "I had long hair too." She raised a brow.

"You aren't helping me." He stood.

"Would you like to see?" He looked at her his eyes bright.

She frowned. "How are you going to do that? I thought that Itachi took the curse mark away."

He looked at her and smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course I do." He took her face in his hands. His eyes swirled into a starburst. She stiffened.

He smiled. "I love you, I would never hurt you." She closed her eyes and when they opened she relaxed and met his gaze. He smiled and pulled her in.

She looked at him as they stood in an open field. She looked around. "This isn't exactly what I expected."

"Just because it's used to make a nightmare doesn't mean you can't change it. It's my mind I can do whatever I want." He smiled.

She looked at him and he smiled as he backed away and pulling his arms out of his shirt. Her eyes darkened as she watched and he smiled. He could feel every emotion she had pouring off of her and it was so powerful. He probably shouldn't have done this.

He let the curse mark pull across his face. She watched his red eyes. Then her eyes widened as his face changed and the wings unfurled His hair grew and his eyes changed. She blinked a few times. "What do you think?" He stepped forward the wings curling around them.

She reached up and touched his face. "You look so different." Her touch was incredible because he could feel her touching him and he could feel her touch. Every emotion doubled.

She reached out and touched a wing sliding her fingertips over the skin. It shivered under her touch. "And you can fly." He nodded.

He picked her up and curled her into his arms. Then with one big thrust he lifted into the air. They moved across his memories. Places he'd seen over the last four years. She watched the surrounding area and then she looked at him. "This is so wild. No wonder it didn't take you long to figure out how to fly you already knew." She laughed and clung to him. He smiled down at her.

"Well I couldn't use it very often it brought me too close to him taking over." He sighed. "But here I can do it as long as I like."

They landed slowly his strange wings curling closely around them pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him and touched his long hair. "This is incredible but, I think I would like you to just be you now."

He smiled at her and it receded. Her hands rested on his chest. He just watched her as her emotions rose. Her eyes darkened her lids heavy. "Sasuke." She whispered softly.

He really shouldn't do this. It wasn't a good idea everything was heightened here. His emotions too, were doubled in power. It was the point of this to make your prey feel everything more intensely. His arms still around her he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sakura this isn't a good idea."

"But, I feel so much." She moved closer molding her body to his and a tiny moan escaped.

He needed to let her go. He needed to get some sleep. He needed to do a lot of things.

She leaned up on her toes and touched her lips to the corner of his mouth just a tiny kiss but, it was like lighting a fire. He turned his head and met her lips and growled. He pulled her up tight and they slid to the ground. She opened her mouth on a gasp of his body covering hers and he tasted her.

This was so much more than the genjutsu. It was the love he already felt and it was magnified. He wanted her to know how much he had missed her. How much he needed her now. He had already been here it was what made pulling away so hard.

Her emotions just as high as his all the time she had lost with him. All the pain, she hurt so badly for so long but, he was here and he wanted her. His hand slid down her thigh and pulled it up over his hip and she shivered. His lips moved to her throat and she arched into his mouth.

He nipped at her and then he closed his mouth and sighed. He leaned back and closed his eyes letting her go. She gasped and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her. She collapsed unconscious. He smiled at her sadly. Poor thing. He shouldn't have done that. He picked her up and went to the bed and laid down pulling her with him. The Tsukiyomi had exhausted him too. He fell into a deep sleep with her in his arms.

They woke to a knock on the door the next morning. "Are you up Sasuke we need to get going?" Sakura blanched and then turned red as the door started to open. Sasuke covered her mouth and was at the door. An instant later she stood on the wall outside breathing hard and hoping he didn't stay long.

"Yes Kakashi I'm up. I'll meet you down stairs." Kakashi nodded. He turned to leave.

"You too Sakura." He closed the door and Sasuke let his head fall to his chest.

"He knew I was in here the whole time." She climbed in the window." Sasuke looked at her and shrugged.

"We tried."

"Oh well we're adults. We should be able to do what we want right." He raised his brows. She rolled her eyes and looked at the floor. "I'm not going to be able to look him in the eye all day today." He laughed and pushed her out the door.

"I need to change. Hurry and I'll meet you down stairs." She leaned up and kissed him. He pulled her close and then pushed her away. "Hurry…" She stuck her tongue out but, ran.

They were downstairs in minutes. Kakashi just raised a brow but never mentioned that she had spent the night in his room instead of her own. She didn't know why she felt so self conscious. It wasn't like they had done anything.

But, even though it was only in his mind that they had been so close to being intimate, it felt real. She could still feel his teeth scraping her skin. She frowned and leapt forward. They had traveled through the day and had left the sand behind now they moved through the trees.

It was getting late and they would need to rest. They finally stopped all of them dragging. Sasuke took the first watch he let them sleep. Kakashi was sleeping against a tree.

Sasuke looked at him. Obito that was where his sharingan had come from. He had been raised with the story of his bravery and sacrifice. He sighed. He had been his teacher and now his comrade. He was a good man and he seemed to truly care about this mission. Sasuke was curious as to why. Sakura lay her head on his thigh. Her soft breath on his arm. "Go ahead and ask it. I can see the question in your eyes."

"Why did you volunteer for this? I know why Sakura is here. She is here for me but, why are you here?" Kakashi smiled and looked at the fire.

"I suppose for the same reason that I taught you my chidori. I care about what happens to you. We haven't had an easy life either of us. Both of us trying to overcome a pain that had nothing to do with us, and I knew your brother before. I liked him. He and I had a lot in common both of us were too good. Everyone expected too much of us. We were so young. To think of his daughter in the hands of Danzo is too much."

Sasuke nodded. "Does it have anything to do with Obito?" Kakashi laughed softly.

"I think everything in my life has something to do with him. He was my closest friend and he died to protect me and Rin. So yes I suppose." Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you for telling me that. I like to know that my brother had good friends and my cousin." He sighed.

"How is it that she has the sharingan? I didn't think the gene passed to women." Kakashi looked at the moon.

"It is very rare but it has happened. I had a grandmother that could use it but only in its most basic form. I've never heard of anything as strong as what I saw in this girl." He nodded.

"Perhaps its because she's Itachi's I've never seen the strength in the Sharingan as he had. Never until you."

"I only have this because he gave it to me." Sasuke shook his head. Kakashi sighed.

"Revenge is never the way you meant for it to be."

"I think you tried to tell me that." They were silent until the dawn broke. Sakura groaned and sat up. She looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" He smiled and stood pulling her up.

"I got a good night's sleep the night before I'm fine." She blushed and looked away.

"We'll stop at the next village and get some supplies. Gaara made sure we had almost everything but, I need some things that weren't on the list." They nodded and moved forward quickly.

Imari sat up and smiled. Yes that was it Sakura was the best medical ninja she had ever seen. She would get her here. She ran to Danzo.

"What is it Imari I am busy." She glowered at him.

"I want Sakura Harano here to help my mother." He frowned.

"What?" He shook his head. "No."

"Yes or I won't look ahead for you and I'll kill you." She just watched his face.

He laughed. "You really are a hot headed little thing aren't you. Fine I will get this Sakura where is she?"

"She is in a village in the river land she is with Sasuke." He narrowed his gaze.

"So he is coming very good. We will be ready. I will get your ninja then you will do as you are told." She looked at him and smiled.

"I will do what I must." He nodded.

Imari hoped her Uncle wouldn't be too angry with her. She went to her mother and watched as the plan unfolded in front of her.

They had to reach the mist in time to stop Danzo.

In the village Sakura decided that she needed some herbs just in case someone got ill. They had a great selection in the market. She was perusing when she saw something she looked cautiously to her left. Sasuke wasn't far away he sat a cup of tea in hand.

"What is it?" Katsuya was on her shoulder. She had arrived last night with an update on the whereabouts of Danzo of course because of Itachi's daughter they already knew.

"There's something wrong."

"I can feel it the air seems wrong." She met eyes with Sasuke and he leaped to his feet his eyes blazing.

"Tsunade's slug eh? Can't have her letting them know where you've gone." The voice behind her brought chills.

She tried to leap away but it was too late. An arm snaked around her middle. "SASUKE!"

She froze at the kunai touching her throat. She looked at Sasuke and he stopped never taking his eyes off of hers. "Danzo I already wanted you dead. In fact haven't I done this already."

He met eyes with the old man and Danzo laughed. "What are you going to do to me boy?"

"I'm going to kill you." His eyes were red and black the stars swirling into place. Sakura noticed the golden hue to them that she was pretty sure was the Kemei."

"That eye won't work on me."

"I wouldn't give you the option I want to feel you die. I'm not the person you fought before I could kill you here and now with a thought." He reached for his sword. "But, believe me if I wanted this eye to kill you, you would die." He smiled menacingly and Sakura was a little apprehensive.

"You wouldn't want this sweet girl to get hurt would you. Or would you stab her like you did the other just to get to me?" Blood dripped down her throat where the tip pierced her skin. Sasuke took his hand down. The golden hue was gone and the eyes slipped back to black. "There that's a good boy now this girl and I are leaving I need her medical powers. I had a hard time finding her." He backed up into a kunai.

"That's far enough Danzo let Sakura go."

"Kakashi is that you. Well impressive I didn't even know you were there I see that's what those eyes were for very clever. Too bad it doesn't matter…." He smiled at Sasuke and moved his hand. Then he was gone.

"Shit where did he go." Sasuke ran forward.

"He's just gone." Kakashi scanned the area. "Damn it."

Sasuke was raging inside. His mind racing but, that wouldn't help. He felt like an idiot. He could just turn time back and find her. But he needed her medical powers what if Imari was hurt. He pulled on the calm that had ruled his life. He closed his eyes. "Okay he said he needed her that means he won't hurt her. We just follow the plan and go and get them both now we just have one more to save that's all. Let's go." He wished he could just fly there but Kakashi couldn't handle the Kemei it would kill him.

"Right." They moved out and raced through the land. No stopping just running. When they stopped it was because they simply couldn't move anymore. They would get to the mist before he could hurt anyone they had too…..

Ch 29

Imari looked at Sakura. She was pretty.

She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?"

"In Danzo's hide out in the mist." She blinked and looked at Imari.

"You are Itachi's daughter you have to be." Imari nodded.

Sakura had only seen Itachi the one time but, it made an impression. "I met your father once."

"I know he was playing the bad guy that day. Sorry about that. He didn't hurt you." Sakura raised a brow. "He didn't he didn't really hurt anyone that day he just helped Uncle Naruto get stronger."

"Uncle Naruto." Imari nodded.

"Well he looks at my Uncle as a brother that makes him my uncle." She smiled at Sakura. "I'm sorry I brought you here but my Mom is really sick. I need your help."

"You brought me here."

"Yes. I'm sorry but, I didn't know what else to do and Uncle was coming anyway but, I needed your help now." She stood up "Come and I'll take you to her then I have to go and be Danzo's crystal ball again." They walked down the hall and Imari glared at the guard who opened the door.

Sakura walked in and looked at a beautiful woman who was coughing and shaking. She frowned.

"Momma I brought you someone to help you." Sakura didn't waist any time she touched the woman's back and pulled on her power. The coughing eased. She sighed. "I have to go but, I'll be back thank you."

Sakura looked at her as she ran away. The woman looked at her and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry she did this Sakura."

"How do you know who I am."

"I know all about you and Naruto and Sasuke. He's my brother in law." Sakura couldn't help the astonishment that crossed her face.

Tenchi smiled and nodded. "Some day you and I will be sisters." Sakura blushed and looked away.

"I don't know about that."

"I do." Tenchi smiled. "You can't save me Sakura." Sakura frowned. She had already discovered that but she didn't want to say it out loud. "It's okay I'm tired. I just can't live without him. I'm not proud of it. I'm weak. I was never strong but, then he came and he showed me what my life could be like."

Sakura smiled. "That sounds wonderful. I never realized that Itachi could…" She frowned she didn't really know what to say even after she knew what had happened with him she still didn't think she could forgive him. What he did was wrong.

"It's okay he was a very good actor. He played his part very well." She took Sakura's hand. "Here I'll show you who he really was."

Sakura gasped as the world melted away and she was standing on a road. She watched Itachi and Kisame walk over a hill. She almost cringed but she let the memory play….

Imari watched Danzo carefully. He looked at her and frowned.

"What do you see happening with the cat."

"The cat will have a host and they will change the future." He smiled.

"Very good." He nodded. "I'm going to prepare."

She turned away. Idiot. How could he think he was fit to be a host. She sighed and walked away she headed back for her mother's room. She walked in and saw Sakura close her eyes tears falling. She leaned down and hugged her Mom.

"He was…Oh Tenchi I'm so sorry." Imari smiled.

"My Daddy was a good man." Sakura looked at her and nodded.

"Yes he was. I was wrong so very wrong." Tenchi smiled.

"No it just means he accomplished what he set out to. I just can't live with someone thinking that my husband was evil and heartless he was anything but that." Sakura smiled.

Tenchi sighed and laid down. "I'm very tired now."

"You should sleep Momma." Tenchi nodded. Imari let her eyes spin and she touched her temple. Tenchi sighed and fell into sleep.

Sakura looked at her and sighed. "Imari…" Her eyes were sad.

"You can't save her." Imari sighed. "I know I hoped but it wasn't meant to be. She wants to be with him. She just couldn't live without him."

Sakura smiled sadly and brushed the hair from Tenchi's face. "I think he's waiting for her too." Imari nodded.

She pulled the pendant and opened it. "This is what he gave to me when he left."

Sakura took it and looked at the pictures. One was a beautiful picture of Itachi in a formal robe and Tenchi was in a white dress but the family crest was on the shoulder. They were smiling at one another. Sakura felt the sting of tears. She looked at the other picture and saw Kisame and he was with Itachi and Imari She looked so happy. "I never thought I would have to consider Kisame as tender hearted."

"He was what he was. But, that didn't mean he didn't love and care for people. We all do things that seem heartless to others. My father killed those two black ops operatives they had families that loved them. He took their lives. He never even thought twice about it. But, they had threatened his family. The life of a ninja is sometimes heartless." She shrugged. "We didn't have to become ninja."

"I know you're right." Sakura sighed. "But, I have lived with Naruto so long that it's hard to hold onto that idea he isn't that way you know."

"I know he could never be heartless he isn't capable. He is what this world needs." She smiled.

"Soon you and I will have to act the time for thinking and planning is over Sasuke will be here soon to save us we have to be ready." Sakura watched the little girl and she could see Sasuke and Itachi in her. She was an Uchiha to her bones.

Ch 30

Sasuke stopped because every molecule in his body ached from exertion. Kakashi fell at his side both panting. "We have to stop Sasuke or we'll be dead before we get there."

"I know but, I'm so worried I can't help it." He lay there just staring at the night sky. "We're only a couple hours out."

"I know but, we've had it for a while." He rolled over and slammed his hand into the ground. The ninja dogs appeared.

"Kakashi what happened to you."

"Never mind we need Danzo's encampment found." The nodded and were off. Kakashi fell back and sighed.

"They'll find it." Sasuke lay there panting and worrying. He felt something and looked.

"Katsuya what are you doing sliming my shoulder." She looked at him.

"I couldn't stay with Sakura so I've been here with you. I'm going to help you both." She moved to his chest and she began to glow and it melted into Sasuke and he instantly felt better. She poofed and he sat up while she did the same to Kakashi. She dropped her head. "You have all the chakra this body had now go and get those women away from that bastard."

Sasuke watched as she poofed again and was gone. "I must have really been out of it if she was on my shoulder the whole time."

"Come on let's just be glad for it we need to try to pick up the trail Pakkun will find us." They moved through the night with more caution now that they were closer to the area where they would find him. Danzo Sasuke had never really been close to the man before but, you could feel the evil. He was like a malevolent spirit that wouldn't die. Even after he'd left you could feel him still there like he tainted the air. Orochimaru did the same thing.

They were moving at a good speed even being silent, Kakashi stopped. Pakkun stood in front of him. "Danzo's scent I found it. There is an old compound four kilometers from here they are there. There are immense chakras with him. One feels like a tailed beast. You had better hurry."

"Thank you Pakkun." They headed to the compound in silence. As they reached the hill looking down over the situation. They could see the chakra pouring out of one of the buildings it seemed to vibrate with it. They looked at each other and nodded.

Silently they moved into the area but, they knew Danzo would have some kind of barrier so they were very careful.

They stopped fifty meters out to assess the situation. There were at least a hundred men but for these two shin obi that wasn't really an issue then there were Danzo and probably a tailed beast and three women that needed to be protected.

They were watching and Sasuke saw her for the first time. In person. She moved across the compound. She stopped and looked at them nodding then moved to the building where the beast was. Everything in Sasuke said that he should stop her. She was going into a building that caged an angry tailed beast he could hear her catlike screams from where they sat.

As soon as she disappeared inside the creature silenced. Kakashi looked at him and Sasuke just shook his head….

"Hello Teika." The beast looked at her from inside the spirit cage.

"Hello Imari. Is it almost time?" The little girl nodded at the giant cat. "Are you sure about this a host's life is a lonely one."

Imari smiled at her. "Not for you and I." She stroked her lovely face. "My Uncle will love me even if I am a host."

"Well I would certainly prefer you to that goat Danzo." Her mouth opened in a very feline smile. "After you seal me would you like me to eat him?"

"My Uncles need to defeat him together it is their vengeance not ours." The cat growled low.

"That young lady is debatable. Since I am in here and you are loosing your mother and, in here with me." Imari sighed.

"It is not that bad you have been in here less than a month. And, I…knew my mother would die for many years now and she is happy because she will be able to join my father. It is only out of selfishness that I want her here with me." The cat laid her head down so her nose stuck out of the bars.

"You are not a child. You only appear as one." Imari touched her nose and smiled.

"I have to go now but, you be ready."

"You too." She turned and walked out. Danzo was at the door.

"What are you doing in there?" She looked at him.

"It is not your concern I like cats…" Danzo's eyes narrowed.

"You are an obnoxious child." She looked at him and smiled.

"No I am an obedient child I just hate you." She walked beside him as they headed back to the main hall. "You are responsible for my father's sadness and my Uncle's anger. I think that they would find me to be a very obedient child for hating you."

He laughed. She just watched him. "You know I should have made sure that brat was dead. I should have killed Itachi too but, you have been invaluable to me Imari."

"I will be the death of you Danzo."

"Do not speak to him that way." A man walked on her other side.

"Why not; are you going to stop me?" She cut her sharingan eyes at him but, he was already looking away. "Coward." He reared back to hit her and she smiled. Danzo stayed his hand.

"I need every man I can get." The man looked at him incredulous.

"She is a child."

"If you hit her you'll be useless to me whether she is a child or not. Just go and get the seal ready." He left and didn't look at her again. Danzo glared at her. "You provoke them."

"Yes I do." She walked in. "I'm going to see my mother." She walked away and he didn't stop her.

He was too busy to worry about spoiled Uchiha children. After he was a host he would simply kill her and the other women though he doubted he'd have to worry about the mother she was dead already she just hadn't accepted it. The medical ninja was only keeping her pain at bay.

He smiled to himself and went to prepare for the sealing.

Sasuke couldn't help the pride that filled him when he listened to his niece speak to Danzo the way he deserved. Kakashi met his eyes brows raised. She didn't sound like a child but, seeing things the way she could how could one remain a child. What a burden. Or a gift depending on your perspective.

They waited there were two of them so this would have to be timed just right.

"What are we doing sitting here? This is stupid I should be there with them." Naruto paced.

The toad watched him and frowned. "No you have to wait till the time is right Kakashi will summon you."

"But, what if something happens? What if he can't summon me?" The toad groaned.

"Would you shut up? You have to have faith in your friends."

"But, Sakura has been taken as well. This is just driving me nuts….

******

Sasuke watched. "Okay we have to stop that sealing if Danzo becomes a host we are in trouble."

"We'll wait until they all go into the building. Then we can take out the guards quietly hopefully." Sasuke nodded all he had to do was use his eyes and it would be quiet.

It was over an hour later when a large group started to wander to the building with the beast in it….

Danzo walked slowly a robe exposing his chest where the seal would be emblazoned. The medical ninja the Harano girl helped the girl's mother he wanted all of them in there so he could eliminate them once he was a host. Tie up all loose ends he should have done that the last time but, it just goes to show if you want something done right.

Imari looked at her mother. She was hanging on for her part that was all. Imari wanted time to say goodbye time to hug and tell her mother she loved her more than anything. But, there wasn't time for that. The time for goodbyes had passed. She sighed and held her limp hand.

Tenchi wasn't as weak as they all thought but that was her part. She had to look like this or they would watch her. She knew her job and she would do it. Her daughter would live. That was all he asked of her to take care of their daughter and she would be damned if she would fail in her task.

Sakura had listened to the plan and she had opposed it but, she couldn't think of anything better so she agreed to her part. They all walked into the building like a solemn parade. Or more like a funeral procession she thought.

They walked into the building and she saw the cat. She had seen her once before she and the five tail were allowed by Sasuke to go free because he didn't feel any animosity in their hearts. The cat met her eyes. "I remember you."

"Yes and I remember you." The cat watched Danzo.

"Well old friends huh? Oh yes when you went to save Uchiha you would have seen each other. Just keep that corpse out of my way." Sakura snarled at him and would have told him exactly what she thought of him but, Tenchi shook her head.

When it happened it was going to happen fast. Tenchi was right she needed to be here to do her part not locked up somewhere for being too mouthy.

********

Sasuke and Kakashi moved in from opposite sides. They felled the guards silently but there were still more than seventy men here that would see them they took the guards and pulled them into the trees. Then they waited for the best time to attack. They needed a moment when everyone would be distracted They didn't have to wait long.

Danzo looked at the monk. "Begin the sealing."

The monk went to the cat and opened the scroll. He began to chant. Sasuke watched through a window hatred for that man flowing off of him.

"Hey where are the guards?" He cursed silently. He didn't have time for this. He stood and faced the men that were coming they sounded an alarm. He shared a look with Kakashi.

"So much for surprise." Kakashi pulled a scroll quickly and dropped some blood then slammed his hand into it. They jumped out and attacked the men they would have to deal with this quickly. Or it would be a lot more to deal with. Sasuke leaped and landed in a group pulling his sword just as a huge cloud of smoke filled the area and Chief toad picked up his head. Naruto standing proudly smiling.

"Are we late for the party?" Sasuke shook his head.

"You're right on time." Kakashi smiled at him. He met eyes with Sasuke. "You have somewhere you need to be Naruto and I will handle this." Sasuke nodded.

He ran back to the building….

"Danzo I think we're under attack."

"Just do the damn seal the men will distract them until I am able to fight. Imari stood not far away. She smiled at the men the stupid men.

"What are you smiling at?" A guard asked her.

"The time." She answered cryptically.

Sakura knew what was happening but, she didn't want to distract Imari. This was important.

She and Tenchi had moved to the back of the room and Tenchi stepped away she was weak but not as weak as they had thought. She had seen this and how it would happen so she backed into her place where she needed to be. She was by a window. Tenchi moved forward slowly. Edging her way to the monk deep into the sealing ceremony. Sakura sat in the window nonchalantly and then felt herself swept outside just as she knew she would be. She smiled at Sasuke and he looked at her with fear searching her face. "Are you alright." He whispered.

"I'm fine just wait we go in those doors in two minutes we need to get there now." He frowned but, nodded. They moved around the building. Tenchi crept up on the monk a kunai in hand hidden in her sleeve.

The guard saw her but, he was too late. Sasuke and Sakura came in the doors just then and the other thirty guards were engaged. Tenchi leaped back and slid her kunai out of the monks ribs. He fell at her feet and she smiled. Soon she would be with him soon. She raised her eyes to the guard that faced her. "You weren't as sick as you made out were you…?"

She smiled. "I'm dying but, I'll take you with me." He pulled a short sword and faced her.

"Bold words you aren't even a shin obi and you're barely on your feet." He stepped in and swung at her. She jumped back.

"No I'm not but, I can see what will happen and you will die with me." She lunged and buried herself on his blade but her kunai was already piercing his heart. "You see…" She rasped. His eyes went wide and he gasped falling on her.

Imari cried but she had her part to play in this too. Danzo grabbed the scroll and read the words the monk hadn't finished. He needed to finish it. The other guards were dispatched and Sasuke ran after Danzo but, Sakura grabbed him and shook her head. She pointed to Imari.

Sasuke looked at Imari and she met his gaze she smiled and then looked back at Danzo. He knew there was something going on but what, he let his eyes swirl and he could see the chakra swirling around her and the cat. What was happening? Then it hit him. No he was making her the host. He watched Danzo as he desperately read the scroll.

The last word and he froze Imari trembled and walked to the cat Danzo just shook and shivered. Imari ripped the seal of the cage and the bars were gone the cat reached down and touched her hand and was gone. Danzo stopped shivering was the cat inside him or her. Sasuke was very confused now. It was in that instant that he noticed how heavy the air seemed to be.

Danzo smiled and Laughed. "I can feel it…so much power. He turned and looked at Sasuke. "Now I will finally end you Uchiha and your brother's brat."

The building around them exploded. Naruto and chief toad stood there Kakashi beside them. "Well look what we found a rat in a trap."

Danzo just laughed at them. He pulled up his arms and his power flowed around him. If Sasuke hadn't been in so many of these he wouldn't realize it was a genjutsu. Naruto landed beside him. "Sasuke I think we may want to try that new jutsu now." Sasuke smiled yes that would be fitting.

They stood facing each other. Everyone backed away. Imari had told Sakura and Kakashi recognized the danger. They all leaped faraway. Imari went and pushed the monk off of her mother and Sakura helped her get her away from the area.

"What are you two going to do? Some trick you learned. Don't you get it you can't kill me." He stood there just waiting like the fool he was.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled. "You know my brother told me once being the best makes you arrogant."

Naruto smiled. "What's his excuse." They pulled up their hands and made the signs then they felt power pulled out of them swirling.

_Okay up into the sky then direct it to him._

_What if he tries to leave?_

_We'll have to take that chance but, it's so fast I don't think he can get away._

_Let's hope not I want this over once and for all_

_Yes_

Their chakra vaulted into the sky just like before. Then the scream was heard. Danzo looked into the sky.

"Impossible. That isn't a real jutsu it's only a myth made up to keep the clans at peace. To appease them it isn't real." Imari stood beside him.

She smiled. "That's what you told yourself all those years of dissention making my father do what he did. All of that was to prevent this. But, what will be will be, now die Danzo and go to hell where you belong." She leaped and touched his face then she was beside Sakura and holding her mother's hand. Her mother was hanging on but she knew it wouldn't be long.

She watched in fascination as the beast's face peered out of the clouds. He roared and Danzo's eyes widened and he tried to scream but he was frozen he couldn't do anything but stand there and watch. "I'm a host I can't die like this." In his mind he heard her laughter.

"You were never a host I am the host of the cat you were in my genjutsu from the time you laughed at me." His eyes cut to her and her eyes flashed blue.

The dragon poured out of the sky and Danzo's last thought was that he really should have killed that brat all of them when they were small. In their cradles then the storm hit him the dragon's mouth swallowing him up and piercing the ground with the force of all the vengeance and furious anger of the people he had wronged. Everyone blocked the blast.

The dragon's scream rolled through the night. Sasuke looked and froze in horror at the mountain of rock and dirt that covered the place where the women had been. He screamed and ran but, he stopped as the figure of the Susanoo pushed up and the rubble fell away leaving the three women unharmed.

Imari let it go and the figure disappeared with a shadow of a wail then Imari fell to her knees.

Tenchi lay there and saw a dragon. It was beautiful. She smiled and closed her eyes. Only a few more moments now.

She watched the rubble fall and then saw her daughter use the shield to save them just as they had seen this was all just as it was supposed to be.

Just one more thing to do and she could go. She watched as he landed beside them and he touched his niece. Then Naruto was there too she smiled. She squeezed Sakura's hand. "Tell him." She said softly. Sakura looked at her and frowned.

"Tell him what Tenchi?" Sasuke looked at her.

This was the woman who had, had a child with his brother. He had so many questions but, she was dying. He could see the chakra flow slowing in her body. She met his eyes. There was something there.

Sakura looked at him. Imari was panting and shaking. She hadn't counted on this being so hard on her. She looked at him and wanted to tell him to touch her to let her tell him. But, she couldn't speak.

Sasuke knelt down and looked at her. She smiled and her eyes were intense. She was beautiful even like this moments from death she was beautiful. Sakura sighed. "She can't speak anymore. She wants to tell you something."

"If I do that she'll die." The woman smiled.

"She's dying anyway let her tell you what she wants please it's all she's living for." Sakura touched his shoulder.

He sighed and let his eyes slide into place. She stood now looking at him. He opened his mouth. "No please I don't have a lot of time and there is something I need you to see. Something I need you to know."

She closed her eyes and he saw all around him. His brother saving her and their life together. All of it she held nothing back from him. He watched their love and felt his tears. He listened to his brother talk of how powerful he was becoming and how smart he was. His anger at Orochimaru and his resolution to get rid of him. Imari and his love for her. His sorrow and pain. But, mostly the love and her love for him so pure and honest. It hit him in an instant and it was so powerful he fell to his knees in the world of his own mind. He cried…then he felt a soft hand on his face and he looked up. "I'm so sorry I took him from you."

She smiled. "No…you set him free. And now I am going to be with him. Take care of our little girl." He closed his eyes and it was gone. But, those memories would be in there just as vivid for always.

He took her hand. "Thank you for loving him." She smiled and looked past him. Her eyes turned soft and he followed her gaze. Imari stood and turned. Everyone looked and watched as Itachi walked forward slowly his form was like the mist around him but it was him his eyes dark and warm. He stepped forward and everyone stepped back Sasuke stood and took Imari's offered hand.

Itachi stopped and looked at them. He smiled softly and touched Imari's face her eyes closed and she leaned into him. "Daddy." Then he looked in his brother's face and Sasuke smiled.

His face was soft and he nodded then he moved forward and knelt he touched Tenchi's forehead. She gasped and was silent. He reached for her hand and she stood her soul leaving the shattered shell of her body behind. They stood and looked at each other then they looked at their family one more time and smiled.

Everyone watched as they slowly faded away. The tears fell from everyone. Kakashi stood there and watched in patient silence. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked his eyes going wide as he followed the hand down the young boy that had been his friend. He smiled at him. "Obito." His voice was soft. Then he faded away too. Kakashi didn't realize he was crying until the tear fell and he brushed it away.

Imari smiled and took a deep breath. She looked at her uncle. "Hello."

He looked at her and knelt down. "Hi."

"My Daddy loved you." He nodded and pulled her into his arms and they held each other.

The trip home was short and happy. They let Chief toad take them home. They arrived and everyone cheered.

Sasuke leapt down with Imari in his arms. Then Sakura leapt and he caught her. Once everyone was down Chief toad looked at them. "You did good." Then he was gone.

Hinata ran forward and threw her arms around Naruto and he grinned and kissed her quickly. Sasuke looked at Sakura and he pulled her closed and kissed her almost roughly but, she didn't care. When he pulled away and looked at her dazed smile. He watched her eyes. "Marry Me." She focused on his face and then looked at Imari.

She laughed softly and looked back to Sasuke. "Yes." Everyone clapped and hollered.


End file.
